Nightblade's Redemption
by Panther-Girl0251
Summary: "'Honor the fallen... Protect What Matters... And Keep Moving Forward'. The quotes are the only things I can remember when it echoes in my mind. My path I followed to the light is what I want to do the right thing." - Nightblade - Nightblade has become the Autobot members of the Team Prime in Jasper, Nevada for the missions. During the years of living on Earth,
1. Prologue: The First Encounter

In the year of 2007, the single human girl in the age of 17 has been walking through the forest to check the cave. The recent rumors say the cave has the sort of treasure inside of it, but to her... she would never believe the rumors are true so she got the flashlight and less equipped for the safety. So she begins to enter the cave and walked through the tunnel. 'Here we go,' The human girl thoughts. The cave is almost getting a little dark when the young girl walks through the tunnel. She sighs quietly, "Whoever spread the rumor... it better not be worth my time in this." Suddenly teenage girl hears something echoes and the ground is shaken much till it lasted within a few seconds. She did not think of the earthquake would cause that, but someone might've been in this cave for an odd reason. So she decided to explore further before something that will go wrong.

At the other path of the tunnel, the girl almost arrives at the source where the noise is located. She came in the open formation and looks around carefully... until she spotted the two giant robots that are fighting each other. One looks like a female shaped who is taking cover behind the pillars, and another robot... looks like an ugly looking with the hook on the arm. Causing her surprise by this strange thing she ever discovered.

"You will come along with me, young femme. It'll be worth my payment," the other robot grinned.

The femme is firing the plasma bolt at the mech, "I ain't gonna go back to that prison cell again, Lockdown!" Until she notices the life form, the human girl, has been watching them in the wrong place and wrong time. She shocked, "By the AllSpark!?" She looks at the mech Lockdown who notices the human who witnesses their existence.

"Ah, the fleshy human... I should eliminate that one before those Autobot," Lockdown said darkly as he aims his weapon gun at the human who froze on the spot.

"Human! Stay there!" She yelled at the girl when she jumps over to grab her immediately before Lockdown starts shooting both her and the human as he missed. The femme finally got the hiding spot behind the cover and she takes out the blue crystal.

"Wait a minute?! That's a treasure?!" The girl surprised.

"No, that's not a 'treasure'. It's an Energon crystal. And last, be prepared to hop in when I change the form..." The femme told her.

"... Huh?!" The teenage girl confused as she watches the femme throw the Energon crystal towards Lockdown who dodge it... but one thing that wasn't her attention, the femme shoot the crystal quick when it on the air. The crystal exploded behind the mech and cause the cave to go crumbling down. The femme immediately transformed into the old modeled Monte Carlo vehicle mode and opens the door for the human when she entered inside and take a seat. The car started to ignition and gauged in full speed when driving fast through the tunnel, leaving the mech behind in the cave. The girl is holding on the armrest and tightens her limbs after she put the seat belt on. When the car made it outside before the rock crumbled down and closed the entrance. The car stopped and drift off to turn around to face the cave.

"Let's agree that we should never do that again," the girl says to the car.

"Had nothing to say disagreement, but... would you kindly come out?" The femme asked politely. The teenage girl unbuckles and hops out of the seat from the car, then the vehicle transformed back to normal form. "I don't know how to say this... but it seems that I had no choice to take you to the base," The femme says to her.

"Um... you aren't gonna... you know... doing the alien tech for the scientific experiment?" The girl questioned.

"No, we would never do such a thing for what... those 'movies' were you informed," The femme disapproved her fact.

"Yeah, I don't know why those movie directors have been planning that base on the scientific story," she said awkwardly. "Um... aside of that, was that base located in this area?" She asked.

"No, it located in Jasper, Nevada." The girl surprises that this alien robot might be travel a long journey to the other state of the northeast.

"Woah! That's like... a many miles away from Minnesota to Nevada! How did you even travel that far!?" The girl asked.

The femme turned to her, "I didn't. I traveled here with the ground bridge."

The girl wonders what sort of ground bridge this femme is talking about and she watches her when the femme put her two digits on her helm. Notices that she is contacting someone in the base to open the ground bridge. And suddenly the flashing green vortex has appeared in few feet away. Sees the femme looks back at the small human.

"Well, wanna come along. It might be safe and meet my leader for the questions?"

The teenage girl is in awe of this, she nods her head, "Okay, I guess there's no turning back. By the way, my name is Nayla Morrison. Yours?"

The femme stood in silence for a moment. "... Nightblade," she responded to her. So then Nayla and Nightblade went into the green vortex as they disappeared to the other side and the vortex portal close it in midair.


	2. Chapter 1: Returning Member

The lone custom F-35 Fighter Jet vehicle travels in the Earth's atmosphere as the pilot inside the cockpit is flicker a moment. The scans radar detected the one hotspot on the ground level so they make a turn and flew off through the clouds. Soon the aircraft is about to land... or crash into the dirt floor but it transforms as it reveals the cybertronian in disguise as the vehicle. They found the abandoned cave that was a right size to entered. The cybertronian got the tinted visor covered the faceplate, the color scheme is black primary of the body, and blue vinyls stripes on each like an marking. They entered the dark cave and begin to explore the tunnel throughout the dark. It still dark, but the noise it sound of the plasma bolts started shooting inside as the lightning zip through any direction. The sound of metallic beating and after sword slashing something. The lights on as the single cybertronian stands and there are others in same color scheme got offline on the ground. The black and blue cybtronian sees the blue glowing colored boxes are stock piles. Until the small one, a human girl in around about 20 year old, came out of the shadow and gives the thumbs up at the robot so she takes out the cellphone and contact someone to reach them.

Meanwhile, at the Jasper, Nevada, the two bots have gathered and even the three children are on the platform as they got contact by the human. "Come in, Autobot Base. We're sorry for longest delay of scouting the mine. We request for ground bridge and transfer the energon supplies we founded," the lady says through the comm.

"Whoa! Who's that?" The girl asked.

"Opening the ground bridge to your position, Nayla. Standing by," the white and red robot responding.

"Oh."

The green portal has been opened for the other side of location. The single robot came through with the energon they pushed the cart. The other bot in blue and red steps up and greeting them, "Good to see you again, Nightblade." The human names Nayla came through when the bot notices her arrival, "And good to see you as well, Nayla."

"Likewise, Optimus. It's a good thing we found the mine at my home state when those Decepticons shows up. But Nightblade did everything to take care of them," Nayla says until she notices the three children came to see her. "Oh, I see the kids are involved in this year. I'm Nayla Morrison, a military student in college. And this here is my guardian, Nightblade," Nayla introduces them.

"Indeed, Nayla. They are trustworthy to help in some time, but they are still need of protection by each of their Guardians," Optimus replied.

Jack and the kids walked up to greet Nayla, "Hello, I'm Jack Darby."

"Miko Nakadai! Great to meet the new band member!" The girl smiled excitedly.

"I'm Rafael Esquivel, miss. Nice to meet you," the young boy greeted her while Miko walks up to Nightblade.

"Cool! Is this guy can transform into a plane?! What can he do-," Miko says as she comes close to Nightblade who is stepping back further away. "Hey, what with Nightblade?" Jack said confusedly.

"It would be best to leave Nightblade alone. It's just a personal reason in the past," Nayla answered.

"Nightblade is afraid of any humans involved in the scout mission who might get harm. As Nayla said, it is best to let Nightblade be," Optimus explains shortly.

"And how come Nayla involved in the scouting mission with Nightblade?" Jack asked.

"Nayla is the skilled soldier she can take care of herself with Nightblade in the mission. She is trained in military college," Optimus replied.

Soon they saw Nightblade went through the ground bridge portal to resume the scouting mission, leaving Nayla behind in the base.

"Don't worry about it. Nightblade still worrying about me for the safety so... want to hear how we been through the-," Nayla smiles... until she notices the girl isn't around with the other two kids. "Wait, where's Miko?" Nayla asked until everyone in the room is a surprise as they assume she followed Nightblade into the ground bridge.

"Scrap!" The humans shouted.

Back to Nightblade, they crouch down and crawl through the tunnel to see any more of the Decepticons. They take out the sword from the back and takes a peek into the corner. They spotted the seeker and prepare to ambush them. Or either wait for them to leave the mine and return back to the ship. The second option is better, they can wait for Decepticon to leave while unprotected.

"This is great! What's a plan of strategy? Go fight and bash them into pieces?" A familiar voice says when Nightblade look down as they see Miko who joined and they backed away from the hiding spot carefully. But they accidentally hit the rock pebble gently.

"Hey! You!" One of Decepticon Vehicon shouted who spotted Nightblade when they look back at them.

"It's Nightblade! She's here!" Vehicon Seeker wondered after he saw as well. "Capture her! Our lord Megatron wants her alive!" He ordered the Vehicon.

Miko surprise to hear that from the seeker, "Wait?! You're the girl?!" Miko asked.

Nightblade grabs Miko on her servos quick after putting away the sword and aim s their blaster at the Energon nat the back of Vehicon when it exploded, and they transform into ground vehicle of custom (new model)Monte Carlo then drove off throughout the tunnel after putting Miko inside and put the seat belt on her.

"You shouldn't follow me, kid..." the Cybertronian said as their tone is the girl.

Miko gasps excitedly, "You ARE a girl!" Miko shouted.

Nightblade groans and start contacting the Autobot Base, "Nightblade to Autobot Base, set the ground bridge at the cave entrance. I already set the signal there before I entered. My operation to explore more mine had been called off."

"Sending the ground bridge," Ratchet answered through the comms.

The ground bridge portal appeared in front of the cave entrance and drove in the portal. He closes the portal behind her and stops by Optimus and Ratchet.

Nightblade opened the door when she swings it for Miko, "Step out of the vehicle, young lady," She ordered the human when Miko does what she says.

"Wait, he's a girl?!" Jack asked.

"Bumblebee told me earlier about scouting partner is a girl as I thought it would be Arcee," Raf replied.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that Nightblade is a girl. And yes, she's a scout as the same rank like Bumblebee," Nayla said as she smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Best explosion ever! Just like an action spy movie you ever pulled off!" Miko complimented until Nightblade transforms into robot form.

"Little girl, Miko, correct? You had me caught their attention after you pull your stunt like that!" Nightblade frowned as she pointed at her. "Do you had any idea how dangerous this mission I went through!"

"Nightblade, stand down," Optimus ordered her.

"You should be a shame of yourself when you are still just a kid. This is no child's play. This ain't the adventure. It is a unacceptable to do such a thing," Nightblade lectured Miko when she ignored Optimus's order. And seeing Miko is feeling ashamed.

"Nightblade, that is enough," Optimus interrupted.

Nightblade sighs a bit, "Sorry." She turned to Optimus, "I failed to get more Energon from the mine, Optimus. It won't happen again," Nightblade says.

"That would be all right, Nightblade. We still succeed some Energon for the next few days. But going the lone wolf would not be the answer to do this alone. We must work together as the team," Optimus patted her shoulder. Nightblade nods her head until she notices Miko come up to her.

"Listen, Miko. I'm sorry for my attitude. I can't risk any human child involved in my mission because Nayla almost got herself crossfire when I was scouting in the mine in 3 years ago," Nightblade says.

"Hey, it's cool. Maybe I learned my lesson for now... maybe just once," Miko smiles softly. "And how'd Nayla got involved in the crossfire?! Oh, was she excited to see you in action as I have?!"

"It's complicated..." Nightblade turned away a bit.

"I was exploring the mine to find any useful treasure in the cave that other locals spread the rumors about it. Until I caught myself in the middle and she saves me from that mech who was hired by the Decepticon," Nayla said. "And I was brought here, and Optimus put Nightblade assigned as my Guardian."

"That's awesome! You are very lucky to have Nightblade as your guardian." Miko smiled much.

Nightblade sees the humans are finally distracted when she walks up to, "Optimus, there's some bad news. I've been spotted by one of the seekers who saw me earlier. And I don't know if Soundwave been eavesdropping my comms. I got no choice but to hang around the base for a little longer," Nightblade explains.

"As soon as you keep your low profile when you take Nayla back home. Did they see your ground vehicle?" Optimus asked.

"No, I blasted the Energon to cause the explosion in the tunnel. I may think seeker manages to escape before that," Nightblade said.

At the Nemesis ship, Soundwave discovered the commlink between Nightblade and Autobot Base in the communication. Which the one seeker commander, Starscream, who listens and knows the bot that finally got out of hiding.

"So... Nightblade has finally come out from the shadow. And are you certain that our master's side task is still the priority?"

The silent mech nods his head, that causes the seeker groan when it comes to the second priority to find this femme around the other planets before coming to the Earth. Until their leader, Megatron has been put into stasis coma after the destruction of the space bridge. And now, the femme has finally come out of the dark.

"Very well, when we find her and soon we will learn where the Autobot location," Starscream noted. "But remember what she did in the past to you."

Soundwave silently went back to keep track of Autobot activity while keeping track of Nightblade in the radar trackers.

Back to Autobot Base, Nayla is telling a story to the three kids about the incident and how she is amazed that her guardian can take out the Decepticon scouts. Even she teaches her guardian a few or more about the humans, pop culture and other activity she may experience around state forest. Until that is what Nayla has been planned for her life career...

"And that is how I wanna be for the career, military soldier engineer after I got involved with the Autobot," Nayla said softly.

"Wow, I never thought you came over in wrong time like I am," Jack said.

Nayla smiles, "Ey, I get that a lot."

Jack seems to understand that he can relate that he came the wrong time, but Nayla can take care of herself. Even their age is different when she attends college and he attends high school. Although he's gotten curious about her guardian, Nightblade, who has the best way to find the Energon for Autobot.

"Also Bee told me that your guardian is his best friend? How did those two meet?" Raf asked.

Nayla hums a bit to give a time to remember, she crossed her arms around. "Well... let see... Nightblade and Bumblebee met in the Cybertron at the ruined city... that used to be called 'Vos'. The seeker's home city."

Suddenly, Nightblade went to the ground bridge to prepare for another scout patrol as she shifts into the ground vehicle of custom Monte Carlo after she activates the controls for the machine.

"Nayla, I'm gonna have to do one more thing to go the mine. Want to come along for your class training?" The swordwielder opened the door for her human partner.

"Sure thing, Nightly." Nayla got up from the couch and ready herself to enter the vehicle for the next mission.

But until Miko comes in through the window as she hops in the passenger seat, "Can I check it out! Please, please, please!?" She begged.

"I guess we can, right? Nightly?" Nayla smile.

Nightblade sighs in defeat and she speaks, "I suppose two humans might be helpful... BUT as long as Miko stays with you."

"Yes!" Miko exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait to see her fight against the Cons!"

"Hm... Bulkhead told me about it that you were always an enthusiast of seeing this... robot fight?" Nightblade said.

Miko smiled softly. "Well duh! I'm more excited to come to see you how you fight with the sword!"

As the custom Monte Carlo drives into the ground bridge and leaves the base as the vehicle drives on the road to another direction. So that she drives faster and. A few miles later, the car drives off the road and rode in the dirt road when Nightblade picked up the Energon signal. When they arrived at the mine, Nightblade stops by the entrance and open the door for Nayla and Miko who got off the car. Impacting the t-cog that vehicle transforms back to Cybertronian. And suddenly, something pops out of her chassis and transformed into small four-legged feline robotic.

Miko looked surprised and didn't even know the other robot has been merge with cybertronian. "Woah! This one is small-sized has equaled as the human size!" Hearing grunts from the feline robot and causes a teenage girl to back away.

"Relax, Miko. Ravage is never gonna hurt you. He's much likely protective and... shy kind of." Nayla noted. "And he's a minicon."

"Well mostly overprotective partner," Nightblade added as she begins to explore the cave and survey the Energon when Ravage went in first and begin to sniff out. "Stay close to me. As soon as if we spotted the Decepticon, I'll tell you to go hide behind rocks," She said.

When Nightblade and the others have arrived at the dig site as they hid behind the large pile of boulders, Ravage spotted the few of the vehicon miner tank who deposits the Energon crystal. Nayla and Miko take a good peek at the Decepticon, and soon Nightblade went off to take out the Vehicons with Ravage without killing them. Miko and Nayla watch Nightblade and Ravage taken out the vehicons in the area of the cave. It takes 3 minutes for them to clear out the few vehicons and they begin to take a few of the Energon on the carted platform to take them to the base... suddenly they hear the plasma bolt shot and turn around to one Vehicon has been eliminated by the single mech in black-clad with green marking. Nightblade would never forget about that mech and she stood vigilance. While Nayla has remembered that mech before and Miko wondered who is the mech.

"I-It can't be?!" Nayla surprised by that mech appeared to them.

Miko looked at Nayla, "Do you know that bot?!" When Nayla nodded her head.

"It's Lockdown. The bounty hunter mech from 3 years ago. I thought he's been crushed in the mine since Nightblade saved me," Nayla answered.

The mech smirked evilly, "I finally found you at last, Nightblade... it's been a while since you got away from me. Now this time... I'm gonna make you pay for what you did."

Nightblade frowned, "Lockdown..."

Suddenly the two bots begin to clashes between the battle while Ravage is taking the Energon quick and took them to the exit. Miko is too distracted by the bounty hunter and Autobot who are fighting against each other. "Woah..." Miko responded in awe that Nightblade has the arch-rival. As Nightblade swings her sword at him and quickly kick him out with her pede, but the mech manages to dodge her attacks. "Go kick his butt, Nightblade!" Miko cheered her.

The fight continues, Nightblade slammed in the wall and then she's about to pin down by the mech's arm who is pressing her.

"Now... what should I take?" He examined her for any parts of weapons or any equipping in her servo. "Your sword will be useful to me..." he smirked.

Nightblade glared at him, "Find something else!?" She hissed as she headbutts at his hardly who is backed up. Soon Bumblebee came to help her when he runs over Lockdown and smack him over. The swordwielder sighs with a smile, "Thanks, Bumblebee."

Nayla walked up to them after she told Miko to go the ground bridge with Ravage to the base. "The Energon is secured! Let's go, Nightly!" She says to her who transformed into custom Monte Carlo when Nayla hops on the seat quick. The two Autobot vehicle ignition their engine to full speed and went into the green portal. Lockdown tried to follow them but he failed to catch up to them, and he roared loudly as he failed to capture Nightblade for his payment or either taking her sword.

At the Autobot base, Nightblade has successfully received the Energon and while Miko told her human friends about Nightblade's action. Nayla is glad that she called backup and watches her new human friends at the couch.

"Another successful for Nightblade," Bulkhead said who walked up to Nightblade and patted her back.

"But... I made a foolish move on my own, Bulkhead. But I should be thankful for Nayla who called the backup," Nightblade said.

"Well... you did take Ravage some time to bring the Energon to the base, Nightly... Cliff would like to hear about it," Arcee smiled.

Nightblade nods as she smiled, "Yeah... but I'm still learning as much as I can to get everything right as the team."

"Indeed, Nightblade. You are beginning to understand what unity is mean to you," Optimus agreed after he steps in. Seeing Nightblade smiled softly as she still learning from the team, but knowing that Decepticon is still watching over the surveillance and... she will be careful with that new Decepticon command. Nightblade would want to help her old friend, but dangerous he has become... it felt like it is her own fault to leave him to unprotected from her master. Whatever he becomes... she will find a way to convince him.


	3. Chapter 2: Convoy

Note: Before you read the chapter. I saw a review in chapter 1, Soundwave isn't my OC's sibling. She just needs to hide her faceplate to hide her identity in the past because of her visor. But that's a good guess and I am not revealing about her. :) Okay, that's all the notes.

At the command center, Nightblade is sitting on the floor to concentrate her mind and breathe her pipes calmly. The kids are asked Nayla about when did her guardian learn how to concentrate to meditate. For Nayla's answer, her guardian learned it from the ninja and samurai movie and documentary as which it becomes her favorite and wants to understand the tranquility. Even Nightblade has been wandering around the forest to understand the life on Earth. Miko is curious about the visor that Nightblade always wear it during the time in Silo and the mission. Till Nayla says that Nightblade usually takes those off when Ratchet checks every bot's medical reports.

"Prime!" When NIghtblade flinch a bit by the outburst so she went back to meditate- "PRIME!" Until she cringed when her shoulder shrug up a bit as her concentration is been ruined and sighs a bit. She looks up at the monitor screen and sees the communication is from their liaison, Agent Fowler. She got up from the floor and went over to Ratchet's side to see what the problem is been going on. When Optimus and Arcee walked in to join them in behind.

"Special Agent Fowler? To what do we owe-," Optimus asked.

"What else? Cons!" He interrupted.

Nightblade crossed her arms and wonder what those Decepticon attacked Agent Fowler's jet in this time. 'Now what did Decepticon do this time?' Nightblade thoughts.

"I chased them off with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the sky," the liaison said in the comms.

Hearing Miko giggles, "Again?" She asked as the three humans look at Miko with the various expression.

"They tried a smash-and-grab for the D.N.G.S.," Agent Fowler replied.

Nightblade and Arcee become confused about this sort of name. "What's this... D.N.G.S., Agent Fowler?" The swordwielder asked.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, aka D.N.G.S.," He answered in the commlink. In the screen after the press to switch the camera to the big crate image, "It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing," he notes.

Ratchet speaks, "That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

As Nightblade wonders about it in her processor for the moment and she also agreed with Ratchet for that. But something besides the Decepticon is after the prototype...

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction," he notes. "If this baby were to meltdown, it would irradiate this state and the four next door," he added.

Nightblade begins to feel concern about this technology the military built that contraption, even her human friend Nayla really didn't like the sound of it. Mostly Rafael is worrying about it.

"Uh... Did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Rafael asked.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.N.G.S. to its destination before the cons come back for it," Agent Fowler requested.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states... and beyond," Optimus explained.

"You got any better ideas?" Agent Fowler asked.

Nightblade sets up, "There is the one I come up with it..." She said.

Later, at Fowler's location, the Team Prime was currently in the vehicle form since they moved the D.N.G.S. into the trailer. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Nightblade were also in vehicle mode and parked behind their leader. In the cabin, Agent Fowler was seated at driver's seat and Nayla was seated at the passenger seat since she's old enough to come along with them in the escort mission, even she is trained a military soldier. The liaison agent looked at the dashboard when he rubbed his hands gleefully as he intended to take a hold of the wheel.

"Ah, no need, Agent Fowler," Optimus stops him. "I will handle the driving," he offered.

Agent Fowler furrowed his brows as he slumped back in his seat, arms folded across his chest. Causing Nayla giggle quietly while she had the tablet to build the radar signal since her project is due at the next two days.

"This is gonna be a long trip," Agent Fowler muttered in disappointed.

A moment when Optimus started his engine, the three-vehicle following swiftly.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded.

The red and blue truck took the lead as he drove toward the nearest road, a green SUV, yellow muscle car, and a black and blue custom car following in his wake. Nightblade begins to wonder about this and feeling that something will come.

In the least thirty minutes of driving, the bots were driving down a two-lane road in the mountain of the forest terrain, somewhere in the rock. They are staying close to the speed limit, keeping the surveillance in their surrounding for any Decepticon threats. However, an old rusty white truck ahead that was going very slow and looked to be its last legs, caused the vehicle quartet to slow down.

Causing Agent Fowler gotten annoyed so he slammed his palm down on the horn repeatedly, urging the small white truck to move over. Nayla sighs a bit with the head shake in disapproval.

"Move it, gramps!" Agent Fowler yelled, he honks another horn again when the white truck conceded and pulled off the road which allows the Autobots to drive past it. But Agent Fowler continued to honk on the horn.

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Optimus reprimanded, his tone indicating he was obviously exasperated.

"Ah don't tell me you're one of those textbook drivers," Fowler replied as he folding his arms over his chest.

Nayla checks the tablet since she practically builds the radar app to detect any threats on her own. Thankfully for Ratchet's help... until she adjusted the distance radar when she typing in the tablet as she's programming it. Suddenly, the radar map has begun to work properly while she keeps reprogramming carefully. She spotted four cybertronian signals while she types a little bit to add human life signature, then display the human signal for a yellow dot and Autobot signal to blue, and Decepticon signal... purple dot.

"You know... you're really saving my bacon, Prime." Agent Fowler confessed.

"I am proud to be of service," The Prime admitted through the commlink in the radio.

"Of course, it's not like I would've needed your help if you and the 'Cons stuck to tearing stuff up on your own corner of the galaxy," Agent Fowler retorted, his tone becoming more irritated.

When Nayla overheard that after she finished the modified her radar in her tablet, knowing it is a bad to call. The humans do need help for the sake of the planet and the galaxy.

"Are you suggesting no evil existed on this world before we arrived?" Optimus countered.

"Well... uh... it was... a different evil. How about some radio?" The agent offered. "You and cadet Morrison seem like a Nashville sound some of the people."

"Oh, smooth, sir, dodging the further answer for the question when changing the topics, huh?" Nayla mocked the liaison agent a little bit harmless.

However before the agent Fowler could touch the radio system, he spotted a green helicopter in the rear-view mirror. The liaison immediately recognized the chopper as the same one that shot his jet out of the sky. When young college student notices something at his rear-mirror and checks the radar to inspect the signals. She only sees the yellow dot from the back of their signal.

"That's the one! That's the 'Con that shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Sky-guy?"

'That's a 'Con?' Nayla thought after she looks back at the radar in her tablet as she only sees yellow dots for human. 'I don't see any 'Cons in the radar, but the humans?'

"Watch your rear-view," Bulkhead warned over a handheld radio.

The squad of green sport-cars appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Bulkhead on both sides and behind him. Whilst Nayla notices that in the radar as she sees that former Wrecker.

"Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fist here, boss," Bulkhead said over his commlink.

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary," Optimus ordered.

And suddenly, the car on Bulkhead's passenger side zoomed out in front of him, but another sports car from behind filled the void on the empty side. The former Wrecker was now completely boxed in.

"A whole team of 'Cons," Agent Fowler deduced.

"What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a new form cloaking technology" Ratchet summarized over the com whilst Nayla knew those yellow dots are human as she assumes that her suspicion is correct.

"You're right about at first, Ratchet. My scanners in the radar I modified in my tablet I don't see any Decepticon," Nayla analyzed the radar in her tablet.

The sports car on Bulkhead's passenger side picked up the speed to get passed Optimus and other two scouts and got it in front of them. Nightblade tried to slow down a little bit without harming the vehicle from the front.

"That one is trying to block our path, it hard to focus on my speed limit here," Nightblade conceded in the commlink.

Another car from behind accelerated forward until it evened out the speed limits with Optimus's, driving right by the driver side. Nayla takes a peek and she is correct that this squadron green car is human through the tinted windows. When Fowler stared at the green muscle car as he's expecting this one transforms into a robot and tackle them off the road. Optimus and humans were met with quite a shock. The sunroof on the car opened up and out from it came a man is clad in a green combat suit with the mask and yellow goggles to conceal the face to unidentified. He holding a strange high-tech gun and pointing straight at them.

"Pull over!" He yelled.

"Well, I'll be dipped!" Agent Fowler exclaimed in the dumbfounded matter.

"Son of a... so I am correct!" Nayla added.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons. They are human," Optimus informed.

"Humans?!" Jack and Rafael stunned in the commlink.

"Pfft... Oh, please. Taking on our bots? They're roadkill!" Miko remarked as well in the commlink.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Miko. Whoever they are, they want to get a hands-on the D.N.G.S.," Nayla said in a serious tone.

The soldier pointing the gun at Optimus to prepared to fire, Nayla notices that soldier about shoots him down off the road. "Optimus, he's gonna shot you down!" Nayla warned him as the Autobot leader quickly to responded when he turned into them, thus sending the green sports-car off the road, an audible explosion could be heard behind them as the soldier had fired and missed.

Nightblade notices that in the rear-mirror, "Optimus, are you okay?!" Nightblade inquired in the commlink.

As Optimus corrected himself, Fowler and Nayla held on tightly to the armrests. "Who are these guys?!" Agent Fowler raised a question.

"I don't know, sir, but they still desperate to get a hands-on that weapon!" Nayla said.

"Autobots, maintain your coverage and apply minimal force. Disbarment only," Optimus ordered through his commlink.

"I'll help navigate the movement in my radar scanner," Nayla acquired to assist.

Another sports-car that was boxing in Bulkhead accelerated forward, driving alongside Optimus. While Nayla checks the radar in her tablet and sees it going to the front, "Bumblebee, another car is about to go up in the right side," She informed. The yellow scout got on Optimus's right side and slowed down considerably, causing the green sports car to run into Bumblebee's finder. Causing the result that green vehicle loses control of it and crashes into the rock boulder.

Along the mountain road, Nayla holds on tight into the armrest and closed her eyes since she sees the map of the sharp turn ahead when it did as the tires screech loudly. The liaison agent began to feel dizzy from the few turns and trying to resist his motion sickness.

"Could use some air," Fowler mumbled.

"No way you are gonna make me spew, sir..." Nayla stuttered.

Optimus rolled down the window, allowing Fowler to stick his head outside. Now Nayla takes out her tablet and resumes to navigation in her radar whilst Agent Fowler spotted another car driving alongside the Autobot. One of the soldiers opened the door and jumped onto the back of the truck where the trailer hitch is located.

"Nayla, get one of the bots to take out the vehicle!" Fowler warned.

"Nightblade! Another vehicle is on the left side!" Nayla informed her through the commlink.

Nightblade push the brake pedal quick and she about to slam the front vehicle as she missed, but it was not her attention. She instantly goes up the speed and bumped the human vehicle's side and made them run it to the cliff. Nayla checks the radar and notices one of the soldiers are still on the back.

"Sir, one of green bogey is at the back of the trailer!" She warned.

"I'll take care of it, Cadet Nayla. Remain in the seat."

The liaison agent opened the door and climbed out on the step. Fowler moved slowly and carefully along the side of the truck. He finally reached the back, he saw a green soldier is using some sort of torch to melt the trailer hitch. Fowler quickly grabbed the man by the shoulder and caused him to drop it. He held the man from his neck and move to the close edge of the truck.

"You're gonna tell me everything I wanna know-," He was unable to finish his sentence as the unknown soldier got pushed by the tree branches as he lose his grip of it when Optimus passed that. Even Nayla notices that in the radar after she sees the tree with the cringed face a bit, "Oooooh... that would ruin his day," she murmured.

Fowler came back into the cabin and soon he was back in the driver's seat and buckled up. The transmission came in through Fowler's handheld radio and Nayla stayed quiet when she turned the audio microphone in her tablet to record everything.

"I sure hope you treat the D.N.G.S. better than you do your captives." The voice was male with the cold tone but it is sinister that would make Nayla chilled through her bones. When both Nayla and Fowler look out the window at the driver's side, sees the green helicopter was hovering over them. Nayla checks the tablet and it detected two humans in the copter as she assumed that voice is riding inside.

"Special Agent William Fowler of the United States Government, identify yourself!"

"I am Silas, but of to greater consequence to you, we are M.E.C.H, Mechanics of Evolution and Cybernation of Humanity. Fair warning, we'll be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting casualties."

"Is that so?" Agent Fowler snarled. "Tell me, Si, what's the market price for a D.N.G.S. these days?"

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?" Silas retorts in the commlink. "There's a war brewing between the New World Order... and the newest. The victor will be the side with the most innovated technology"

Soon Nayla won't like the sound of it and she went back to her scanning radar as she keeps track of the MECH soldiers at the truck's tail. Hearing something exploding as she knew they destroy the clamps. She turned to Agent Fowler as she wonders what's the next move, but they are almost to the next phase 2.

"So, Si... you think MECH has the most radical tech?" Fowler said in the handheld radio.

A blue and pink sports bike zoomed out of the trailer with the holographic rider, the bike's black tire made an impact with the hood of the MECH car, smash it and startling the driver so much that the car swerved off the road as it flipped over and went up into flames.

Nayla saw that at the rear-view mirror, "Woah... this is extreme right there." She commented.

"Ha! Later Si," Fowler mocked before cutting off the transmission.

"Agent Fowler, do not take your Silas likely. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that eventually destroyed our world" Optimus advised.

"I agreed. You must be careful not to underestimate this MECH, I fear this would cause the war again for your kind... a slight compare I meant," Nightblade added in the commlink.

"Optimus, prepare for phase two. Five miles south of your current position will be the rendezvous point," Ratchet notified over the commlink. "Nayla, see if you could go with Nightblade in case."

"Will do, Ratchet," Nayla nods.

The Autobot team continued driving down the mountain road. Bumblebee and Arcee were up in front of Optimus whilst Bulkhead and Nightblade remained in the back. Up ahead, Fowler spotted two tunnels that ran through the mountain; One is for the road and other was for railroad tracks. Just in right on time to meet with just fixing to enter the tunnel.

"There's our destination point," Agent Fowler mentioned.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation," Optimus commanded through the commlink.

The two-wheeler went to the side of the road first and into the ravine where the tracks were placed. The Autobots quickly followed as they drove into the tunnel, driving alongside the freight train, the MECH cars were still chasing their tail.

Bulkhead and Nightblade transformed into the normal mode. The former Wrecker shift his servos into the blasters and Nightblade takes out the blaster gun from the magnetic holster from her waist, and they fired at the ceiling roof of the tunnel entrance. The result of rock debris collapsed from it and fell in front of the entrance to block their assailants from getting in. Bulkhead smirked in satisfying and Nightblade sighs in relief before they transforming back to vehicle mode and race up in full speed to catch up with the others.

In the tunnel, Arcee is back inside the trailer to prepare for sending the device and Bumblebee transformed into cybertronian mode after he hops into the top rail and knocking few times at the door. When the door opened, the soldier sees Bumblebee at the roof and signal them that they are cleared to transfer the device to them. Whilst Nayla opened the passenger door and move to the trailer the shift it opened when Arcee carefully grab the device. Nightblade opened the passenger door for Nayla who is about to jump over into the compartment. Bulkhead grabs the device from Arcee and then passed it to Bumblebee who grab it and gently put inside the railcar.

At the moment later, the Autobots drove out of the tunnel, up the ditch, and back onto the road. Nayla is back into Nightblade's compartment and opened up the screen of her tablet, she notices the MECH's helicopter is following them which they took a bait.

"The bogey is taking the bait," Nayla announced the Autobots through the comm in her headset. Suddenly, the purple signal appeared out of nowhere as she did not expect. "Oh, frag..." She turned to the window and sees the aircraft in the sky along with the helicopter.

Fowler saw the incoming aircraft in Optimus' cabin as well. "Air support?! Ours or theirs?"

"Optimus, you have incoming!" Ratchet warned in commlink.

"I did not expect that!" Nayla informed.

The Decepticon Aircraft threat, the Autobots immediately pulled off the road and went into a clearing in-between the Mountain cliffs. The Vehicon formed up in V, discharged a folly of missiles at the Autobots. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Nightblade, and Arcee outmaneuvered the missile. But given Optimus's size and mass, he didn't have like they can do so he instead took a sharp ahead at the curve, causing too much strain on the trailer hitch. Unfortunately, the hitch broke off from the truck to disconnected from it. The missile made a direct hit and trailer go up into conflagration, reducing it into scrap metal. Nayla saw that from the rear-view of the mirror.

"No, no, no! The bait has failed, thanks to those Decepticons."

"It's fine, but we got other threat who is pursuing us," Nightblade said.

The Autobots almost come to the steep hill as they halt at the edge, as the vehicon transformed at the mid-flight and landed right in front of them. Which it got no choice for them to transform into cybertronian. For an instant, the red and blue truck transformed into Optimus with Fowler standing on his servo who look dizzy and ready to hurl. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee followed Optimus's example and transformed into cybertronian mode to ready for fight except for Nightblade.

"Nightblade, take Nayla to the railway train to secure the device," Optimus command.

"Will do, Optimus," Nightblade complied as she pushes the pedal in full speed to go around the Decepticon who is about to capture her but failed, she went over the edge and transformed into F35 Fighter jet mode, fly upward to the mid-air to after the train before MECH can reach the train. When Fowler warns both Optimus and Nightblade about Silas is aware of phase two he fixated. The Swordwielder step up the full-speed to go catch up the train.

When they made it to the train, Nightblade sees the helicopter is coming down on the roof of the rail. She went lower to the mid-land and transform into custom Monte Carlo car mode, she went in full-speed, and Nayla hops up to climb on sunroof after it opened. She jumps into the railway hitch clamp between the railcar, she climbs up on the ladder and sees the MECH soldier are mobilizing and using the torch to open the hole where D.N.G.S. is kept. So she got up on the roof and start attacking them in military combat. The MECH soldier notices her when she punched in each one of them. Unaware the two kids, Miko and Jack watches Nayla is taking them out in few hits including the weak spot. The MECH soldiers are trying to take her out, but unable to get the hit.

"Who's next?! I'm not a afraid of you, piled of dirtbags!" Nayla demands a rematch.

But the soldiers are beginning to retreat back into the helicopter as Nayla thought she won the victor to defend the device. It begin to flew away to evacuated from the train.

"Just what I thought, you mother-! RUN!" She shouted at them.

The helicopter flew over to go at the front in forward, the kids took a peek out to stick their heads. "Woah... She's pretty fierce," Miko commented.

Nayla jumps down into the hole and sees the two kids are there to protect the device, "What are you kids doing here?" She asked.

"Came from the ground bridge," Jack answered.

"You... were kicking their butts! Awesome!" Miko amazed.

When Nayla stick out her head and check the railway trail up ahead with other two kids join as well. Seeing the MECH launched the missile up farther to the other side and destroyed the train tracks.

"They destroy the tracks!" Nayla exclaimed.

The MECH helicopter lifts up into the sky, causing Nayla and other kids quickly contact the base.

"Ratchet, MECH blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here... The soldiers, too!" Jack requested on the phone.

"We've lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" Ratchet spoked up in the commlink. Nayla hurried to contact both Optimus and Nightblade in her headset.

"Optimus! Nightblade! Jack and Miko are on the train, and MECH has blown the tracks ahead!" Nayla warned.

"On it!" Nightblade said in the commlink.

"On my way. Maximum Overdrive." Optimus replied.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

"At 90 miles an hour?" Jack said.

"Too risky. It is dangerous for us to get broken limbs or any part of our body," Nayla declined.

At the front of the train, Nightblade tried to reach to the front train in full speed.

"Uh... Come on, Nightblade. Reach it!" Nightblade retorted to herself.

When Nightblade transformed into cybertronian mode and sprint her pede in full speed, she caught the glimpse of the train, and she stomps her pede into the ground to hold down the speed as the noise begins to screeched more. Almost losing her balance. Suddenly, Optimus came to assist Nightblade and hold it to stop the train as well.

"Hold it together, Nightblade," Optimus advised her.

Both the Autobot leader and swordwielder groaning loudly as they holding on to slow the train as hard as they can. Nayla and the two kids are bracing the impact in each to hold on. The trains are beginning to slow down till it finally stopped at the edge of destroyed train track. Nightblade collapses her lower legs into the ground to rest and sighs loudly to relieve. Optimus went to check the humans in the rail car who is a wave at him that they are okay, he turned to the source of the helicopter noise at the sky, and he watches them at the moment until copter flew away to retreat once again. Nightblade got up after watching the helicopter escaped.

"They got away..." Nightblade grumbled.

"Optimus, are you and others... intact?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus turned to the humans who are glad that they are okay, "Intact, Ratchet. Crisis averted" He confirmed. "But the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined. One which has spawned its own Decepticons... in human skin."


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge Hunt

In the Autobot base, Nayla is packing up her tools into the toolbox and puts the cover into the control panel since yesterday she repaired the computer system and update the new version of operating a computer. She sighs in relief and all the technical systems are back online when she starts up the computer since the MECH cracked up their computer network very good.

"The system network is fixed and ready, Ratchet. I would have to install my scanner radar for this operating system, but I still need to reprocessing the program I created," Nayla said blankly.

"But you subsist on navigating in the fields to help Optimus and others with your strategic skills, for the fleshy human," Ratchet compliment.

"That's true and thanks," Nayla smiled. "With your teaching, I will do what I can help, and also I got some firewall security installed since my teacher gave me the flash drive and wants me to install it. It's weird, but he is a genius."

Ratchet huffs, "Apparently, he should make a better technology with the primitive Earth tech. Despite his intelligent would be useful than yours."

"Hey! I resent that!" Nayla pouts as she finds it offensive.

Suddenly, the custom Monte Carlo drove in the command center from the passage tunnel until she transformed into a cybertronian mode. Seeing Nightblade walked up to her human partner and Nayla jumps over the railing to the floor.

"Nightblade, good timing!" Nayla said as her guardian is confused a bit.

"Expecting something?" Nightblade inquired.

"What? You forgot about what's important that I have to go on the trip? We're going to the boot camp for my training," Nayla told her about it when Nightblade realizes that.

"Sorry, Nayla. I got sidetrack in my processor. However, are you certain that I must remain in the shack when you are away from boot camp? I can't just hang around the shack a longer time," Nightblade uncertain about it.

"Believe me. You know my old man will be flipped about the missing car in the shack," Nayla said positively. "But be sure that you get over there before my parents arrived from work."

Nightblade thinks over for the moment about it so she just nods with the shrug. "Alright, but I can't promise that I'll be late to come back into the shack when I had to return the base," she responded.

The college student nod as she understands what her guardian's duty is important for the job. She suddenly notices one of her pictures is laying on the floor, seeing her family with her teacher in the day she first arrived at the college. Nayla quickly picked up the picture and put it into her bag.

A next day later, in Nayla's parent's house residence, Nightblade is a ground vehicle mode to hang around in the shack while Nayla already left for the trip from last night. She hears Nayla's parents are leaving the property with their own vehicles to work. The best opportunity for the femme to leave the shack and head back to the base. She transformed into the cybertronian mode when she carefully crotched down from standing.

Suddenly, she felt a slight aching in her helm as human terms called the headache and she begins to see something that is unexpected. Her mind started flashing through her sight as she sees... the femme is injured and hung up by the energy line that hooked on the ceiling, and next flash she sees the mech she is unfamiliar with that shows the smirking like an evil. Until the flash ended, Nightblade collapses her knees in the ground and set her servo on the helm. She felt her pain in her helm has stopped and wonder why she kept seeing this vision.

'What was that...?' she thoughts in her processor. 'This imagination is getting out of line... Or was it a vision...? I had to question later, I should be head to the base for the ground bridge.'

As Nightblade is about to contact the base, but she noticed something in the sky that is coming to the land a few miles away from Morrison's residence. She hopes no humans can see the light during the daytime.

Apparently, this location of the forest for no humans on sight since the house is farther away from the city. As lucky as Nightblade would walk over to the forest to check the source where the light is landed. It takes a twenty-five minutes of walking to the source and she sees the ship is landed in the open area surrounding the trees. She cautiously walked towards the ship and checks around the ship manufactured with the emblem. Instinctively, she senses someone who is trying to sneak up behind her and then smack back with the elbow and turned her frame around. She quickly takes out her sword, but she holds herself from unsheathing her weapon.

The white and black mech backed away when he put his servos on the faceplate since he got smacked. Grunting in pain and tried to make himself calm down. "Well hello to you too, Nightblade. By Primus, you still had a good arm?" he grumbled.

"Sidewire? So that means..." Nightblade asked.

The other bot is the femme in silver chad and blue came out of the ship through the hatch ramp, "Hey Nightblade!" she waved.

"Locklane?" She responded.

The two bots; femme is designated as Locklane and the mech is designated Sidewire. In the past three years ago, Locklane arrived to find the Autobot signal and then she found Sidewire first before meeting Nightblade. The two bots become close and form a partner since they assisted Nightblade with fighting the bounty hunter Lockdown until the two went to the ship and left Earth.

"We came to check what's been going on Earth since we left. How's everything?" Locklane smiled.

"Well... A lot has changed, but the bad news is that Decepticon has returned and found this planet," Nightblade explained.

Locklane surprised with a frown expression, "How did they found the planet?" she inquired.

"I still ain't sure, Locklane. However, there is more to tell you about things changes everything and I hope you two could listen carefully," Nightblade answered.

"Shoot," Locklane nods her helm as she and Sidewire are ready to listen about what they missed.

It took a two hours of explaining to them, Locklane and Sidewire are glad that Decepticon has perished but Nightblade disagreed as she couldn't help the feeling about Megatron might be possible that he's alive. The two wonder why Nightblade thinks that and seeing that her expression is disapproval about him dead. It could be reasonable for her that she and Optimus wouldn't want that since they had the same reason to find the way to change him.

"It can't be redeemed, Nightblade. And we're glad that he deserves it!" Sidewire says that when the young femme sighs a bit quietly.

"Sidewire..." Locklane patted his shoulder when he turned to her who is shaking her helm.

"I'm sorry. I know it's tough for you to think, but still, he did deserve it," Sidewire responded.

"You had a right to say this, Sidewire, but it doesn't make me better about him being gone," Nightblade responded sadly.

"We understand, Nightblade," Locklane nods her helm... She realizes something that she almost forgot. "Oh, right! Nightblade, can you help me search for Energon. My ship needs the refuel since it's been a long flight."

Nightblade said, "I need to be over the base for important duty, but I'm sure others will be okay when I'm away."

At the farthest mountain, the three bots are unaware of the other is present who is stalking at the top. Watching the three bots who are finished talking and they went to the other direction which they are headed to the other mountain. It went back out of the edge with the sound of shift then the vehicle engine noise.

At the cave entrance, Nightblade tapped something on her chassis and next thing the feline minicon ejected from her armored. Ravage starts to stretch his limbs and back infrastructure at the moment. Next, he shakes off his frame from the chilly feeling.

"Finished your cat nap?" Nightblade smirked at her partner who is groaning quietly. "Guess the age has caught up to you. Anyways, I need you to sniff out the Energon in the cave so Locklane can refuel her ship," Nightblade requested to her minicon partner.

Ravage grunts with the nod as he begins to sniff out the Energon throughout the tunnels while the three Autobots followed him. As they hope it won't take long for finding the Energon in the caves in this mountain. Whilst the shadow figure moves to the other tunnel and go ahead.

When Ravage snuff the ground and he could smell the Energons in the spot of this tunnel, he started digging out the clay gravel on the wall. The three Autobots notice Ravage has found some Energon crystals. Knowing there are more so Nightblade told Sidewire and Locklane that she'll come back here after she goes pick up the trailer from Autobot base or Nayla's garage. They nod and the young femme went off for the while as she leaves the two Autobot with the feline minicon.

"So... Guess we're alone again with Ravage?" Sidewire said with a smile.

"Well, I don't mind him hanging around, but he is helping us for searching the Energon. Come on, let's help him out instead of standing around here," Locklane answered.

"Right away," Sidewire nods as he and femme starts helping Ravage to dig up to search for Energon.

Ravage finished up the digging out the Energon crystals and then he sniffed the scent to walk over to the other tunnel until he sneezes 'Ah-choo!' He sniffles a bit and he smelled something that prevents his scent. Suddenly, Ravage has his instinct tick in as he turns around and saw something coming towards him.

Locklane and Sidewire have managed to track the Energon since they marked the walls with glow marks since Nightblade gave it to them before they entered. It is almost going to the depth into the surface of the mountain. As they notice Ravage has been knocked out in unconscious on the floor.

"Ravage?!" Sidewire went over to check on him, seeing he is okay but something on him is covered in energy netting.

"We should get these out of it!" Locklane replied.

"Glad you came to help for your friend," The deep guttural voice responded in behind, causing the two turned around and sees the Lockdown who smack both of the bots at each of the helms.

A 10 minutes later, Nightblade came over in vehicle mode and she brought the trailer with her for the mining since she modifies the trailer into the mining equipment storage. She unhooks the hitch from her back, she transformed into the robot mode and she vents some air. So she walks to enter the cave... but she notices something went wrong. The disturbing atmosphere is gotten vastly that she did not hear others in the further tunnel. She arrived where the first checkpoint as she sees the area is still the same but the glow paint is marked on the wall.

'Something's not right,' Nightblade thoughts, and she looks around and she walks into another tunnel to go check.

She sees the few pedal prints as she knows it's Locklane, Sidewire, and Ravage... But she notices the fourth print is here. She realizes that the fourth one might've taken her friends and partner someplace in the cave, she grips her servo to tighten and she went outside to confront this intruder. The swordwielder might know that Lockdown is back again to cause her friends involved. She might have to confront him before he will do some worst.

Meanwhile, Ravage woke up in the open area of the chamber with Locklane and Sidewire is hooked in the clamps. He looks at himself as he sees he got clamps on his limbs and he tried to struggle to break free. The femme is slamming the clamps into the rock wall to break it.

"Locklane, is your partner...?" Ravage inquired.

"He's unconscious, but okay," she said, and she slammed it harder when the clamps are broken in two. "Yes, I got the clamps removed," Locklane smirked as she grabs the rock and hit the other clamps on her pede. She looks at Ravage and Sidewire as she found the key for the clamps so she passes it to Ravage.

"Go! I'll get freed when he's regained his conscious," Ravage ordered, and Locklane nods her helm and she got up to run out of the chamber.

Back to Nightblade, she is running through the tunnels as she trying to find either the friends or foe in the cave. She would never know why Lockdown still persists to come to capture her since the time she always manages to escape twice. Suddenly, she trips something that she felt the wire is cut loose and hearing the noise of the detonation as she hurries to make a run from that tunnel. It exploded behind her and got herself launched through to the other chamber, she got her limbs to balance to land her pede to stand.

The bounty hunter mech finally comes out of the shadow in front of her, "You finally come, Nightblade," Lockdown smirked evilly.

"Where are my friends, Lockdown!?" Nightblade demanded.

"Someplace where you can't find them... or could be somewhere in these caves," he replied.

Nightblade took a grip of her sword handle and her stance her defensive pose, "As I said again, I will never let you get a hands-on my sword. And most of all, I will not go back to that again!" she says.

"Looks like I have to force you down to surrender," Lockdown frowns as he begins to charge towards her to begin the fight.

Nightblade takes out her sword from her sheath as she hits his hook who is about to hit her with it. She jumps back until Lockdown keeps attacking her with his hook, Nightblade keeps jumping back to sides in each time, and she punched him at this faceplate with her open servo. Lockdown backed away a bit until he pulled up his arm to use his twin cannon to shoot at her. But Nightblade deflects the bolts with her sword as she keeps swinging in each diagonal, but she got shot at her chassis when she misses her swing. Lockdown, suddenly, slammed her to the rock wall after he charges toward her and causes her to drop her weapon. He keeps hitting her down with his pede while Nightblade tried to block him with her arms but she couldn't. Soon Lockdown has his servo switched to the saw blade and aimed at her.

"Ready to give up?" Lockdown pressed his pede down on her back.

Nightblade tried to get up while she is resisting her pain in her frame, "Never... going to back down...!" she grumbled.

"Hmph, still persistence as ever," he said darkly.

Locklane arrived to help Nightblade who is in trouble, "Get off her!" Locklane shouted at Lockdown when she picked Nightblade's sword and attempt to stab him at this spark chamber. But Lockdown move aside and he manages to avoid to protect his spark chamber, he grabs her arm to throw her over and... he cut off her limbs where she held the sword.

Nightblade witness the horrors as she watches Locklane has her arm cut out by Lockdown. She got up from the ground, "No!" Nightblade bellowed in anger, she charges toward Lockdown to attack him. She keeps punching him to his side, his face, and his chassis.

Soon Sidewire and Ravage arrived to come back up Locklane and Nightblade. But when Sidewire saw Locklane on the floor, he sees her arm is missing and her Energon is leaking on her cut, and Ravage went to check on wounded femme and trying to pull her away from the fight. He got enraged and notices Nightblade got kicked out into the floor. Seeing Lockdown is winning the fight until Sidewire quickly shoots Lockdown with his cannon to defend Nightblade, then he shoots the ceiling to let the rocks land on top of him. The swordwielder got up from the floor and grab her sword quick. Sidewire carries Locklane when the group begins to run out of the cave and never looks back.

Back at Autobot base, Ratchet repairs Nightblade's injuries while Sidewire is repairing Locklane's cut and sealing her wounds. The young swordwielder is worrying about Locklane who got herself hurt by Lockdown in the cave.

"How are you holding up, Nightblade?" Ratchet inquired.

Nightblade shakes her helm a bit, "Not fine... but I'm okay when you treated my injuries," she responded.

"Locklane will be okay, Nightblade. Sidewire will report to me when she's-," Ratchet says until Sidewire walked out with the sad expression on his faceplate. "How is Locklane?" he asked his colleague.

"She's fine and awake, but..." Sidewire paused for the moment. "She doesn't seem to be speaking to me," he answered.

Nightblade notices the sudden change from Locklane for what Sidewire said, she may know where it relates to the problem. "I'll go talk with her," Nightblade said, and she got up and went to go speaks with Locklane.

In another room, Locklane is sulking as she sitting on the berth and looking at her missing arm. She would think herself as the worthy Autobot who can help the comrade in need including Nightblade, but... she was not. She thought she could take down Lockdown but she got thrown over when Lockdown cut her arm and attempt to cut her frame.

When Nightblade came in to see her and sat down on the berth. She stares at her who is sulking, "Hey... Locklane," she responded, and Locklane looks up at her. "I'm glad you are okay," she added.

"Thanks... did we... get him?" Locklane inquired.

"I don't think he's offline, Locklane... I know he will be coming back to hunt me down again," Nightblade answered.

"... I see," Locklane muttered.

"So... why did you never speak with Sidewire instead of me?" Nightblade questioned.

"Because I don't want him to come close to me! D-Did you ever notice he was angry at Lockdown!" Locklane shouted. "I... I become aware of how close he gets with his strong feeling! I don't have a feeling for him because I consider him a friend! And I never realized he had many feelings until I finally know! But part of my feeling is gone and it's not coming back!"

Nightblade surprised by her outburst as she doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know what else to say about this situation. "I... can relate that Locklane, I lost my optic and got it to replace since that time as I got scared. But there are chances for you to make anew one while you keep your fear," Nightblade replied. "Maybe someday you will face your fear and continue to rise again."

Locklane bows her helm down a bit, "I'm... not ready. I want to go home again and do what I want to help my brother," she sighs. "Just don't tell Sidewire I said this... if you did, I don't care..."

"Alright, I'll tell Sidewire you are planning to go home colony again..." Nightblade got up and about to leave the room, "I'm sorry... for getting you both involved," she said, but Locklane didn't respond as she still sulking in her thoughts.

In next day, Locklane and Sidewire left the planet Earth while Nightblade went back to her duty to keep finding the Energon. The young swordwielder may be had the rough time but she wants to keep moving and keep learning the mistakes. Meanwhile, in the cave, the pile of rocks is still there where the Lockdown remains. And, suddenly, Lockdown's servo appeared after punched through. The bounty hunter is still alive...


	5. Chapter 4: Sick Mind

It's been a three weeks since the incident for Nightblade's friend, and last week Nayla came back from the trip. But it also been a couple months since Decepticon Spacebridge and Megatron were both destroyed as Nightblade got informed from Bumblebee. She doesn't know how she would feel about it. But she still doubts about the Megatron's perished as she may felt like he's alive.

In almost dawn, Nightblade is outside at the top of the landform as she watches the night sky turned to morning slowly. She already done the early morning to spar with Bumblebee for their routine and then takes some little break before duty. She begin to get herself up from the ground and she's about to entered inside. Suddenly, she begin to feel a slight pain in her helm as the flashback of the past. She remembers that she was running through the wreckage of the streets, seeing chaos been going on, and she sees the last thing that two shadowy figures are fighting.

The flashes ended, Nightblade didn't know what had just happen when she had seen from her flashing memory since the last two weeks ago. She might have to go ask Optimus about what she discovered since she told him about the strange vision she is having. So she resumes to entered the silo bunker to go meet with everyone in the commanding center.

Everyone is present inside the command center when Nightblade came over as the time is perfect for her since the team had been called in the operation room by Ratchet who discovered something in the radar maps in the monitor.

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship," Ratchet notified.

Nayla and other kids are standing by the railing while the other Autobots came forward.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus inquired as Nightblade came to join her team.

"I didn't," Ratchet explains. "I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it." On the monitor, a map of Asia came up with the Decepticon Nemesis Warship depicted flying over Russia. "Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise...," Arcee stopped as she punched a fist into her servo.

"We could cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished.

Nightblade is keeping herself quiet and she looks down a bit with a sad expression as luckily her visor still equipped to hide her faceplate. Bumblebee notices her little glooming mood so he set his servo on her shoulderpad. Cause her helm to look up at Bumblebee who shrugs his shoulderpad to signal that he would be smile. She smiles a bit at him underneath her visor that she glad to have him to be there with her.

Until another logo of the ship appeared on the monitor screen. "Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon," Ratchet informed.

"The Decepticon can wait. There may be Autobots in distress," Optimus spoke firmly with his determined tone. "Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

At the crash site, the groundbridge portal swirled open on the low ground by the sand hill. The two Cybertronian steps out of the vortex which Optimus and Ratchet who holding the metal case. It was night time for the timezone as the wind was blowing and the full moon lit up the sky for the desert landscape. The two Autobots look forward at the wreckage Cybertronian ship lying half-buried in a hill.

"A crash landing," Optimus deduced, "buried here for centuries."

When Optimus and Ratchet made it to the hull of the ship, Ratchet wield the torch to cut a circle straight through the barrier of the bulkhead. Optimus punched it and let it pop off inside. They turned on their headlights as they entered inside a small dark corridor.

"If they traveled in stasis mode, there may be survivors," Ratchet proclaimed when he entered, until the two Autobot stopped when the ship struggles to shake that, a little quake a bit for the moment which it was wind that causes it. They resume going find any survivors in the ship, carefully walk in this wreckage ship.

Soon the duo came to a door that was sealed shut, but Optimus placed his servos between the cracks and pulled them apart. The doorway opened to allowed them to entered. Soon they lit their light on the room until.. they stopped and what they saw with the horrified expression in their faceplate. Lying across the floor were a dead Autobots with the optics were blacken and Energon is leaked from their mouths and joints. When Ratchet got closer to examine them with his forearm scanner while Optimus shakes his helm in grief to the fallen Autobot.

"Optimus," Ratchet says as he finished his scanners. "These Autobots didn't perish in the crash." He got up on his pede, "They're displaying the effects of a virus," Ratchet replied.

"This is a plague ship," Optimus said in his conclusion. He made a stepped forward to get a closer look, but Ratchet blocked his path when he held up his servos.

"Don't touch anything!" Ratchet warned. "The virus could still be active."

The ship starts again to shake forcefully by the wind outside, causing the two Autobots staggers to the side when they stumbled to the wall. The leader got up carefully, something moving from the above when he looked up to see an Autobot corpse hanging from the cables. Until a few droplets of tainted Energon dripped from the cadaver and it went into Optimus's optics.

Optimus quickly shut his optics from the droplets after he stood up, but it causes the sensation too overwhelming.

"No," Ratchet whispered, his faceplate is distraught. And soon he contact the base, "Autobot base from Ratchet! Open the groundbridge to my coordinate!"

Later in Autobot Outpose, Optimus lays on the berth while venting pain-filled sighs. Nightblade came over and sees his faceplate that she notices the metal around his right optic was brown and corroded. Ratchet stood above him with his scanner when it beeped wildly and the screen illuminated red. 'Cybonic Plague... No...' Nightblade thoughts, her expression underneath her visor is horrified.

"Cybonic Plague," Ratchet says. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon."

The team and humans look between each other when they worry, concern, and anxiety over Optimus's well-being on their expression alone. Nightblade, mostly got much emotional to sadden to see her leader, a friend, and teacher that she will not lose someone she closes.

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot Spaceship?" Miko asked, she curious about the plague virus.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war," Arcee answered.

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon biological warfare program..." Nightblade sighs. "By Megatron himself," She notes, she tighten her fist when it starts to shake. It surprises that Nightblade knows about this virus, but Ratchet knows as well about the plague virus.

"You... have a cure, don't you?" Rafael inquired.

Before either Ratchet or Nightblade could reply, Optimus sighed heavily, "N-No... cure."

"Optimus please," Ratchet said sternly. "Save your strength."

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" Jack said skeptically. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack," Bulkhead complied. "He's pushing up lugnuts."

"But we might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location," Ratchet stated.

"Bumblebee with me," Arcee ordered.

Suddenly, Nightblade steps up before Arcee and Bumblebee proceed to the groundbridge tunnel. "Arcee, wait!" Nightblade stopped them when two bots looks at her. "Let me come with... I know the warship location since... I was in prison cell and I escape from the centuries ago," she offered.

The blue two-wheeler thought it over for the second, but Bumblebee is feeling concern about her safety.

[Are you sure, Nightly?] Bumblebee buzzes softly as the swordwielder nods at him that she will be sure of it. When Arcee nodded to accept her to joined the assignment. Nightblade quickly entered the coordinates to Decepticon location, Ratchet looked over his shoulder.

"Arcee... quickly," he said, with his tone is sound dread.

Inside the Nemesis Warship, the vortex of the Groundbridge appeared in the dark but dimly lit corridors when three Autobots jumps out of it. The trio is in fighting stance with their weapons deployed. Nightblade has her blaster pistol gun out in her servo while her other servo is almost to her sword handle. They see no sign of Decepticon in the corridors.

"Let's start with the lab," Arcee said.

"Right, I might know where it's located," Nightblade stated, she walked down to the hallway with two bots followed her.

They arrived at the intersection, Arcee and Nightblade take a peek their helms at the around the corner to see any sign of Decepticon while Bumblebee stood by to watch at the rear for any Decepticon soldiers. Nightblade sees the room at the end of the hallway that she remember correctly that she found the lab. Suddenly, the door slides opened, seeing Knock Out is walking out from the room.

"Go cover, quick!" Nightblade whispered as the trio include herself hurried to backed out and hide to cover against the wall. Hiding behind the buttress built the lining of the walls.

Knock Out walked out to the hallway casually and he stopped by the corner. Whilst the trio stood still and wait for Knock Out to leave. Soon the red medic shrugged off and then walked down to the corridors. Watched him leaves in the out of range.

The trio made their way to the lab deck when the door opened, Arcee walked to the consoles and monitors lined up on the left side. Nightblade stood by the doorway to keep a lookout for any Decepticon to entered. The Autobots but Nightblade put their weapons away as Arcee proceed to type in the interface.

"I'm in the network," Arcee said in her commlink.

Whilst Bumblebee is curious about the lab room when he walks around, examining the area and looks back at Nightblade who is not comfortable to come to the warship. A few moments of searching for the cure, Arcee keeps searching through the database within these files and she is unable to find anything.

"If it's here, I don't see it," Arcee informed on her commlink.

Nightblade is shocked at this point, she couldn't believe it how hard to hear from her that cure is not in the database. 'I'm sorry...' Nightblade thoughts in her processor.

"Are you certain?" Ratchet asked over the comm.

"I searched every file, nothing," Arcee said.

"Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!" Ratchet yelled irritably.

Nightblade went over to the console and patted Arcee's shoulder for her turn, she types the interface quickly to search again for a cure... And she sees nothing on the monitor that she couldn't find anything that match. Then she searches again in another private database such as a mad scientist's and she found nothing.

"She's right, Ratchet. There's nothing in the database I could search for every file," Nightblade said, she keeps typing on the keyboard.

"Did you two use a Redundant Quantum Algorithm?"

"Don't tell us how to research!" Arcee and Nightblade say that in the same thing when they got snapped, hearing from their commlink when one of the kids, mostly Miko, responded 'yikes'. While Bumblebee sees something through the window of the doorway.

"You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?!" Arcee stated.

"And we are doing the best we can to find anything, but none of these files didn't have what we look for!" Nightblade finished.

[Arcee. Nightblade.] Bumblebee buzzes alarmingly, he points out at the sealed door at the other end of the lab.

Nightblade turned to the yellow mech, "What's wrong, Bee?" she asked when she walks over to the Bumblebee with Arcee in tow. She peeks through the window with Bumblebee... and she gasps loudly as she had seen a ghost. Arcee sees Bumblebee and Nightblade's behavior have changed to sudden scared.

Soon Arcee looks at the window and she gasped when Nightblade accidentally pressed the button to cause the door opened. Hearing the beeping of a consistent pattern of the monitor. The trio are shocked to find that gray-silver mech, Megatron is lying on the inclined berth with those tubes and machinery are hooked.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet demanded.

Nightblade couldn't describe the words to respond to Ratchet through the commlink, her right servo started to shaking more in fears. She grabs her wrist to ease her shaken fear and she sighs softly to try to relax.

"Its Megatron. He's... alive," Arcee answered.

Through the commlink, everyone in the base has gasped the bad news for it.

"That's not possible," Ratchet stuttered.

The trio walked closer to the sleeping state of Megatron.

"Well, we're staring right at him. Good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back," Arcee replied. "He's critical, hooked up to life support."

'I can't believe it. I know I thought of he's alive but this... Megatron is alive,' Nightblade thoughts when she stares at him. Suddenly, Nightblade snapped back to reality when she hears something changing as Arcee got her blaster out from changing her servo.

"Time to finish this once and for all," Arcee said, she pointed her weapon at Megatron's helm.

When Nightblade quickly grab her arm and move it to aim at the ceiling, "Arcee, wait!" she yelled.

"Nightblade, give me one more reason. Fast," Arcee demanded. "You know what he committed!"

"I know what he did and I can still understand. But Megatron might be the only one who can save Optimus's life. He may have the cure for the plague he kept it himself," Nightblade reasoned her.

"Nightblade's right," Ratchet agreed.

Arcee widens her optics in shocked when Nightblade let go of her arm. "What? What are you two talking about?"

"Does he display brainwave activity?" Ratchet inquired.

Nightblade looks at the monitor of Megatron's brain-wave activity as she sees the image of him and then graph chart it went on high wavelength. "The spikes are indicating to high level. Which his mind is clearly insane but still at work," Nightblade informed.

"Perfect!" Ratchet exclaimed as Arcee and Bumblebee are stunned, but Nightblade seems to know where this is going. "Just as Nightblade's said otherwise, if the cure exists, Megatron maybe the only one who knows it."

"And worst, one of us has to enter his brain... and find it," Nightblade finished as two bots are shocked to see that risk of this task.

"Enter Megatron's brain?! Ratchet, are you out of fragging mind?" Arcee cursed.

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psyhic patch," Ratchet informed.

"No way! Have you ever even performed the procedure?" Arcee questioned.

"No," Ratchet answered. "But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature; invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."

"Whoa! Can't we just haul Megatron through the groundbridge, buy us some time to figure this out?" Arcee suggested.

"Time is one thing that Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass, knowing that Megatron will outlive him!" Ratchet yelled through the commlink.

"He's got a point. We need to do this, fast!" Nightblade concurred.

"Nightblade, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime, anywhere," Arcee said calmly as she trail off. "But a mind/body split?"

Bumblebee steps in. [I'll do it.] Bumblebee buzzes calmly as Nightblade and Arcee turned to him who pointed at himself with his thumb digit.

"You will?" Arcee asked in surprise manner.

Nightblade is also surprised underneath her visor when she put her servo on her chassis with a concern stare. "Are you sure about this, Bee?" Nightblade replied.

Bumblebee notices Nightblade who is worry about him so he grab her servo into his to comfort. [I'm sure of it, Nightly. I'm only best scout, I will be okay when I get a cure.] He buzzes softly.

Nightblade looks down a bit to think over her thoughts for the moments and she looks back at him, she nodded at him. "Okay, just... be careful in there," Nightblade said, and Bumblebee nodded. So Nightblade went to go find the cortical psychic patch cable in the lab room until she found it. She grab it and brings it over to Arcee as she got other end and Nightblade went to climb down into a compartment below the floor that was by the wall.

While Arcee went behind Megatron's berth and inserted the cable's end into a port, twisting it until it snapped into place. Once it finished, she stealthily walked over to rejoin Nightblade and Bumblebee inside. The blue femme nodded at Nightblade who got the other cable's end, seeing Bumblebee thumb up as he's ready for the procedure.

"Ratchet, we're ready," Arcee say.

"Initiate cortical psychic patch," Ratchet commanded.

So Nightblade nodded her helm when she go behind Bumblebee and begin to insert the end of the cable into a connection point at the back of his helm. She twisted it and hears the click. She watched to see Bumblebee's optics are wide until a few seconds his optics went black and his body went limp.

"He's in," Nightblade muttered, and she went to go grab the datapad and return back to the below compartment. Ravage eject from her chassis when Nightblade told her minicon partner to keep an lookout for any Decepticon and he went out to other room of the lab. Now Nightblade begin to monitoring Bumblebee's.

Inside Megatron's Mind, Bumblebee found himself standing on the large metallic bridge over a lava pit from the below. The sky is night with the moon is full. Bumblebee look at himself as he still himself in the form, and he starts walking through the path in the bridge. Wonder where it leads him.

Back to reality, Nightblade got the signal put up of Bumblebee's perspective in the monitor datapad. Seeing Bumblebee is walking across the bridge... She begin to know where this area that Megatron is dream of the place that she may know.

Meanwhile in Autobot Outpost, Ratchet put up the monitor screen where Bumblebee entered Megatron's mind.

"Communication downlink activated.," Ratchet spoke in the commlink. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind."

"Whoa," Jack said in awe, looking at the monitor screen that shows the same bridge where Bumblebee was walking down. "Where's that?"

Nightblade responded in commlink, "Despite the structures and the pit of lava I see it in the datapad, that place is Kaon."

"The Decepticon capital back on Cybertron," Raf stated.

"That's right," Nightblade replied.

Bulkhead checks the vital monitor of Optimus in the screen as it gotten worse. "Ratch, Optimus' vitals," Bulkhead said.

"I know..." Ratchet muttered when he look over his shoulder.

In Megatron's mind, Bumblebee still walking down the bridge as it leads to the gladiatorial arena, surrounding by the towering Cybertronian structures.

"Quickly Bumblebee, I know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind," Ratchet said.

Soon he arrived to the arena, Bumblebee sees the familiar faces when he sees Optimus standing in front of him. To his happily surprise to see his leader, he's running up to him and he got close to him. But Nightblade stopped him in commlink, "Bumblebee, that is not Optimus. It is just a figment of Megatron's mind. It can't see you or hear you."

Suddenly, Bumblebee hears the laugh as evil as he knew who's voice came from behind Optimus. At the back, the dark warlord Megatron revealed at the top of platform who stare down at false Optimus.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron sneered. "Your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master."

"Never, Megatron," false Optimus said, pulling out his sword and turned around towards Megatron. "One shall stand. One shall fall."

"So be it," he sneered, bring out his own sword.

Hearing Nightblade gasp, "Bee, hide! So you won't blow the cover!" she commanded.

Bumblebee hurried to go hide behind the rock before it happened.

Megatron jumped down, the both him and false charged each other, with Optimus going for the swing, but Megatron swing quick as he eliminated Optimus who is disintegrated into smoke. In Bumblebee's hiding spot behind the rock, the scout is shocked to witness this scene that destroyed false Optimus. It is frighten to him that he shaken a bit.

In Nemesis Lab deck, Nightblade is calmly behind her visor as much as she couldn't believe it what she just seen. Her fist is tighten as she would want to hit Megatron.

"That never happened," Bulkhead said in commlink.

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has re-created it, in his darkest dreams," Ratchet replied.

Nightblade is about to end the focus on screen for Bumblebee's safety, but then she notices something at the background as she sees the unfamiliar femme with the shadowy block the half-faceplate. She got confused and looks closely to see what sort of image is that. Watching Megatron turned and walked away until he stare up at the femme. She begin recording that clip after notices he muttered something at that femme, then seeing that femme walked away until it disappeared.

Back in Megatron's mind, Bumblebee got surprised when he jumped back as the rocks he's hiding began torn apart and recreate Optimus who stood up.

"Megatron, your treachery ends here."

The dark warlord puts away his sword and he lift his arm to aimed after he turned to Optimus. His cannon is charging and preparing to eliminating Optimus until Bumblebee hops out of the hiding to go save his leader.

"Bee, don't!" Nightblade warned.

As it too late, Megatron fires his plasma bolt at the false image and cause to smoke in disintegrated while Bumblebee attempt has failed, even his covers has fail as well. Getting spotted by the Decepticon leader for Bumblebee made mistake to get caught.

"The Autobot scout..." Megatron responded darkly, cracking his joint of his neck. "The punishment for trespassing in my domain, is your destruction!"

While Nightblade shocked to see this and quickly look away more at the floor. 'Oh Primus, I can't look!' She thoughts.

Bumblebee prepares to feel pain as he can't escape from Megatron's blade, but when Megatron's swing passed right through him. Seeing that Bumblebee is alive and unharmed when he looked at himself. He buzzes confusingly. {Wha... Huh?!]

Megatron looked confused in the manner. "How can this be?!" He growled, he starts slashing Bumblebee who is attempting to block his blade but it keeps going through him.

At Autobot Outpost, the team and humans watches Megatron still attacking Bumblebee in every slashing.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Nayla asked.

"Because he's not a creation of Megatron's mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack," Ratchet explained.

Back to Megatron's mind, Megatron walking circle around the yellow mech who just stood there and watches his movement carefully.

"You're not wearing phase-displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits," Megatron say to Bumblebee, stop circling him. "So, tell me, scout, what are you?!"

"Megatron."

When the dark warlord looked up as Bumblebee turned around when both three fragmented of Autobot: Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee steps forward.

"Uh-oh! Special guest stars," Miko said.

"This is not good at all," Nightblade added.

Bumblebee looks at Megatron. [I'll just... go to other side with them.] Bumblebee walks over to group in front of them. He steps to his other self and starts waving at him. [Hello, me!] Bumblebee buzzes happily.

Causing Megatron growl in annoyance, he shot his cannon, and all except Bumblebee disappeared when it shot them into smoke. "You are real. They were not!" he shouted at the yellow mech. He steps a bit to the side, he soon realize that when Megatron chuckles. "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion," Ratchet spoke. "He's becoming self-aware."

Nightblade gasp, "This is what I fear of this task..."

"If this is my subconscious... WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?!" Megatron demanded, getting close to Bumblebee's faceplate

At Nemesis Lab Deck, Nightblade still monitoring cautiously in the datapad while Arcee keeps an lookout at the entrance and the area.

"Come on, Bee. What are you doing in there?" Arcee said, she looks up at Nightblade. "Nightblade?"

"Bee still haven't get a cure yet, Arcee. He got caught in the middle of-" Nightblade says.

"Arcee. Nightblade, we got company," Ravage alerted quietly to interrupt her.

Suddenly, Arcee and Nightblade hears the sound of the door to the lab slide open. The swordwielder puts away the datapad quick and set it down. Seeing Starscream, Knock Out, and Soundwave steps through the doorway in order.

"Knock Out," Starscream said. The trio stood in front of Megatron's berth. "If you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave... for the historical record."

Nightblade would grumble in disapproval while she knows Soundwave would never lost in faith for his loyalty to Megatron.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knock Out answered.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way, to stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body," Starscream said in disappointment to hear Megatron's condition. "It's not just."

Both Nightblade and Arcee can tell that seeker commander is up to something, knowing he's faking.

'What... are you plotting to do, Starscream?' Nightblade thought, frowning at him that she had suspicious.

The silent mech stepped forward and pointed a single digit at the monitor that depicted brainwave activity.

"Brainwave activity, not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake," Knock Out answered.

An slight pause as the trio stared at Megatron's lifeless body. "Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream proclaimed.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knock Out added.

"A simple throw of the switch."

"Quick, painless, compassionate," Knock Out finished.

While in hiding spot, Nightblade and Arcee have listened with the shock. Hearing that discussion to kill their lleader. It causes Nightblade's stress level go high and... she will lose her only closest friend.. but she even show concern about Megatron.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee asked quietly.

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body... forever," Ratchet answered.

Nightblade's optics is widen in shock when she realized this conclusion, "No... We'll lose them," she whispered.

In Megatron's mind, the dark warlord is pacing around while Bumblebee watched him carefully. He turned to him after he stopped.

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch," Megatron stated. "But the question remains, what happened to me?!" He glared into those blue colored optics, and the image of the spacebridge implosion flashed for a second as he remembers the event. "The Spacebridge explosion. And yet if.. if you're in my head, I am not one with the AllSpark."

He turned to Bumblebee, "So, tell me, scout, do I still function?" He demanded.

"Bumblebee, we are out of time!" Ratchet informed.

Soon Bumblebee think over the plan to how to convince Megatron in the situation like this... so he decided to tell him about the Cybonic Plague. [Megatron, I have come to bargain. What I'm here that I want the cure for Cybonic Plague.] Bumblebee buzzes.

"Cybonic Plague?" Megatron asked in shocked. "Someone besides myself is... unwell?" Bumblebee stayed silent for moment until he nodded. Megatron thought over until he knows why yellow mech came to him. "Optimus," he chuckles evilly, laughing at the Optimus' condition. "Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past."

Bumblebee just stayed silently, frowning at him.

"And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

Suddenly, the false Optimus appeared. "Megatron, your treachery is-" The image got destroyed as the warlord shot it, not looking away from the yellow scout.

Bumblebee gots an idea in his processor. [Because, if you don't, you will not get what you most wanted.]

"Oh. And just what is it that I want most, scout?" Megatron questioned, intriguing to hear his answers.

[To kill Optimus Prime yourself.] Bumblebee lift his servo and make a fist.

Megatron chuckles, "Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire."

[But not the real Optimus Prime. If you let the virus destroy him, you will never get the chance to do it yourself. And also... we may know where your missing Con is since we have tracked them for years.] Bumblebee buzzes to explains to him. [You may know who we talked about...]

Megatron realize what the Autobot scout means about one of his loyal lieutenant. Knowing that Autobot have tracked them when they arrived in the planet.

Back to Nemesis ship, Soundwave stood silently when his visor detected some fade signal of the Decepticon signal is nearby. Both Knock Out and Starscream are surprised by the sound of bleeping and blinked colored purple.

"What?! The Decepticon life signal?!" Starscream asked in surprised tone.

The Spymaster's visor stopped blinking and showed a map of a ship, the purple circle around the area of the lab they were currently in. Starscream studied that signature he may recognize the unforgotten, missing rogue Decepticon.

"It can't be?! She's here?!" Starscream cried.

At the moment, the two femme ducked down in cover as Arcee wonder what this signal is about. "What this life signal is about?" Arcee wondered.

Nightblade went shocked, looking panic behind her visor for some reason. Overhearing those 'Cons are questioning.

"If she's in the lab?! Where is she?!" Starscream asked.

In Soundwave's visor, the purple circle began to grow smaller in the map as Nightblade got up on her pede.

"New plan, Arcee. I'll take get them distracted and get them away from here while you watch over Bumblebee," Nightblade told her plan.

"Nightly, are you out of fragging mind! They are going to scrap you-" Arcee argued.

"I'll be fine! Trust me," Nightblade interrupted her. She crawled out of the compartment as carefully in stealth.

"Nightblade!" Arcee whispered.

Back to Megatron's mind... Megatron stood silently for the moment to think over his processor.

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own..."

[Now you finally see my point, you letting the plague kill him and you won't be able to get the chance... and we'll never tell you where 'she' is hiding around the globe.] Bumblebee buzzes quietly.

"Well played, scout," Megatron said, he opened his servo and the formula appeared. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek; not that I expect you to know how to read it." Bumblebee attempt to reach for it, but the dark warlord immediately closed his servo and held it closer to him. "Not yet."

[What?!] Bumblebee collapse his arms down with the dismay look.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus and finding my student as you propose, while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" He questioned. "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure. You must guarantee my recovery, or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray; the 'real' Optimus."

"Nightblade, Arcee, we have the formula! One of you disconnect Bumblebee now!" Ratchet ordered after he succeeding got the formula when he rewinds the footage of Megatron's mindscape.

At the Nemesis ship, Nightblade got around behind them and takes out something from her holster, she presses the button on the panel when the door opened and causes the trio to turned around.

"Catch!" She threw at one of 'Con before Soundwave manage to dodge it, but the ball hit the Decepticon medic, it pop out and splat all over his faceplate and his frame. Causing Knock Out grunting at this mess. "Good luck washing it!" She starts running away to the corridor after mocked the salute.

"Ugh! I just had this frame washed up!" Knock Out yelled.

"Nightblade?!" Starscream began to urge for his anger, "Capture her!" He growled.

Soundwave is already in pursue to chase after Nightblade, but suddenly the silent mech got slammed on his chassis by the feline minicon who launched himself to knock him down and hop back in the front of them. He quickly turned and followed Nightblade for her aid to the corridor.

"Sound the alarm! We cannot let her and that minicon escape again!" Starscream shouted.

The alarm went online when the flashing red lights and the blaring noise. Arcee watched as Soundwave recovers from the ground and chase after both Nightblade and Ravage, Knock Out and Starscream quickly ran out of the room and into the corridor. 'I hope you know what to do, Nightly... I never knew you would good at distraction,' Arcee compliments in her processor. Focusing back to Bumblebee, Arcee begins to detached the Cortical Psychic Patch cable from his back of his helm.

Meanwhile, in Megatron's mind, the structure are beginning to collapse, causing Megatron's angered to realize what he has discovered. "You were watching. You tricked me!"

Bumblebee looked at himself as he's returning to his own body when he's about to disappear.

"No!" Megatron shouted, he charges at him as Bumblebee disappeared. "Take me with you! Take me!"

Back in reality, Starscream called all the Decepticons through the comm and connected the ship's PA system. Telling them that Nightblade and the minicon have been aboard the ship and ordered to capture them.

Nightblade and Ravage been running around to the corridors and getting chased by the silent mech. The Vehicons came to aid and attempting to shoot her. But Nightblade jumps up to go over the top of their helm with Ravage who knocked them down in the front he slides through the floor, both of duo resumes to run.

"Good strike! But still getting chased by Soundwave!" Nightblade spokes.

"Let's not forget about other two are trying to go around us!" Ravage replied.

Soon Starscream arrived to the intersection as Nightblade jumped again on top of his helm, knocked him down when he yelp in pain. "Sorry! But not sorry!" She shouted, and resume to run to another corridor with Ravage.

Knock Out attempt to use his Energon prod to knock her out unconscious... until the table has been turned on him when Nightblade knocked him out after she threw her blaster pistol gun at his faceplate. And Nightblade got the hold of his Energon prod and shocked at Soundwave's tendrils are about to reach her as the silent mech got knocked out.

"Huh... no wonder Energon prod is the best object," Nightblade compliment, she dropped Knock Out's body into the floor and grab her pistol back into her holster. "Now to get back in the lab," she muttered, running her back to rejoin Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ravage replied.

In laboratory deck, Arcee watches over Bumblebee who still hasn't returned to his body.

"Hurry, Bee," Arcee said, she shaken his frame a bit as his optics still gray out. Bumblebee's optics begin to flick back to blue as he awoke from the mind transfer.

[I-I'm back!] Bumblebee chirped.

When Nightblade and Ravage arrived back to the lab after the door slide opened, the time is finally perfect for them to escape, and slide through the floor to the below compartment.

"We're here," Nightblade said.

"Ratchet, opened the groundbridge," Arcee spokes in her comm. The groundbridge vortex appeared behind them as Bumblebee jumped in there first and Nightblade is about to jump in next but she turned to her friend who glares at the Megatron's lifeless body and aim her weapon at the line that connects to Megatron.

"Arcee, come on!" Nightblade said.

Until the few of Vehicons arrived to the lab with their weapons out. Arcee quickly takes a single shot at cable to disconnect as the vehicon turned to the shooter's source and about to start shooting at them. Both Nightblade and Arcee jumped into the vortex quick before the groundbridge closes from it.

Starscream ran into the room as the Vehicons stops shooting their weapon, the seeker commander shove them away and sees the medical monitor were red and full of errors messages with the alarm. He smirks more to see Megatron is now going to perish.

Knock Out and Soundwave walked through the doorway since they recovered from the Nightblade's caused.

Starscream begins to hide his smirk, he faking sighs, "It was the inevitable outcome."

Soundwave stepped forward and shot the deadly glared through his visor at the seeker commander while he pointing at Megatron.

Starscream sighed, "Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot's hand." He turned to the red crimson mech, "Knock Out."

Knock Out waved his servo uncaringly at the two, he steps to Megatron's berth and hooks up the cable back into Megatron's spark chamber, the alarm and error message from the medical monitor has been stopped from the screen.

At the Autobot Outpost, the group who involved in the mission has been accomplished; Optimus got up from the berth when Ratchet provide the support to help him when he placed his left arm over his shoulder. "That's it. Steady."

Seeing the Autobot leader is now recovering from the virus and he's back on his pede. The team and humans applause to him, and Nightblade smiles softly behind her visor when she glad to see her leader is cured. "Please... reserve the hero's welcome for my physician... and my scout."

Another round of applauses to Bumblebee and Ratchet, seeing the yellow mech feeling little embarrassed to be the well-deserved hero. Nightblade patted his shoulder gently as Bumblebee would be blushing on his faceplate after turned his helm to her. Causing Nightblade giggling quietly.

Meanwhile, in Nemesis warship, Starscream arrived into the lab and seeing Knock Out is working by the Megatron's vital monitor by the berth.

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream inquired.

"Funny you should ask; not sure what the 'bots did in there, but Megatron's registering zero brainwave activity," Knock Out replied.

"Meaning?" Starscream asked.

Knock Out stepped back a bit, looking at Megatron. "Physically, he's stable; but now there's... no one home."

At the Autobot Outpost, Nightblade is meditating in the hanger chamber with her sword out since she put it down on her lap. She wanted to join the celebrating party with her team and humans at the command center, but her routine was a little important to find her peace of her processor.

[Hey Nightblade!] Bumblebee buzzes happily as the swordwielder turned to him after she opened her optics. [Still on the routine?] He sat down to the floor.

"Yes, I tried to break off of it but I need to concentrate on my processor," Nightblade said. "I'm glad you finally achieve to get a cure from Megatron. I'm sorry I couldn't help you get through that."

[But you did help us find the way to the lab, reasoning to Arcee that you never gave up on finding a cure, and mostly you taking us time when you distracted them.] Bumblebee grabs her servo and lift up to the middle of between them. [It's all that matters.]

Nightblade removed her visor with her other servo and set it down on the floor, revealing her faceplate of chrome with two marking lines on each side by her optics, and she has an aqua-blue colored in her optic but her other had a patched on her right optic. She smiled, "Still right as always."

Bumblebee patted her helm a bit and then he got up to stand up. He begins to leave the chamber and headed off to go back to the command center. He, suddenly, froze in the middle of the corridor, unaware of Megatron have entered into his body. 'I'm out... Or should I say, in?' Megatron laughs evilly within the mind.


	6. Chapter 5: Out of his Mind

It took long for me to get on track to finish the chapter. Been busy with artworks and some animation I manage to finished. As crazy as I can do the multi task. ... sometime.

Two days later after the plague virus, Optimus Prime is getting a test for his vital status in the CR chamber while Ratchet checks the condition on his faceplate with the flashlight. When the test completed, Ratchet made it cleared for Optimus is now recovered from the Cybonic Plague virus. They thanked Bumblebee again for finding the cure after thanking Ratchet's medical expertise to create the cure formula. But Nightblade should be given a credit that she didn't give up and helping Arcee and Bumblebee to find the lab's location. As Bumblebee's optics changes and he walked away while the trio is talking. He stops at between the operating monitors and the tunnels, looking at his servos silently, as revealing Megatron's psych is taking control over Bumblebee's body and the will.

'It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, scout,' Megatron whispered in his processor. 'I must reclaim my body, which means taking complete and total control of yours.'

In next morning, the humans are on the railing and large vent to watch their two guardians in the different railing; Bulkhead and Bumblebee playing basketball.

"Basketball, by way of Cybertron. Let the games begin," Miko says, she blows the metal whistle to start the game as Bumblebee makes a start when he spins the ball around on his tip of the digit then attempt to throw it into the hoop. But Bulkhead caught the ball and turns around when he threw the ball into the hoop. "Yeah! Go, Bulk!" Miko cheered.

The ex-wrecker chuckles, "Come on. Best two out of three." He threw the ball at Bumblebee who caught and sprint toward.

The yellow scout manages to move away from Bulkhead who is trying to catch the ball, went to the hoop in the opening.

"You're in the clear!" Raf told his guardian.

"You got this, Bumblebee!" Nayla speaks up.

"Dunk it, Bee!"

Unexpectedly, Bumblebee slows down till he stops in the position and he still holding the ball. Beginning to have the flashback of the events where the Spacebridge and the undead Cybertronian are perished by the explosion.

"Bumblebee quit hogging the ball," Bulkhead says.

Suddenly Bumblebee turned around and throw the ball at Bulkhead who managed to duck down his helm quick when it over and hit the walls till it falls into the floor. Nayla and Raf notice something odd is going on with him.

Miko blows the whistle after climbing down the ladder in the middle of it. "Flagrant foul!"

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron, " Jack said.

"Yeah... I can see that" Nayla stated surprisingly.

"Bee, the hoop's over there," Bulkhead pointed over to behind him.

[I'm sorry, Bulkhead. I might have lost track of it.] Bumblebee chirped.

"Bee? You okay?" Raf asked.

[I'm okay. Best to do three of out five]

"Yeah. Uh, three out of five," Raf replied.

A few hours later, Bumblebee walked across the corridors while he thinking of what had just happened. He suddenly freezes in the middle of it, when Megatron takes control of his body again.

'If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality,' Megatron's psych whispered. 'How did I escape on high emission?'

When he closed his eyes, focusing on his processor to try to remember after the explosion. He soon remembers one of his subordinates that reveals that Starscream who shoved his talons into his spark chamber he removed the dark purpled shard that called the Dark Energon he possessed that power of Unicron. 'Of course... Dark Energon.' Remembering that smirk from the seeker commander who has it. 'Starscream.'

"There you are, Bumblebee!" When Megatron notices that voice he may know, he turned around since he still taking over Bumblebee's body. To his surprise, he saw Nightblade who is walking up to him.

"Where did you run off, Bee? I was wondering if we can make a quick spar before I get back to my duty?" Nightblade inquired, she practically makes a punch in the air. Unaware of Megatron's presence within the yellow scout's body. Wonder why Nightblade is doing in the Autobot base or when did his enemy found her.

'Nightblade! How did the Autobots found her?!'

Nightblade stops her air punch stance and looks at him confusingly, "Bee... you okay there? You look like you are seeing the ghost for an odd reason?"

As Bumblebee finally regains control of his body and wonders what had happened, seeing Nightblade who stood there and stare at him. [It was nothing, Nightblade. So.. what were you saying?]

The young femme giggles, "I'm here to look for you and wanted to know if you want to spar for a quick one, duh!"

Bumblebee rubbing back of his helm in embarrassingly, suddenly he got boop in the middle of his faceplate. "Boop!" Notice Nightblade learn to do that from the human-like Nayla.

"Always wanted to do that," Nightblade smiled. "Well, partner, do the quick spar before I head off?"

[Sure, one spar and I hope I'll win.] Bumblebee buzzes, he points up his digit and slowly point down.

"Heh, you maybe got your few tricks, but I still win," Nightblade smiled confidently.

When Nightblade heads over to the training chamber, but Bumblebee freezes again when Megatron takes over.

'... all of the eons of searching... she is hiding among the Autobot this whole time...'

At the training chamber, Nightblade set her blaster gun down and her sword carefully on the crate, Ravage deployed as he ejects from her chassis and went to sit down to watch the spar. The feline minicon sees Bumblebee walked right into the arena, but he notices something odd is been going on. Trying to look into his optics, seeing the sinister and eerie that bother him as he may know that eyes... he couldn't put his two digits tied to figure out.

The young femme got up and crack her shoulder limbs as she walked to the arena. "Okay, Bumblebee. Ready?" She stance her defense pose and ready to fight him.

Bumblebee is about to say something, but he got freezes when the whispered in his processor tell him, ordering the command to tell her. [Nightblade, can you use your sword during the spar?]

"What? You want me to use my sword during the fight?" Nightblade inquired, seeing him nodding a bit. "Hmmm... You should know I will never use my sword during the spar, Bee. But if you insist." She went over to grab her sword and sheath it back into her holster. "This is the first time I ever used the sword in the spar since the time in Cybertron..."

Nightblade stance her defense as she's ready to fight in the spar, even Bumblebee was ready as well to prepare for a fight in the arena. When Bumblebee is the first to start attacking after charging towards her who is ready. The two bots begin to fight while Nightblade blocks his punch and then she kicks him at the midsection, but Bumblebee manages to catch her leg and throw her out over to the edge of the arena. Nightblade manages to reflex herself to land her pede onto the floor and slide it around.

"Wow... that was impressive-," Nightblade said, and suddenly she sees the Bumblebee take out his blasters and starts shooting her. Nightblade takes out her sword and quickly deflect it when she swings diagonally. "Woah! Bumblebee! What are you doing?!" She shouted as she put away her sword. "We aren't supposed to use the firearm-"

Bumblebee charges toward Nightblade and then he makes an uppercut punch at her bottom of her helm, causing her to flew over but she rolled back after landing her back into the floor. Luckily her visor is protecting her faceplate, but she keeps getting beat up until she deflects his attack with her arm and headbutted him hard. She immediately about to back away while Bumblebee takes out his blaster gun, Nightblade sees the Bumblebee is about to shoot her again so she quickly takes out her sword to ready to deflect, but seeing Bumblebee already went up close and he's about to attack her.

Unfortunately, Bumblebee got slammed back after Ravage pushes the young scout away from Nightblade from the side. The feline minicon went to check on Nightblade who got beat and seeing some dents.

"I'm okay, Ravage. Sheesh... talk about the tough limit," she put away her sword and went over to Bumblebee who is getting up. "You know, Bee... I should have reminded you that we don't allow using the firearm during the spar." But Bumblebee finally regains his consciousness to his normal state and he almost immediately shocked at this state of Nightblade's plating.

[I'm so sorry about that.] Bumblebee chirped.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were never like this since last few days ago," Nightblade asked.

[I... I'll be okay, Nightly. So... shall we call it a draw?]

"Yeah, that's definitely a draw," Nightblade responded.

When Ravage looks up at Bumblebee and stares at him cautiously, sensing that disturb within his process while Nightblade is checking herself as she sees the dents. At that moment the feline minicon growled at Bumblebee who is looking down at him.

The young swordwielder notice that growling noise from Ravage who is sneering at Bumblebee. She looked at her minicon partner, "Ravage, what with the growl? He doesn't do anything when he close to me?" As Bumblebee quickly back away a bit.

'Ravage have figured out my presence...'

Ravage is about to jump at Bumblebee but Nightblade caught him around her arm. Bumblebee steps back a much more distance.

"Woah! Ravage! What's gotten into you?!"

As Bumblebee told Nightblade he's gonna go recharge in his room for the night while Ravage trying to follow him but he still got held up by Nightblade's arm around when he tried to struggle. [I think I should go check out something! See you tomorrow!]

"Ravage, come on! You are embarrassing me if you stop with that growl and struggle like a cat," Nightblade replied until Ravage slumps his limbs down as he becoming a rag doll like a cat. She carried Ravage out of the base and return to her human to catch over the sector of the home.

The next day, Rafael is waiting for his guardian to come to pick up for his school and his class is about to start soon. He tried to contact him and nothing picked up his response. So he decides to contact his friend Jack to tell him that Bumblebee hasn't come to pick him up for school and even his comms might be shut off. Then Jack decides to contact Nayla on her phone to see if her guardian can come to check on Bumblebee.

In the college class at Minnesota, Nayla has instructed her classmate about the issues with the wiring until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She sees it is from Jack who's calling in her phone so she picked up.

"Jack, I'm in the middle of helping my classmate before lesson start," Nayla said in her smartphone.

"Sorry Nayla, but Raf called and he told me that Bumblebee hasn't come to pick him up. Is Bumblebee with Nightblade in the parking lot?" He asked on the phone.

"Not that I know of, Nightblade got back from last night since she had the spar with Bumblebee. I'll call her to go back to the base and she can check on him. He might be there."

Back at the Omega Outpost, Bumblebee is walking pass the control station and turn to the lone flashlight that is on the table. He suddenly fazes by the disturbance when his optics just shrunk, he walks toward it and takes the flashlight in his servo.

'Yes, go on, scout. Obey my will,' Megatron's whispered, and Bumblebee crushes the flashlight by his command.

"Bumblebee!?" Bumblebee snaps back to normal and turned to his back, seeing Ratchet arrived at the station since he got a contact from Nightblade who requests for groundbridge.

"I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

[What...] Bumblebee looks down at his servo and seeing he got the flashlight he's holding.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet inquired.

[I... I don't know, but I kept seeing Megatron's face.]

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" Ratchet asked.

A few hours later, Bumblebee is in the chamber and he begins to shut down when his optics glows down to blacken. Raf came over to the base after he got picked up by Nightblade who arrived at Jasper, Nevada with Nayla. Mostly, Nightblade is concerning about Bumblebee since Ratchet explains to the Optimus and Nightblade about his condition. Her minicon friend Ravage is very cautious because of last night in the training arena.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions; waking nightmares, if you will," Ratchet told them.

"But you said Bee was fine when you checked him over," Raf responded.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche," Ratchet replied. "This is induced power-down should force Bumblebee's processor to rest and recover."

"That's... sound spooky," Nayla commented.

"... I have hope Bumblebee is going to be okay," Nightblade concerned.

Suddenly, the team hears the beeping tone from the computer as they know their liaison is contacting them in the communication. They approached the computer when the screen pops up the video feed of Agent Fowler.

"Prime. You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?" Agent Fowler questioned.

"No, Special Agent Fowler. Why?" Optimus remarked.

'Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory," Agent Fowler answered. "The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls."

When Nightblade lowers her helm a bit to wonder what reason is Starscream is doing for the next plan and knowing he would do worse on Earth. She didn't like the sound of it since the time...

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee inquired.

Fowler said, "Does the Hoit-Nikogosian rings any bells?"

"The space telescope," Raf answered.

"As of last night, missing its primary lens."

Nightblade groans a bit, "This might be possible to guess that Starscream's intention, without us knowing where the lens is taken," she said.

"Hold on," Nayla steps up a bit. "Is it possible that lens got the tracking device, sir?" Seeing Fowler nods his head in the screen. Soon the tracker has located overseas at the pinpoint. "The Arctic?" She surprised.

"Great..." Arcee responded sarcastically. "Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

Nightblade shrugs her shoulders, "Even that's cold, you should see up North in Minnesota when there's snow," she thoughts.

Another window screen pop up the view of the further location when Bulkhead whistle as he knows what type of Energon readings. Even Nightblade knows that type of class as well.

"That's an ND-7 class right there where we got the Energon reading," Nightblade said.

"Yeah, biggest unminable Energon deposit there is," Bulkhead added.

"Unminable until Starscream melts his way down to it," Optimus stated.

Arcee replied, "With the help of the lens."

Nightblade clenched her servos and her digits that she is a little furious. The people on the planet are at stake after the glacier in the Arctic will melt the whole landscape.

"Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities," Fowler said.

Optimus stood silently as he knows the cause of the danger would happen to every civilization on Earth. Sensing Nightblade is a little furious that she is determined to not let this happen.

"We need to act fast, Optimus... I will never let this happen to every human around the globe by Starscream and Decepticon," Nightblade said.

"I understand that matter and I also agreed, Nightblade. We shall prepare to put a stop Starscream's intent." The Autobot leader turned to the medic, "Ratchet, set the groundbridge to their location. Nightblade, you will be needing as the sightseeing in your aerial mode for navigation and be cautious if any Decepticon spotted you, be prepared."

The swordwielder nods her helm, "Always wanted to fly around," she smiled.

At noon, Nayla is staying behind to watch over the base with Raf since she is needed in the base to watch over him and checks her coding in her notes. She is listening to Raf who is speaking to Bumblebee about his racing tale. It was reminded of how she told the tale to Nightblade before her guardian went to sleep mode. Despite her grandmother's habit of telling the story, it has gotten into her when Nightblade asks how about her life on Earth.

"So, I blow past the finish line. Then my other sister Pilar asked how I got so good at racing games." When Ratchet came over to check on Bumblebee while Nayla is checking the status of Bumblebee's brainwave on her computer. "And I told her I know a guy who knows cars," Raf finished his story.

"Rafael, I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power-down mode," Ratchet told him as he looks up at power-down scout. "It's getting late. Why don't I bridge you home to your family?"

"Because I told Bee I'd stay. He's family, too," Raf replied.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species," Ratchet remarked.

"That's being related. It's not the same thing. I'll show you," Raf grab his cellphone from his back pocket while Nayla looks up at mech and watches the boy who lifts up his phone to show him the picture of his family. "This is my family."

"Hmm... mhmm, that's very nice," Ratchet unimpressed.

Nayla still listening to Rafael's short one of his stories that his family couldn't hear him after he tried to shout for attention, but Ratchet still unimpressed about his life story. Although Nayla can feel that Raf's life story is almost similar to hers. She used to try to get her family's attention about her schoolwork and her project of arts she created but seeing her family is busy with other things like work. Reminded of her younger self that she become independent to help around the house and trying her best to do the schooling.

"But Bumblebee always listens..." Raf replied.

Nayla gotten turned around and look back at Rafael in the impressive smile. Seeing Ratchet is little surprise that Rafael is the only human who always understands how the relationship between family is important.

"And I can understand him. I'm not sure why, but I do," Raf said as he turned to his guardian.

'... Like Nightblade understands me. And I understand her... no matter what and where they belong... she is family to me as well,' Nayla thoughts as she went back into her computer.

In the Northern region of Arctic...

The four team members are walking through the path between the ice shelf and the temperature is at 8-degree weather when there's sunny in the sky. Luckily they can scout around with no issues when there's sun, but the problem stands when there's Decepticon in the Arctic.

"A lot different than our last polar visit... it feels like summer," Arcee responded.

"It's not so bad to be honest, despite that I've been in the where it got snow in the state for a few years ago," Nightblade replied.

When Bulkhead arrived to go around the corner until he spotted something up ahead where he stares, he quickly hid behind it and the Autobots glance over to see what he sees. "Here, that's a bad thing." And what they see... the Warship in the ship has the flaming beam that creates the heat ray shoot down at the ground of the glacier, melting the solid ice and causing the smoke to evaporates.

"Autobots..." When the three Autobots turned to their leader to wait for an order to prepared. "Remember the end run on Polyhex?" The leader inquired. But Nightblade has never been in Polyhex, but she does hear of it.

Back in Autobot Omega Base, Nayla is working on the device project into her laptop after she finished the coding for her homework while Rafael is doing something on his own things. She finished her device as it would be called the tracking device for her own so she can help the Autobot.

"Rafael. Nayla, I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this," Ratchet lift the flashlight torch that was caused by Bumblebee.

"Right, we won't touch anything while you are away," Nayla nodded her head as she remembered it when she was a teenager.

So they went back to their own laptop to do something when Ratchet went to the corridor to go find the parts at the supply vault. Unaware of Bumblebee, the yellow scout has been powered up for no apparent reason as he awakens since he was powered down. His optics are blinking when it blue glowing lit up.

"Wait till you see this new laptop I'm saving up, Bee." Rafael still typing in his laptop and suddenly it causes the noise of the pistons hissed when two humans have finally heard it from Bumblebee's.

"Bee?" Raf called his Guardian friend.

"Bumblebee?!" Nayla tried to respond him. Seeing Bumblebee is moving from the chamber and went to the control panel after he didn't respond back to them.

"Bumblebee, wait!" Raf got up from the floor and went chase after him.

"Raf!" Nayla got up as well and went to go after him and while that she saw Bumblebee is setting up the location for the groundbridge and activates it when the green vortex portal is opened. "Where is he heading to?!" Nayla's thoughts as she sees the yellow scout went into the groundbridge until he disappeared to the other side.

"Bee, where are you going?!" Nayla shouted at him.

When Ratchet arrived in the command center and he saw two humans standing away from the device as he saw everything. In his shock, he wonders what happens while he has gone and came back.

"What did you both do?!" Ratchet inquired when two humans turning to old mech quick.

"We did nothing. Bumblebee just got up and then-," Nayla explains.

"He was in power-down. Where does he think he's off to?" Ratchet replied.

"We don't know for sure," Raf answered.

Nayla turns to the groundbridge control panels over Ratchet's legs. "One way to find out..."

At the canyon where the many undead Cybertronian corpses lying on the ground where Ratchet and Optimus encounter Megatron who uses the Dark Energon. The lone yellow mech walks through the clear path when he searching around for the shard. Which was caused by Megatron who is controlling on his will.

'Where is it?! Where?!' Megatron whispered in the processor as he's controlling Bumblebee's frame. Soon the memory flashes when he remembers the time he struck down the shard into the ground when the dark energy spreads around the burial of the fallen Cybertronians underneath the layer. The memory flash ended, the controlled mech turn to the side to his left and saw the shard dimmed the glowing dark purple actively. He walked towards it to go receive it until he picked it up. Now his next step of the objective... is to return his body and resurrected it.

Back to Autobot Omega Base, Ratchet has discovered the coordinates of where Bumblebee was headed. Nayla and Raf are gotten worried about Bumblebee who is somewhere around the globe.

"These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

Nayla becomes shocked, "That's... not good."

"M-Maybe we should call Optimus," Rafael suggested that option.

"We can't, Raf. He is too busy at the mission to deal with the 'Cons to prevent this polar ice from melting..." Nayla disagrees with the suggestion.

"I don't like to say it, but I have to agree with Nayla. We need to handle this by ourselves," Ratchet replied, he lifts down the lever to activate the groundbridge and turn around to the portal when he's about to go bring Bumblebee back to the base. But Bumblebee just returned from the coordinates to the base... with the shard on his servos when Ratchet is surprised a little unexpected. "Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" Ratchet questioned him... he quickly something in his servo as he grabs his arm and discovered that it was shard from the previous locations. "Dark Energon?" He looked up at him until the yellow scout punched him straight at his chassis and the old mech has been slammed into the floor and the groundbridge control monitor. It caused the shock of the humans who have seen that.

"Ratchet!" Nayla cried out as she got up.

"Bee, what are you doing?!" Raf begged his Autobot friend who turned to them on the platform by the railing and walking up to them.

"Move!" Nayla quickly grabs Raf's arms to make their escape, but the two humans have been caught by Bumblebee's grasp who is lifting them up and walks over to the height of the larger air ventilation.

"Bumblebee, please! I know you are in there!" Raf begging Bumblebee when he tried to reach out to him.

"You have to hear his voice calling you, Bee! Come to your senses!"

Suddenly they got put into the platform of the ventilation and they got up quickly as they watched Bumblebee went back over to the control monitor.

"You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

While Bumblebee is heading to the groundbridge portal since he already changed the coordinates before putting the humans to the different platform, and the yellow scout running into it when he disappeared. "He doesn't seem to listen to us," Nayla replied. "As if... he acts like differently." Hearing Ratchet groaning as he is trying to getting up from the floor.

"Ratchet, are you okay?" Rafael worried.

The old mech groaned quietly, "I'm fine. More importantly, it is Bumblebee." He stood up on his pede and move slowly towards them. "I fear the time to spend in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"But Bee's not a Con!" Rafael retorted, but Nayla put her hand on his back shoulder.

"Easy, Raf. He didn't go jump in the conclusion," Nayla said calmly. "But we agreed with you about that."

"And we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." Raise his servo to Raf who went over to his palm, but Nayla climb down to the floor with those pipelines and carefully land her feet. "The only one who knew of the dark Energon... was Megatron," he realized the facts.

Nayla shocked to known the theory from Ratchet. "Are you saying that..." She followed him all the way to the control panel.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf added.

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind," Ratchet answered.

"What?!" The two humans are shocked.

"How could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted a two-way conduit." Ratchet set his servo to move to the platform and set Raf down while Nayla stood at the tall of the ramp. "When Bumblebee returned to his own mind."

Nayla added, "And Megatron followed him..."

"Exactly." He checks the screen of the groundbridge control panel as he knows the location he's heading to. "Now Bumblebee-... Megatron-... has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used."

Nayla has been silently shocked that if Megatron is in Bumblebee's mind and he may have found out about... 'Oh no...' she thought fearfully.

The moment Ratchet activates the groundbridge as he waited for the portal to opened after turning his frame back to it. "You both stay here."

"No! Bumblebee needs me!" Raf denies this order when Ratchet stopped himself from going further.

Nayla steps up, "I can help to keep Raf safe. I maybe not Bumblebee, but someone who gonna does this for him."

Ratchet let himself out when he unbinds his digits with a silent sigh, "Of course he does." He comes to pick up Rafael from the platform and Nayla from the ground. "Let's Nightblade said is true for you, Nayla. Keep him safe."

Nayla nodded with the salute to him, "Crystal cleared, Ratchet."

Back to Artic, the heat ray still active on the back of the warship in the sky and in the roof when the acting leader Starscream and Knock Out are watching the machine do its work. Starscream smiles evilly as his plan work to come together.

"Yes. I love when a plan comes together!" He suddenly hears the vehicle engine at the far distance when he turned to the source... he sees the green SUV coming towards to the Warship. Next, is the blue motorcycle that made the jump over the ledge of the glacier pillar. Both the Autobots have found their position and knowing they will ruin his plan. "Autobots..." he muttered quietly.

"Please, lord Starscream, allow your second-in-command the honor." After Knock Out steps forth a bit. "Breakdown, total them!" He ordered to blue Mech.

While the Decepticon is unaware, Nightblade is on the sky in the aerial Fighter Jet mode when she sees them below. She turned on her comms to contact her friends

"Incoming lone Decepticon, ground team. Seems like they sent the big bad blue coming to you," Nightblade responded as she called them in late when she could've warned them that Breakdown is gonna be landing on them. "Note to self: Be more specific like Nayla," she said mentally after she would cringe that happen. But Arcee and Bulkhead manage to impact their mode and facing their opponent in the back. "While Decepticon is distracted, I might need to cause the distraction for-." Then she notices Vehicon seekers are right above her after she detected them on her radar. "... A perfect time, actually" She manages to dodge away with the thrusters from getting rammed by those vehicon seekers as the chase is started.

While Autobots are distracting, Optimus is climbing up the glacier to reach the warship up ahead. It will take for him to get there before the global crisis.

Back to Ratchet and two humans, they've been sent to the Decepticon warship after coming through the groundbridge. To their surprise that Megatron might've set the coordinates into the direct path to the Warship. With two humans on his shoulders.

"The Decepticon Warship," Ratchet whispered quietly.

"This is the first time I ever come to this place..." Nayla said herself.

Suddenly Ratchet sprint through the corridors and find Bumblebee before its too late, seeing the vehicons on each side through the corridor which creates the trail that leads to him. The three knows who have done this before they arrived.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Rafael asked surprisingly.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant, and clearly he came here for one purpose— to use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body," Ratchet stated.

"No! Bumblebee won't let him like he didn't let Megatron hurt me and Nayla back at the base," Raf replied.

"That may be true, Raf. He doesn't hurt me when I became Nightblade's friend," Nayla agreed to him.

"I hope you're both right," Ratchet said, he set Nayla and Rafael down to the floor when they hop off from his palm. He walked carefully to stealth his way to the lab while the humans are following him in behind. Till he arrived at the edge of the corners and he saw Bumblebee is preparing for the cortical psychic patch to his back of the helm and Megatron's helm. The old medic went over to stop Megatron's psyche from resurrecting his body. And Nayla sprint to followed Rafael who is following him after she tried to stop him.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf begged him as he followed him when Nayla pull him over to back away.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet charged at Bumblebee who is controlled by Megatron's and he attempts to knock him down, but Megatron manages to dodge from few hits and smacked him out across the wall and falls into the floor.

Then Bumblebee takes out the Dark Energon shard and preparing to pierce the shard into Megatron's spark chamber.

"Bumblebee! No!" Rafael got free from Nayla's grips, sees Bumblebee hear his calls when he stops.

"Raf! Don't go near him!" She shouted as she went to catch up with him.

"Remember who you are! Remember me!" Raf encouraged him. "I know you always listen to me, no matter what."

Nayla stands up with him, "Listen to him, Bee. This isn't what he and Nightblade would want you! Remember that time she went through... and then we become friends for the first time..."

Bumblebee tried to come to his senses as he finally got his mind-controlled his own body, but it tinkers when he buzzed. [Rafael... Nayla...?]

"That's right, Bee. It's us," the kid smiled and Nayla seemed to impressed by him who manage to get Bumblebee back to his senses.

But his processor won't have lasted when Megatron still aware. 'Unbelievable!' He growled inside Bumblebee's mind. The yellow scout got to struggle with his processor when Megatron's psyche is still fighting over, the two humans have gotten worried about him.

"Bumblebee?!" Nayla asked.

The yellow scout collapses into the floor and chirping as it sounds he's trying to fight him from regaining his body. Raf went to check on him carefully... but Nayla pulled him back as she already notices the dangers. The young college girl hates that she's right when Bumblebee lifts up his helm with the frowns. She grabs Rafael around her arms to shield him from harm and smacked them across the floor, "Uh!" She yelped.

"Nayla, are you okay?" Raf worried.

She groaned quietly, "I'm okay, I've been through worse."

A moment later, Megatron has full control over Bumblebee's body and he notices that he got distracted by those humans when Ratchet has reached the life support cable.

"Farewell, Megatron...!" Ratchet pulled the cable out of Megatron's body and sees the life monitor is in red flashing, but he almost got attacked in the side by controlled Bumblebee and grab his arm and threw him over to the other side of the room.

"Bumblebee!" Rafael tried to reach him... but Bumblebee stops for the moment and then turns to him and Nayla who is getting up.

"Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!" Megatron speaks through him and he went back to resume his plan.

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body," Rafael said sadly but he still got determine. "But I can't let you go back to your own body!"

"As long as you stayed that way!" Nayla added as both humans charge to the cable and attempt to stop Megatron, grabbing the cable to try to yank it off from his helm. Despite their small size for a Cybertronians, Rafael got swung back into the floor as they failed to stop Megatron. But Nayla manages to climb up to the cable to reach his back helm... until Megatron manages to catch her in the servo while stepping forward.

"I will remember your face when we meet, human," Megatron speaks darkly, cause Nayla getting frightened by his words. He plunged the Dark Energon shard into his own body of the spark chamber.

"Oh, Sweet Christmas..." she shocked as she watches what happened.

Ratchet, Raf and Nayla have failed to stop Megatron from reviving his own body. Bumblebee moves his pede away from the berth slab while Megatron's psyche is transferring to return to his own body... and now his optics have opened. Ratchet quickly remove the cortical psychic patch cable from Bumblebee's helm as the yellow scout has finally got his body back in his control and carefully put Nayla down to the floor from dropping her. The group of Autobot members has not forgotten about the Warlord who has been revived, backing away in few feet from him. Many Vehicons have arrived in the room and they have seen their master has awakened from his slumber.

"Decepticons... your rightful lord and master has returned."

Earlier at outside, Nightblade has been busy knocking out the Vehicon seekers in every single one she did the trick... but suddenly she felt an uneasy moment when her mind just pinch the pain like she sensed something... evil. Much evil. It became clear that she senses the evil came from the warship, but why she can feel that. And who is the source of this evil?

'What is this... feeling...?!' Nightblade wondered.

In present, the group of Autobot members is keeping cautious and stay stiff as they watch the dark Warlord who is passing through. Stare at his enemies with the glare.

"Finish these pests." The Dark warlord resumes his way to leave the room, "I have my own extermination to perform."

The Vehicons switch their servos to changed the cannons and begin shooting at the Autobots and humans.

"Not again!" Nayla cried as she ducked down into the floor and cover herself with her arms after she shields to protect Raf, Ratchet manage to take Rafael and Nayla away from the firefight. Bumblebee takes out his weapons and shooting at them, he quickly went to cover in the compartment floor with Ratchet and other humans.

[We need to get out!]

In the outside of Artic, Optimus has reached the top of the glaciers and then he stares ahead at the warship. Seeing Nightblade has cleared the sky for him to ready, but he notices the young femme got distracted and standing in the sky. Until she got rammed into the side of her wing by the vehicon seeker. His focus is on the lense he must proceed his mission and run his pede in a quick speed, then he transformed into the semi-trailer truck to go up the steep glacier, making a huge jump over the ledge to the Warship when he transformed back to his normal form to grab the giant metallic wing.

Nightblade transformed into a normal form from the jet mode as she hops over to the back and shoots down the vehicle's wing to make them crashed into the ground. She jumped up high and went back to jet mode to go fly up to the sky. While the ground team is still busy with Breakdown, Starscream and Knock Out are still distracted, but then they hear something from behind them... Optimus, in vehicle mode, drove towards the heat ray machine.

Starscream growled, "What good is a second in command who fails to watch the rear?!" He went over to the heat ray, he pushes the vehicon out of the seat and takes control of it, he turns the machine to the Autobot Leader who drives all the way up when he makes a jump.

"Optimus, here!" Nightblade threw her sword toward her leader who caught it into his servo, he growls as he's launched himself to the machine.

"No!" Starscream screamed as the machine got slashed into two by Optimus who wield Nightblade's sword, causing the explosion on the rooftop of the Warship.

The explosion went almost going over the whole area but luckily both Optimus and Nightblade are still alive. Both the bots are thrown over in a different direction. The young femme got up to the ground since she's the only bot who woke up first. Seeing Starscream is in jet mode flying in the sky, sensing he's in raged, she looked down over the ledge and sees her leader still didn't get up. Notice her sword is by the ledge after it landed and she takes it off, Nightblade hurried to use her t-cog to transform into a jet mode to go pursue Starscream, flying towards him in full thrusters.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing Prime to live, and same to you, traitor!" Starscream hissed and he is diving toward her who is defending Optimus, reading his missiles to prepare to fire.

Unexpectedly, both Starscream and Nightblade are about to ram each other in jet mode when the Cybertronian jet is the first to rammed both Nightblade and Starscream. Causing them to yelp in pain and gets dragged back into the Warship. Optimus is shocked by the Cybertronian jet as he knows who's and mostly he feared that jet has taken both Starscream... and Nightblade.

"Megatron."

When the Cybertronian jet flew over towards the warship and causing to drop both Starscream and Nightblade before they impact to revert their form back to Cybertronian. Starscream got slammed on the rooftop of the ship. As for Nightblade, she finally recovers herself and softly landed on her pede on it. Behind her tinted visor, her optics are widened in afraid. She quickly turns around and then she sees the familiar Cybertronian vehicle, causing her fears to rise in her body. Shaken up much and she stepped away when the jet transformed to revealing the warlord Megatron in front of them.

"Lord... Megatron... you... are... you're healed?!" Starscream responded.

"This... this can't be happening...!" Nightblade stuttered, she steps a few feet away from Megatron.

"Praise the AllSpark. It is a miracle!"

"Oh, it will be a miracle all right, Starscream, if you survive what I have planned for you!" Megatron pointed at the seeker commander who got frightened when he knows what he meant and he quickly turns his helm at Nightblade who just stood there. But Megatron won't forget about she's here, seeing frame are still shaking in fear and... he always knows what she would do. "Aren't you going to stop me, Nightblade?" He starts asked the young femme. "What's a matter? What happen to the old femme who prevent me? Are you going to defend or run like a foolish sparkling?" He smirked, sensing Nightblade is still afraid of him.

"N-Nightblade, please help me!" Starscream begged for mercy.

Nightblade tried to speak... but nothing came out of her pipe to show her courage... then she started running away for life and her t-cog activate to transform the Jet mode. Suddenly Megatron chuckles evilly, "So the young femme has lost her courage! Run while you can! We will track you down!"

Nightblade keeps flying away from the warship as fast as she could with the thruster, imagining what happened to Starscream she could not protect him from Megatron. She feeling much more pain and regret what she had done. All the words 'I'm sorry' starting to repeat as many as she can't forgive herself. And the last thing of her words in her processor 'I am unable to save you'.

At the ground, Optimus watches the warship leaving the sector from the Artic and sees Nightblade in jet mode is running at full speed... but she's heading in a different direction and her comms are offline. Arcee and Bulkhead came to join their leader's side as they watch the warship but they didn't see Nightblade. The Autobot leader is contacting Ratchet for the request to open the groundbridge, but he and others finally meet them since they're not the only ones who needed.

After Bumblebee is recovered from the chamber since he had a full clearance of his processor and he thanked Rafael for the encouragement. He becomes curious about what happens to Nightblade when he didn't see her around since last time, Ratchet tracks her life signal in the map and she was hiding at the usual spot. The yellow scout might know where she could be at the usual spot. It took a while to figure out where Nightblade is hiding spot for Bumblebee... and he found her at a steep hill that was farthest away from the city. This place is where he found her when they finally met. He sat down by her and notices how much she was scared.

[I heard you went in full speed away from the Warship... are you okay?] Bumblebee chirped as he worried about her.

Nightblade sighs quietly, "I'm scared, Bee... I saw Megatron and now he will be coming back to get me... I don't know how long it takes for me to be captured." She put her servos on to her helm and tried to cover herself. "I'm such a fool to come here in the first place..."

Bumblebee wraps his arm around her back and giving her a reassuring comfort that she is safe... with Autobots and himself. [Don't worry about everything, Nightly. You still got me and friends. We'll protect you.]

Nightblade lowers her helm a bit as she feeling doubts about the things he said. 'I hope you are right, Bee... I just... don't want any friends to get hurt again...' she thought as both the bots stare at the sky when the sunset shows the colors.

~End of Chapter 5~


	7. Chapter 6: Shadowzone

It's been a day since Megatron's back from his slumbering coma, Nayla has been picked up from the college and today is her last semester of the season. She is now in the full-time assistant to help the Autobot and she will get paid enough to help Agent Fowler's paperwork. Now her worrisome is gotten a bit more since Nightblade is hiding in the shadows... again from Decepticon radar. Noticing that Arcee, Bulkhead, and the kids are curious about what happened to her from that time. But Optimus widely has told them that Nightblade needed time to let her give space since she's been going through her fear of Megatron. Many they were thought that Nightblade would have been tortured by him... but her... she knows the true story about her guardian. She wanted to say something true about her past but Bumblebee assists that Nightblade will tell them when the time comes to get their trust gained. Suddenly, she notices the radar in the monitor and even her tablet she reads the Decepticon signal... but in the large monitor, it has the same reading as hers. Ratchet walked over to the monitor and analyze the reading he may know something that she doesn't. And the Autobots came over to check what he discovered that signal.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint," Ratchet informed. "This is clearly a Dark Energon signature, and it's moving fast."

'Dark Energon?' Nayla thoughts as she walked stares at the reading... until she notices that sector is heading toward where Nightblade in that location.

"Megatron," Optimus responded quietly.

That causes Nayla to get worried about if Megatron or other Cons come to capture her guardian friend.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee inquired as she and Bulkhead walk over to join Optimus and Ratchet.

"And what's he gonna do with it," Bulkhead added. "Recruit a new army of the undead?" Unaware of Miko has heard what her guardian said it out loud.

"We cannot rule out the possibility," Optimus answered. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight." As he knows that location from the time where he and his scout went there.

"You mean that it's where you and Bumblebee found where this Decepticon called Skyquake been awakened from the stasis?" Nayla asked... until she almost forgot about Nightblade is there. "Optimus! I think that's where Nightblade is there! We need to get her out of that sector!"

* * *

A Nightblade's position location, the young femme is standing by the piled of rubble rocks as it assumes it was the gravesite. The grave belongs to the fallen Decepticon who could never leave the master he serves. Skyquake. Ever since he is exterminated by her partner Bumblebee during the fight and left him befallen. As the wise one says... it can never change who is still loyal to the leader when there's an honor... She couldn't believe that honor the powerful tyrant when there's the blood of the innocent they killed. That's no honor to make it right, it's a dishonor to the people. But she does feel empathy to pity the misfortune and make a gravesite before running off from the Decepticon.

"... Guess nothing changes your mind in the path... I want to help you change but your loyalty is blinded you so much if I ever come over sooner," Nightblade whispered quietly to speak the Skyquake's grave. "I pitied you... no... I pitied both you, your brother and everyone in the Decepticon. I can imagine you would rage at me for-," she said. Until she stopped speaking when she senses something to disturb her processor... like she can sense something similar again from the last time. The evil intensity is coming towards this location, she doesn't why but she immediately runs toward the cover behind the rocks.

A moment later, the familiar fighter jet flew over from the sky and transform into the mech reveal to be Starscream when he landed his pede in the ground roughly. Nightblade takes a peek she sees him arrived at the gravesite. Curious has made her wonder what's Starscream is doing here in Skyquake's resting. After she notices how damage it caused on his frames, she really feels so much regretting and couldn't stopped Megatron from that happen. But she run away like a coward she become. She couldn't face her fear against the warlord.

Starscream sighs, "Ah, the gravesite of the mighty Skyquake. So quick to reject my authority while you lived, but as the first of my reanimated warriors.." He takes out the glowing purple shard and unaware of Nightblade is watching behind the cover.

As Nightblade is shocked when her optic are widening behind her visor, she senses the evil intensity from that shard and she may know one thing. Dark Energon. Where did Starscream find that shard from and there is no way that he's planning to used it on the grave since she heard the reports from her partner.

"But as the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command," Starscream added as he begins to split the shard in half.

Nightblade quickly got out of the hiding and step out to face him, "Stop, Starscream!" When the seeker commander notices her coming out of the hiding and quickly knows she is going to stop him from his attempt. "You can't use that Energon shard to Skyquake and yourself! It is highly dangerous!"

Starscream groans loudly, "It is too much for the late, Nightblade... you don't know how much I want to prove myself to be the ruler of the Decepticon! And now you! Showing up to stop me at this spot after you leave me again like a foolish coward you don't protect me! Megatron favors you to be the worthy warrior of the Decepticon! He should've exterminated your spark when he gets his chance in the first place!" His words are true but hurt that hit her spark, Nightblade knew he was right. "Now you will witness how I can feel the power of the Dark Energon as much more than Megatron!" He threw half of the shard to the gravesite and then he is about to pierce the other half into his spark chamber when Nightblade tried to persuade to stop him from using the Dark Energon.

"Don't do it!" She pleaded.

The seeker commander stabs the half of the Dark Energon shard at himself, feeling the energy flows through his body. "Yes! Power of Dark Energon is mine!" He said deadly. He growled loudly as the purple-flaming energy field is spreading on his frame.

Shockingly, Nightblade steps back away from him when she cannot withstand this evil intensity and something that her processor is giving her an aching feeling. 'What is going on in my helm?! And why do I feel... that I want to eliminate him who possesses this evil intensity!?'

"You see this, traitor! Symbiosis!" He laughs evilly when he smirks evilly at her. "I can feel it!"

She still feeling pain in her helm and she is fighting off her processor that feeling. Surprisingly, she notices that she got her sword in her servo and she doesn't know what it happens. Why did she get the sword in her servo for no reason? She doesn't want to hurt any bots and her friends. It is like her frame is moving on its own without her will. 'No! I... I don't want to do this!'

* * *

At Autobot Omega Outpost, the group of Autobot is gathered and begin to discussion for the preparation they must face the dark warlord and save their team member before it happens to her. Nayla is listening when she at the platform by the railing while she tried to reach the communication call to Nightblade.

Optimus acknowledged, "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis, and it seems he's already making up for a lost time. And we must assist and rescue Nightblade before he captures her." And so he selected the team members into the mission. "Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Ratchet, prepare to roll out," he said and about to walk in the portal device.

"Me?" Ratchet asked his leader who stopped from going further.

"If we are dealing with Dark Energon," Optimus turned the old medic. "I may well require your expertise." Then he turned to two-wheeler, "Arcee?"

"Bridge Operator, got it," Arcee replied as she walks over to the control panel.

"Go get'em, Bulkhead. Bring the hurt!" Miko behaved as she giving her guardian luck in the mission.

Noticing that change of attitude from her, the two kids begin the suspicious feeling that Miko is up to something no good. Mostly Jack who knows what her is going to do. Watching her drawing the picture in her sketchbook. "That's not like Miko to not want to go," Jack comment to his friends.

"She's definitely up to something," Rafael added when he agrees.

Nayla still got distracted when she tried to contact her guardian in the communication while Arcee activate the groundbridge when setting the coordinate to the familiar location. The team of four transformed into the vehicle mode and ready to go through the portal into the other side. After the team left, Miko smile mischievously when she got up from the chair and begin to make her way to followed them.

"Making a break!" Jack followed Miko to go catch her and Raf followed them as well to go help him.

When Nayla notices the runaway girl is heading to the groundbridge to go other side, "What the hell?!" she surprised and she then saw the two boys are chasing after her. So she went after them before they went through the groundbridge to other side. She sees Jack caught up to her and Miko shove her arm from his grip and continue to go the other side of the groundbridge. "Jack, what is going on?!" She retorted.

"Miko is heading over to followed them! I tried to stopped her from going further," Jack explained.

"What is she even thinking! Nevermind! You two stay here and I'll get-," Nayla ordered them.

"There's no time!" Jack runs through to the other side.

"We're sorry, Nayla!" Raf apologized and followed Jack.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Nayla hurried to follow them quickly before things are get out of hand.

* * *

Earlier in the moment, Starscream aim his rocket missile at Nightblade who had her sword out as he assumed that she... is really a traitor. But the young swordwielder wasn't intended to harm him and knowing it was misunderstanding.

"I knew you are that traitor, Nightblade! But... since we had a common enemy we had been waiting for," Starscream smirked darkly. "Join me! And together we will take down our master from the leadership. I'll be sure you will be the trusted second-in-commander of the Decepticon!" He offered her choice.

Nightblade shakes her helm quick and throw her sword away at the ground in her free will, "Stop that nonsense, Starscream! Don't you even know how much of that evil intensity from that Energon will do to you and Skyquake's corpse! It will destroy your life because you are unworthy!" She begged him. "Please, just give up that grudges you've been holding back. I can offer you to join the Autobot when it is not too late for you to escape from the Decepticon."

Starscream frowned angrily at the young femme, "You are a stubborn one! I will prove it to you that I am worthy!"

"Don't!" Nightblade shouted as she's about to run to him.

While Autobot team came out from the groundbridge and unaware of the humans who were behind them and went over to the steep hill to watch the fight, mostly Miko is much excited about it. When Starscream turned to the gravesite and raise his servo up to the midair. "Rise, Skyquake! Rise!"

The young femme couldn't handle that senses of the Dark Energon field is spreading away from Starscream and the marked area, she jumped back away from the sensitive instinct. Feeling the Earth's shaken up by the disturbance in the ground with the corpse.

"I have to stop this...!" Nightblade mumbled.

Back to Nayla, she have caught up to them finally and crawl into the floor with them in two legs. She is mostly angry at the kids who have disobey her order.

"This could be my only chance to snaps," Miko speak to Jack and Raf, but the two notices Nayla is behind a asian girl with frown face. Soon the girl turn around and saw native american girl.

"You three are big trouble! I maybe not your parents, but as the supervisor of this operation I will notify Optimus for your trouble and misbehaving!" Nayla retorted.

"Ooooohhhh! But I can't missed out on this!" Miko answered.

"No! Not on my watch and I will never going to make a same thing again for twice that happen to me," Nayla argued.

"Just let me take a shot of this when there's-," Miko pleaded as she tried to reach her cellphone from her pocket and notice it was missing. "My cellphone, I might have dropped it back at the base."

"Good! We'll be leaving this area back to the base and then stay put in there!" Nayla responded.

At the ground, Optimus change his servo into the cannon and aim at Starscream after Nightblade notices her leader and the team has came over in the wrong. She didn't want this to happen again.

"Starscream!" Optimus called to the Seeker.

When Starscream turns to Optimus and his squad, "Autobots!" He hissed.

"Stand down," The Autobot leader ordered him and aims his weapon at him.

"You stand down!" Starscream replied back as he aim his missile at them... and he attempt to shoot them, but Nightblade quickly grab his arm and move the aim away from them after she grab her sword and sheath it back.

"Stop it now!" She screamed calmly.

"Unhand me!" He struggle and spins her around when she still grab her, and then caused her to let go and flew over to the team. Nightblade flipped her pede over to the ground and slide backward a bit when she reflex. "You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins!" Suddenly the young femme charge up to him and takes out her sword in speed as quickly, she launch herself when she jumped up in the air, and she instantly cut his arm aggressively and punched him at his faceplate.

When young swordwielder shakes her helm as it assume she couldn't remember what happen. She is standing by Starscream... and she notices his arm is cut and look at herself that she may have done that with her sword. It terrified her much when she backed away from Starscream. There's no way she could have done it without her free will. Seeing Starscream manage to stand his balance, he sees his arm is sliced off and then he sees his decapitated arm in shocked, and he turn to Nightblade with horrific stares. He immediately run to cover and grab his arm as he made it to hide behind the cover.

"She clipped his wing, he's grounded," Bulkhead speaks to his leader. Both Autobot squad are going to charge forward to go the next wave to cover. Bumblebee manage to grab Nightblade and pull her back to the cover.

[Nightblade, you okay?] Bumblebee chirps as he worried about her.

But the young femme didn't answer when she still shocked, "What... have I done earlier, Bumblebee?" Nightblade inquired fearfully. The yellow scout is confused about her question and sensing that her tone is frightening herself.

"Ugh! I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" The Autobots including Nightblade hears the familiar voice came from the back where they came from the groundbridge. Seeing the kids and Nayla are trying to hold off that their fight between Miko and Jack.

"Uh, H-How is this my fault!" Jack retorted at her.

"Would you both knock it off! This is no time for this blame game," Nayla responded.

Back to Autobots, they have notice the kids and Nayla are here with them as they lowered their weapons.

"N-Nayla?!" Nightblade stuttered.

"Oh no," Bulkhead shocked.

"Base to Optimus, the kids and Nayla are missing," Arcee warns her leader in the comm.

Optimus quickly put his two digits into his side of his helm, "We have a visual. Send the groundbridge immediately," he ordered.

Their groundbridge appeared in front of them, but they hear the another noise behind them as they notice the second groundbridge appeared where Starscream is hiding. It is surprise that they saw two groundbridge appeared in separate in each side.

"Two?" Ratchet confused, but he question about it later to focus on human's safety. "You four, into our groundbridge, now!"

Nayla turned to the kids, "You heard the bot! Move!" She ordered.

Jack immediately grab Miko's hand and pull her to run with them, but Starscream run into the his own groundbridge first after Optimus notice that he's escape. But Nightblade notices something strange is happening to the two groundbridge.

"Nayla! Kids, don't enter through the groundbridge!" Nightblade warned them but it was too late when the humans made it last... shockingly something is happening with that portals when it disrupt the interference. "Oh no..."

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus inquired.

Ratchet watches as he quickly analyzed it, "The dueling groundbridge portals must be feeding back on each other!"

"Nayla and kids are in danger! We have to get them out!" Nightblade shouted when she run towards the portal and she tried to enter it through... but it pushed her and others back away from it by force and then it started explode. When the smoke comes clear slowly, Nightblade regain her conscious and sees that she was too late. "No no no...!" She got up and begin calling Nayla, "Nayla?! Nayla! Respond!" She replied. "Jack! Nayla! Miko! Raf! Answer me!" She pleaded. "No no no... this can't be happening!" She panicked.

Meanwhile, the four humans have survive from the explosion that was caused the portal malfunction. They struggle to get up from the ground when they regain consciousness.

"Oh...," Nayla groaned softly as she felt the headache a bit much. "Are you kids okay?" She checked them.

"Y-Yeah," Raf answered as he got up from the ground with Miko and Jack. "I think so."

"Nayla! Jack! Raf! Miko, where are you!?" They turned around and sees Nightblade is the only one who got up. Seeing that young femme is panicking. And then they saw other bots have regain their conscious and slowly getting up. That was surprise that Nightblade might've got a tough mindful in her processor.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead inquired.

"I can't be certain. But if two groundbridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams," Ratchet answered.

Nightblade turned to Ratchet, "That would mean the feedback could have triggered a system overload when it possibly malfunction," She shocked.

"Could? Hello, more like totally did," Miko responded.

"But they made it through, right?" Bulkhead asked, the four got confused about what ex-Wrecker is talking about.

"Is it just me... or were they ignore us?" Nayla said.

"Bulkhead, we're right here!" Miko shouted.

They watched Optimus who is communicating to the base, "Arcee, did Nayla and the children make it safely back to base?" He inquired.

"Negative, you don't see them?"

"No sign," Ratchet responded.

"This ain't good... I tried everything I could call out to them and there's no response," Nightblade said fearfully. "I even looked around the area and I found nothing but rocks."

"What?!" Miko shouted angrily.

"Did he say 'no sign'?!" Nayla surprised by his response. "And Nightblade says she can't find us?!"

"Okay, seriously, Bulk-," Miko said until Bulkhead's pede went over through her when she move away from it and started screaming.

"Sweet Christmas!" Nayla surprised as she caught Miko's shoulders from falling backwards.

"He went right through you," Jack replied. "We're not alive."

Raf and Jack stay close with Nayla who still remain calm, but the young child hold on Nayla's arm in scared. "I don't want to be a ghost!" Raf whimpered.

"Everyone stay calm. We can't confirm of that fact so let's not jump-," Nayla reassured and she notices something that kids and her can touch each other. "Wait a minute, how in the world we can still touch but not them?" The kids have notice that too so the only way to find out what sort of things happen to them so they run out to follow Optimus and the squad who are walked up to the gravesite.

"Ratchet, could Nayla and the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus inquired.

"Not likely," Ratchet replied. "If Starscream didn't arrived at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The four may simply have been bridged to unintended destination," he explains and unaware of humans have heard everything what Ratchet said and they stopped slowly.

"Another place but in the same time?" Raf theorized what Ratchet's logic has said.

"But it can't be possible, right?" Nayla replied as she put her finger on her chin.

Jack and Miko are confused about what Nayla and Raf are saying when they know what Ratchet's subject means. "Wha-What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We're probably in the different dimension, some kind of alternate reality, and shadow zone," Rafael explains how the two groundbridges disrupted each other when it caused the overload.

"In English, we went into our groundbridge and went to different dimension at the same place after the two groundbridges appears. So in this dimension, we had no one can hear us and feel our physical instead of our reality," Nayla added.

"Nerd alert," Miko responded.

"At least, I had help with Ratchet in the base and my instructor in college!" Nayla annoyed by her comment.

The squad stopped at the end of the ledge since there's a hole in the front of them. Nightblade take a peek and seeing the corpse of Skyquake is missing. "Optimus, the corpse of Skyquake is missing in the tomb," Nightblade said to the Autobot leader.

"How'd we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet speaks, "It would seem Starscream got what he came for."

Nightblade suddenly felt a slight pain in her helm and she groaned quietly as luckily no one notices that. 'I can feel the evil intensity is here... but where?' She thought.

"Another matter for another time," Optimus replied. "Right now, our priority is locating Nayla, Jack, Rafael, and Miko." The bots agreed with Optimus who begin contact the base, "Arcee, bridge us back to base."

Behind Nightblade's visor, she went rigid and her one optic changed to silver-gray. She instantly take out the sword slightly. While in Shadowzone, the four humans are about to follow them to the groundbridge and figure out how to get their attention... they stopped their tracks and notices around something around the corner is the large mech. It was corpse of Skyquake who raising in the reanimated zombie or terrorcon. He... or it is limping towards the Optimus and others slowly.

"Zombie!" Miko screamed to alert their robot friends. The kids are running toward them to warn, but Nayla seems to know that zombie bot is in the shadowzone with them.

"Guys, look out!" Jack shouted at them.

Raf tried to shout out to them, "It's right behind you!"

"Kids, wait! I don't think they aware of that zombie behind them!" Nayla warned them as she followed the kids.

When the reanimated Skyquake is about to attack them... and Nightblade swing her sword behind her, but each of them went through when they attack. The Autobot members notice Nightblade is swing her sword for no reason when they turned to her. Surprisingly, the kids have witness that undead mech can't touch them... but more surprising is that Nightblade just swing her sword to try destroy that ghoul.

"Uh... Nightblade, are you okay?" Bulkhead confused and nothing responding from her so Ratchet went to check her.

"Nightblade?" Ratchet tried calling her.

Bumblebee tapped her shoulder pad until Nightblade vented the air loudly and causing both ex-wrecker and yellow scout get jumped in scared. Luckily they didn't screamed at that moment.

"Guys, where did you go?" Nightblade responded as she thought she got left behind.

"Uh... Behind you, Nightly," Bulkhead instructed her, Nightblade turned as she did and seeing the bots are very concern about her behavior.

"Did something happen?" Young femme inquired.

Ratchet lift his arm to use the scanners at her upper frame and notices the reading is normal, "We'll have to recheck you, Nightblade. You've been act strangely when you fazed earlier."

"Earlier?" When Ratchet looks down at her servo when Nightblade followed it... seeing she's holding her sword again. She becomes shocked and dropped her sword, "Wh-When did I take out my sword!? I-I-," she panicked.

"Remain calm, Nightblade, when we return back to our base. Ratchet will have you check-in to see any damage that cause by the groundbridge overload," Optimus tells her calmly.

So Nightblade nods her helm and grab the sword back into her holster. The squad resume their way into the groundbridge through the other side. The kids and young adult are relieve that undead cannot attack them.

"I... never knew Nightblade can sense that," Jack comments.

Miko smiles when she sees everything, "Awesome, she can be the ninja in cybertronian style!"

But it was too soon for them to be relax, the terrorcon mech turned to the humans as it notice them. The humans begin to panic when it begin to walking toward them.

"It maybe can't attack Nightblade and other bots, but it can attack us when we're trapped in the Shadowzone with that thing! Run!" Nayla told her friends and they begin to run away from the undead Decepticon. Hearing that zombie growled loudly as it begin chase after them.

While they running into the canyon as they almost about to lose that zombie after went to the corners to find the cover, but Raf got tripped by the small rock as he got slam into the floor and his glasses was out of his face. Jack quickly grab his arm and Nayla grab Raf's glasses when they escort him to the side of the corner of the wall.

"Here, your glasses," Nayla hands his glasses to Raf who put them on back.

"You're a soldier! Do something?!" Miko shouted.

"Quiet! This ain't going to help us solve everything, but what we need is to find the way to trapped that thing," Nayla shushed her. "But we're still vulnerable and even we have no choice to go hide." Sees Skyquake is coming over to their spot and they start running to get away from it.

* * *

Back to Omega Outpost, Ratchet and other bots are in the command center since after the old medic finish checking Nightblade's physical and mental are normal status. Nothing's strange been happening in her processor.

"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected to an unintended location, is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates," Optimus inquired.

"If they were lost, Miko would have called me by now," Bulkhead said, lowering his helm bit.

Nightblade is worrying about the kids and Nayla since she tried to warn them, "None of them answer my call after the groundbridge overload... but should we call their cellphone," she said.

Bumblebee nod at Nightblade. [That's right, we should call them.]

"Call them?" Bulkhead asked, seeing two young bot nodded at him. "Yes!" Bulkhead agreed as he put his digit into his helm to start the call to Miko. Suddenly the team hears the metal rock tune somewhere when they looked around to search the source, a moment Bulkhead turn to the groundbridge device when he hears it, and he walks his way and look down at the floor as he found the pink flip cellphone that belong to Miko's. He picked it up and then he sighs, "That's why Miko hasn't phoned," he said.

"Let me try Jack," Arcee steps up.

Nightblade nodded her helm, "I'll do the same to call Nayla after you reach him," she said.

* * *

Back to the Shadowzone at the deserted canyon, kids and young cadet are taking the breather from running away when they tried to lose the terrorcon from following them. They have to think of the plan when the undead is taking its time to reach them when it slow.

"The best thing about zombies..." Miko said as the other three slowly look up at her while panting much. "They're slow-moving," she added when she made the movement how zombie walked. The noise of the rock beat tone started when the kids wonder who's phone belong to...

"Is that your-" Raf notice the ringtone belong and instantly turn to Jack.

"PHONE!" They shouted in sync as Jack takes out his cellphone from his pocket. He flip his phone to answer, "Hello? Arcee?" he said.

* * *

"Jack? Can you hear me?" Arcee tried to reach him through the calls, but it is static in the calling and she stops. "Nothing," Arcee said as she turn to them, so Nightblade is next to take turn to call Nayla.

* * *

"Hello? A-Arcee?!" Jack tried to respond in the call and hung up his phone. "Nothing," He turn to them.

Suddenly, the retro electronic tone is made the noise as they turned to Nayla since Miko recognizes that tune from the old 90s game. Giving her a look of the smug face. Nayla ignores it and picked up her phone from her pocket.

When the young cadet start answering her calls, "Nightblade?" She responded.

* * *

"Nayla, can you read me? Where are you?" Nightblade also tried respond to her as she even hears the same static noise again. "Nothing responded," she said.

* * *

"Nightblade, can you hear me!" Nayla tried to reach her in the radio signal. "Nothing happen in my phone..." she hung up.

"Gee, imagine that!" Miko said sarcastically. "The fourth dimension has lousy cellphone reception."

"Wait, guys. Our phone rang. We're getting a signal," Jack replied.

"Hmm... it might be some sort of either hyperspace or hyperspeed that we can't reach the Autobots because they don't hear us or see us," Nayla said logically. "Despite my learning experience from Ratchet and Professor Dukes."

"That could be it, Nayla," Raf agreed. "But how are we suppose to find the way to reach them."

Jack begin to speak, "Do you two think that they could read us?" he asked with the suggestion.

Nayla and Rafael think over what Jack suggested... suddenly they both found the possible solution, "Texting!" they said.

Miko gasps softly as she remembers that she had her phone back at the base, "Text me!" she replied. "If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it."

"Sweet Christmas, I forgot that you were complaining about your phone left behind. Good thinking, Miko," Nayla complimented.

When the teenage boy about to text the message to Miko's cellphone while other watch and waited for him. In short time that undead Decepticon has came to their spot before Raf notices it arrival.

"Uh... Can you type and run?" Raf stuttered as other three turned to that zombie bot. It started roaring as it sees the humans on the spot of the dead end.

"Go! Go! Go!" Nayla shouted as the group started running underneath through between the zombie bot legs. But it barely almost caught Nayla who manage to slide her feet through the ground and got up quick to resume running away with the kids.

"You alright?!" Jack inquired at Nayla who is running fast.

"It almost caught me but I managed slip away!" The college girl answered.

* * *

"We're dealing with fluctuating energy profiles inside a wide-distortion field," Ratchet explained. "But it may be possible to back-trace their coordinated."

While the bots are paying attention to the monitor, Miko's cellphone begin to vibrating as it received the text message from Jack's message to call out the emergency.

* * *

The group are still running away from the zombie bot who is still chasing after them. They were running around like circle since they got away from it.

"DéJà VU!" Miko says to her friends.

"What?" Jack asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" the asian girl retorted when Nayla looks around the area while running.

"Not really," Jack responded.

Nayla sighs in frustrate while they make the turn to the next corner, "We can talk about it later when we find the hiding-" she said. "Oof!" She whelped. "Uhh!" the kids whelped as well as they got bumped into thing in their way, and slammed back into the ground.

Soon they look up forward and wonder what did they run into. Sees the arm piece with missile attached to it as they know it belongs to Starscream's.

"Sweet!" Miko surprised excitedly.

"Starscream's arm?" Nayla says.

"It must have gotten trapped in here during the explosion too," Rafael responded.

The group hears the undead growling loudly at the back as it coming close in the few distances. When Jack stare back to the Starscream's arm and he had a idea of that one in his mind.

"Nayla, would this worked out to eliminate that zombie?" Jack turn to the college girl who turn to him.

"Possibly, we have to move the arm around it before we start the missile when we aim it at the spark. So we can shot it up solid, why did you asked?" Nayla inquired.

"Well if it's solid, we can use it," Jack said. Nayla agreed with him and looks at the kids. So she went over and touch it... it solid.

"Let's help each other to move that arm and see if we can make shot."

They started moving the arm to the opening where they came from the corner and steady the aim of the missile carefully. As Nayla climb up and check the missile pointer in front of it. She hops off and go to the servo since she remembers what Starscream triggered the launcher.

"Anyone know how to fire that thing?" When Miko looks around to find how to trigger," I don't see any trigger."

"I saw how Starscream did something to his digits," The college girl responded, they hear the big footsteps is coming and the group went to hide behind the servo to wait for the opportunity to trigger the missile.

"We have one shot," Jack says.

"And let's make it count," Nayla added.

The terrorcon is walking slowly for the big steps when it comes out of the corner and spotted the group who is hiding behind the cover. Suddenly, Nayla pulls back the index digit that triggers the missile to launches it to the undead mech. Successfully got it hit when it smokes spreading around the mech.

"How do you like us now?" Miko happily taunted with a smug smile.

But the undead growled loudly when the smoke is clearing up slowly, causing Miko and others frighten that thing is still standing.

"I really don't like how things we jinx it," the college girl commented.

They notices that undead mech's lowerarm has fallen out from the limb after it damaged by the missile. Watching carefully and then sees it flips over and starts moving the digits to crawl towards them to charged them.

"Run, guys! Run!!" Nayla screamed loudly, and the group did as they run as possible as they did.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?!" Miko asked.

"I don't know! But it doesn't seem physically possible for human but not for bots!" Nayla answered.

* * *

At the Omega Outpost, Miko's cellphone is still vibrating the noise and soon Bulkhead notices that at the moment. "Miko's phone," He come closer to it, "It wasn't blinking before." When he gently tapped it unflipped the cellphone carefully and sees the mini-screen. "It's a message."

Nightblade comes over immediately to the Ex-Wrecker, "What did it say?" she asked.

"'In alternate dimension with zombie. Help'," he read the text message as both femmes didn't like the sound of it.

"That... sounded not good... at all," Nightblade says as she didn't the sound about the zombie.

"But that doesn't sound possible," Arcee replied.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the cellphone signal?" Optimus inquired to the old medic who turn his helm back a bit.

"In a parallel dimensional plane?!" Ratchet recited until the silence for the moment... then he turn back to the monitor. "Let's find out."

While the old medic is working in the computer, Nightblade tried to think over what had happen to her during the time with Starscream, cut off his forearm, and holding her sword for no strange reason. There was no way that she can harm any bots with no short term memory of what happen. She was blacked out and came back online in the few seconds. What would happen to herself that she may harm others, thinking too much she made herself feel afraid. No, she won't admit about her being dangerous bot and there's no way that she becoming one of the killers.

"Now, calculating for the relative time delays and ionospheric distortions, the signal emanated from the exact location as the original ground bridge coordinates," Ratchet proclaimed.

"But we already looked for them there," Bulkhead remarked.

"Perhaps, but not in the correct dimensional phase, as their message stated. But if I can recreated the feedback loop which triggered the event," He pressed on the keyboard when the monitor made the noise of beeping. "I might be able to generate a rescue portal, allowing passage from their dimension..."

"Back to base?!" Bulkhead added while NIghtblade shake her helm a bit in the incorrect manner since she's the only one who understood how the scientific worked. 'Wrong answer' Nightblade thought.

"No! We're talking about inter-dimensional travel here, Bulkhead!" Ratchet brawled. "Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far too risky."

"Everyone knows that," Arcee said sarcastically.

"If the coordinates aren't precisely the same, who knows where the humans could wind up?" Ratchet replied.

Nigthblade looks at the monitor of the map window carefully, "If I can direct the signal where they are..." She hurried to the keyboard when Ratchet got pushed away gently by her when others watches her doing something.

"Yip yip yip! Don't touch it! You are going to mess up the radar signal!" Ratchet warned.

The young femme typing the keyboard when the cursor radar hit where it followed the signal, "Got it," she replied as sees the signal is moving around the circle in the terrain mountain. It is much surprise from Ratchet who saw that. "We just need to wait for them to stop and then direct the coordinates by their location."

* * *

The group of humans stop running when they sees something ahead... it was Starscream's arm where they found it earlier.

"Oh come on! This place is like one big merry-go-round!" Miko complained.

Nayla facepalm much and shaking her head a bit, "Want me to bring the breadcrumbs next time?" she remarked sarcastically.

"Skyquake, your master summons you!" The group except Nayla quickly hide behind the arm to duck down and then they saw Starscream arrival in the sector.

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" Miko asked.

"He didn't," Nayla stated. "He wasn't in this dimension with us."

"Even he can't see us," Jack added.

When Miko turned her head back, she quickly tapped Jack and Nayla's shoulder to signal them as they turned around, "Forget Starscream. We got to run..." She noticed the undead arm is coming towards them. "Some more."

"This is getting more stressful day!" Nayla retorted when others resumed to run away. Suddenly they immediately stopped when they saw the portal opened up in front of them, even Starscream notices that.

"A groundbridge portal?" Raf surprised.

"That has to be our way out of here," Jack stated.

"The Autobots saw our text!" Miko said excitedly.

Nayla didn't forget about Starscream who is there when he sees the portal too since it's between them and Starscream, "If we go through there, we might run into Starscream," she concerned about it.

"If we don't..." Raf gulped.

"We're zombie chow," Jack replied as others turned around and sees the undead arm is coming up quick.

"Option thee: we keep running in circles," Miko suggested.

When Jack has the idea in mind so he decide to take a lead, "Follow my lead," Jack said when he turn to the portal. Nayla and kids followed Jack and wait for his signal.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Nayla speak quietly.

Soon the terrorcon's arm is getting closer, and closer, and closer while Miko is getting panicking and waited impatiently. Jack waited for the right moment to come, he shouted, "Now!" So the group followed his lead as they jumped over through the portal and then they arrived to other side and keeps run through Starscream's leg quick.

Nayla shouted in native language, "[Good luck with the broken arm!]"

Starscream notices the human came through the portal and turned to them who are running away, "Humans? Where did you vermin-?" He demanded until he hears something is coming from the portal and sees the undead arm have launched toward Starscream's faceplate. Getting attacked by the arm when he fall back into the ground, "No! This isn't mine!" he screamed as he's struggling with that arm. "Unhand me!"

At the distance away from Starscream, Nayla turned around and starts laughing when she heard that. "Oh! This is gonna be in my list!" Nayla smiled.

The Autobot arrived in the area after the groundbridge opened in front of the kids, "Nayla, Jack, Miko, Rafael."

"Great to see you again," Nayla pointed at the back and the bots sees Starscream is struggling with that arm who is moving so they immediately return back to the portal.

* * *

Later, Nayla and others have arrive to the base safely with the Autobots since they own the thank to Nightblade who manage to track their cellphone signal directly. Noticing how the bots are worrying about their disappearance. Even their involvement in the area and risking their lives in the dangerous mission, but Nayla is gonna take the full responsibility for the trouble they caused since she explain it to them.

"I'll take a full responsibility for this fault, Optimus. The blame for this action will be me," Nayla said, Miko steps up quick.

"No!" Miko begged when they turned to her, "Look, if you're gonna blame anybody include Nayla, blame me.."

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that a couple dozen times?" Jack remarked as Miko frowns at him silently.

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough. We are just glad you are all safe," Optimus said softly with the smile.

Bulkhead kneeled down and handed her cellphone in his servo after slam his servo into the floor, "Guess it was a good thing you dropped this," he smiled. "Too bad you didn't get any pictures, though." Miko grab her cellphone from his palm and look up to him.

"Nah, that's okay." She turn to her friends who smile at her, "I think after today, I pretty much have zombie close-ups seared into my brain," She smiled.

Nightblade sighs in relief, "Well glad to hear that," she smiled too. She looked down and sees Nayla is walking toward her.

"Also, I got some new idea for the pun when I tell you that story, Nightblade," she snorted. "But the kids did a lot of 'handful' today," she punned. The Miko heard that and two kids sneakily walked out while Miko groaned a bit, the young femme chuckles quietly.

"Just... don't go 'dark' again on me," Nightblade punned back.

"Oh, that was terrible!" Miko groaned but Nayla and Nightblade laughs and then starting up the pun jokes about the arm.

~End of Chapter 6~


	8. Chapter 7: The Weakness

It's been four days since Nightblade has been laying off from the mission after the kids' disappearance in the shadowzone dimension and Nightblade's core she doesn't know what happens back there. The young femme is having trouble getting the ache in her processor that she senses the strange feeling of evil intensity from the Dark Energon. But luckily it didn't happen to her when she feels a little bit better. While she's in the garage in vehicle mode and keeps monitoring Nayla for safekeeping and she even heard about Breakdown who almost getting dissect by MECH and he was saved by Bulkhead and now Jack's mother got abducted when she hears about Airachnid appeared. When she communicates to Arcee as she asked and her answer is to stay away from Decepticon femme. She hates getting left out and she just wanted to know everything been going during her absence. Regretfully, she can't get involved in the mission when waited for Ratchet's order her to take time off from duty whenever he says she's cleared.

"Take some time off from mission, he says..." Nightblade muttered. "But I can't just stay idle forever. It's so boring...! And feeling alone," She whines quietly.

Knowing that Nayla is still sleeping in the apartment in a different state since her parents help her move her stuff to relocate from the dorm since it's close to her college she gonna be transferred. But the real reason, the government, and her superior Agent Fowler needed her to move to Reno in Nevada and they are willing to help her with student loans and hide the truth from her parents. Luckily Nayla's grandmother relative lives in close to the border in the next state and she may be happy to see them.

"I should recharge before morning..." Nightblade begins to go the sleep mode in vehicle mode.

Suddenly, Nightblade begins to dream in a blurred vision of the sphere and hearing the noise of the plasma bolt and missile explode in the background. Hearing the unfamiliar voice of the mech and femme.

'Why's she's so special?' The mech whispered. 'Nothing but the cause of this deception from those Decepticon...'

'She is mistaken...' the femme whispered too.

'The freak of nature...'

'Troublesome sparkling...'

'Go back to your own kind, they destroy the city to take over the territory!'

'Freak!'

"I didn't do anything..." the voice of the child whimpered. "I just want to be friends with anybody."

'Nightblade... Nightblade...' The voice of femme shouted as it's calling out the name.

As the dream ended, Nightblade woke up from the horrible dream when she impacts the t-cog to change back into robot mode. She immediately looks around carefully after stand up her pede and broke through the rooftop. As she cleared up her mind and notice the damage she caused.

"Uh oh," she whispered and quickly changed back to vehicle mode so no one will notice her. "I think I'm going to missed my morning routine..."

A few hours later, Nayla told her landlord that it happen last night when there's an accident happening when the joist might be old to hold on the ceiling. Which the landlord notices that the ceiling for the wooden planks is gotten old to be true. So Nayla will take care of replacing the old garage to a new one... by calling Agent Fowler for the new garage, secretly. The landlord begins to leave the apartment building to go the vacation while Nayla went to hop in the compartment in the vehicle.

"Good thing I inspected the garage after we arrived..." Nayla said to Nightblade. "What happens?"

"... I... had a terrible nightmare. I just don't want to talk about it," the young swordwielder answered.

Nayla nods softly as she understands her guardian needed to clear her processor or mind. So they suggested going exploring the area in other cities and towns. It might be good for Nayla since she got a doctor's order to don't let Nightblade get involved with Decepticon in the fight whenever she's recovering her processor since the old medic tried to find the solution of her core. So they decided to stop at the restaurant before heading to Jasper.

"I also found the car wash building for you to get cleaned up, also there's a movie theater drive-thru is nearby at the Reno we can stop there," Nayla speaks while Nightblade is driving as the vehicle and feeling depressed when she feels insecure about herself and the safety. She couldn't get enough to be calm around.

'Are you all right, Nightblade?' Ravage speaks through her psyche since he still attached to her. He may sense something that bothers her. Nightblade replied to him that she's doing okay, but the feline minicon didn't believe her how she feels. Maybe it's about the time when Nightblade convince the team about MECH would do something to Breakdown horribly if they learn about their biology which Bulkhead won't agree and said something little harsh to her when she got her to wish granted until an hour later he went to rescue him before it lasted. Knowing her processor is going through the stress and overwhelming her emotions so much.

'Well, you got your wish, happy?' The whispers of Bulkhead spoked with an angry tone in her helm.

'You don't know everything about what I been through when I was tormented by Airachnid in the past!' The second whisper of Arcee shouted in her helm.

These past whispers in her processor she couldn't get through the understanding of how she never knew what those two Decepticon has done to them. It is like she was being outcast by those two of her friends she doesn't know about them. It was so familiar experience for her but she couldn't remember her past about this situation.

* * *

After the touring in the city, Nayla has been seeing interesting new places and they decided to go to the next area to visit the Hoover Dam while Nightblade still driving... but she sees the two vehicles in the back of the road from her rear mirror. "Nayla... we're gonna change the destination," she told her human friend.

"Wait, why's that-," Nayla asked.

Suddenly Nightblade hit the engine of the pedal to drive through the road at full speed, almost causing her human friend to remain tight in the front seat. Luckily she got her seatbelt on and watches the road she zoomed through the vehicle she passes. But the two vehicles from the back are beginning to chase after them. Nightblade keeps going at full speed and making the turn on each side. While Nayla begins to contact the base about the situation.

"I'm gonna contact the base," Nayla dial up the smartphone.

"Don't! Let me handle this part," the young femme declined to her suggestion.

"Nightblade, this is not a time to go lone wolf! We have to contact Optimus!"

The young swordwielder goes on full speed and do the u-turn as she plans to slip her way toward them. The tactic she remembers the time in Cybertron so she zooms in between them when causing the vehicon troops to spread away from her and cause them to run into the canyon edges. In Nayla's surprise, she never knew what her guardian had her mind to react to the plan... but it didn't last long when she hears the uproar of the jet flying over towards. She suddenly knew who it was.

"Sweet Christmas, it's Megatron!" Nayla shouted.

Causing Nightblade to panic about Megatron's entry when the jet changes the form into Cybertronian and it's about to stomp on her in the landing as Nightblade tried to swift the turn but ended up crashing into an outside curve then rammed into the bank slope. Causing Nayla to get hit on the wheel of her head and then she suddenly blacked out.

"Nayla? Nayla?!" Nightblade quickly transformed into Cybertronian and got Nayla out of the compartment. And what she notices that her human friend is injured on her head and unconscious. But she turned her helm to her back as she knows Megatron is coming to her so she set Nayla down carefully and ready to defend her and friend. So she got up and ready herself to fight him.

"It's time to end your game, Nightblade... Surrender or I will force myself to make you surrender," Megatron orders her to surrender.

Nightblade wanted to use her sword to fight the dark warlord, but something in her mind is ordering her to eliminate the darkest threat. She remembers that time when Ratchet told her that something phenomenal she experienced different personalities that she attacked Starscream and trying swinging her sword at the terror in another dimension. She couldn't let that happen so she decides to use her fist.

"I will never surrender," Nightblade remarked as she dashed toward Megatron when she makes a tactic to go the side of the blind spot quick and attempt to make a punch in his side of his armored chassis. It got him to flinch a bit he felt but he can bear the pain as both of them begin to fight. Nightblade tried to get him down without any weapons in her grasp but Megatron... willing to use his blade as the shield and deflect her attacks she is trying to make it through the hits. But suddenly she got smacked by his kick and then he grabs her helm and slammed her into the ground harshly. The young femme is still persistent to continue the fight against him. Unfortunately, Megatron stomps his pede onto her back while Nightblade is trying to get up from the ground.

"You have quite a lot nerve to resisting, Nightblade... I gave you everything you learn to defend yourself and take action to eliminate the enemy! And this what you have sworn the honor!" Megatron infuriated her as he is never forgotten about what he gave her teaching of a fight.

The young femme groaning loudly as she quickly rolled away from getting restraint into the ground and then she got up on her pedes and stare at him. "Killing is wrong! I don't want this kind of bloodshed! What I wanted..." she groaned. "...is you to stop all this war been going on... and then make peace with Autobot."

"Peace with our enemy! You do not understand how much I wanted to be a Prime! And the betrayed from my former friend nor brother! How will you convince me, Nightblade?! How will you stop me?!" Megatron demanded.

"I..." Nightblade tried to explain as she couldn't respond to him that she got no answer but it was a distraction from Megatron's kick. She manages to balance herself and resume her fight against him. The beating, throwing, but Nightblade tried to dodge the attack from his blade weapon. While their fight, Nayla woke up from the ground and gets up carefully as her head is gotten a little dizzy and feeling a pain in her head. She saw her guardian is having trouble getting her fight back to Megatron. So she quickly contacts the base and alerts them about her guardian has been confronted by Megatron.

Back to the fight, Nightblade got smacked by his arm, causing herself to launched in midair and slide through the ground. She tried to get her courage back... but she couldn't because her fears had gotten much worse than she is now afraid of him. The young femme tried to crawl back into the ground and her visor is cracked in her faceplate.

"As expected... you are still weak little femme who I remember when you betrayed me and the Decepticon," Megatron walked calmly to her. "Hiding away your faceplate behind that visor... and you are not ready to be a warrior in my ranks... all because you have weaknesses!"

Suddenly the surprise attack is happening at the side when he got pushed back away from her. It was feline minicon Ravage who came from her chassis and then the groundbridge to come to save Nightblade. Shocking from the femme that she notices her human friend called back up from the base.

"Ravage...?!" Nightblade stuttered and she sees Megatron is still standing in the front of them.

"Another traitor has arrived to save her..." he grumbled. "Such foolish to those Autobot has sent the minicon to defend. How irony."

Ravage felt offended by his words and he starts to dash toward him as he willing to make him shut his words about it. When Megatron manages to avoid this attack and grip the hind leg of his then swing him into the ground and threw it up at the midair... and he fired his fusion cannon at him and launches toward him.

"Ravage! No!" Nightblade quickly transformed into the jet mode and takes a hit by the cannon, unaware of Megatron tried to hide his expression that... he is shocked. "Ahhh!!" She screamed in pain and impact her t-cog as she grabs Ravage around to be herself as a shield from slamming into the ground. But she rolled herself and carried Ravage around her servo. And she takes out her plasma gun and shoots him quick at the helm. When Megatron quickly blocked the shot from the faceplate when he used the fusion cannon, seeing through the smoke that Nightblade has running away again with the human and minicon into the groundbridge.

"Run while you're can, Nightblade... in next time I shall capture you myself till you are exhausted..."

* * *

At the Autobot Omega Outpost Base, Ravage is getting repairs on the berth by Ratchet, and Nayla has been taking care by the nurse and Jack's mother, June Darby, who is putting the ice pad after wrapping the bandage on her head. But Nightblade is feeling... okay since Ratchet checks her injuries first before the minicon, and Nightblade has told them about Megatron and the vehicon scouts have spotted her on sight.

"I tried to get away from him, Optimus, but I got no choice to defend myself... and I let anyone I know getting hurt like Ravage and Nayla," The young swordwielder explained.

"What matters is that you both are safe, Nightblade, but engaging Megatron is very unwise to make a foolish decision," Optimus responds to her in unapproved.

The young femme lower her helm and her arm is shaking in fear that she couldn't escape from her former master. "Yes, I understand," she gripped her arm with another servo. "I apologized for this, but let me know when Nayla is better?" She walked to the corridor while her leader watched her left the command room.

At the training room, Nightblade is sitting on the crates and waiting for the calls to sent Nayla home. She took out her sword and stare at it when she starts remembering the time in Cybertron. Imagining that day in the training with her former master and lecture her about the weakness and sharing his knowledge that he had no weakness to anyone. But now Megatron has found out about what her weakness she fear for losing friends and closest friend in her life that is true weakness.

"Maybe... gaining more friends might let them be harm... just like it happen to Bumblebee," she muttered quietly.

Hearing the chiming sound from behind her when she turned around and then... she sees Bumblebee came over to check on her. [You doing okay?] Bumblebee chirped as he question.

"I'm... okay, I guess, I just need to keep my processor cleared from what happens," Nightblade lied about her troubled mind.

Bumblebee frowns sadly at her that he knew she's lying about it and knowing that she had been scared of Megatron in the past. [Nightblade, I know you very well since we explore the new world... what wrong?] he inquired.

The young femme can't escape from his optics he's staring so then... she sighs quietly and looks up at him, "Bee... I'm just... feeling afraid that... any of our friends will get hurt again... that's what bothers me... because of it, Megatron already knew that I had a weakness when I protect anyone who is close to me... and that including you... mostly..." she explains.

[If it's about losing my voicebox, none of it was your fault. I'm still alive and still standing, that's what matters.] Bumblebee beeped as he doing his best to comfort her.

Nightblade lowers her helm, "I guess you're right," she said.

While the two young bots are talking, they hadn't realized that they are closer to each other. Staring at each other as the moment... and suddenly they stopped as they snapped back into reality when both bots hear the growling noise in between them. They turned to the floor and sees feline minicon growling at Bumblebee who is backing away from Nightblade. Now the moment has been ruined when yellow scout has been compromised by Ravage, and Nightblade facepalm so much to know that her minicon partner being overprotective of her.

"Ravage, we're just having a talk," Nightblade felt annoyed.

Ravage stops growling at Bumblebee and turn his helm at Nightblade, "Nayla is ready to head home," he responded.

Nightblade sighs, "Maybe we'll spar another time, Bee, and... thanks for your accompany me," she smiled and then walked out to the corridor. Seeing Bumblebee waving at her in signal goodbye.

"Better be keep your distance from her, scout, because I had my optics on you," Ravage warned him.

Bumblebee turned to him and points at her who is leaving, [Come on, Ravage! We're just friends!] he retorted.

"And I'm her mutual partner in crime," Ravage frowned.

* * *

At night, Nightblade is giving Nayla to ride home after she leaves the Autobot Base through the ground bridge. They arrived at the home of the apartment when Nayla leaves the vehicle(Nightblade) in the shed and enter the apartment building. The young femme sighs a bit softly and keeps it surveillance on her surrounding. Suddenly, she felt the instinct of sensing someone is coming over so she starts the vehicle and drove away from the home. She keeps driving and act normally away on the road after leaving Nayla's new home property. But she remembers that Megatron would pursue any suspicions ground vehicle like... the blaster came from the sky and it shot Nightblade's front hood and caused her to transform back to robot mode and flip over through the road. "Aaahh!" Nightblade shouted hurtfully and she got up from the road.

* * *

In the Autobot Outpost, the alarm started as it was Nightblade's life signal coordinated in the near forest region in many miles away from Nayla's home. As the three bots arrived from the patrol mission and notice Ratchet tried to contact Nightblade. Optimus knows where Nightblade has been found by Decepticon. Possibly Megatron.

"Nightblade, can you hear me? You need to retreat to the side of the mountain where the ground bridge is located!" Ratchet instructed her.

"I... I won't run again this time!" Nightblade shouted through the comms as she ignores Ratchet and it wasn't meant to him, they hear the blaster is fired up and the comms cuts off.

Bumblebee already notices the familiar voice from Nightblade's on the radio. He comes up to check Nightblade's life signal. He transforms into vehicle mode and drove away to went through the ground bridge until Optimus follows him to help Nightblade.

* * *

Back to the mountain road, Megatron walks up to her then grabs her helm and lifts her up. Her visor mask is shattered and her true face revealed as she had an eyepatch on her right optics. She opened her blue optics and she lifts her leg to kick Megatron's faceplate when he dropped her. Nightblade removes her visor mask attachment from her helm and tried to run away... but she's missing something and sees her sword is stick on the tallest tree in the lower slope. She jumps high enough towards the tree and finally got her sword back. Now she transforms into jet mode and flew up into the air. When she sees the ground bridge in few distances away, but she got shot down at her wing as she's about to crash into the road. Nightblade got impacted to transform back into Cybertronian mode and she's land on the ground for landing strategy, but she's almost to go the ground bridge. "Almost there... I got to fall back to base before Megatron gets me..." Nightblade is about to hurry to the ground bridge until she felt the grip her arm and knew it had to be Megatron who yanked her away.

"You will return to the ship and tell me everything you know the Autobot location. And lock you up for the eternal," Megatron says and starts to contact the ship, "Soundwave, tell Knockout to prepare for our patient for medical treatment."

Megatron drags Nightblade who is pulling away. "Let go!! I am not going back!!" Nightblade pleaded and still pulling away from the Megatron. "Let go of me! I will not betray the Autobots for your cause!"

Suddenly, Optimus came through the ground bridge behind Nightblade and Megatron and punch the back of Megatron's helm to let go of Nightblade's arm until Bumblebee came to help her. [Are you okay, Nightblade?]

"I'm fine, but still got few injuries," Nightblade says as Bumblebee escorts her to the ground bridge.

Megatron sees Nightblade is gone through the ground bridge with Autobot. But Optimus makes a final blow and retreat back into the ground bridge. The ground bridge closes from him and he growls loudly when he failed to bring Nightblade to the ship. But one thing she left behind is her sword after Megatron sees it on the ground. He knew Nightblade won't leave her sword behind so he could use it to bait her.

* * *

Later, Nightblade is on the slab as she's recovering from her injuries. She even got her optic checked since her visor mask been destroyed. She is lucky to be alive and able to stay away from the Decepticon. But one thing she never forgot about, her sword slipped out of her back and she left it behind. She was gonna come back with it but her most fears are that Megatron has already taken her sword.

"Nightblade, you must follow orders from Ratchet and me," Optimus says as he walks up to her. "But what important again is that you are safe."

Nightblade got up from it, "I'm sorry... again... my fear is taken over when I panicked and couldn't think any other option to run," Nightblade said as her arm is shaken it where Megatron gripped her. But Nightblade gently holds her arm to ease her fear when she sighs calmly.

"I know you are afraid of him, I will be sure he won't coming near you," Optimus replied. Which made Nightblade groans and she can't even let any other bots handle the situation for her problem.

Bumblebee knows her grunting about her problem about sitting by and let everybody do it for her. [It's for the best. You got to let us help you and maybe we can work together at the mission.]

"I know, Bumblebee. But I can't just sit around to do nothing, and about the 'maybe'? That sound you ain't sure about it," Nightblade frowned softly.

Bumblebee pats her back harder and he got her to flinch the sore spot. [Come on! We're best scouting buddies, Nighty!]

"Oh! Bumblebee! You jerk!" Nightblade teases him as she softly punches his shoulder. They laugh much for the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Decepticon Warship, Megatron walked through the doorway to the vault quarters, and then he set the Nightblade's sword into the gravity holder he placed it. He carefully stares at it and slithers his digits on the blade. The dark warlord felt the sharp cut from his and sees the Energon blood leaked. Knew she had been taking care of her weapon since the day she holds on to it.

"I must capture Nightblade before it happens again... before any threats knew my true weakness..." he muttered and walks towards the next one he stares at the blue emblems with the sad face of Decepticon. "I won't let this happen again..."

-End of Chapter 7-


	9. Chapter 8: Resolve

It's been two days, Nightblade has been called in to return the base since Ratchet needed to check her mentally while Ravage and Nayla have waited. Watching her following the doctor's instruction when Ratchet uses the flashlight to each side of her helm to make a last check of her optic. The young femme was hitting on the slab relaxing and follow the light with her left optic since her visor facemask was broken into pieces.

"Good, keep following the light with your optics," Ratchet instructed her.

"Well, yeah, I can see your point," Nightblade remarked. "No pun intended."

Nayla cringes when her expression is slightly frowned at that, "Okay, that's good to hear that no pun at this time because I don't want that happen since you mention your past," she responded.

And soon the check-up is complete, Ratchet turns off the flashlight and put it away to the table and Ravage hops on the slab to check her optic as he sees that she's okay.

"Your left optic is perfectly fine to see the sight, nothing left of those visor pieces went into your optic since it destroyed," the old medic said.

"... Maybe I'll manage it without the visor since I don't have any scraps could help," Nightblade responds, she got up from the slab and stretch her arms and legs carefully.

"Since it's been a week, the phenomenal personality doesn't seem to happen to trigger your current subconscious mind," Ratchet said. "You are now back into the mission in the fields."

"Yes!" Nightblade whispered softly as she swings up to her servo in the midair.

"But! You are still coming back for the medical exam in next day," Ratchet informed.

Then Nightblade slowed her lower servo down, "Ahhh come on, Ratchet, do I really need to be check in again?!" She exclaims.

Ratchet went over to the computer monitor and starts typing in the keyboard, "It's very important for the crew, Nightblade, all members must check-in for Energon fuel." When Nightblade is about to say something. "And no, you will not get an excuse for this trick to go to this Nayla's important event at another town."

"Scrap, he knew..." she cursed quietly as she hops off from the slab and walked over to join Arcee.

"Doctor's order, Nightly, you'll get used to it," Arcee smiled softly.

"Guess I got no choice..." young femme sighed.

"Arcee, a vehicular form is approaching," the old medic said after he picked up the something coming in close proximity to the hidden outpost.

Jack and Arcee made their way to come over to him and even Nightblade joins them to see it. "Decepticon?" Arcee inquired.

When the monitor's screen zooming in, they saw the familiar white car driving off-road and head to the entrance. Jack groaned, "Mom," he replied.

"Again?" Arcee asked.

"She worries."

The white car makes way to the main hanger and Judy parked her vehicle, she stepped out, "Hi, honey," she greeted to her son.

"Hey," Jack said as his mother made her way over to and gave him a big hug.

While Nightblade watches them and seeing how they hugged like family. Seeing overlapping vision between them and... shadowy figures in Cybertronian of femme and sparking. Her helm is starting to hurt and what did she really see in that vision? She couldn't get through her processor and she is afraid of this pain in her helm. Back to reality, Nightblade will put her loss memory aside and focus on others.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital, so I thought I'd swing by," June said when she turned to Ratchet who is still on the computer. "Good to see you again, doctor." Seeing Ratchet slightly turned to her and gave her a nod. The nurse turned to the two-wheeler, "Arcee," she said as Arcee gave her a smile.

But Nightblade got a contact from the friend Locklane in the comm in perfect time to go help with her. "Ratchet, I'm gonna be going to Minnesota. Locklane has contacted me and she requested me to meet her," she said as Ravage insist to join her and hop over when he transformed and link up into her chassis.

"Sending you to the coordinate, Nightblade," Ratchet walked over to the control panel to activate the portal as Nightblade transform into the vehicle form and rode through into the portal to the other side. "And be cautious when you are out of the fields, Nightblade," he advised her.

"Contact the backup, got it," Nightblade said when she transformed into Monte Carlo and then drove off to go meet Locklane.

While Nayla notices that tone of hers was unamused about letting every member do the work for her, but knowing she's acting like... very childish and reckless to be a lone warrior on Earth. "Hey Ratchet, since you know Nightblade always like one?" June asked.

Ratchet vented out a bit, "For selfless and childish type, yes, for the time she wants to work alone during the years. Even she does have an intelligent and honest type, but she still has a lot to learn," he replied.

"That's Nightblade for ya," Arcee smiled.

"I see," June nodded as Nayla tried to hide her frown that Arcee, Bulkhead, and kids who never knew about her past before they met her. She walks over to the upper platform and then starts helping Ratchet around. But still... Nightblade has more capabilities than others... like something special about her.

* * *

At the forest someplace in Minnesota, Nightblade has been driving up to the next road to go meet Locklane's ship location since she's been away from Earth. She just couldn't let others think of her as the youngling and that what's made her angry about it. Not at them, but herself. Once she arrived to meet Locklane... but she doesn't see Sidewire who is with her that leaves her a curiosity about it.

"Hey... Locklane," Nightblade greeted her friend who turned to her and sees her replacement arm has become her own.

"Nightblade... thank you for coming. I thought of that you needed help with bounty hunter problem... but I guess you are okay," Locklane said.

"Locklane... where's Sidewire?" The young swordwielder asked.

But Locklane becomes angry in a stern expression, "He left!" she shouted as she turned to her. "You know why?! Because I tried to tell him that I'm okay and he kept telling me that I don't have to go back to the war against the Decepticon and my fear of them, and then we don't have to fight more when we're safe, but I am not going to abandon Optimus and other Autobots on Earth until he had enough of my attitude and left! Abandon us!" When Locklane went to sat down on the rock, "So I don't bother coming look for him... he can do whatever he wants..."

"I... see..." Nightblade frowned. "But I respect his wishes, Locklane... you still had me as friends since it's been eons."

Locklane vented out, "That's why... I come here to see you, Nightblade. You're the only friend I had since I lost other friends in Cybertron. You, my brother, and others who are alive in my life," she replied.

Nightblade smiled softly as she is glad to hear that from her.

"So... have you and Bumblebee snuggle each other yet?" Locklane smirked.

Until Nightblade become more embarrassed to hear that and she would be blushing if she's human, "Wh-What?!" She reacted. "Lan, we are not even that couple! We're still just friends!" Nightblade stuttered.

"Oh sure, you can't be denied that attitude, Nightly. Because I can tell how very, very well close you two are," Locklane said teasingly.

"W-Well... yeah, we are closer as partners and friends, but I can't ruin my relationship with him," Nightblade answered.

"Nightblade, you and he are meant together like a cute couple. You should really ask him to come to hang out or tell him how you really feel about him," Locklane encouraged her.

When Nightblade's expression is changed and she lowers her helm a bit lower, "I would... but what would others think of me if I become Bumblebee's courted... and my past?" She asked.

Soon Locklane has found out what she meant, she didn't tell the truth about her real past as that 'rank' and her master she was trained. "Oh... when are you gonna do that, Nightblade? Others won't offend you for being... what you were. They can still be accepting you since you did tell Optimus and some others about you," she said.

"I could... but Arcee, Bulkhead, and children might instantly don't trust Decepticon... including me," Nightblade looked up at her.

"Okay, but it's your decision to wait for the right moment," Locklane smiled.

Then Nightblade nodded at her in understanding and they decided to talk about something else from the personal issues. Explaining each other they shared about everything that happened before they decided to go back to their own important things.

~End of Chapter 8~


	10. Chapter 9: Bringing It Back

On the road, Nightblade couldn't be focus on the other things since she missing the sword. She was walking around the corridor and feeling anxious about her sword. So now she got invited by Miko and others for the ride around the town with Nayla who can assist. Guess Nightblade wouldn't hurt if any Decepticon coming after her. They drove around the town until they arrived to the fair in Minnesota.

"Woohoo! Metal-rock band in the fair! This is gonna be great!" Miko said loudly.

"Good thing, I paid the tickets for the event and also free fun rides as well," Nayla smiled.

Nightblade and other three bots like Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead parked the free space and the human friends got off to go the state fair. They told them have fun inside and waited until the band is finish. So Nightblade is gonna do the strategy plans for herself to get her sword back from Decepticon Warship. She checked the road and knew he had her sword in his possession at the ship in the few days ago. She keeps going through the notes of the ship to sneak in, but problem is that the Decepticon leader always has her sword and he would bait her into trap. Tempting, Nightblade knows Megatron very much of his trickery to made her fall for it. She wanted someone who she trust in the spy mission.

"Hey Nightblade, where were you in few years anyway? You've been miss a lot since you gone into shadow?" the green wrecker asked.

"Been hiding and scouting for more energon deposit in other locations. But... been on the run and disappeared again," Nightblade said. "And I did kick their tailpipes before I send the energon to the base with Nayla's help."

"Sounds like you two get along in the scouting mission," Arcee said.

"Yes, but I still have worry about you all in the base. Nayla told me about Cliffjumper since Ratchet contact her about the news... I'm sorry for the loss and you have my condolence," Nightblade apologized sadly.

"It's not your fault, Nightblade. It was those Cons, I have to take every single sick mech down into scrap...," Acree told her as she angrily.

Nightblade snaps when she heard her, "Why do you have urge to wiping them out, Arcee?" She said angrily. When Bumblebee knows where this conversation is going to happen between friends.

"You can't be serious? You saw one of top Decepticon killed every Autobots in Cybertron, all they did was killing and violent," Arcee added.

"They were never became those terms, they were misguided when they thought peace with violence are right. But some Decepticons knew that violence are wrong and they were had no choice to be side with Megatron because they're scared of him if they disobey him and his commanding officers," Nightblade explains.

"Oh, you really think those Cons had the spark in their chambers? They killed many innocent every bots and Autobots who are escaping from Megatron's reign. They're killers!" Arcee argues with Nightblade.

"Then they are very, very misguided..." Nightblade told her back, "They maybe psychopath and mischievous murders. But they shouldn't be sided with Megatron in the first place."

"So you agreed that many Decepticon were killers?" Acree retorted. While Bulkhead and Bumblebee are trying to figure out how to stop those two femme from argument.

"That's not what I meant! And I know there's a chance for them to change side!" Nightblade protested in defense.

Suddenly they heard the screaming from the roller coaster cart when they saw the rail are missing. The Autobots is shocked and want to do something so they see the people are clearing out. They transformed into Cybertronian mode, they split into two groups as one group of Bulkhead and Arcee went to go investigate for what cause, the second group of Nightblade and Bumblebee went to go save the civilian on the cart. When the second group finally got their cart pull away from the edge into the lower railway after climbing up. So they jump down into ground floor and they saw the one Cybertronian with Decepticon shield on the wing in red and black helm is running away from first group.

"Stop right there, Decepticon!" Bulkhead ordered.

"Hey! Hey! I just want the salvage the parts for myself! And put the new one replace! Come on!" The red seeker shouted at them.

"More like you are trying to kill humans, Con!" The blue femme hissed.

The red seeker takes out his blaster gun and shoot it quick at Bulkhead as he made him fall backward, Arcee and Bumblebee went to check on the green wrecker. The Red Seeker run passed Nightblade who is stood there and he slowly looks at her then he winked at her with the smile. It made Nightblade surprised and watches him running away when he transform into jet mode... Soon they found out Bulkhead is okay, but it was a fake bolt ammo. Soon Bumblebee sees Nightblade who is stood there. [Nightblade! Go after that seeker before he gets his backup!]

As Nightblade snaps back into reality and went to give chase after the red seeker when she transform into custom jet mode. She follows the seeker fly up into the clouds and soon she made it to the top as she saw nothing.

"Scrap! He got away..." Nightblade cursed herself so she flew down to rejoin her team.

Soon, Bulkhead is feeling okay while the human friends heard about what happen. Nightblade arrived and land on the parking lot as she transform into Cybertronian mode.

"Man, that con had the best shot... but using the fake bolt ammo is humiliating," Bulkhead embarrassed.

Bumblebee looks up at Nightblade and wonder where that seeker. [Did the seeker got away?]

"Yeah, he got away. But I don't think he's ever going to the Decepticon ship. I mean, he doesn't know where it located," Nightblade explains.

"Or he would want you to follow him into the trap. The scrapheaded renegade got their claws covered in energon," Arcee told them.

"Would you stop calling him that! He's our kind from our home! And our Cybertronian being with the spark that can feel for what we feel!" Nightblade yelled at Arcee. "So stop calling him scrapheaded renegade!"

"Why are you acted so naive about Decepticon! You wasted your energy to make the point! Decepticon are not gonna take the peace talk like savages!" Arcee offended.

"Stop that!" Nightblade shouted at her. "If that seeker ever heard that! He would feel hurtful when you were being judgmental! And discrimination!"

"Nightblade! Arcee! That's enough!" Nayla pleaded who step up in between them.

"This is gonna be cat fight and it's gonna be awkward...," Miko whispered uncomfortably.

"You think they had a chance to redeem and apologize to Autobots for what they done! There's no way to reason and fix the damage for they did to Cybertron! Because it's their fault!" Arcee yelled at her.

Nightblade start to have breaking point, "It's not our fault! Not our choice! They never choose to do this violence! So it's not us to be blame! But Megatron is only to blame!" Nightblade cried out in angered.

Shockingly, Arcee is speechless and backed away from Nightblade. The humans except Nayla is shocked to hear the truth and even Bulkhead's optic wide open. Bumblebee didn't react and he already knew about her. When Nightblade's widen her optics, she realize what she had done and saw their faces are afraid. They now know the truth about her.

"She's a Decepticon..." Jack shocked by this revelation.

"No way...!" Miko muttered.

Bumblebee tried to go near Nightblade to comfort her. [Nightblade, it's okay.] But Nightblade steps away from him. She is already panicked and start run away until she transform into Jet mode and fly away from the team. Bumblebee went to chase after her but he reach her out. [Nightblade! Wait! Come back!]

"Bumblebee, you knew?!" Bulkhead alarmed.

Bumblebee made the sad buzzing noise when he lean down his back forward. Nayla sighs sadly about seeing her guardian ran off.

* * *

At elsewhere in far away from the state, Nightblade went to land by the river and transform into Cybertronian mode. She is sobbing and cover her faceplate when her coolant tears flows down after she sat down on the rock. Now she looks up at the moon that scene is reminded of Luna-1 and -2 when she looks at it. She felt the mistake she made them know about her and related to Decepticon. Nightblade slowly remove her opticpatch from the right eye and revealed that other optic color is blood red. She wipe off her single coolant tear off her right optic. Then she remove the crest from her shoulder and it revealed the Decepticon emblem.

"I knew you were one of escapee from those Decepticon!" A voice shouted excitedly from the background. Nightblade looks back and sees some bot came over for her.

* * *

Next few days later, Nayla stayed at the Autobot Base since she told Optimus about the most baddest news and even complaints from Agent Fowler contact them about the state fair. Bumblebee was out on the search for Nightblade since they are the best friend and closest scout ally in Team Prime. Nayla woke up from the couch and seeing Nightblade still hasn't return. Then Bumblebee drove in from the tunnel and transform into Cybertronian. He is much exhausted and went to his quarter for recharge. Nayla sighs and she is much missed her guardian.

* * *

In morning, at the forest, Nayla and three kids went out for the walk through the forest to search for Nightblade. The kids seem to can't blame Nightblade for being the ex-Decepticon and she changed side with the Autobot. Optimus and Ratchet already knew the truth since Nightblade wanted to change side with them and find the way to stop Megatron and his destiny. She only wishes to make peace and wanted to find a way to convince the Decepticon to change side.

"Nightblade!" Nayla called out.

"Nightly!" Miko yelled.

"Nightblade! Where are you!" Rafael shouted.

"We just want to talk, Nightblade!" Jack responded.

They keep calling and calling out to her which Nightblade isn't in the forest.

Meanwhile, the two bots were Arcee and Bulkhead are searching for Nightblade on the road and they haven't spotted any ground vehicle or even the sky for the jet. Since Bumblebee went off to search for Nightblade last night and he hasn't been in the mood for the speed record.

"She hasn't been flying over the sky... and not even the station she hangs out the spot," Bulkhead said.

"I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself," Arcee reassured with her bitter tone.

"That's not a case, Arcee. If she get spotted by the Decepticon's rader. Megatron will do the worst and he'll make her gives up the information when she's scared. But I know she won't betray us because Optimus sees her optics that she wanted a chance to redeem herself and most of all... she never killed any Autobot and any other beings in her life," Ratchet explains through the comms. "That's what she refuses to do his orders when she doesn't like how the cause he created. Since in Cybertron, she came back for Bumblebee when she knew he's alive and brought him over to the Autobot soldiers who found them. She always feels empathy for Bumblebee since after she couldn't do nothing when Megatron interrogated him. She wanted to get away from the Decepticon cause and that's how she became defected during the war."

* * *

At the abandoned mine, Nightblade drinks the Energon while sitting on the rock silently when this red seeker is waiting for her to speak. Ever since she and him move to the position in the mine. He introduced himself as his designation is Misfire and she introduced herself back until she went silent in each time which... She doesn't know if she can trust that red seeker.

"... So how did you manage to escape from Decepticon?" Nightblade asked him.

"Finally! It's about time you speak up since you made the look," Misfire ignored her question rudely. Nightblade glare at him as she felt being disrespectful by the red seeker. "Yeah, like that! Anyways, me, well, I slipped away as I got myself played dead when I shut down myself so... I became free bot! No more getting beat! No more following the orders! And nothing! Now I became the only scavenger hunt for parts to sell it," The red seeker drinks up the energon. He gasps up the air, "So what about you and your story, sweet femme? I bet you are rebellious one for the young one like a kid?" He smirked and sips up again.

Nightblade stops the glare and slowly frown a sadness, "I was Megatron's right-hand bot as bodyguard..." she answered when it got him to choke his drink.

"Woah Woah! You're the right-hand bot as the bodyguard! You aren't planning to take me back?!" Misfire panicked.

"No... I no longer be his vassal." Nightblade said as Misfire is relieve about it. "For how I escape, I might as well tell you. I was on the mission to search for Autobot spacecraft. I was with Soundwave who was monitoring me into the shuttle after Megatron accept my request to 'redeem the honor' for Decepticon. There are few Autobot who had the ship that can jump into a prototype installed and we found the one who was a charge of the ship. When we ambushed them, we easily capture them and I start interrogated them. But this mission is a set up... by me. I attacked Soundwave quick and the Autobots make their escape into shuttles. I fought him as best I could to hold him off and save by one minicon who protects me, which it was Ravage who I helped him and he followed me anywhere I go. We escape after detonated the spacecraft to prevent them to following our trail that is until... Ravage and I have been put into stasis. In seconds later, we arrived at Earth and I checked the reports of the ship. We've been in stasis for many eons while traveling to Earth," Nightblade explains. "So I finally free from the Decepticon as I no longer do their violence as it's been 29 Earth years since my first freedom. As I modified my armored, put the optic patch on my right one and hide the Decepticon emblem mark so it can't detect my signal, thankfully. But... now I don't feel complete... my only sword is brought back to Megatron as I already aware of his plan to make a trap that he made for me. He knew I couldn't leave it behind."

"Huh, if that sword is important. Why not, just give up and let him have it?" Misfire questioned.

"It's not that simple... My sword is very important to me and I hold on to it in all time. Me... and my master, he made a sworn the vow for me to tell the truth after the war ended..." Nightblade told him a little personal.

"Hm... and how about your Autobot buddies, they can help you for the mission? I mean, of course they were just doing the job and almost kill me. But still, they can help you, right?" Misfire says.

Nightblade sighs a bit as she wasn't ready to go join the Team Prime. She would be scared that some of members won't accept her because of victim that killed by Decepticon. But only thing she have to do is wait for it.

* * *

At the other state, Bumblebee have woken up earlier and drive through the road to resume looking for Nightblade. He couldn't give up on his friend and keeps honking a horn to call her out. Until Arcee came along to join him when she's driving. [What's up, Arcee?]

"Bee, you been on patrol for two days ago. You need to return the base for recharge-," Arcee said.

Bumblebee interrupted as he buzzing up angry. [Arcee, I will not return when I find Nightblade and bring her home safely. She's a bot that save my life twice and brought me over to Autobot soldiers after I blacked out... I own her and she needs a friend... Decepticon or not, it don't matter to me.]

Arcee sighs as she's now felt a little guilt and shouldn't push her away since she lost two partners by the Decepticon. Now... she feels like that she should not lose Nightblade by the hands of Decepticon since Ratchet and Optimus told the tale of her who deserved to be right path as the Autobot.

* * *

At the Nemesis Warship of the hanger, Nightblade found the location when the cloaking machine went offline and while Misfire is helping her to distract the Decepticon. Luckily for her, she made the decoy at the mine so she can let somebody know about who. At Misfire, he start communicating with Nightblade's decoy communicator. "Hey Nightblade, I just found some goodies in the other mine. I took a good look when it safe and maybe I'll send ya some to you." Misfire said.

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis ship command deck, Soundwave got a communication recorded on those two contacts, Nightblade and Misfire. Which he needed to confirm other contact from Nightblade.

"No, just bring two to the bunker where I am and we'll come back for it later," Nightblade said through his visor as he detects the coordinates in another mine that's abandon and it became a bunker to store Energon.

"So Nightblade stored the energon in the abandon mine in the bunker. No wonder she's hide away from Lord Megatron," a spider Cybertronian mocks. "Let's sent the seekers to pursue her if our liege want either destroy her, Soundwave."

Soundwave plays the Megatron's voice audio, "I want all Decepticons to capture Nightblade on sight in each locations! I wanted her alive!"

The spider Cybertronian is annoyed but never understood why would Megatron want Nightblade alive instead of killing the weak. What is so important to this young Cybertronian who betray the Decepticon and joined the Autobot? The questioning of her lord has been hiding something.

* * *

Back to the hanger, they sent the seekers out and they flew to the location, the best opportunity for Nightblade she went through the door quick before it closes. She walks through the corridor and looks around carefully for any Vehicon in sight.

The vehicon seekers arrived when they landed by the abandoned mine entrance. One of flash some light, they couldn't see anything in the dark... until they spotted the black jaguar minicon with red colored optics who is growling. They took out the blaster but the feline mech starts to attack them and mauling them in each one of them.

* * *

Back to Nightblade, she sprint through the corridor and went to different corridor to the right since she almost encounter Breakdown and Starscream who are passing by around the corner. Nightblade is the skilled warrior who knows how to stealth in the dark. The door opened to the vault and sees her sword is stored at the center. She look at the surroundings of the room and now she walks up carefully. Nightblade takes out the fake metal sword that she made it earlier so she ready to switch her sword replace with fake one. She quickly switch the fake one to her real sword and she halt the movement. Nothing happen. No alarm, just nothing. Nightblade is finally relief for having her sword back to her possession so she turns around and sheath her sword in her back attachment holster.

Suddenly, the spider Cybertronian appeared in front of her, "Hello Nightblade," she greeted as she shoot the webbing at her.

"Ahh!" Nightblade is sent into the wall and she's now stuck into the webbing. She tried to struggle to break free, but she gives up and given a glare at the femme spider Cybertronian. "Oh great... Airachnid... I thought I never seen your pretty face again," Nightblade said sarcastically.

Soon the heavy footsteps coming over, "Excellent work, Airachnid... And you, Nightblade," Megatron said as he sees Nightblade is afraid of him. "You will tell me where the Autobot base is located... or I shall force you to speak..."

Nightblade felt her servo is shaken a bit that she's afraid... but she letting her fear go and become the courage slowly when she felt calm. She glare up at Megatron, "Never... no matter what you tried... I will not tell you anything," Nightblade answered in angry tone.

"... Very well. Take her to Knockout for cortical psychic patch!" Megatron ordered the Vehicons after he tore down the webbing and threw her into floor. The Vehicons grab her and dragged her away to the interrogation room. With Breakdown keeping his guard up.

"Good riddance... I don't want that Charlottes's web on me to getting sticky on my plating. Oh that's right, it maybe sticky but easily to escape when she failed few times I heard and I witness," Nightblade mocks Airachnid's webbing. She hisses at Nightblade.

"That's a truth! It's sacs to be you!" Nightblade punned until the Vehicons failed to hold back the laugh.

"That little-," Airachnid shouted as the door shut behind them when it cut her off.

Nightblade looks up at Breakdown, "You had no idea how I really hate her that much..." she muttered.

"The feeling's mutual..." Breakdown replied to that agreed with her.

Meanwhile Misfire flew over the ship and he brought the energon box until two Vehicons are guarding the door. He put his hands up while he's hold the tape when the two vehicon aim their blaster at him.

"Oh yeah, hey guys, um, I just came here to sell some stuff I salvage from the scrapyard and... would you guys like to have this Energon?" Misfire asked as he throws the Energon box to them... until that box opened up the Jaguar bot who is jumping at them and starts attacking them.

"Note to self: Never throw the cat minicon at the bots." Misfire smirked as he made a joke.

* * *

Back to inside the ship, Nightblade had been strapped into the berth and she tried to break free from being held. She sigh frustrated, "Hope they go for plan B..." Nightblade muttered softly. Nightblade sees Knockout and his assistant Breakdown came in.

"Ah, if it is Nightblade. Still, like your faceplate and modified armored you've done, fits your style with your paint," Knockout said in compliments. Nightblade rolled her optic, "Ugh," she scoffs.

"I'm sure you have any more fun down there. So jealous," Knockout added as he takes out the cortical psychic patch as he about to linked Nightblade's brain at the back of her head.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I'm sure none of you would come into my brain to mess with," Nightblade mocks them, but she sees Megatron comes in and knew she is screwed when her optic widen. "Scrap..." Nightblade whimpered until she got knock out unconscious when Knockout patch her in. "Nighty night," Knockout punned.

"Is everything prepared, doctor?" Megatron said as he lay on the second berth.

"Everything's ready, lord Megatron. She's all in the good sleep," Knockout told him as he bringing the cord patch to Megatron's brain linked. Nightblade still not moving but her helm twitch as it begin to faze her after she's got knocked into stasis.

* * *

Into her mind, Nightblade stood around and looking around as she's now in dark places. She tried to figure out how to get out of the psychic link.

"This is not good... not good at all," Nightblade muttered herself so she about to hide in mine through the tunnel. But Megatron appeared in front of her, "Now show me the location," Megatron demanded as he forcefully play her memory. She gasps panicking and she gets her memory flashes as it plays about her running around and shooting at the mech while Megatron watches everything, Nightblade sees the one girl walks in the bad time, "By the AllSpark!?" She screamed panicking and looks back at the mech who notices the human. "Human! Stay there!" She warned the human when she jumps over and save the girl. Next plays the second memory, Nightblade contacting the Autobot base for the pickup the energon supplies, "Nightblade to Autobot Base, we got more energon supplies for everyone. Set the ground bridge to my coordinate," past Nightblade said through the comms. Then the ground bridge opened as she push the cart into the portal but the some of them are wiped when it goes to blacken.

The memory ended, Nightblade collapse into the floor and she feels the bad headache. Sensing Megatron surprise that each of the memory that related to Autobot base location is gone.

"How?!" Megatron growls.

"Lord Megatron, part of her memories has been wipe out. Any other related memory of base location had been erased," Knockout explains.

Megatron start up the memory plays where her true motive, she's at the mine with Misfire when Megatron walks up around the corner. "Misfire, there's another abandoned mine you could do the contact with me... through Ravage," Nightblade told him as she turn her head to jaguar minicon. "He's gonna be the decoy to make Soundwave fall for that trap to sent the Vehicon seekers to Ravage."

"Right! But if you get captured?" The red seeker asked after Nightblade turn her head to him.

"Ravage knows what's a plan B, right buddy?" Nightblade said politely as she looks back at jaguar.

"Hmph," Ravage nodded.

"All right, Ravage. Used the cortical psychic patch on me and see if you save my memory store in yours before you wipe few part of memory related the autobot Base," Nightblade told him as she watches the feline bot nods as Nightblade put patch into her head after put it on Ravage's head. The memory ended, Megatron optics wide open and stare down at her after return to dream world.

"Guess I got you ahead, Megatron... And you'll never find the Autobot base!" Nightblade hissed.

Suddenly, structures of the dream world start to collapse and Nightblade starts to fade away until she sees someone at the background at her corrupt memory. The unfamiliar Cybertronian is trying to get up as the feature it looks like she had orange in marking and her plating is light blue. "Who's that?..." Nightblade asked. When Megatron notices she sees someone but he hurries to destroy the images with the fusion cannon after he turned quick and notice what she sees. "What are you hiding?!" Nightblade yelled.

Nightblade open her optics as she's awake from dream world and seeing Ravage took care of Knockout and his assistant Breakdown on the floor as they were unconscious. The jaguar bot pulled her up with his mouth and he speaks, "Come on, we have to get out of here!" So Ravage went shifted to the Nightblade's chest as psychic link are connected. Now her memory is restored and she heads off through the corridor.

"Please tell me if Megatron wasn't in my head?" Nightblade asked while she's running.

"Absolutely not, I manage to remove his psych from your brain and his brain activity he's back into his body," Ravage communicated with her in psych.

"And Misfire?" Nightblade added.

"Let's say the idiot is gonna call our home," Ravage answered.

* * *

Earlier, Misfire took out the vehicons with his missles and blaster gun when he whistles the song. As he walk over to the computer and starts deactivate the stealth system is offline again and begin contact the Autobot base.

Meanwhile, Ratchet receive the communication contact from the Decepticon ship and someone starting to says, "Hello! Hello! Autobot Base?! Yeah, I'm calling you to let you know that Nightblade has been captured... but not really! She already made the plan ahead so can you get somebody come back us up? Cool? Cool." As the alarm had been sounded in the background, "Welp! That's her que! And hurry!"

Optimus overheards the communication so he turn to his team, "Autobots, let's roll out and bring Nightblade home." He commanded.

Ratchet set the coordinate to Nemesis ship and activate the ground bridge as it opened for them. So the Team Prime prepare for rescue mission and went through the portal.

* * *

At someplace in ship, Nightblade runs through the corridor and Misfire joins her to escape the ship. "Miss me?" Misfire teased her. Nightblade rolled her optic around, but she giggles. Starscream and few seekers begin fire at them when the two Cybertronian takes out their blaster and shoots at them. Misfire shove away the seeker and Nightblade step on Starscream's helm to jump over.

"Sorry Starscream!" Nightblade shouted when she still running away after land on her feet.

Until Airachnid shoots her laser hand at Nightblade who really despise her. Ravage pops out of attachment from Nightblade and transformed as he summons the machine chaingun and shoot at Airachnid to protected while running with two Cybertronian. "Grrr!" Airachnid grunted as she went to covered.

"I don't know why Megatron let her rejoin the Decepticon! But in the past, I had my suspicions about her and that's when I really don't like her very much!" Nightblade panting as she still running with Ravage and Misfire.

"Now you telling me!" Misfire agreed.

The two bots and jaguar bot are trapped by the surrounding of Vehicons and they put up their hands up. But the group got thrown over and crashed by the Bulkhead who used one of minor seeker. The Decepticons minor soldiers are ambushed by the Autobot who came for Nightblade and Ravage to rescue. The red seeker hid behind Nightblade who couldn't forget about her friends from the state fair incident. The Team Prime have got it cleared up and ready to take Nightblade back to the ground bridge. Bumblebee comes up to Nightblade and gives her a hug. [We all glad you're okay, Nightblade.] Ravage growls at Bumblebee who let go of her quick and buzzing cowardly. [And Ravage, still overprotective?]

"Ravage, he's giving me a hug like a friend!" Nightblade annoyed by Ravage.

Nightblade looks up at Arcee who walks in... she frowns sadly and couldn't feel ready about tell her... so she's about to say something.

"Nightblade, about earlier, I'm sorry about the argument. But let's talk about it later when we get back to our base because you're still part of the team," Arcee said.

Nightblade nods her head, "You're right." Nightblade agreed. "Optimus, we should get out of here now. I already got what I'm came for," Nightblade respond as she show him her sword.

"Autobots, fall back to the ground bridge!" Optimus commanded his team as they did what he orders and even Misfire follows Nightblade and Ravage.

So they arrived to the top of ship as they headed to the portal. Misfire stops and shoots his blaster gun at the Vehicons to hold them off. Nightblade almost to the portal but she looks back at Misfire who is holding them off when it clears up the hanger. He turn and about to run to join her. Unfortunately, he got shot at his spark chambers and falls into the floor as he slides toward Nightblade.

"Misfire!" Nightblade cried as she comes over and checks his injuries, seeing his optics lighting is flickers.

He cough, "How unfortunate... I never get a chance to see around the world, Nightblade... it was good to meet you... I guess... I'll be joining my buddies and become one with the AllSpark. 'Till all are one..." Misfire smiled as his optics lighting slowly dies down and his frame collapse on her arms. He is now dead in her arms.

Nightblade gasp softly and looks up at the shooter as it was Megatron who shot him. Suddenly, Nightblade takes Misfire's blaster gun and tried shoots him with her rage and sadness in her optics as her coolant tears flowing. The few vehicon got shot by her blaster but it wasn't meant for them... she was meant to shoot Megatron. Nightblade takes out the Energon shard and threw over towards the Decepticon, then she shoots it and causing it to explode. While the smoke is distracted, Nightblade hurry to go the portal and dragging Misfire's corpse before the portal closes. The smoke is been cleared, Megatron walks up and seeing the Autobots have finally got Nightblade back to base. And he sees Nightblade has bringing the corpse with her to the Autobot base before the ground bridge closed.

* * *

Back to Autobot Base, the Team Prime and Ravage sees Nightblade made it in... with Misfire's corpse she dragged it over to the command center, the three kids and Nayla sees the fallen ex-Decepticon had been eliminated. Nightblade stops and kneeling down on the floor as she lower her helm in grief that she couldn't get him to Ratchet for medical care. When Ravage comes over and pats her with his forelimb at her back. Bumblebee put his servo on her shoulder to comfort her grief. Seeing the tears is coming down in her faceplate.

"I never seen this teardrop how Cybertronian can cry," Rafael whispered.

'She never wants to lose any cybertronian... this is a reason why she's escaped from Decepticon... escape from Megatron...' Nayla explains as she's sadden to see Nightblade's grief. 'Maybe... she finally understand something about teamwork... or understand what someone who sacrifice for them to live.'

* * *

Next day later, Nightblade buried Misfire's corpse by the river where they met. She honor the fallen soldier who life is taken by Megatron. She put the few stones on top of it and she placed his salvage parts underneath the dirt. Nightblade hasn't get a chance to talk about his decision to join the Autobot, but she couldn't. Ravage came over from the ground bridge and comfort her with his paw on her shoulder. "We should go now... Others are worry about you," Ravage said comfortably.

Nightblade got up, "I'm going to keep moving forward, my friend... For you and others who fallen," she whispered to the grave.

Now Nightblade and Ravage went to the portal and she says to Misfire's grave that she'll visit him again and she'll remember him as the first scavenger in Earth. To honor him as good memories. So... she had his weapon plasma blaster pistol on her magnetic holster in each side. Keeping it as the memory of him. So... she had his weapon plasma blaster pistol on her magnetic holster in each side. Keeping it as the memory of him.

~End of Chapter 10~


	11. Chapter 10: Rock Bottom

Chapter 10: Rock Bottom

At the outside the mine, Miko complains loudly to Jack and Nayla who is sitting on the rock boulder, "We were supposed to be at a rock concert. But all I see is rocks!" Nayla is writing notes and the textbook of military information about the tactics.

Nayla looks at Jack who spoke up to Miko, "Relax Miko the concert doesn't even start for another 2 hours."

"I agreed. We still had enough time to get there before we get back," Nayla replied as she put her homework away into her bag.

"Do you know how long I waited to see Slash Monkey?"

"...Uh?"

Nayla is about to say something until Miko shouted, "Forever! And it's their only U.S. date."

"Well, there's a shock. I mean, who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?"

"Least I went to Rear Axle concert."

Just then Arcee, Bulkhead, and Nightblade walk out of the cave. "By the looks of things, the mine has been stripped," Arcee said.

"But I'm picking up Energon," Bulkhead told her as he checks the radar.

"There's no mistake, that's Energon he picked up," Nightblade agreed with Bulkhead.

Miko looked at the other two humans, "Woah!" Miko says.

At this point, Arcee was lost in thoughts. "I don't get it, this mine has been abandoned for 4, maybe 5 years and Decepticons don't leave behind Energon," Arcee wondered.

"Hm, it makes me wonder as well. But maybe they found out about this mine was unstable before-," Nightblade says.

"Uh... Guys?" Jack spoke out when the 3 Cybertronians looked at Jack who is pointed at the mine. Miko who was running into there, "Cool!"

"Miko! You should not go in there alone!" Nayla shouted as she's chased after a young girl.

So Arcee wasn't happy about it. Nightblade just shook her head a bit as she wonders why they bring Miko with them. "They went in. Unbelievable," Arcee said. Jack looked at Arcee, "Really? Have you met Miko?"

Nightblade looked at Jack, "Now you're telling me." She runs after Nayla and Miko, "You both better be careful in there! This mine is dangerously unstable!"

Bulkhead sighed, "Miko! Get back here!"

At the moment Jack looked at Arcee, "You know it would be cool to see if it were..."

"Safe? Jack, a strip mine can be heavily unstable," Arcee says.

"I promise to step lightly," Jack reassured of his safety to her.

Arcee looked up a bit and deep thought of it. She sighs, "Just don't tell your mom."

Arcee and Jack went in the mine to go inside. Until not long after Megatron and Starscream soon got there.

"Uh, Lord Megatron, far be it from me to question your intentions, but I don't understand why we've returned here after all this time... alone?" Starscream questioned politely.

Megatron ignores the seeker commander when he's about to went into the mine.

"Uh... Every last trace of Energon was extracted from this mine. There's nothing left," Starscream added.

Megatron halted and turns to Starscream, "Indulge me, Starscream, won't you?"

Starscream has no choice but to follow Megatron who went to the mine and so does he.

* * *

At some place, inside the mine, Nightblade stops there with Nayla who is sitting down to rest her feet since she told Bulkhead to go ahead and find Miko.

"I'm sorry, Nightblade. I tried to tell Miko don't go run off into the mine," Nayla told her guardian.

"This ain't your fault, Nayla. I'm sure nothing happens with them and we didn't see any Decepticon. But this mine... is not safe for us... so we should be able to come back to the entrance and get you guys over to the concert," Nightblade said.

Suddenly Nightblade and Nayla spotted Arcee and Jack who came over through the tunnel.

"I told Bulkhead to go ahead without us. Nayla tried to catch up but she got her foot strained by the rock," Nightblade explains Nayla's injuries.

"It's nothing worse, but I still able to walk around," Nayla said.

"Right, you'll keep her safe when you carry her," Acree said.

"Aye aye madam," Nightblade teases her with the salute, she put Nayla inside her chest after she opens it. Arcee shook her head with a smile. "I know. But we could have a little fun time," Nightblade says.

"Arcee. Nightblade... found something," Bulkhead communicated to both femme Cybertronians.

"Bulkhead?" Arcee responded to him through a commlink but all she could hear is statics. "Bulkhead, do you read?" Arcee replied to reach his comm. but nothing responds back, "Scrap."

"The mineral composition down here is causing interference," Nightblade told her.

"That's not good," Nayla says it through the chest piece.

"Let's hope Bulkhead comes back with Miko. I don't want another déjà vu all over again since mining accident in other states," Nightblade reassured.

* * *

At someplace inside the mine, Megatron and Starscream arrived at the open space of the mine and suddenly he sees the 3 drillers equipment abandon.

"How intriguing." Megatron looked at Starscream in displeases. The seeker commander chuckles nervously and then he groans, "Incompetent fools! This mining equipment should have been relocated." After he marched towards a bit, "Why is it still here?"

"A most valid question."

"My apologies, Master. I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport."

Megatron growls quietly and waited impatiently from his excuses.

"But in fairness, during your interstellar travels, we all had to assume additional responsibilities. Clearly, mistakes were made." Starscream backed away a bit.

"Yes, clearly," Megatron said coldly, he punches through the rock and causes the seeker commander to gasps sharply. "Every last trace of Energon extracted?" Megatron interrogates him when he took out the Energon Crystal.

"Lord Megatron, I can explain." Starscream pleaded.

"Explain what? That you've been hoarding a supply of Energon for your personal use?" Megatron answered as he drops the Energon into the ground.

"No! Not exactly. You see, I-," Starscream said panicking.

Megatron stomped on the Energon and he enraged, "Do not take me for a fool, Starscream!"

Starscream stammered a bit until he backed up away from the lord.

* * *

Earlier... Back to Nightblade who tried to find the way out of the mine while carrying Nayla who is under the armor plating. Since she and Nayla left Arcee and Jack to find Bulkhead and Miko in the tunnel.

Nightblade sighs softly, "I should've brought the paint to mark it something for the direction to follow..." Nightblade sees the light ahead through the tunnel. "Thank the AllSpark for way out." Suddenly, Nightblade heard the stomping noise and the distant familiar voice came from the other area where the light is. She gasps quietly and crouches down a bit, "Nayla... we're not alone. Keep quiet and don't make a noise..." Nightblade crawled through the tunnel and takes a peek around the corner... until she saw Starscream who is backing away from Megatron who is coming near him. "Oh no..." Nightblade whispered softly as she knew Starscream can't fight back at his warlord.

"I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the Dark Energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it." Megatron says when he's stepping towards the seeker.

"This isn't good..." Nightblade thoughts while she watches them.

"It's no secret that you lost an arm in the process, which you've since had replaced."

Nightblade surprises with her optic widen. Nayla overheard that, "He knows?!"

"You know about that?!" Starscream surprised.

"Soundwave is quite competent at surveillance, I can assure you," Megatron said darkly. "The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following your string of failures. But you've finally become tiresome, predictable, you've hit rock bottom." When Megatron aims his fusion cannon at Starscream who is whimpering. Nightblade couldn't take any longer to watch so she dashes toward between hem.

"Master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" Starscream begged for mercy.

"Enough!" Nightblade yelled as she went in front of Starscream who is shocked and block Megatron's aim.

"Nightblade!" Megatron shocked who is aimed at her instead of Starscream.

"I can't let you do this! If you want to destroy him, then destroy me instead!" Nightblade demanded. "That's right! I'm surrendering myself and it would be better off if you spare him!"

"Nightblade! Are you insane! He'll kill me too-," Nayla whispered.

"What are you waiting for?! Destroy me! You want to eliminate your own, Megatron! Destroy me instead of him!" Nightblade tempted him. Megatron's servo of his arm is shaken and he couldn't do it when Nightblade is in front of him. "Do it! I'm the Autobot who changed side from yours and you should already know that I betray you again!"

Nayla notices what's going been on with Megatron who can't fire at Nightblade. "What in Sam's hell is gotten to him?" Nayla wondered.

While Nightblade is still tempting the Decepticon warlord, Starscream looked away and notices that humans stood at the tunnel, and Arcee comes out unaware of it. Megatron notices Starscream looking away from him and Nightblade. Former lieutenant warrior notices Megatron looked away so she looks at the tunnel and sees Arcee and Jack arrived in the bad time.

Nightblade gasps, "Oh no..." She heard Megatron's growl and he shoots his cannon at both Jack and Arcee, the blue motorcycle grab Jack and went to cover behind the rock. Nightblade grabs Megatron's cannon as she moves it away from them and she shouted, "Leave them alone!"

"Let go, Nightblade!" Megatron demanded her until he swings her and throws her away at the nearby wall as Nightblade got slammed into the rock and falls into the floor. As for Starscream, he looks at the tunnel and looks back at Megatron. He begins to fly away through the other tunnel until Megatron looks back after he notices him running away from the fight.

"Starscream, you dare abandon me?!" Megatron growled and he's about shots at under his feet.

Nightblade shakes her head and looks up at him who is about to shoot Starscream at the tunnel.

"Megatron! Don't! The mine is structurally unstable-," Nightblade warned the Decepticon leader as it too late, Megatron shot his cannon at underneath Starscream's feet and it causes exploded in the tunnel. But Starscream manages to escape from the fight as he transforms into jet mode. Arcee summons her weapon and shoots at Megaton who got distracted, but Megatron accident shot his cannon at the ceiling and causing the rocks to collapse. Nightblade looks up at the ceiling and she gasps loudly as she sees the massive rock coming down into her. But she felt the grip on her arm that is grabbed by Megatron and threw her away from his position. The massive rock landed on Megatron and it causes the floor to collapse into a hole, causing both Nightblade, Arcee, and Jack to fall into the hole.

Everything went blacked, in Nightblade's mind, she dreamed about the Great War as she's in the city and sees the Luna-1. Nightblade starting to hearing the voice and she couldn't think of anything else about it. The voice is female who is speaking. "It's beautiful, isn't it? He and I had a little moment together at Kaon. Think of life... that is beautiful. It is precious to see the world is peaceful. Harmony is the only thing that we see. That's a reason... why I protect the life of existence. Even you...," Distant voice says.

"Nightblade... NIGHTBLADE...!" a same distant voice screamed out.

Nightblade woke up as she opened her left optic and slowly getting up from the floor. She went over and sat down by the wall she leaned back. Nightblade coughs a bit and breath a bit, she looks around the area.

"Nayla...! You okay?" Nightblade called out to her human partner inside and opens her chest to check.

"I-I'm fine, Nightblade," Nayla responded as she pops out of it and breathes for some air. "Oh man... that was the scariest thing happen to us... of all time. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer when you were unconscious."

Nightblade sighs in relief and she called out, "Arcee! Jack! Bulkhead! Miko! Can you hear me!" Nightblade groans softly when she heard nothing from her calling.

"Right, guess we have to find them. I'll get back inside right now," Nayla said when she hops back in and Nightblade closes her chest.

"Sweet Solus Prime... How long have I been out?" Nightblade asked herself and dust off herself with her servos.

Now Nightblade crawl through the tunnel and she knocks her midsection area. Ravage unattached from her when he transformed feline form. "Ravage, I need you to dug our way out to find our friends," Nightblade asked her minicon partner. Ravage grunts as he won't be a help. Nightblade sighed, "Okay, I'll rephrase that. Let's go find our comrade."

Ravage nods his helm as he turns to a rock wall and summons his claws, he begins to destroy the rocks to dig through to make the tunnel. Nightblade shooked her helm, "I don't know why you refuse to think my friends as comrades."

* * *

Sooner or later, Ravage manage to reach an open tunnel and he sniffs the scent... until he growls at the wall he smelled the familiar scent. Nightblade crawls out of the tunnel and she finally got some space to stand up. The ex-lieutenant warrior notices Ravage is growling at the wall and she wonders if it's Arcee or Bulkhead is trapped on the other side.

"Ravage, what is it? Can you dig up the other side?" Nightblade asked politely.

Her feline minicon is digging the rocks and finally made the little hole, Nightblade looks over and she surprised what he had found. Ravage found Megatron trapped by the giant rock on the other side of the tunnel he dug up a bit. Ravage hissed quietly and backed away slowly from the trapped Decepticon leader.

"Nightblade, good to see you are alive," Megatron said. Nightblade couldn't believe the former lord is alive and how can he still alive from the massive rock. While Ravage stayed guard and protect Nightblade at her side.

"Did he just... show concern about you?" Nayla whispered at Nightblade who is deadpan much.

"You pulled me away... and then threw me over from your position before the rock landed... why?" Nightblade frowned angrily.

"You may think I would let you die from your fate in this mine. You are still my student and my right-hand bodyguard for your rank of the lieutenant," Megatron said.

"As I said it last time... my rank is nothing to them. Nothing but I got was the vassal to you!" Nightblade retorted. "I don't know why I'm important to you when you want me to be captured. Since in the past, you order me to eliminate the Autobot I refused to do that. I don't want this anymore to kill the innocent bots, even removing the weak and let the strong lives. You don't know what strong is!"

"Watch your tone, my student! You are still too naive and letting the emotions got you in a way from who you are. A cloned soldier. A bodyguard who serve the master of the Decepticon as loyalty," Megatron reminded her.

Nightblade keeps her cool and she won't let her former master get to her head, but while listening to his words she knew that Megatron is lying again about her. Nayla wanted to hit him with the rock but Nightblade would say to anyone and any bot to don't let him get to them as it is not worth it.

Ravage growls quietly as he about to step up but Nightblade blocks him with her sword sheath. "Don't even think about it, Ravage. He's not worth it," Nightblade said quietly to her minicon partner who stopped and steps away.

"You're right. I am letting my emotions get in the way and still too naive from who I was. I won't run away any longer from the mistakes I had," Nightblade responded. "And these things you know about myself... this is not who I truly am."

Nightblade, Ravage, and Megatron heard the driller machine is coming over and stops there. Jack looked over and sees Nightblade who is with Ravage are okay, but he sees Megatron is trapped at the other side.

"Jack!" Nightblade said with a smile after she looked at Jack.

"So I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question," Megatron said coldly.

Jack steps back a bit and Nightblade went to the driller, "Don't worry about him, Jack. He is stuck on the other side." Nightblade told the teenage boy

"If that is the case... you might as well use your drill to finish me," Megatron says that to Jack.

Nightblade shocked much to hear from the Decepticon leader and she looked back at him.

"I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right now..."

Nightblade looked at Jack, "Don't listen to his words, Jack-," Nightblade says.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Think of a glory. Seize the day. Optimus would." Megatron interrupted her.

Nightblade and Ravage looked at Jack who spoke up, "No, he wouldn't. Not like this."

Nightblade sighs in relief quietly, Ravage transformed and went attach into Nightblade's midsection. Nightblade opens her chest and grabs Nayla from the covers then sets her down into the driller.

"Nightblade?" Nayla said softly.

"Go with Jack. He needed some assistance for the driller," Nightblade said.

Jack went to the control as Nayla assisted him to control the machine to move.

"I will be sure to share details of our conversation with Optimus-," Megatron says. "The day I rip out his spark!"

The driller moves to the opposite direction and heads out, Nightblade about walks away to follow them after she puts away her sword into her back.

"You cannot escape from me, Nightblade. Or you should have to tell your human pet to finish me... and you will be able to call yourself a war hero for the Autobot-," Megatron says to his former lieutenant who is stopped.

"And then what? No purpose to be living in Cybertron in peace when I still hold on my sword? No way, I can tell what you tried to do... you want some bot or some human to finish you offline to broke the vow you made for me, I still hold my sword I kept it around when you sworn to me for truth after the war ended. I don't know what you know about this truth about me... or maybe you tried to lie to me about who I truly am... or you don't know everything," Nightblade interrupted him.

Nightblade walks off to go catch up with Jack and Nayla as she already left, leaving Megatron trapped on the other side. Megatron watches her leaving, he closed his optics and he whispered himself, "I do know who you truly are... I made a sworn the pledge the vow to my sparkmate... who become one with the AllSpark." Megatron looks around a bit, he begins to grip the hole and attempt to break through the rock.

* * *

Later, Nightblade caught up to Jack and Nayla who is looking at her and wonder if ex-lieutenant would want to talk about it. Nightblade looks around the tunnel and Jack asked, "So... Nayla told me you were his student when she eavesdropped you and Megatron? Was that true you were his student?"

Nightblade looked down at the ground and she responded, "Yes, I was his student become the Decepticon warriors in Cybertron. He teaches me how to handle the combat and everything he shared with me. So I forge the Energon and even rare material I discovered until I created a sword of my choice. That is until he made a vow for me that he... sworn that he will tell a truth to me in everything about my past after the war ended so he gave me back the sword. Meaning I have to keep my sword around at all times. But if he broke his vow when he's offline, I'll be trapped to holding the sword forever and there will be no way for me to be able to live in peace."

"And your reason to change side from Decepticon?"

"Things I should've known about Megatron... I witness what he had done and how this madness is going far. For what he's done with Autobots he eliminated them and even his own who had been abuse for their failures. So that's my reason to join the Autobot for redemption and thanking Optimus for letting me in."

"So that's your reason to do this to help them to save humanity... have you told Optimus an information?" Jack asked.

"I did in the past... but at this time, I don't know what his plan is since I joined the Autobots."

"Yeah, I trust her very much since she saves me. She's been hiding in shadows in low-profile. And geez, Bumblebee has been talking about her since he became a really good friend with her," Nayla smiled.

"That is until Ravage is kept overprotective me," Nightblade added... until she hears something from elsewhere.

"I can sense that he-," Nayla says.

"Shh... I heard something," Nightblade shushed her.

So they heard the distant banging noise from the other side of the rock. Jack could hear it and look at the side, "I heard it too."

"So am I."

Nightblade waits for the noise to make again... she heard it banged again and looked at the rock wall where the noise from.

"Right here, Jack." Nightblade marked the X on the wall with the rock and she pointed at it, "Drill it thereafter you backed up."

"Okay. Let's hope if it Arcee, Bulkhead, and Miko."

Jack controls the panels when the drill backed up further to intersect then he lifts the control forward as it starts drilling through the rock. Suddenly he and Nayla notice the drill hit something. Nightblade went through the hole and sees Bulkhead is holding on the massive rock on top of him. "Bulkhead!" Nightblade says and Jack looked over and sees Bulkhead as well.

"Nightblade! Jack, get Miko out of here-Now!" Bulkhead said.

Nightblade notices someone, like Starscream, on the floor and she went to go by Bulkhead.

"You heard the bot, Jack! Take Miko and Nayla out of here!" Nightblade shouted and looked back at Bulkhead. "I'll guard Bulkhead."

Jack grunts as he jumps down and reaches out to Miko who is standing there and looking back at Bulkhead. Miko couldn't leave her guardian behind.

"Miko! Go with Jack!" Nightblade said.

"But.."

"Run, Miko!" Bulkhead begged her while he's holding it.

Miko tears flow and she went to the driller, she reaches her arm to his hand then Jack lifts her. A girl looked back at Bulkhead. "We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko cried.

"Nightblade! Go with them!"

"No way, big guy. I can still help you," Nightblade said.

Soon Starscream got up on his feet while Jack starts up the machine and pull the control lever down to reverse it. Some rocks from the ceiling fallen off to the floor, it leaves 3 Cybertronians in the room with a massive rock. Nightblade guard Bulkhead from Starscream.

"And then there were 3," Starscream says darkly.

Nightblade is about to grab her sword from her back... but she couldn't do it so she stood up and stance her defense. She doesn't want to hurt her old friend again from the incident.

"Starscream, I will not let you through this to harm him. But I don't want to fight in the middle of this situation... Let us go and we'll be going to our separate way," Nightblade told the seeker.

Starscream chuckles evilly, "Oh Nightblade, you said it to me and our lord Megatron. You are traitor who sided with the Autobots. Taking orders from you is pointless."

Nightblade grunted, "This is not ordered! I'm telling you!"

"If you think we're gonna beg for mercy, Starscream, forget it." Bulkhead groaned when he still holding on his joints from the massive rock.

Starscream scoffs, "Yes, begging for mercy would be pathetic, wouldn't it?" He smiled evilly.

Nightblade looked back at Bulkhead, "Word of advice, don't give any Decepticon an idea..."

"Aren't you ex-Decepticon?" Bulkhead pointed out to her.

"I never killed any bot in my whole life," Nightblade told him.

"Well, you both much more valuable to me alive. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him but to deliver an Autobot and the traitor," Starscream said as he leans close to Nightblade who keeps her guard up. But he put his sharp finger on her chin to lift her head, "I believe that would restore my stature quite nicely." He scratches her chin upward when Nightblade hissed a bit like hurt... but she notices something behind him and the weapon charges up the noise when Starscream heard that and turned around. Arcee aimed her weapon at Starscream, "Don't move, Starscream."

Starscream freezes his movement after he's cowering a bit.

"Hey, Bulk. Hey, Nightly," Arcee greeted.

"Hey 'cee," Bulkhead and Nightblade said it back in sync.

Arcee looked back at Starscream, "Move your hands."

Starscream shudders and quickly looked back at Nightblade.

"Can't help you there, Starscream. You just wasted your one time only with my help from earlier," Nightblade told him as she mentions it from Megatron's wrath.

"Awww..." Starscream whined a bit.

* * *

Later, the humans and Cybertronian finally got out of the mine and parked in the distance away from it. As the humans' exit out of the vehicle and then the Cybertronian transforms back into the Cybertronian mode. They all looked back at the mine, Nightblade is feel bad about leaving Starscream in the mine with Megatron.

"We could finish them here and now," Arcee said.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," Bulkhead slams his both hand and fist.

Jack steps up a bit, "Would Optimus... Finish them?" He asked.

Nightblade looked at Arcee who answered, "No. He probably wouldn't. Not like this."

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them, either, right?" Miko asked.

Nightblade is about to say something until Bulkhead turned away and he responded, "Let's go home."

"Yeah... it was a long day," Nayla agreed with Bulkhead.

Suddenly, Arcee checks up on Nightblade who is staring at the mine and she asked, "What was it you mention to Starscream?"

"The rules I decided to make from earlier when I joined your team. Autobots and humans I can help at any time and anywhere. As for Decepticon, I help each one of Decepticon, except the leader and Airachnid, in one time only if they were about to face Megatron for the failures or either something else. When I meet them again, I will not show any kind to them," Nightblade explains.

"You know Airachnid?"

"I don't trust her and I know she may have a plan in her twisted mind..." Nightblade answered with her angry tone. "When Megatron is a fool to trust that webbed witch bot..."

Nightblade turns away from the sight of the mine and walks away to followed Bulkhead. Arcee looked back at the mine and she sighs softly as she leaves with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the mine, Starscream is holding the massive rock on top of him and trying to keep his arms up from being crushed. He notices the light and looked at through the hole. Seeing the lord Megatron is alive and thank the AllSpark for it. But the lord just stood and watch him be crush by the rock, the seeker commander is begging for mercy again and knowing there's nothing left to be helped by Nightblade who can prevent him. But Megatron sees the Nightblade's sword that is left behind again, stuck on the wall that would prevent from Starscream's fate.

* * *

Earlier, Nightblade stops and looks at the sword for the moment... she groaned softly and she quickly struck the sword at the top corner of the wall that would make space to the bottom corner of the floor for Starscream to be safe in that area.

'... This vow of weapon he made... I no longer carry it no more... it just a weapon that I forged... now I'll find out myself!' Nightblade thoughts in her mind and leaves the room immediately to go catch up with her friends.

* * *

Back to the present, Megatron finally got Starscream out of the massive rock and grab the sword carefully as he pulls it out. He looks at it and he probably knows that Nightblade won't be coming over to get her weapon back. At the Autobot Base, Ratchet and Raf are glad to see the group made it out alive and while Nayla notices Nightblade's sword is missing from her back attachment.

"Nightblade, where's your sword?" Nayla asked her guardian.

"... Lost it in the mine. Don't worry about it... it's just a weapon I made so I'll be okay without it," Nightblade responded. Nayla nodding her head and went off to go check out the two kids. While Nightblade sees her human friend went over, she takes out the datapad to see the recording clip she has it from Megatron's minds when Bumblebee getting the cure... she replays the clip and tried to view of that shadow figured of femme. It was blurry on the head part but notices that color plating is blue covered with orange stripe band.

"Why do I... know this femme somewhere...?" She questioned herself.

~End of chapter 10~


	12. Chapter 11: Partners

Nightblade drove in from the tunnel and transformed into Cybertronian mode. Nayla and other humans are looking through the computer to see any eyewitness who discovered the Team Prime members' insight.

"Hey, Nightblade! Raf has been replacing the media pictures to video when he hacked the website. Isn't it amazing?" Nayla said excitedly.

"Um, sure, Nayla. Does... any of you got the milk at home?" Nightblade asked the human children who are looked at her strangely.

"Uh... why? Do Cybertronian drink the milk?" Jack said confusedly.

"Oh no no no. I just... needed it for the research notes about how humans drink," Nightblade shuddered.

Ratchet scoffs, "In what research is this about-."

A meowing noise is coming from the Nightblade's inside her chest and that causes Nightblade to panicked when the human children and Ratchet heard the sound of the cat. Nayla did not see that coming as she knew what Nightblade just brought over.

"What was that?" Ratchet stared at Nightblade.

"T-That was me! I made that noise!" Nightblade says. Nightblade demonstrated the sound, "Meow! See? Or either Ravage did it." She silently chuckled a bit.

Ravage pops out of her attachment and groaned softly, "Don't pin this on me, Nightblade! You shouldn't be brought that cat over to this base."

"What cat?" Nightblade tried to dodge it, but there is a meow noise again.

"Wait, she brought the cat back over here?" Jack chuckles softly...

Nightblade sighs so she opens the chest and gently grabs the black cat from inside.

"I kinda figured that Nightblade is always bringing a stray cat into the base," Nayla answers.

"Where did you find this cat, Nightblade?" Raf asked.

Nightblade responded, "I found them in the alley in Jasper. Sable is very lost and hungry in the alley."

"You named the cat, Sable?" Miko smiles.

"No no, she told me that."

"Since when did you understand the animals on Earth, Nightblade?" Jack questioned her.

"I don't know. Just found out 3 years ago when Nayla had a pet companion cat named Fluffles."

Nayla chuckles nervously after the kids looked at her with a funny smile.

"Ooookay, let's change the topic and I'll be taking care of the lost cat then go find the animal shelter," Nayla changed the topics when Nightblade gives the cat to her human partner.

Nightblade looks at Ratchet and she asked, "Where's Arcee?"

"She's in the rooftop... paying the visit to Cliffjumper's grave," The field medic answered while he's on the computer.

"Oh... I see."

Nightblade looks down a bit as she is about to go visit her friend so she transformed and drives through the tunnel. As she made it to the farthest distances from Autobot Base and she transforms into a custom jet mode to fly over to the other states. It took an hour and a half to get there to see Misfire's grave and she stood by it after she landed and transform into Cybertronian mode.

"Hello, Misfire... I know I haven't spoken to you a while since I was busy helping others with the mining mission. It was really bad, but my group manages to get out of it alive. That's when Megatron and Starscream arrived after we entered the mine. I only wish you were alive... it felt like it's my fault for putting everyone in danger and then you. You don't deserve to be killed... it should've been me... but I guess that you wanted me to live and see the world," Nightblade talked to Misfire's grave. "Also... you were right... my sword is just a weapon when it makes me wonder... I don't know what am I thinking about. I should've told you that vow of the weapon was made by Megatron... he's my master... Well, it was... I left it behind and there's no point in keeping it around. I hope if it's the right thing to do... or wrong things... I don't know," Nightblade finished.

Nightblade remembers something about it, "Oh right, I got something for you," Nightblade takes out the weapon parts and sets it on the rock. "A weapon parts from the fallen Cybertronian in the fields. This would be last of it for you... and I can't promise that to get more... I'm sure you can accept my offer," Nightblade finished again so she walks off to go back the base... but she takes out the optic patch from her right side of the faceplate to reveal her red-colored optic of right. She looks at it for the moment. As she sighed, "I guess I won't be needing this anymore..." Nightblade dropped it to the ground and transformed into ground vehicle mode and she runs the engine of her servo to drive through the woods.

* * *

At elsewhere in Nemesis ship on the crash site, the sword is stored into the vault... on the other stored the strange blue emblem medallion has the shape of the look-like Decepticon with two scars each on sad eye-shaped. Starscream sneaks into the room and seeing the Nightblade's sword but he notices the other that stored the blue emblem on the stand. He discovers that blue emblem belongs to the dead leader of Neutral faction when it destroyed his home Vos City... but after the leader disbanded. So he takes both Nightblade's sword and the blue emblem medallion in case. Starscream immediately leaves the vault room and act normally walking away. He knew someday Megatron will find out about his former lieutenant's sword is missing... but he won't know about the emblem medallion so he had the feeling this one is not important to him. Now Starscream will be making sure if his time comes for him to escape from Decepticon after things are going south. He'll head out to go meet Airachnid to check.

* * *

At the Autobot Base, Nightblade is in the training room by herself and she keeps practicing the speed of her hand combat. She keeps working on and on to get her skills improved. She punched the metallic training dummy harder and sent over to the wall. Nightblade snaps out of it and she responded, "Whoops."

[Nightblade, we needed that] Bumblebee chimed loudly as he came over to check on her.

"Sorry, I might've got carried away from my anger," Nightblade apologized.

[Nightblade, what's bothering you since the last time we were in the mine?] Bumblebee asked politely.

"Megatron... he saved me from getting crush by the massive rock. Things I don't understand very much about it," Nightblade explains.

[I... can imagine...] Bumblebee chirped, but something he knew about and he can't tell her that sort of thing. [But honestly, I wish I had an answer.] he lied.

"Well, it's alright... I'll just try to find out what I can know about myself when my memory comes back to me," Nightblade said confidentially, she about walks out after Bumblebee patted her shoulder gently.

[It might take time to recover your memory, you'll be fine.] Bumblebee chined happily as he sees Nightblade is smiling at him.

Soon Nightblade got the emergency call from Optimus to go meet at the ground bridge. So both Bumblebee and Nightblade run to the control center with Bulkhead and Arcee arrived first.

"What's a situation, Optimus?" Nightblade asked.

"We have a coordinate to the Ancient Decepticon ship, Nightblade. We were wondering if you know anything," Optimus asked politely to her. Nightblade walks up to the radar map and remembers the ship's name.

"The Harbinger. The ship that appeared on the radar map is their crash site? I never realize that since you guys shot it down. Anyways, what I heard about this ship, it carries a prototype weapons and the others in the laboratory facility... I don't know what kind of weapon they created when I was a low-rank lieutenant. I'm sorry," Nightblade explains.

"I understand, but we thank you enough for your information," Optimus thanked the young ex-Decepticon who is bow her head respectively a bit. "Autobots, let's rollout."

Ratchet opens the ground bridge after he set the coordinate to Harbinger ship's crash site, so the Team Prime went into the green portal and arrived by the crash site.

"Be cautious when we enter the Harbinger," Optimus advised his team.

* * *

When they entered the ship, the group walks through the corridor and looked around carefully. Nightblade felt the bad feeling in this ship as she senses some bot that she really hates. Bumblebee patted her shoulder to check on her when Nightblade nods her head that she's okay.

Suddenly, Nightblade and Bumblebee looked at the side of the corridor and spotted Airachnid first even the team spotted the spider Cybertronian who saw them first. But Airachnid saw Nightblade who is with the Autobot.

"What is she doing here?!" Nightblade hissed.

"Airachnid!"

"Surrender."

Airachnid transforms into spider mode and runs back to the alt escape route when Arcee and Nightblade chased after her.

"Grrr! Airachnid, you traitor!" Starscream grunted until he spotted Nightblade who is with Arcee.

Nightblade stops and saw Starscream who is got webbing sac around him, "Starscream?" She kneeled by him as she's checking on him.

"Grr! Don't let her get away!" Starscream ordered when he looked back at the spider Cybertronian. Nightblade heard the drilling the rock and looked up at Arcee who is crawling into the tunnel when she runs up to catch up.

"Arcee! Scrap!" Nightblade called her out until she crawled into the tunnel as well to go catch up to her. Optimus stops by the hole, "Arcee! Nightblade! Wait!"

Both Arcee comes out first and then Nightblade comes out last from the hole.

"Arcee! What were you thinking! We should've be-," Nightblade says.

Arcee and Nightblade got hit by the Airachnid's legs drilled from their bottom. Both the femme land after the jump over.

Airachnid chuckles, "Arcee." Then she looked at Nightblade who is getting up. She hissed, "And of course, Nightblade."

"I didn't peg you for re-signing with the Decepticon," Arcee says angrily, she summons her blade on her arm and charging toward her.

"A temporary arrangement, Arcee. You know I prefer to work alone," Airachnid mocked her.

"Oh yeah?! I know what you are doing, witch bot! And Megatron will someday find out what your true motive is!" Nightblade charge as well to go help Arcee as she going to used her hand combative.

The two femme Cybertronian teamed up against spider Cybertronian as Arcee swings her blade at her to strike but Airachnid dodges it and grab her leg, she swings her at Nightblade who got sent back over to the ground, the spider mech slam her arch-nemesis to the ground and threw her over at Nightblade who just getting up. Arcee got up and seeing Nightblade is unconscious from getting hit again. Arcee summons another blade from her other arm then she charges at her with a battle cry.

Airachnid grab her Arcee's arms after she dodged, "Speaking of, add any more deceased partners to your growing list?" She tightens her arm harshly.

Nightblade got up from being unconscious a bit, "I hate that witch bot..." She looked back and sees Arcee is in trouble. "Arcee!" She shouted as she got up carefully.

"Airachnid, release her!" Optimus marched to the spider Cybertronian with his weapon he aimed at her.

Airachnid shove Arcee away to the ground and she quickly transforms into helicopter mode to escape from Optimus who is firing at her. Nightblade takes out Misfire's blaster gun and shoots at her as well.

"Coward!" Nightblade yelled at her who already escaped. Nightblade walks up to check Arcee and then she looked at Optimus.

"Arcee, you know better than engage the enemy alone. But be thankful for Nightblade to aid you," Optimus told Arcee for warning.

"He's right, Arcee. I almost getting knocked down once but twice I went unconscious till I got up," Nightblade said.

"Not her... not after what she did to Tailgate. She will pay..." Arcee said coldly.

"Blast it, Arcee! That revenge will not bring back those we lost!" Nightblade said.

Arcee glare at Nightblade, "I thought you had a common for who we lost... even you lost Misfire!"

"That's different for me, Arcee. If I ever did plan to kill Megatron for that revenge, Misfire is not coming back... I'm not some bot who seeks revenge... I only seek justice that needed to be brought in alive," Nightblade protests in defense.

"Nightblade has the point where I agreed with her, she made a wise choice of what's right, Arcee. I advise you to listen to what her words are true. Is that understood?" Optimus asked.

Arcee looked away from them and she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Move it!" Bulkhead orders Starscream who marches to Optimus.

"No need to be force," Starscream said until he got pushed into the ground.

"Was that necessary?" Nightblade disapproves of what Bulkhead did.

Starscream looked up at Nightblade and he panted, "Nightblade! I'll tell you and Optimus anything you all want to know."

Nightblade surprised a bit and she notices a change from him.

Bulkhead chuckles, "Is that right? And what do you want in return?"

Nightblade notices Optimus who is looked at her who wants her to do the talking and she sighed, "Let me do the talking..." Nightblade steps forth and she gonna repeat what Bulkhead said, "What do you want in return, Starscream?"

"I want to be on your side with Autobot, Nightblade," Starscream responded.

Nightblade didn't surprise her and she is thinking about it to convince Starscream to join Autobots for redemption. She looked at his optics to see the fears and mistreated by the Megatron. Nightblade would never forget that optics she sees from Starscream in the Nemesis ship.

"On our side? Yeah right. And I've been lobbing with the Fallen," Bulkhead said.

"You wouldn't betray the Decepticon," Arcee added.

"Excuse me! Have you forgotten about me that I was one of them who betray the Decepticon!" Nightblade says as she feels offended by Bulkhead and Arcee who shuts their mouth and Bumblebee facepalm much.

"Wouldn't I? What have they done lately humiliate me, spy on me, and demote me? Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood than all but replaced me with that traitorous wretched Airachnid." Starscream explains himself to them. "She abandoned me, left me for scrap."

She thoughts in her mind, "You got to be kidding me?! She shouldn't be trusted as the second in command from him?! Grrr, that fool Megatron doesn't know what I know since I almost got killed by witch bot until he doesn't believe me! What in blazes is he thinking!" Nightblade facepalms much when she listens to what Starscream is explaining to them and her.

"So, why not rat them out?" Starscream added.

Nightblade got up from the ground, Optimus and other three went over to the distance away for private from Starscream with Bumblebee on guard.

"He's telling the truth about Megatron trying to scrap him," Arcee said.

"But that's not all, I have known him very well. You and others maybe don't see what I see..." Nightblade added. "He was getting beaten up brutally by Megatron when I stopped him from beating him to death... until I got smacked by my former lord after what I tried to reason it to him."

"You two are not saying you actually trust Starscream?" Bulkhead asked.

"Trust him? Never. But this may be the one time our objectives align."

"But it would be best to have Starscream in the team for redemption. He could trust me and I'll be the one to watch over him in my responsibility," Nightblade suggested that.

"You're right to wary, Bulkhead, but I agree with Arcee," Optimus said to ex-wrecker then he turned to Nightblade. "I know you want to do what is best to make things right and help Starscream to earn redemption, Nightblade. But you must not let yourself be endangered for your choice."

"I know..." Nightblade looked down a bit.

"Excuse me! Can I speak with Nightblade for quick! There are more I want to tell her privately before you finish the plan!" Starscream asked when they looked back at him.

Nightblade looked up at Optimus who nod for her request. So Nightblade and Bumblebee switch places, now Nightblade is guarding Starscream and Bumblebee is with the group to make a plan.

"N-Nightblade, about earlier in the mine?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"I have brought over your sword with me! It's in my back when I kept it hidden from Megatron!" Starscream told her about the sword.

Nightblade surprised and she looked at him, "Why did you steal that accursed sword from Megatron! I no longer holding that weapon! Get rid of it after I get permission from Optimus!"

"I can't do that! This is what I own you more and repay you for saving me. You stopped Megatron and you are the only bot I trusted more than others," Starscream pleaded her to accept his debts.

Nightblade thinks over a bit... until she sighed, "All right." She looked at his back and sees her sword is painted in color attach to his wing. "Clever, but someday Megatron will find out about it," Nightblade complimented and she carefully grabs her sword from his wing. She attaches her sword into her back.

"I know you killed someone who is your first victim... but I'll keep secrets from others," Nightblade said privately when Starscream surprised about her quick discovery. "Don't ask how I know that. For what important is that you need to cooperate with them and me. You want to join us for redemption, I'm okay with it. But you are going to be under my watch since I was the only first who joined them to redeem myself. And I'll be sure that Megatron won't harm you again."

"What your words said is true, I'll be sure of it," Starscream responded.

* * *

Later, the Autobots are in vehicle mode as they driving through the canyon to follow the Airachnid's trails. They arrived at the canyon and they transform into Cybertronian mode and looked around cautiously.

"What did you know," Bulkhead responded.

Arcee said cautiously, "Could still be a trap."

"That I was gonna say it... even I don't like how Airachnid is about to do," Nightblade added.

Optimus transforms into Cybertronian mode and he walked up to them, "Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable." After Arcee, Nightblade, and Bulkhead looked back at Optimus Prime. "If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally. With Nightblade who can take responsibility to watch over him," Optimus explains.

"You don't mean permanently, as in keys to the base and everything?" Bulkhead speaks out.

"However unlikely that scenario, every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption. Like Nightblade who changed side to ours... and she first one who do not kill any bots," Optimus speaks as he patted Nightblade's shoulder who gleam at him.

"I'll be sure that everything in my life to give and help Starscream to earn redemption," Nightblade agreed with her leader.

"Even bot killers? Even Airachnid?" Arcee asked in disapproval.

Nightblade wanted to say something as she wants to defend any former Decepticon since there is a chance for them.

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace," Optimus says.

Nightblade whispered herself as she looks at her sword, "Honor the fallen, protect what matters, and keep moving forward." She put her sword into her sheath.

As Bulkhead and Nightblade went to the trailer and the ex-wrecker opened it to bring Starscream out of the back.

"Rise and shine, Screamy." Bulkhead pulled him out of the trailer and set him out on the ground.

Nightblade facepalms a bit, "You don't have to drag him out like that, Bulkhead."

"We're here. Where's the ship?"

Starscream got up in the ground and looked around carefully of the sector they're in. "It's through the arch, among the stones," Starscream answered as he points the direction.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you're with me. Arcee, Nightblade, remain with our prisoner." Optimus commanded.

"Will do, Optimus," Nightblade nodded.

Arcee is surprised a bit and steps up, "Optimus, please?" When the Autobot leader looked back at Arcee. "For Tailgate..." she frowns.

"Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgment," Optimus decline her request.

Nightblade sat down on the ground and relax a bit, she and Arcee watch Optimus and his group headed over to pursue Airachnid. Until the two femmes, Cybertronian heard Starscream is grunting and tried to get comfortable with those clamps.

"Is the clamps really necessary? I promise not to fly away. It's really giving me a crick," Starscream complains about it.

Nightblade is about to say something until Arcee spoke rudely, "I can shove you back in the trailer."

"Awww..." Starscream sighs in defeat.

Nightblade would facepalm much on her faceplate, but she can hope that it stays there.

* * *

A moment later, Arcee is walking back and forth impatiently waiting for Optimus and others to come back. Nightblade is cleaning up the sword and sharpen it carefully from the paint made the disguised by Starscream.

"I'm not really so bad, you know. Megatron... he's the evil one." Starscream speaks.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Arcee said who stopped.

Nightblade looked at her blade and she replied, "I agreed with Starscream... that's my reason why I escape from Megatron."

"Except Nightblade."

"Oh... that hurts, Arcee."

"For whom, Airachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat," Starscream rants about her.

"So, we can agree on one thing," Arcee asked.

Nightblade stops sharpening her sword and she had the feeling this conversation is about Airachnid.

"Oh, you have no idea. She showed up one day, and the next thing you know, she's acting like she runs the place. She whispered lies into Megatron's ear, maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place," Starscream explains.

Nightblade thought, "I had the feeling this is bad to go further..."

"Well, she terminated my partner," Arcee responded coldly.

"What?! She's taking credit for scrapping him now, too?" Starscream asked. "That was my doing!" Starscream said.

Nightblade looked back a bit, "Oh scrap..."

"What?"

Starscream gasps loudly then Nightblade got up and goes in between Arcee and Starscream, "It's nothing, Arcee."

"He wasn't there," Arcee said.

Starscream shuddered, "Of course, I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Who are you talking about?" Arcee asked sharply.

"No one. Who are you talking about," Starscream smiled nervously.

Nightblade pat Arcee's shoulder, "Come on, Arcee. This is no time to interrogate like this."

Arcee shove her hand off her shoulder and turned to Nightblade, "You knew about this?!"

Nightblade replied, "If I knew who! Then who was the bot you mention?"

"Tailgate," Arcee answered after that's cause Nightblade fall for it into a bad time.

"Uh, who's Tailgate?" Starscream confused about who Tailgate is.

Nightblade surprised and she knew he fall for it as well, "Starscream!" She shushed him.

Arcee realizes it, "You were the one. You extinguished Cliffjumper."

Starscream shocked, "Cliffjumper?!"

Arcee summons her blade on her arm as she's about to extinguished Starscream with her eyes of the vengeance. Nightblade went in front of Starscream, "Arcee! Stop this! You should have known better! The revenge that clouded your mind isn't going to bring back!"

"Give me one good reason, Nightblade! You knew what he has done and you decide to defend him!" Arcee yelled at her.

"This is getting out of hands! We were supposed to be good Autobots, not bad killer bots! But deep down we are still the same species where we live on the same planet! Revenge will lead you into a bad path!" Nightblade pleaded.

"No, you are just a Decepticon that pretends to be one of ours!" Arcee says to her harshly. So she pushed her away and attempt to destroy Starscream who is cowering. Nightblade takes out her sword to reflect her strike when she pushed her back.

Nightblade quickly drops the key for the clamps by Starscream. "Go hide in the trailer! You should be safe-," Nightblade got slashed into her chest by Arcee and she got kicked out of the way, and her sword struck into the trailer. Starscream begging for mercy after Arcee demanded him to uncuff those clamps.

"You're pathetic..." Arcee said coldly until she felt the slashed at her abdomen and collapse into the ground.

Starscream got those clamp off his hand and he chuckles evilly, "Something wrong, Arcee? I thought you wanted a fight..."

* * *

In Nightblade's mind, she's dreaming something she hears is a chaos of gunfire and she is in the void filled with darkness. She hears panting and shouting at the beg of her voice, "Don't worry! I got you! I called the other volunteers to help you. S*! N, every bot?! HELP!"

"We can't give up this Neutral faction! We were doing so well in the crossfire and help others out of the battlefield!"

"It already decided! I can't risk any volunteer get shot in-between nation and get you involved. This is pointless... we are getting some loss of our hopes..."

"No, not we. Just you. I'll go out there and resume rescue everyone. I don't want someone to know what I am, I want them to know who truly I am!"

A distant voice is responded to the name, "Nightblade...! Nightblade...!"

Nightblade woke up and grunting in pain as she got up and checks her injuries she had cut. She sees some Energon on her hand as luckily it was only a mesh wound. The ex-lieutenant slowly getting up on her feet and carefully walks up to see what's going on. What happens is the Starscream and Acree are fighting over the distances, she groans softly as she still feels the wounds are reopened and her Energon is leaking slowly. Nightblade looks around to find the sword when she spotted it stuck into the trailer and she walks over it, she tried to pull it out with one hand... but she took a risk to use her both hands and pulled her sword out. She is losing her Energon and she stabs her sword into the ground to use it as the walking stick. Nightblade walks slowly to stop the fight between them but mostly stopping Arcee from killing Starscream from her revenge. The battle cry is heard from Arcee and luckily it isn't far from the trailer. Suddenly the ex-lieutenant arrived at the scene Arcee hold Starscream down and attempting to kill him. She takes out the Misfire's blaster gun and hurries to step up to them.

"Go on, do it. Megatron will only terminate me for treason if I dare return to the Decepticons. You may as well be the one to put me out of my misery," Starscream begged Arcee for killing him.

"As if I needed convincing..." Arcee asked coldly when she lift her blade to aim at his spark chamber.

"What?! Wait! No!"

Until the both heard the trigger sound and Starscream sees Nightblade pointed the blaster gun at Arcee but she's about to be mortally wounded soon.

"Don't... do this... Arcee!" Nightblade panted weakly. "If you ever been desperate to kill him... things will not be the same... things that you are different but I never know about you... What happens to Arcee I once knew when you had a friend like Jack... but all I ever saw... is the killer bot who would end up like Airachnid... Cliffjumper and Tailgate want you to live... and wants you to protect what's matters like Jack... that's... what I gotta do the same for Misfire and others who fall. What would Jack and others think about you after this!" Nightblade pleaded with her coolant tears flows.

Arcee notices Bumblebee is watching who is showing the sad expression and she looked back at Nightblade who is aiming her gun at her and her Energon still leaking out from her wounds. She started to believing slowly what Nightblade said in her wisdom. So she puts away her blades and let Starscream go until she collapses, Nightblade pulls down her blaster gun and groaning in pain as she holding her wounds from leaking. Starscream slowly walks up to Nightblade and quickly hugs her.

"Thank you... but this is a mistake to come and see you," Starscream whispered, and let's go of her.

"Starscream... Wait!" Nightblade pleaded him to come back.

Nightblade panting weakly, she watched him walk away as he's finally gone, and she's holding the emblem on her hand after Starscream gave it to her as his debt is been paid. She checks the blue emblem medallion on her hand and looks at it carefully... she felt like... she remembers this emblem... Suddenly, something triggered her head and groaning loudly as she's in pain and started seeing flashes of her memory. Nightblade falls into the ground and she blacked out. Bumblebee quickly set Arcee by the trailer and went to go check Nightblade while the ground bridge appeared and Ravage came over to get Optimus and Bulkhead to the base. Bumblebee found Nightblade laying on the ground and she's mortally wounded on her chest. He carried her carefully in bridal style and bring her over to the ground bridge quickly.

* * *

Later, Nightblade is on the berth after Ratchet treats her wounds and notices Nightblade is gripping her hand she's holding something. The ex-lieutenant has awoken from the stasis and slowly got up in the berth. Bumblebee notices Nightblade when he looked back at her. [Nightblade!] Bumblebee buzzes exciting and went to check on her.

"... How do I get here? Do you guys succeed it?" Nightblade asked.

Bumblebee explains to her about Airachnid and the weapon called Immobilizer is a she's after. He even told her that Immobilizer freezes Optimus and Bulkhead when Ratchet is repairing it now. As for Arcee, who comes to see Nightblade... but until Ravage hissed at her when Arcee stops and keep her distance away from him. Bumblebee is the only bot who can go near Nightblade. [About your wounds, Nightblade? Are you okay?] Nightblade looked up at Arcee a bit... then she looked away. "I'm okay, Bumblebee. Just a mesh wound," Nightblade said.

[Arcee told me what happened. She'll apologize to you... whenever Ravage lets her in.] Bumblebee buzzing as he told her when he looks back at Ravage who is guarding.

"No, I'm not ready... if I wasn't her friend for what I am instead of being a friend for who I am... I needed Arcee to keep her distance away from me... whenever I'm ready to hear it," Nightblade shuddered when she got up when she walks away and transformed into the ground vehicle mode, she drives through the tunnel and headed off to the canyon. Ravage steps up when he sees Nightblade leaving the base to the outside. He looked at ground bridge control and knows where she headed off to now.

* * *

At the other state, Nightblade visiting Misfire's grave for the moment to tell her deceased friend about the sword is brought back to her during the mission. She looks up at the moon and this reminds her of Cybertron she wanted to see the view of the stars and 2 moons.

"... I almost had my friend to come to join me and fight alongside with Autobots... his designation is Starscream. But... peace between my two friends... didn't get along so well. I don't know what I gotta do about it. I almost think that I had lost hope... but the side of my feeling is telling me that I must not give up the peace. And the voice of myself telling me, keep moving forward as hard as I can... mistake happens and keep learning."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Nemesis, Megatron is furious about Airachnid who failed to retrieve the Immobilizer and leaving Starscream behind with the Autobot. He entered the vault and sees the Nightblade's sword is missing... but not just a sword he worries much... he steps up quick and sees the emblem medallion is missing as well. Whoever stole both of emblem medallion and Nightblade's sword since his former lieutenant did not enter his warship to steal it back. He became more furious and he destroys the stand with his fist.

"Nightblade didn't steal both her sword and the medallion... but who...!"

* * *

Back to Nightblade, she keeps staring at the medallion and she is remembering the past in the thousands years ago... that she is... a part of Neutral faction member called the Ascenticon... she remembers that the deceased leader used that name it inspired the ancient race called Protecticon she help the Cybertronian in each race. But no one ever knows what Protecticon is except her leader knows. Whatever it made her remember, she put the emblem medallion attached into her sword sheath while staring at it. Ravage put his paw on the emblem shield and causes Nightblade to looked at him.

"Ratchet wants you to return the base. The immobilizer is fixed," Ravage said.

"Of course..."

Nightblade and Ravage went into the ground bridge and entered the control center. Seeing Optimus and Bulkhead has been moving their limbs from the Immobilizer effects as thankfully for Ratchet's scientific skills.

"The damage looked bad, but it was a snap to repair, allowing us to reverse its effect on you. You should regain your full range of motion before long."

Ratchet and Bumblebee notice Nightblade have return with Ravage who brought her over.

"Nightblade has been severely damaged on her chassis. For luckily, she wasn't offline instantly for her spark chamber to cut through, but losing the Energon."

"It was only mesh wound."

Ratchet scoffed, "Like all bots say, Nightblade. But... your brain wave activity had been responded to the interference that triggers your memory."

"You mean I had the sort of amnesia... the whole time?"

"Yes, that might be possible if you remember something in the past."

Nightblade is deep thought about the memory she's regaining since she saw the emblem shield that triggered it. It is no wonder Optimus Prime has been asking her about the strange dream and even strange vision.

"And Acree?" Optimus asked.

"She's rather resilient for a two-wheeler... but she feels regretted her action she attack Nightblade," Ratchet explains.

The bots looked at Arcee who is avoiding eye contact, Optimus looks at Nightblade who is safely protected by Ravage when she's scared of what Arcee had become in the last mission since she almost getting killed by her. Her own friend who attack her blindly in the revengeful mind. Optimus tapped his servo at Nightblade's back shoulder to follow him closely so the two bots step forward to Arcee.

"It is the external wounds which heal the quickest," Optimus says.

Arcee responded, "I thought settling scores would allow me to move on." Arcee looked away, "Instead, I chased away our hope of winning this war any time soon."

"Wisdom cannot be granted, Arcee. It must be earned..." Optimus replied, "Sometimes at a cost."

Arcee takes a moment to think... then she turned around and seeing Nightblade is stood by Optimus, Nightblade steps back a bit and almost hide behind the Autobot leader. But the Autobot leader stops her with his servo out as he made sure she's safe. The young femme followed his instruction so she stepped up a bit, as carefully as she can be safe.

"Nightblade... I'm sorry for attacking you and... you are right to stop me from what I have done for revenge. You are still part of the team and now I can see you are still loyal to us. Now I don't see you what you are... but I know who you are. Your Nightblade, a Cybertronian with a good spark. Not a Decepticon." Arcee apologizes to Nightblade properly.

Nightblade silently shows the coolant tears, she smiles slowly and steps out of the hiding, she walks up to Arcee and sat down on the berth. "I forgive you, Arcee," Nightblade accepted her apology. Arcee smiles and happy to hear from Nightblade who forgives her.

~End of Chapter 10~


	13. Chapter 12: TMI

As time passes, Nightblade punches out the Vehicon seeker few times until she kicked them off while the Autobots are fighting to defend the Data Cylinder. Few Vehicons gathered up and jump on her to restrain. Piling up on her and they started punching her down into the ground... but Nightblade calmly comes out behind them from the pile. She shrugged off a bit when she turns around and watches them beating up at nothing but the ground.

"That's just sad..." Nightblade shooked her head a bit. She snuck away from them and let this Vehicon busy with it, then she went over to go help others to secure the Data Cylinder.

As she arrived to go help Optimus and others who are fighting each other for the cylinder so she runs toward it but she got slammed by Breakdown's hammer. Nightblade reflex her landing skill on her feet.

"It's time for you to return the airbase, Nightblade! Megatron wants you alive and locks you up!" Breakdown smirked.

"Oh I don't 'see' the point of coming back, Breakdown," Nightblade said in the bad pun.

That got Breakdown snapped about his eye optic and charging toward Nightblade who is preparing for defensive stance. Until Bulkhead slammed his arch-rival away from Nightblade after he came through the ground bridge for back-up.

"Great timing, Bulk!" she smiled with her thumbs up.

Once she notices the two Vehicon is about to secure the Cylinder so both Nightblade and Bulkhead went to take on each Vehicons. Nightblade punches the Vehicon and dodges of each movement. While she sees Arcee is going against Breakdown. Optimus punch Knock Out off.

"Autobots, stand your ground. The artifact must not fall into enemy hands." Optimus commands the Autobot.

Nightblade did the uppercut punch at the Vehicon and went to secure the artifact until she got pushed into the wall by the random seeker. Arcee got Breakdown down so she runs toward the Cylinder to secure it. But she got pounce by Knock Out who slams her down, he transforms into a vehicle to drive over toward it then transform back to Cybertronian mode as he running to the Cylinder.

"Come to papa."

Bulkhead slammed the red Cybertronian away from the Cylinder artifact. "Run to mommy." But ex-wrecker got his head slammed by Breakdown's fist and then he gripped on his head lifted.

"Say, Uncle. Say it!"

Nightblade kicks Breakdown out to let go of Bulkhead, "Go cry to your aunt!" she shouted until she manages to dodges from Vehicon who is about to grab her, but she grabs their arm and flipped them over into the ground. She hit them at the head. The fights continue except something happened when the Cylinder is activated by Miko. Optimus and Nightblade notice it, Bulkhead saw Miko is by the Cylinder. "Miko?" Bulkhead responded.

The Cylinder is about to charge up slowly and Miko tried to back away.

Bulkhead shoves Breakdown away and went to help Miko. "No!" Bulkhead shouted until Breakdown punches his back to cause him to fall into the ground and went to near the Data Cylinder. The Cylinder shoots the beam into Bulkhead's head and it stops. The ex-wrecker groaned when he blacked out and his head dropped.

"Bulk!" Miko cried as she runs to her green guardian.

Knock Out grabs the Data Cylinder and he said, "You really took one for the team, Bulkhead-. My team."

And so, Knock Out and Breakdown runs into the ground bridge with the Data Cylinder. The seekers transformed and flying away from the canyon. The Autobots walks up to Bulkhead to check on him.

"Bulkhead, are you-," Optimus asked.

"Fine. It didn't even smart," Bulkhead interrupt as he's feeling okay.

"We should let Ratchet check Bulkhead's brain," Nightblade said.

* * *

Back to Autobot Base, Nightblade opens the ground bridge to another state for a new scout mission for Energon Mine after she set the coordinate it. Ravage went to join Nightblade as he transforms and attached into the midsection of her chest.

"We'll be going on the scout mission for Energon mine. Contact me when things are emergency," Nightblade notifies Ratchet who is scanning Bulkhead's head.

"Good luck out there, Nightblade. And be careful," Ratchet advised her who went into the ground bridge.

When Nightblade arrived at the other location and she transformed into the ground vehicle as she starts the engine and drives away to find the canyon. Also, she brought the trailer for herself since she stole some of the mining and tools from Decepticon's mine and the ship except the larger driller. Now she begins to play the song of "21 Guns" by Green Day and cruising around on the road. Listening to the song on the radio. While she's driving around the road and she detects the Energon signal at the few miles ahead of her. She makes a turn through the forest and then heads to the shortcut. Soon Nightblade arrived and ready to scout the Energon mine for any leftover crystal. She transforms back into Cybertronian and begins scouting the tunnel of the mine.

"All right, time to search the Energon in this mine."

Ravage detach from her chest and transform into a feline mode so he begins to sniff out the Energon shard. He walks up and follows the trails through the tunnel carefully. Nightblade takes out the rock drill tech and follows Ravage who is leading. It took a few minutes of searching later, Ravage aim his head to the point where the Energon is located so Nightblade starts a rock drill while Ravage is digging up the rocks with his claws. Soon they retrieved a few of the Energon crystal and turned them into the cube. They almost got some of them depleted but there are more through the tunnel.

"I'm low on Energon, Nightblade." Ravage pants and sat down on the floor.

Nightblade pants as well, "So am I... let's take some break and we'll mark this tunnel for the checkpoint." The young femme takes out the Energon infuser from the trailer and begins to harvest the Energon shard into liquid. So she gives some to him and then herself. She looks at the emblem shield on her sword and wonders what happened to this faction thousands of years ago. Once she tried out the new Energon goodie that she made for herself. Ravage try some of them and he really likes the taste of it since he remembers that Energon goodie food from Cybertron. Until then both the Cybertronian and minicon got a commlink from Ratchet so she puts away her snack and put her two digits at the helm.

"What's an emergency, Ratchet?"

"Nightblade. Ravage. Return the base immediately, this is urgent," Ratchet speaks into the commlink.

Nightblade sighs and gets up from the floor, "We'll be outside by the entrance in estimating 5 minutes."

"Looks like we had discovered something new," Ravage responded.

* * *

Later, in the Autobot Base, Team Prime has discovered something new about Bulkhead who had Data storage into his brain. Ratchet locate the hot spot in his head.

"This hot spot you see here-, it's information, Data, living energy."

"Sweet Solus Prime, so what you mean is-," Nightblade said.

"It's alive, it's on fire, and it's in Bulkhead's head?" Miko interrupted.

"Chill, Miko. The data's only inhabiting a fraction of my brain, infinitesimal by standard neural-net densities," Bulkhead answered.

Nightblade is very surprising that ex-Wrecker had great knowledge, "How'd you know?" She asked.

"Wait... How do I know all that?" Bulkhead replied.

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish, the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access."

"... A security measure," Nightblade responded.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward, lost to the stars," Optimus said.

"Except my fat engine block got in the way," Bulkhead comment as he gently knocks his own helm.

"Every 'con there made a grab for it, but the cylinder doesn't go off until Miko touches it?" Arcee explains.

"The cylinders originated from Cybertronian's golden age," Ratchet said when he press the keyboard and shows the designated blueprint of data Cylinder. "Predating the Autobot/Decepticon Division."

"So it wouldn't consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat," Optimus added.

"Only alien life forms, such as humans," Nightblade added.

Bumblebee buzzes. [And what about those writing?]

"Are we staring at genius or gibberish?" Arcee pointed at the writings on the wall.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes, but these equations appear to be the formula for a Synthetic Energon," Ratchet announces good news or maybe.

"Really?! Yes!" Nightblade said excitedly.

Bumblebee raises his arm up in the cheer. [Whoohoo!]

Ravage smiled softly and groaned happily, "Hmph."

"We hit the mother lode?" Acree says.

Bulkhead leans forward at Miko, "Miko, do you understand what this means?" He asked.

Miko tried to say something about it, "Um..."

Bulkhead interrupts, "Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force. With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems."

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war," Optimus added.

"Or handing us the key to revitalizing Cybertron."

"We got the goods, and all Megatron got was an empty bucket."

"I agreed," Nightblade nodded.

"How often do I get to use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead asked.

Nightblade looks back at Optimus and Ratchet, "Well then, Ravage and I gonna be resuming the mine since I had some few Energon for our supply."

* * *

Back in the mine, Nightblade and Ravage puts the Energon Cubes into the trailer and then they gonna resume digging up the rocks inside the mine. They finished the depleted the mine when Nightblade checks the Energon radar signal was emptied. Ravage went to check the Energon in the trailer, but he counted the Energon and knowing they're missing 3 Energon cubes. He sniffs the scent and knows this smell is some bot he knows. So he'll let it slide and sees Nightblade brought more Energon Cubes in many piles, she carefully puts them in the trailer.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge. I got some few Energons left and ready to be transferred," Nightblade says as she is communicating with Ratchet.

The ground bridge opened in front of her at the distance, the trailer reshaped as it transforms into a platformed cart. Nightblade pushes it and Ravage pushes the one Energon Cube off the cart silently before entering the ground bridge. They arrived at the Autobot Base with the pile of Energon cubes in the cart.

"More Energon for next few days," Nightblade said and she dusts off her plating on each arm. So Nightblade closes the bridge and she's about to push the Energon cart to the supply room. Ravage lays down and went to take a nap on it after he hops on the table.

"Nightblade, tell Ravage to go sleep in your hab," Ratchet asked after he notices Ravage's sleeping.

"Sorry Ratchet."

She stops when she notices Bulkhead is blabbing the scientific when he's writing the formula with his paintbrush... or mop. Miko brought the electric guitar around after Nightblade notices her walking up the stairs.

"Miko... what is she doing?" Nightblade wondered what her human friend is doing with the electric guitar. She shrugged and resume to put the Energon to the supply room.

"Coefficient quotient of the subset amplified..." Bulkhead speaks himself.

Miko plugs the cord into the stereo and she said, "You want amplified?"

"... proving preceptor's paradox is nothing of the kind."

Miko plays her electric guitar in one tone when the stereo's volume is very loud. Ravage growls loudly as he got scared by the sound and sprint away when he made a clawed mark on the table. Bulkhead dropped his paintbrush and grip his hand on his head with the groaned painfully. After Nightblade notices Ravage went bonkers and shook her head a bit.

"Well... he finally moves away from the table you ask for, Ratchet. Although that is really... 'cat'astrophe," Nightblade punned about the cat joke when Ratchet shook his head and saying 'uh' quietly while he's working on the monitor.

"Ratch, I think Bulk's losing his mind."

Ratchet surprise to hear when Miko comes over and told him about it. Nightblade already knew that since Bumblebee told her about Bulk's brain. Seeing Miko's frown slowly changes.

Miko said, "You... already know."

"Miko, we didn't want to frighten you," Nightblade responded.

"But rest assured, Optimus has a plan," Ratchet reassured the human girl.

"Optimus isn't Bulkhead's doctor. I just need to know, when Bulk's done splitting out that formula, he'll go back to being regular old Bulkhead, right?" Miko asked.

Ratchet didn't know what to say about Bulkhead's condition, he looked down a bit and leaving it unanswered. Nightblade frowns sadly and so she said, "Just hang tight, Miko. I'm sure we'll find some way for him to be himself." Nightblade went to put away the Energon into the supply chamber. Sensing the Asian girl is sadden that it was uncertain about it.

The young femme has finished putting the Energon into the storage room and went over to check Bulkhead and Miko. Seeing the human friend is still talking to him who is doing the writing.

"So you remember that time you watched Wheeljack lob his only grenade into the Decepticon heat exchanger?" Miko asked her guardian.

"Who?" The ex-wrecker asked.

The teenage girl is getting impatient when she gets his question about his best friend, "Wheeljack! Your best bud!" She said as she takes out her cellphone and shows him a picture of him and his best friend Wheeljack. "Beside me, of course."

Suddenly Bulkhead stood silence and he went back to writing the formula, causing Miko groaned, "Oh! Did you know who I am?!" She asked him.

Bulkhead looked up at her, "Of course, you're..." he paused for the moment when he stares at her. Soon he went back into writing the formula on the metal plate, "Equivalent to the flattening of the oblate spheroid to the Nth power. Internal energy of isolated 'E' remains constant," he muttered.

Nightblade grabs the metal plating carefully and then she gives it to Ratchet while Bulkhead resumes writing into the next one.

"Keep them coming, Bulkhead," Ratchet replied and he walks over to the other side with the plating slab.

The young femme vented out as she hopes that Optimus will get the cylinder back from Megatron. She remembers something that conversation with him.

* * *

Earlier before the team depart, Optimus comes over with Nightblade when she's about to go back to the mine. Nightblade looked back at her leader and wonder what her leader had in his mind.

"Is there something you want to know, Optimus?" Nightblade asked.

Optimus responded, "Nightblade, I needed to ask of my question to you. What do you remember about the blue emblem you had in your sheath?"

The young femme looks at the blue emblem and stares at it as she tries to remember her past, "... I remember this emblem... is used to be neutral faction during the war in a few thousand years ago before you and others arrived on Earth. I think it's called Ascenti-bots?" Nightblade answered after she looks at the blue emblem shield.

"Ascenticon... the leader who calls in the title 'The Silver One' helped the Autobot and Decepticon soldier to leave the crossfire. When few joined the neutral faction to help every soldier on the battlefield. Unfortunately, due to the lost casualty, the leader was slowly losing faith and made the decision to disband the faction," Optimus told her a story about the leader.

"Why's the leader called the title The Silver One by every bot and 'cons?" Nightblade asked curiously.

"The leader has the silver-colored optics who had wisdom and bravery in the spark who helped the outlier bots into the academy she created before the war. The leader is an outlier who has an intelligent and multi-talented one, unfortunately, the leader has been perished in the Vos City by the Decepticon's bombardment during the war," Optimus said to Nightblade who is looking down. "You may grieve for the moment, Nightblade. But know this what you have said earlier."

Nightblade nods her head and she responded, "Honor the fallen, protect what matters, and keep moving forward. The few words I have remembered saying this from what... my late leader said."

"Your words are wise to be a good example for us all, Nightblade. The Silver One would be proud of you and watch over among the AllSpark."

"... Optimus, with all due respect, may I come along with you. It's not about revenge, but I wanna protect what matters to me," Nightblade said.

"It would be better if you could remain here, Nightblade. Megatron will take advantage to make an exchange deal of taking you back and handing over the cylinder."

"Of course, Optimus. I had nothing to disagree with you."

* * *

Back to the present, the young swordwielder notices that Miko went over to the computer and so she went over to go by the platform.

"Miko, what are you doing?" Nightblade asked.

"I'm going to take Bulkhead to that coordinate," Miko whispered.

"But that's against the order from Optimus!" Nightblade replied quietly as Asian girl shushing her and look over to Ratchet who is distracted.

"Well, I'm taking him to the monster truck race track! You want Bulkhead to be himself and remember us, right?!" Miko whispered again as Nightblade hate to admit her words about Bulkhead's memory will not going to remember her and Miko. She thinks over a bit for the moment... until then she sighed.

"Okay, do it," Nightblade responded to her as Miko smile and press the keyboard to activate the groundbridge quickly.

Now both Miko and Nightblade begin to take Bulkhead to the field trip, and the young femme takes the painted mop from his servo when the ex-wrecker turns to Nightblade.

"If you want this back, then follow us since you wanted to finish the formula," Nightblade said as she transformed into grounder mode and Miko entered inside her compartment, and drives off to go through the portal and Bulkhead followed them through.

* * *

Once they arrived at the monster truck racetrack, Nightblade is helping Miko to get Bulkhead to remember who he is... while they decided to record the formula into the picture they took what Bulkhead had focus very much. In a very short time, they tried to convince him what his favorite show, movies, rock music, and other types that they shared the information about his past.

"Look! You love monster trucks! Remember when we snuck in here after the show last week?" Miko told her guardian about the activities they had.

"Mass times diffusion rate squared is constant," Bulkhead mumbled logically.

"Is any of this ringing a bell?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead half his logical works, "Bell curve? No, no, no. That wouldn't factor in," he responded.

"How about our Sunday-morning dune bashings, rocking out to slash monkeys, helping me with homework?" Miko said. "Ha-ha, a trick question! You know I don't do homework."

"And what about our time when we made a bet on the challenge? Our fight when we were training?" Nightblade added. "Right... Bulkhead?"

"Bulkhead?" Miko whimper softly as they see Bulkhead didn't happen to focus their attention on them. When Nightblade made the sad expression that he's unable to remember Miko and the rest of the friends. "Okay, forget the past," Miko said as she gave up on it.

"Miko, don't say such a thing," Nightblade said.

"Why?! What's wrong with it?! I don't know how much we can reach him to get his memory back to his normal! The only way to do is make a new memory," Miko cried.

The young femme vented out her pipe, "How do you think I feel that I have no memory about myself?" She said as Miko looks up to her and sees her sad look that way she telling her a truth. "You made me see that Bulkhead is going to be forgotten about us and everything he cherishes his life. But for me... I don't remember everything that I cherish my memory since back in Cybertron. I don't want to give up on searching my past but what more important is that we don't want to give up on his memory if we can find the way to get him back to his usual self... trust me, it might take time for us to wait for Optimus to return the cylinder for that live data inside his brain."

"The cube root of the exothermic Energon yield delta 'E' violates clank's law of Energon conservative," Bulkhead speaks after the two turns to Bulkhead.

"What if... they never make it in time when Optimus and others get there?" Miko asked to Nightblade.

"If I knew more... I'm not sure if there's any what we can to get Bulkhead back to himself..." Nightblade replied. "But still, I ain't giving up on my friend who is still I remember him when we become best pals."

Miko stood silently as she walked up to her guardian, "Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside, you will always remember me, and I just want to let you know I'll never forget you," she said to him.

"Boo-hoo!" Both Miko and Nightblade hear the voice behind them as they turned around and sees Breakdown and Knock Out are here to ruin at this time. "I'm shedding lubricant," Breakdown mocked their moments.

Nightblade groaned as she stood her defense and protect Bulkhead and Miko, "Very rude to ruined our moment here, but we ain't letting you reach our friend," she said, and she turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, move!" Hearing her friend is still much more focused on creating the formula. "Bulkhead, I said move!" She tried to say that to him.

"Follow us right now, or these guys are gonna... steal your formula!" Miko warned him who got snapped and turned her attention.

"My equations?!" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, they gonna steal your equation! Let's bailout!" Nightblade added.

Soon Miko takes a lead to get Bulkhead away from the 'Cons and Nightblade is gonna get her sword... but she now realizes she forgot her sword and blaster gun back in the base. "Oh scrap," she said. But she grabs one of the big tires nearby and threw it over to them before the Cons move away quick so she runs away with them.

"This is not what I remember about Bulkhead would run away!" Nightblade said to herself.

They arrived at the parking lot and then they went to separate in each parking space and transformed into vehicle mode. But they were obviously close-by in the same row.

"Nightblade! Where's your weapons?" Miko whispered.

"I left it at the base, but whatever you do... keep Bulkhead safe in vehicle mode," the young swordwielder said.

Suddenly they hear them coming over to the parking lot where they are after both of them shush themselves... but a problem is Bulkhead is still mumbling about the formula.

'Are you fragging kidding me?!' Nightblade thoughts in her processor when she hears that from his mumbling.

"Okay, then. Fun and games." Knock Out and Breakdown has split up in each side to find Bulkhead... and Nightblade which still had side mission to capture her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Knock Out sing the tone, and look around to seek Bulkhead and Nightblade.

While Nightblade tried to reach the base in the comms but the signal has been blocked. "Not good... The Decepticon has scramble our communication," she said.

"The Trisector of the Polygon is an integral subset," Bulkhead speaks it up.

Miko tried to shush him, "Shh! Quiet!" She whispered. "And Nightblade will keep a lookout so whatever you do, keep still. I'm gonna see if I can get far enough to call for backup." She walked out and head down to the other row.

"Miko?! Wait!" Nightblade asked quietly.

Leaving Nightblade watch over Bulkhead during the hiding spot, she tried to stay calm and keep doing what she has to hide and protect her friend at any cost. But hearing the noise from Breakdown who is still looking for Bulkhead mostly when he damaged some other random vehicles in the parking lot. She sees Miko almost get caught up by him who is trying to pursue her. 'No, no, no!'

"Breakdown, forget the human," Knock Out said. "Games are only fun to play..." The red medic takes out the device and causes Nightblade to panic when she knows that device. "When you're winning."

"Oh no..." Nightblade whispered as she watches him coming closer to them slowly. She tried to calm down more.

Hearing the device have tracked down Bulkhead's hiding spot when it chimes a signal but unaware of Nightblade is closer to him. "I think I'm warm," Knock Out smirked.

Surprisingly Bulkhead transformed into robot mode and causing Nightblade to panic when she never expected that.

"En3 divided by the square root of the propulsion factor equals..." the ex-wrecker just painted the mop brush on Knock Out's chassis plate.

"Pfft!" Nightblade can't handle this what she sees when she transformed into robot mode too, "Ha hahaha! I-I didn't expect that!" She laughed loudly.

"You... painted my paint job!" Knock Out growled. "Prepare for surgery!"

And Nightblade stopped laughing as she realizes that she got out of hiding as well since she's been laughing at them. She quickly to kick Knock Out as she defending her friend from those cons, but she didn't notice Breakdown have punched Bulkhead's helm, Nightblade turned around and sees her friend get knocked down into the ground.

"Bulkhead!" Nightblade said. "Ahh!" She screamed as she got shocked and fall into the ground when Knock Out has the Energon Prod with him. But Nightblade still trying to getting up and Knock Out notices that how Nightblade had a strong sense of getting up.

"Breakdown, try to keep her down," Knock Out ordered as the blue con set his pede on Nightblade's back. The red con inspects Bulkhead's helm and he changed his servo into sawblade to use it to cut at his neck. "Heads, you lose," he said and start up the saw.

Nightblade groaned, "... No!" She tried to get up but she still gets stepped on by Breakdown.

Miko hurried to go grab the pipe and went to attack Knock Out's pede but she missed when Knock Out move it away and she accidentally hit the pipe at Bulkhead's helm. Suddenly the chime noise came from Bulkhead's helm.

"Uh oh," Nightblade said.

Seeing Bulkhead's optics have turned red and something that the red light is leering out from his brain. Both Cons backed up away from it.

"Not again!"

"Get down!"

Nightblade has a good opportunity to move away from Breakdown and push herself away from him and cause him to fall down, and she quickly moves away from the red light.

"By the AllSpark," she said as she watches the red light is beaming into the sky. Once the red beams have gone away from Bulkhead. The young femme went over to check her friend, "Bulkhead? Buddy!" She tried to wake him.

"Bulkhead?" Miko sobs.

The device for the cylinder data tracker has scanned Bulkhead's brain cog and seeing the signal is no longer there. "Dead battery. Megatron will peel our paints for losing that data... but at least we still have the option to capture the traitor," Knock Out said.

"After we're gonna have to peel you," Breakdown added.

The young femme knew this is where she has to defend herself, "Oh, come on! This is getting a nerve-racking!" She said.

Unfortunately, the groundbridge has appeared behind those cons and the backup has come back to help after the mission.

"Or peel out of here," Knock Out suggested as both Cons are beginning to retreat from the scene.

Both Nightblade and Miko went to check Bulkhead and they tried to wake him up... but he didn't respond. The young girl started to sobbing as she begged her guardian to wake up, "Bulkhead..."

Nightblade moves her servo carefully uses her digit to gently wipe her tears when the young girl looks up at her, "Miko... let's hurry back to base" she said. "We'll carry Bulkhead and get him to check in with Ratchet," she reassured her. Miko nods her head and hugs Nightblade's leg quickly and went over to go the other side of the portal.

* * *

Later, Team Prime has gathered around to see anything happens to Bulkhead who is on the berth with cord linked into his helm. Ratchet watches the monitor and the report says that living data are no longer in his brain.

"The data has been fully expelled, but Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive," Ratchet said.

"All because of the energy took his mind, despite it rejected into the stars far away..." Nightblade said.

Miko sniffed, "It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula, and it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever."

"Miko, do not say such things like that... it's no one's fault for this happen and it doesn't matter if we were unable to get more information about the formula," Nightblade said.

"Nightblade is right, Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon's hands," Optimus said.

"If anyone would have backed that play, it's Bulkhead," Arcee added.

"It's simply too early to know the extent of his condition, something as simple as a familiar sight or smell, or perhaps even the sound, could trigger Bulkhead's awakening," Ratchet said.

Miko started to realized how to get Bulkhead to awaken from his slumber so she quickly went over to go try her electric guitar, she turns on the stereo and plugs in the cord for her instrument. She turns up the volume to high and adjusted the tone... now she starts playing the one tone of her guitar. Others watched to see if this responded to Bulkhead to wake up. Nothing happens as Miko lowers her head down a bit.

But Nightblade feels her mind's sense of life came from Bulkhead. She looks up at the monitor and hearing the beeping noise... then she turned to Bulkhead who is slowly awakened from the stasis. She smiles happily after she notices others are surprised that sound would help his awakening. Hearing the groaning from him.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead got up carefully and making the imitation electric guitar sound, "I love that song!" he shouted happily. He looks around and sees Miko standing on the platform by the monitors. "Miko?"

'He's finally back to his true self,' Nightblade thoughts, then she notices Bulkhead is turning to Nightblade and others.

"Did... something happen?"

"No... let's say that... we're just glad to have you back to normal," Nightblade smiled.

* * *

In next night later, Nightblade is going to resume the mining and start exploring more tunnel for a little while before she heads back. She couldn't find any Energon but going further to the tunnel might be risky so she heads back where she came. Soon she made it out of the mine since Nightblade marked the trail through the tunnel. Nightblade opens the trailer to check any of the equipment and everything is in place. Unfortunately, she heard the jet engine is coming towards her so she closed the trailer's hatch quick. Nightblade looks up at the sky and she sees the Cybertronian jet is coming to land... then land after jet transformed into Cybertronian mode as it revealed to be Megatron. Nightblade grabs her sword and then stance on defense for herself since she finally got her weapons in place.

"I'm not going back, Megatron! Whatever you throw the words at me, I won't accept it!" Nightblade hissed at her former master.

Megatron walks up to her calmly and he said, "You won't attack your own master, Nightblade. Nor you never killed any Autobots and our Decepticons. Though I see you had your sword back in your possession... whoever brought it back to you... you probably knew who."

Nightblade slowly put her sword down and detached the emblem shield from the sword handle. "And don't forget this!" Nightblade said angrily as she lifts her hand up and shows him the blue emblem shield.

Megatron's eyes widened and he surprised to see Nightblade got a hands-on this blue emblem shield when he stopped walking.

Nightblade looks at his optics until her eye widen. She responds, "You know about this... and... you really do know about... who I am?"

Megatron looked away as he avoids his eye contact with her.

"Who am I, Megatron?! Was I really part of neutral faction?! The last of a member?!" Nightblade demanded.

"It is too early to tell you that truth, Nightblade! The war we against Autobots is not over! The vow of the oath I have sworn to you has not finished after!" Megatron yelled.

"Well, I'm slowly starting to remember my past memories! Optimus told me about this faction called Ascenticon and the leader The Silver One! How could you hide this from me since I'm the last one survive and the leader is dead by your bombs at Vos City!"

Megatron growls softly and he tightens his fist, "Prime... You never resist to silence yourself."

"Why am I important to you?! Why?!" Nightblade demanded the answers from her former master.

"It is my mistake to let you in my army, Nightblade. I feared that you would show undisciplined, letting your soft got in your way, and you turned your back on me and the Decepticons," Megatron explains. "When I get you back to the warship and you will tell me where is the Autobot Base beforehand you will be locked in the cell for cycles. Then I'll tell you everything all about you as a promise," Megatron smirked deviously

"You think I tell you where the Autobot Base is... forget it. I won't betray them... I won't let you destroy the Autobots and my friends... I will protect them what matters to me from your madness, Megatron," Nightblade hissed at him.

"You think these so-called 'friends' would solve everything to end the war... when I fall. You should understand what the war could not end. Optimus is a one who's a fault to start the war and Cybertron became the wasteland. There is no other way but to focusing the destroying the Autobots!"

"... You're wrong... what you told everything to me that you and Optimus were brothers and make an equal to all cities and the caste system. I don't believe violence that could solve it but the speech would it help all Cybertronian... Optimus did not choose to be the new Prime since Sentinel Zeta Prime's corrupt the politics... Of course, it's would've been you... but if Optimus has chosen as the new Prime... why didn't you help him... what really happen to you... are you really angry at him... are you really just seeking power... or either jealous...? What is your intention to all this when you still don't about oppression?" Nightblade told him. "Time is not too late, Megatron. Even it's not too late to change the way... you just got to give up everything and your hatred... it won't be the forward when you go loop again and again. Please our people have been suffered enough for this..."

Megatron frowns and growls as he letting his anger took over, glaring at Nightblade, he would destroy her for giving the speech. Nightblade can tell he's glaring with anger... but she senses the sorrow within him. She sees his coolant tears lubricants flow down. Megatron suddenly shoots the trailer and caused Nightblade to move away quickly to avoid the shot. Leaving Nightblade shocked and watched him when he transforms into jet mode, leaving her in the canyon with a burning trailer. Nightblade looked back at the destroyed trailer and She shouted, "Oh come on... I needed that!"

Then she hears the groundbridge portal has been opened and sees her two friends, Bumblebee and Ravage, came over to help her. They notice the trailer has been destroyed.

[Ravage, just notice you were got in trouble. Were you attack?] Bumblebee bleeped.

The young femme shook her head, "No, I'm okay... just some Decepticon Vehicon Seeker ranked who tried to attack me but manage to defend myself..." she lied about it from her former master's involvement. She doesn't know what just happened and wonders why Megatron didn't come to destroy when she's part of Autobot?

* * *

Back in Warship, Megatron flew back away from the canyon to the warship. He contacts Soundwave to open the ground bridge to his position located. His trusted commanding officer won't question any further and then the ground bridge opened in front of lord Megatron. Megatron arrived in the warship into the bridge when he transforms back into Cybertronian mode. He walks away and avoids eye contact from his Decepticons as he went to the corridors with Soundwave follows him. Soundwave who had Laserbeak spy on Nightblade is talking with Ravage and Bumblebee who came through from their ground bridge.

"Be sure to keep track of her, Soundwave. I need to be alone for this in the next few klicks." Soundwave nods silently and went over to his post.

'Still stubborn and persistent little femme! ... But her traits still have her carrier's personality within her... including my traits,' he thought in his processor.

~End of Chapter 12~


	14. Chapter 13: Stronger, Faster

It's been a week and a half later, Nightblade came in the base and opens the door for Nayla who came back from the first week of university and she had to do the engineering course. And surprisingly, her teacher, Eugene Dukes, from Minnesota has come over for teaching the students in the University he got transferred. The young adult girl comes out of the vehicle and then Nightblade transforms into Cybertronian mode.

"Ace in the roll. You are getting better with those studies, Nayla," Nightblade complimented.

"What can I say. I'm going to be a military-technical engineer and soldier when I complete my course in class, Nightblade," Nayla smiled at her guardian and walks over to go greet others.

"You maybe have skills for the human, but you are still under my protection," Nightblade said.

Nightblade been away to the other places to find any Energon... secretly and now her human partner going to the next level of engineering. Since she heard her team are going to gather the supply whenever they tried to find any Energon in a different location, but she never know about Ratchet's science project will be working out to create the Synthetic Energon. She had the feeling that the incomplete formula will be taking a long time to process them before testing. Instead, she and her minicon partner just got dragged into the vacation time by her friends from her scout duties.

* * *

(Flashback)

Nightblade comes through from the ground bridge and seeing her team except Optimus and Ratchet are talking something. She comes up to them to join the conversation.

"What were you guys talking about?" Nightblade asked.

Bulkhead tried to say, "Uh... we were thinking, Nightly."

"We both wondering if... you had the break time when you were Decepticon?" Arcee replied.

Nightblade thinks over about the time and she shrugged, "I don't think I ever got to the free time since I was bodyguard duty. But I do get break time during my training with Megatron."

Bumblebee surprised and he buzzed. [You mean you never got free time when guarding Megatron at all?]

"As for what human says I'm a workaholic who been hard work for all day and all night during scouting for Energon and the mission... why?" Nightblade says as she got suspicious.

Bulkhead stammered, "Because of... w-well..."

Arcee says pointedly, "We think you should take some break for the while from the Energon scouting."

"... What?" Nightblade responded surprisingly.

Bumblebee looks at them and he buzzes anxiously. [I don't think it's a good idea to give Nightblade some day off. I mean, I know Ratchet starts working on Synthetic Energon a moment.]

"Is that what this about? Guys, I really appreciate for giving me a time to break from scouting and mission. I can't go anywhere else and be off from scouting duty without Optimus's permission for my break. And it would be a bad idea for that suggestion," Nightblade says.

"Uh... we think Decepticon who been working hard too much in non-stop till they complete the harvesting the Energon. No offense," Bulkhead pointed.

"Point taken... But I have to keep scouting the Energon into the mine. So I'm sorry, guys, but I am not going on the break," Nightblade told them and she walks away to go to her hab.

"Plan B?" Bulkhead suggests.

Until then the Ground Bridge open to outside by Nayla's property and Nightblade got pushed forward by Bulkhead. She turns around and raises her arm.

"Hey! Optimus won't approve that!" She shouted.

And Ravage got thrown over to her who caught him in her arms. And he turns at the Ground Bridge and raises his forelimb.

"What is with you throwing me like that!" He yelled at them until the ground bridge closes from them. "By the Allspark... we got a few days off from the Autobot's duty. We never planned for any of it at the time like this."

Nightblade sighs, "Guess I have to rebuild my trailer in the storage building since luckily it didn't scatter around the pieces."

The minicon groaned a bit and he also sighs as well, "I'll see if I contact Nayla," Ravage said.

* * *

(Flashback end)

Now Nightblade and Ravage is now back from this 'shore leave' as the human terms of vacation time, she still gonna be angry at her friends... but she couldn't. She decided to go check Bumblebee for the sparing training while the feline minicon went to go check the Energon supply at the storage room. Once she's there to meet Bumblebee who is talking with Nayla and Arcee about the Synthetic Energon that Ratchet is still working on the formula.

[Nightblade! How's your week off at your fun activity?] Bumblebee beeped after he notices her arrival.

"Oh, you mean that I got kicked out of the job duty when I was forced to take vacation time?" Nightblade frowned and she crossed her arms.

"Relax, Nightly, we think you deserve to be away from the mission," Arcee smiled.

"Seriously, Arcee, I really appreciate you three for let me take my mind off of things, but you must know I can't keep going on the hiding or making me go dark from letting me handle it to find more Energon around the globe," Nightblade said. "Even we can't confirm about Synthetic Energon will be ready for anything." The alarms from the monitor have detected, the few members walk over to the computer. "I guess we got more Energon and it's on the move," she remarked.

"Again?" Bulkhead said.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern. The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine," Optimus said as he turns around after looking at the monitor screen. "Autobots."

"Optimus..." The group turned to Ratchet who steps forward a bit. "If one of you comes back wounded this time... well, our Energon reserves are nearly depleted," Ratchet informed him.

That made Nightblade shocked but angry as she knew this break time was the worst idea ever happen to them. "I knew this is a bad idea...," she thoughts.

Optimus nods his helm softly at the old medic, "Understood. Activate the ground bridge," he said. Then he turned to the ground bridge device, "Autobots, roll out!"

Team Prime preparing to transformed into the vehicle mode and begin to start up the engines to drive through the portal. Once they left the station, Nayla is helping Rafael to do the school work since he was almost fallen behind his grades.

"Okay, Raf, what kind of class do you have trouble with?" Native American girl asked her little friend.

Rafael pulls up the sheet of paper and shows her the sheet of paper, "Just need to write an essay for the history class," he said.

"History? Man, I do like history since I was your age," Nayla said. "Anyways, let's see what kind of history are you at," she replied. "But first, let me make a quick check communication from others." She opened her tablet to see any sign from the team.

Suddenly, the two humans hear something breaking the glass noise, and then they also hear someone got slammed into the floor came from the medical station and they turned around after they got up from the couch. "What was that?" Raf asked. They run up over the railing, they are shocked to see Ratchet is on the floor, unresponsively.

"Ratchet?!" Nayla called out to him as she and Rafael went climbing down the ladder and then running toward him. "Ratchet, what happen!"

"Ratchet!" Rafael called out to him. He climbs up to the top while Nayla is by his helm and tried to snap her finger to see if he can respond.

"Doctor Ratchet! Can you hear us?!" she yelled.

"Ratchet, wake up!"

Hearing the old mech groaning when waking up by Rafael, "How is it that such small beings can be so loud?" he grumbled as he is slowly getting up from the floor while the child is climbing down and caught in Nayla's arm who is setting him down.

"Are you hurt? You fell," Raf asked worryingly.

"Yeah, you had scared there," Nayla said."You feeling okay?"

Ratchet finally got up to stand and looks down at the humans, "I'm fine. I'm...," He paused for the moment as he felt... much really better. "... More than fine," he added. He turns to his arm as the cover plating opened up and the screen of his fuel status revealed to up in almost full energy. "Ah! Energy efficiency is up 30%? Motor function's optimal?" he laughs a bit about the status of his energy fuel. He looks back at the two humans who are surprised about his sudden change, "Any words from the others?" He inquired.

Both he and she shook their heads before silences been broke. "No, nothing responds from the others," Nayla said.

At the canyon, Team Prime is chasing after the two Cons who are in vehicle mode with Breakdown who carries the huge block of Energon on the back of the pickup.

"Nightblade, can you just change to seeker mode?" Bulkhead inquired.

"Can't! It might burn up my energy for the exhaust if I used that mode," Nightblade answered. "And I hate to say this, I told you it's a bad idea if you couldn't think ahead before this happen!"

[Was this why you are angry at us?] Bumblebee bleeped.

"I want to but not right now!" Nightblade retorted until she detected incoming hostile in her radar. "Decepticon Seeker troops, incoming!"

The Seeker troops are on the air behind them, started launching their missiles at the lower altitude, causing the team to do the maneuvers in the dirt trails. Seeing large boulder rocks are falling into the ground.

"They weren't aiming at us, but they're aiming at the top gorge," she said. "We have to slow down before the boulders block us."

"I'll go in full speed and resume catch up on them!" Arcee replied as she rode her way to the ramp.

All four members stopped by the huge block of rock and quickly prepare their weapons to the sky. But they watch the seeker going by and head over to support the two cons who are chased by Arcee.

Optimus set his two digits on his helm to contact the two-wheelers, "Arcee, fall back! You're outnumbered!" He ordered through the commlink.

"We're always outnumbered. We need that Energon," Arcee replied on radio.

"Darn it, Arcee, that's not what he-," Nightblade said into the commlink. She always knew Arcee didn't listen so she got no choice. She growled, "I can't stand this!" As the young femme transformed into her mode and start up the engine to go fly to the sky and went over to go save her.

"Nightblade!" Autobot leader called out as the other two is a little afraid and really regret that Nightblade is really angry because of her time off from scouting patrol.

The young swordwielder has gotten so much angry and couldn't think ahead with this situation when she felt the temper got her better. While Ravage is linked with her in her midsection and he begins to admit that Nightblade really does have Megatron's trait, secretly. Hearing the communication between Ratchet and Arcee when Nightblade notices the seekers are beginning to launch their missile again directly to a two-wheeler. She quickly transformed into robot mode and begin to attack them by slamming her pede into their top. Unfortunately, it was too late that many missile strikes would eventually hit her. Seeing Arcee got hit by the last one and caused her to impact the t-cog into robot mode and landed into the ground.

Nightblade got smacked by one of the vehicon seekers and caused her to fall into the ground she crashed. She quickly impacts her t-cog back to normal and she got up carefully to ready herself to defend herself and her friend. The vehicon seekers have landed their pede into the ground after transforming into robot mode and their weapon system ready. The young femme growled at them as she is still angry that much she is surrounded by those minor ranks, watching coming towards them. Surprisingly, she notices that groundbridge appeared in the air and something is coming through from it, revealed that it is Ratchet who launched himself and ready his double blades, he lands in front of them and begins to attack the Vehicons.

"Ratchet?" Nightblade said as she stopped her stance and watched carefully that she never saw the old medic can easily take them out. She didn't forget about her friend who is mortally wound and she went over to checked, "You okay, Arcee?" She asked as she picked her up and put her arm around her back.

"I'm okay," Arcee responds.

Optimus and the other two came over to backed them up when they are clearing up the few vehicon in the field, but the other two cons quickly made their escape to return the warship.

It took a few seconds to clear, Bumblebee came over to check Nightblade who is okay, but Arcee needed the medical attention. Shocked that Ratchet has rescued the two femmes from the Decepticon. They notice that one survived but it didn't last when Ratchet whacked his fist back to knock them out.

"Hoo-ah!" Ratchet shouted.

That... made Nightblade confused much about what had just happened and Ravage pop out from the midsection of her frame and impact to transform into feline robot mode.

"What in AllSpark just happen?" Ravage surprised by the scene after he looks around and even he sees everything.

* * *

At Autobot Omega Outpost, Rafael and Nayla are checking the computer monitor since after Optimus requests for groundbridge to their location. Turn to the portal and they saw the team have made it to return the base.

"What happens?" Nayla asked as both her and Raf walked over to the railing.

"I only saw gory aftermath, but I hear that doc was a one-bot wrecking machine," Bulkhead said.

Ratchet pulls up both servos and held up both two humans in each.

"Woah!" Raf whelps.

"Woah-ho! Easy there!" Nayla said.

The old medic chuckle, "Hey, little fellas," he greeted them as he gently threw them up a bit into his servos and then set them down back to the platform. They're gonna lay there a bit from getting held.

Nayla takes a deep breath, "I think I need a lie down for a minute," she said.

The team has much to question their doctor about how he managed to take them out with no problem.

"All right, what's your secret?" Arcee inquired with a smirk.

"No secret," Ratchet shook his helm and then he takes the one sample container. "Just a little something I like to call synth-en," he said as he threw the sample of Synthetic Energon to Arcee's arm when she carefully caught it.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Nightblade asked. "I thought the formula was-."

"Incomplete?" The old medic chuckled. "Not anymore."

[And that makes you tough.] Bumblebee handed the sample to Bulkhead.

"So, Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?" Ex-wrecker said and then he passes it to Optimus who takes a look at it.

"Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as the test subject," Optimus inquired.

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there," Arcee said stunningly. "He was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation," Bulkhead added, but Nightblade groaned a bit when the three bots(Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee) didn't forget about her they sent her off to have a vacation. "Oh! uh... still mad at us, Nightly?" he frightened as Optimus finally see why Nightblade is angry about it... but he couldn't help to see Megatron's trait is within her personality printed, but even she doesn't know anything about him.

That made Nightblade giving him a big silent treatment and then she quickly nods her helm a bit, "I will forgive you both... but don't do that ever again." Then she takes the sample after Optimus handed it to her and let her see the Energon, "... but back to the topic, I'm very concerned about this," she disagreed as she stares at the green substance.

"I agreed that the initial results seem promising, but I recommend that further testing to be confined to machines, not Autobots," Optimus said as a young femme return the sample to Ratchet. "Outnumbered though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now, more than we need another in the field."

The young swordwielder can see that Ratchet is getting... little aggravating from Optimus's words of wisdom since she can tell in his optics.

* * *

At night, Nightblade is recharging in the floor inside the hab and she is groaning quietly as she hears the faint voice. It started to call out her designation name.

'Nightblade...!'

Inside her dream, she begins to dream of the mining cavern as she walked over her way to the machine she knows that it belongs to Decepticon. She suddenly saw someone who is standing by the tunnel, she recognizes that femme in blue colored with orange striped from the Megatron's memory, and she is facing at it.

"Who..?" Nightblade speaks as she sees the femme is walking into the tunnel. "H-Hey..!" She calling out to her. She starts sprinting to followed that femme. Once she followed her through the tunnel and sees the two familiar mechs. Knock Out and... Megatron who is faintly talking but the strange femme stood behind them as she sees they aren't aware of her. The femme pointed at the back of her...

"What...?" She turned around and then she becomes shocked when she sees... Ratchet is laying down in the ground, and worst of all he was bleeding out from the wounds on the sided. "R-Ratchet?!" The young swordwielder tried to call out. "No... no...!" She covered her audio receptor after she kneels down on the ground. "No!" She cried out.

When Nightblade got up instantly from the berth and she finally escaped from her nightmare. She vented her pipe for some air as she keeps herself calm from the dream. Seeing it times to wake her and do her morning routine. Unaware of her Minicon partner, he is awake for the while after he woke up from his recharging he sleeps under the berth. He notices that she had a terrible dream... so he decides to go back to his nap and wait for the emergency.

* * *

A hours later, Nightblade has met up with Arcee and Bumblebee walking in the corridor of the base since after she finished her morning routine. They have a talk about her anger she didn't approve of this happen.

"We're sorry about making you leave the post, Nightly. Bulkhead has been suggested that you need to take a vacation when we had data transcribe of Synthetic Energon," Arcee said.

"It's fine, Arcee. I got over it and I already forgive you both," Nightblade accepted their apology. "Whenever we spot Bulkhead, he'll get his karma happening in front of us."

They suddenly hear the noise from the other side of the corridor ahead and Ratchet's catchphrase loudly. "Hoo-ah!"

The three bots have arrived at the scene and saw Bulkhead got crashed threw the wall when he's laying upside down.

"What was that?" Arcee inquired.

Bulkhead grunted hurtfully, "Ugh."

"This is... unexpected," Nightblade said before they saw Ratchet comes in by the hole.

"You have competition, Bulk," Ratchet stance his pose like a champ. "I'm a bit stronger than I used to be." He walks into the corridor through the hole. "Also a bit faster," he suddenly punches in midair he aimed Bumblebee's faceplate and he laughs a bit. "Think you can take me, muscle car?"

Bumblebee immediately shook his helm. [No, I'm good.] he buzzed.

Then Ratchet turned to Nightblade who is completely stunned, "How about you, gladiator trainee, want to take me down?" He asked.

The young swordwielder instantly shook her helm as well, "I'm good! I just had a spar with Bumblebee and Arcee earlier!" She lied.

The old medic lowers his arm and starts walking away, "Wimps." Both Nightblade and Bumblebee notices something has changed him as they got stunned... he starting to ticking sound at Arcee, "How's it humming?"

"Did he just..." Arcee said.

Bulkhead got up and joined them as he carefully caresses his back of his helm, "Stronger, faster, and studier..." he answered.

"I really don't like how this is going, guys...," Nightblade concerned.

At the command station, the crew arrived at the station to check the monitor to find any signs of Energon since it is almost depleted from the supply deck. Ravage came back from checking the supply and went to go by Nightblade's side.

"We are nearly getting out of Energon if we hurry to get more of it," Ravage said.

Nightblade nodded at her minicon partner and went to go talk with her leader about the important thing she must share with. "Optimus," she called to her leader who is turning his helm to her. "There's something I... want to talk about..."

"Is there something in that matter, Nightblade?" Optimus inquired.

Nightblade takes a deep breath and lets it out a bit, "I... I think I saw something will happen to Ratchet," she said. "In my dream, I saw him... laying down dead after I saw two mechs might've done something to him..." She didn't want to mention about Knock Out and Megatron, and so she resumed, "For Ratchet's wounds, the Energon wasn't blue but green as I assume it was Synthetic Energon," she explains as she sees her leader is really shocked a little, but he keeps his emotion checked.

"When did it happen, Nightblade?" he asked.

Nightblade is surprised that he believed her, "I... don't know but my dream just happens last night," she said.

But the monitor made the beeping alarm to all Autobot and reveals the pattern location that cursor pinpointed. "Looks like the 'cons hit another vein," Arcee said.

"We will continue the conversation later," Optimus said quietly as he went over to the command station with the team. "Autobots, roll out."

Bulkhead halt his leader with his servo up a bit, "Hey, hey, shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?" he inquired.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise," Optimus replied.

"But you never know if it may require additional firepower," Ratchet spoke up after the rest of the team turned to him.

But as for Nightblade... she instantly sees the vision overlapping the image of Ratchet's dead corpse when she gasps softly with her optics wide open in stunned. She has to do something before it happens to him, "I-I think we should go for what Optimus said, Ratchet. We can take care of the mission without the firepower," she suggested.

"Nonsense, Nightblade, they do need my firepower. Maybe you and Bumblebee can help each other to handle the ground bridge duty," Ratchet said.

[Oh, why us?] Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

Nightblade is afraid that she couldn't convince him any further as she may thought this formula might've done something to him that he becomes something more agitating.

"Time to put some hurt on those Decepticons!" He said fiercely.

"Very well, old friend," Optimus said as he can't argue further.

The young femme sighs and went over to the monitor control panel as she starts up the groundbridge to open the portal for the team who are ready to move out to the mission. Watches them leave the base through the portal and now two young generations are alone in the station. The feline minicon sighs and head over to Nightblade's hab to resume nap again.

[It was so unfair, why would Ratchet take our spot to go mission...?] Bumblebee buzzed.

Nightblade turned to him, "Maybe he thinks he's invisible... but I don't think the term 'Firepower' will help us to get the Energon that quick from those Decepticon," she said.

[You don't seem to like that idea about using the Synthetic Energon since you sound like Optimus.] Bumblebee beeping as he sees Nightblade crosses her arms and giving him a look with a smirk. [Well... I mean, you don't but you are still Nightblade who learn from him.]

"Oh, har har, Bee, I maybe learn from him but the thing I still got a lot to learn... even I found out I was part of the neutral faction," Nightblade smirked a bit as she checked the monitor of Autobots status in the screen. Then she suddenly stopped smirking and sees the status of Ratchet had an offline in the vitals status, she shakes her helm a bit with her optics closed and reopened... seeing Ratchet's status is alive.

Bumblebee seems to notice her expression of fear when she stares at the team's status. He gently put his servo on her shoulder pad and looks over to her faceplate. [Nightly, you okay?]

"Y-Yeah, I'm... I'm fine," she stuttered. "Just thought I see someone was offline..."

[The way you look at the screen, you might've seen a ghost for an odd reason.] Bumblebee bleeped.

Nightblade sighs a bit, "If I need the medic around here, I might need to check-in when Optimus and others are coming back," she said. But suddenly she got fazed when her body is frozen. Seeing the vision of the trouble happening in that location and then... the horror she saw in the nightmare. Nightblade is shocked and she went over to the control panel to set the coordinate to the location while Bumblebee notice where she was going. "I'm such an idiot!" She yelled at herself.

[Nightblade?!]

"I have to go! Ratchet needs to stop going after Megatron!" She said as she quickly heads through the portal and goes after Ratchet before it's too late.

* * *

In the mountain area, Nightblade arrived at the mountain from the groundbridge and looks up at the front. She saw the miner vehicon who is about to be exterminated by Ratchet so she quickly runs to him and grabs his arm quick. Aware of her team saw her arrival while she went over to stop Ratchet.

"Stop it, Ratchet!" She yelled at the medic and turned to the miner. "You! Get out of here!" The miner quickly makes its way to escape from the scene. "What were you thinking, Ratchet?!" She asked after she looks back at old medic while holding his arm, but he shoved his arm and turned to her.

"Getting result..." Ratchet said as the team came over to them.

"And breaking protocol..." Optimus added. "That was a Decepticon Miner, Servant class, not a warrior class."

"Oh, and let me guess. I'm just the medic," Ratchet retorted.

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticon," Optimus lectured him.

The old medic scoffed, "Is this really the time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you?" He inquired harshly.

"That doesn't really matter where we can find him, what matters to us is to find the Energon!" Nightblade said to defend Optimus.

"Well, I am! And do you happen to know where the stockpile of raw Energon ripe for the taking?" He retorted. "I do!"

"Come on, Ratchet. Calm it down," Bulkhead said after he went in between Optimus and Ratchet.

"Calm is the last thing we need! Calm is what lost us Cybertron! The 'Cons have a warship, an army, all this Energon scouting, you think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big?" Ratchet ranted. "We're squandering our resources chasing after his chums when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now!" He slammed both fists after walked around back and forth. "Precisely where it hurts!" He enraged.

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses," Optimus said calmly. "I will not endanger innocent human lives."

"He's right, Ratchet. Going after Megatron is mostly suicide and even we can't risk our lives to happen to us and that includes humanity," Nightblade agreed with her leader.

"Yet you both seem to have no problem endangering ours," Ratchet argued. "Just ask Cliffjumper. Oh, I forgot. He couldn't be here today."

Arcee snapped and becomes angry, "That's it!" Until Nightblade and Bulkhead restrain her from going further.

"How can you say that! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Nightblade yelled angrily.

"Oh, I'm ashamed? Well here's a lesson for you, little femme! You may be the last of the neutral members, but you're not 'The Silver One' or Optimus to understand everything! You are just a naive and childish femme who never knew our pain!" Ratchet says that to her. And now he turned to Optimus, "And you know your problem, Optimus? For such a big, strong bot, you're soft. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance- many chances, in fact!"

"I'm afraid that the Synthetic Energon has impaired your judgment, old friend," Optimus knows the facts of the Synthetic Energon causes the side effects to him. "I am confining you to base until further notice."

Hearing from him that causes Nightblade relief to feel about the team and Ratchet are going to return to base. She hopes that he won't be going after Megatron at this time because she knew what her former master is after.

"Bumblebee, bridge us back," Optimus speaks through the commlink.

'Thank the Primus for that... okay, this will prevent him from going after Megatron,' Nightblade thoughts in her processor.

Ratchet sighs, "Fine..." he walks over to enter through the portal after the groundbridge appears in front of them.

Nightblade got fazed again as she sees the same vision again, she shakes her helm and sees it cleared from seeing the daydream, and then she prepared for something when Arcee and Bulkhead are about to enter through. "Bulkhead, stop him!" She yelled as Ratchet charged at Bulkhead to grab him and threw him over towards Optimus who caught him. The young femme sprints toward him but she got smacked by his arm. He grabs her arm and then he threw her over to Arcee as the two femmes got slammed into the ground. And he transformed into SUV ambulance vehicle mode and drives away to go after the Decepticon.

The young femme groaned softly as she got up from the ground and helped Arcee lift her arm up from the ground. She quickly looks at the direction where the old medic took off. 'Why do I keep seeing strange things happen to me!?' Nightblade thoughts... until she realized something, 'Wait... Since Optimus mentions that Silver One is the outlier and she was the headmistress of the gifted academy... could it be true that I'm one of them?' She shook her helm a bit and she quickly snuck out before others notice her missing. 'The question has to wait.'

* * *

It's been hours since Ratchet went off to go after Megatron, the team came back from the search except for Nightblade who went missing as they assume she is tracking him down. Ravage was remain behind since he missed outgoing with her so he'll be taking the place to put into bridge duty. He opened up the groundbridge to activate the portal and then the team has returned to base. They went over to the computer monitor and type the keyboard to find Ratchet's life signal. Even Nightblade's as well. "Can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates," Arcee said. "But Nightblade's signal was there until it disappeared."

"That bogus Energon must be scrambling his signal," Bulkhead replied.

"Keep trying. We've got to find Ratchet before he finds Megatron," Optimus said.

* * *

Back to Nightblade, she has to shut off the signal in her shield during the travel to find Ratchet. She detected the signal of raw Energon located on the other side of the mountain and the readings are proximity.

"Energon signal... This might be close," Nightblade said herself as she makes a turn to go over the edge and she stopped. She saw the cave is opened but then... she sees the ghastly femme is going inside the entrance. But notices up at the sky it is a warship. "Decepticon Warship, That would mean..." she realized that vision she sees is the future. Despite being the outlier, she had to quickly find Ratchet before it's too late.

But then she senses the evil intensity also comes from the mining cave and the only one thing who has possession of the Dark Energon and that she had the most fear of... Megatron. She still has to hurry to the mining shaft and sees the path cleared and few of Vehicons on the ground, she assumed it was a Ratchet who done this and she quickly followed it. Unfortunately, some of Vehicon warrior ranks notices her arrival and begin to take a side task to exhaust her before capturing as they start firing their weapons at her. She quickly went to cover and she takes out her sword to be ready to defend herself and rescue Ratchet from the horrible fate.

The young femme comes out of the cover and charges towards them, she swings her sword to cut out their servo, punching their helm to knock them out and dodges from their attacks. She suddenly hears the screaming in agony, knowing that scream is Ratchet. She hurried as she tried to reach the medic.

When she got through the vehicons, she suddenly sees Megatron just impaled Ratchet's midsection from the far distance in front of her. Nightblade becomes shocked when she witnessed them, "NO!" she thoughts until she got slammed back into the ground. She instantly punched one Vehicon who is about to knock her down after she flipped her pede forward and got up from it. Once she senses the life and death strangely that Ratchet is seriously in trouble, but he still alive and might have the severely injured on the midsection. She sprints faster to go stop Knock Out from taking the Synthetic Energon from Ratchet.

* * *

At the Autobot Omega Outpost, the computer monitor starts up the alarm and reveals the coordinate of Ratchet's life signal and it could be where Nightblade would be there to rescue him.

"Optimus, Ratchet's signal," Arcee said. "It's back online."

"It might be possible where Nightblade is following his trails," Ravage speaks.

Optimus turned to Bumblebee who is by the ground bridge control panel, "Bumblebee."

[Right, turning on now.] Bumblebee pull the lever to activate the groundbridge and the portals startup.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus rallied up as he transformed into semi-truck and the other two joined him to drive through the portal to the other side. And they transformed back to Cybertronian mode and took out the weapons to prepare for battle.

* * *

Back to Nightblade, she crawls her way since she finally loses those Vehicons from going after her. She now sees Ratchet is still alive and Knock Out has the Synthetic Energon inside the container. The old medic notices the young femme is hidden and knowing she is going after the green substances from the Con.

"Doctor to doctor, I must say, your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated," Knock Out said. "I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're gone, which will happen in three, two..." He changes his right servo to sawblade as he going to prepare to exterminate him, but Nightblade grabs his arm and punched him at the faceplate, the red con dropped the sample container.

"Leave him alone, Knock Out!" Nightblade growled.

Knock Out groaned, "Why you little-" And Ratchet got up from the ground and restrain him. "Nightblade! The serum..!" he responded as he wants her to grab that sample.

As Nightblade went over to grab the sample from the ground and notice the old medic got knocked out after he pushed the red con away. She immediately turned and grab the handle of her sword to defend herself when Knock out is about to charge at her.

"Take one step, I swear it won't be mercy!" she warned her enemy as she sees him stopped.

"You know, Nightblade, I'll make a bargain if you can hand the sample over to me. I'll let you go as I will keep my words that you will not mention this to Lord Megatron," Knock Out offered her who is still defending herself. "Think about it, Nightblade."

Nightblade knows the deception of his words is lying, and she sees Ratchet who is staring at her and he begged her to do what the only thing he wanted her to do. "Forget it..." She hissed as she threw the sample at the rock wall when Knock Out tried to catch it. But the sample has been destroyed.

"You little traitor! Megatron will have my head!" Knock Out enraged.

"This ain't my problem..." Nightblade smirked a bit. "But mostly you had other problems here though."

Knock Out hears the other Autobot who is closing by and he immediately retreated when he transformed and drove away. Now Nightblade went over to Ratchet and check his injures. She takes out the first-aid kit and quickly covers his wounds.

Ratchet vented slowly and he turned his optics to her, "T-Thank you... Nightblade..." he said.

"Just hang in there, Ratchet," Nightblade told him. "We'll get you out of here." She's aware of her team is finally made it in time. She turned to them and told him that Ratchet will be okay and he needed to return the base as Optimus agreed.

Later, the team finally return to the base with the more resources of raw Energon after Optimus and others brought the old Medic over to berth with the hooked up life support. Nightblade brought more last of Energon supply from the mining and she glad that's over. Seeing Optimus and Ratchet are talking and hearing the medic apologize for everything.

"Say... Nightblade." The young femme turned to Bulkhead and Bumblebee who brought the Energon over to the stockpile. "I hope you are not angry about taking a time off and thought the Synthetic Energon would be ready for us to used it."

"Don't be. I already got over it and you are forgiven earlier," Nightblade shrugged and that got mostly relieved for Bulkhead. "Also since we got more Energon supply for the next few days... I'm gonna take a break. Just for two days. Deal?"

Bulkhead chuckle, "Heh, Deal." Both three bots had an agreement and they resume put the Energon supply away into the storage unit.

~End of Chapter 13~


	15. Author's Note for Update

I looked at the reviews about the confusion and complaint about the first chapter and others. Also I already complete the new chapter, but let's focus on update first.

First of all, I'm already aware of the problem of misleading, 'awkward' structure-wise, and grammar errors. Yes, you can stop reminding me about it but that doesn't make me go back and re-edit the chapters... I must go forward to finished the story first before I would do that editing probably but I can't promise that, and then write the new story and new chapters in another story I had planned for the future. Second, about the 'whoever spread the rumors it better not wasting my time' and 'what did Nightblade ever do to Lockdown?', because the reason for that it was hidden behind the story. I cannot tell you because it is too earlier to tell you about how did it come to that. One of them has involved with my other story. Which one, you may say? I can't tell you because it will be a mystery as I don't want to spoil it. And what's another story or is it a new story? I am not telling you. The 'First Encounter' is meant about how Nightblade met Nayla because Nayla is the first human child who meets other Autobots after... and just to remind you, I am not being a professional in writing the story because I am not sort of excellent writer, and I do have a lack of it. I'm a hobbyist writer who enjoys writing and other things that the artist likes to do. Thank you. - Panther

P.S. I might not able to post my chapters on this website. Not that I get effect by the offense, criticize, and other things by the review. It just that I had to focus on the current website where I got my account. And maybe after the story is complete in another website, I will post it in each time.


	16. Chapter 14: 1 Shall Fall, 1 Shall Rise

When Nightblade and Ravage are walking in the corridor since she and he are talking about the incident at the mining shaft in that time where her trailer was destroyed by Megatron. Young femme tried to ask her minicon partner about why her former master thinks of her important. But the feline minicon... keeps saying that he probably knew that she's an outlier and she might be an easier target. Nightblade still doesn't know why Ravage is lying when she's unaware of it... she shrugged off to leave it as it is. Her partner decided to go check the supply and Nightblade is going to check the command station to see if others are there. Once she arrived there... she overheard Optimus is talking to three bots so then she decided to listen carefully and stay quietly.

"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos, and the weak will perish in the shadows of rising darkness," Optimus spoke to others who listened.

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked.

"Goes without saying," Ratchet replied. "It is a doom prophecy, after all."

"I say it's a load of hooey," Bulkhead remarked.

"I'd always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet, but being that Cybertron has been dark for eons..." The medic explained.

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here..." Optimus added while Nightblade is hidden behind Bulkhead who isn't aware of her sneaking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought," Bulkhead said.

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Arcee inquired.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us," Optimus answered.

"And it would seem its endpoint... is Earth," Ratchet added.

"Uh... Crazy coincidence, heh, r-right?" Bulkhead stuttered confusingly.

Nightblade comes in with Ravage sneakily and Arcee asked, "How long are we talking?"

"A few days at most..." Ratchet responded as he turned to them.

"However unsetting this revelation maybe, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone," Optimus spoke to them and he sees Nightblade coming out from Bulkhead's back, the others in the room notices her arrival in surprise.

"I'm sorry to bother you all, but... do you think Megatron knows about this prophecy as well?" Nightblade asked.

"I am still uncertain if Megatron knows the prophecy, Nightblade," Optimus replied. "We must be prepared for any odds in the near time."

———————————————————

Next week later, Nightblade is taking a time to clean her sword since she listened about what Optimus told some of it about the prophecy. She couldn't stop thinking and she even dream about something happening shortly, it was horrible and nightmarish that something happens to the planet Earth. She even felt her arm is shaken up the servo when she grabs her right arm to calm down her fears. "Are you okay, Nightblade?" The young swordwielder looked up and sees her human friend who notices her getting shaken up her fears.

"I'm okay... really. Just got the chilly feeling that's all," Nightblade told her human partner.

Nayla nods her head and climbs up the ladders. Nightblade takes a deep breath and calms herself down for the while. But something she had a sense of... this evil intensity flows throughout the globe. She feels a little afraid of something... dark is about to be awakened. While that, Nayla is helping to find the pictures relates to the Autobots insight with Raf, Miko, and Jack in the laptop computer. The young femme decided to take meditation on the floor to focus on the tranquility, but she can't focus her mind when she feels disturbed by her feeling of pain.

"Pass. Unh-unh. A kid in the costume. Balloon. Nope." Jack spotted the picture of the vehicle looked like Bumblebee's color scheme when Raf scrolls down the window. "Uh, hold."

"The camera sure loves Bee," Nayla responded.

"What can you do?" Miko replied as she flops on the couch. "When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait."

"Miko, everyone on Earth is not ready to see the Cybertronian. But not during the war when Autobots and Decepticons are at bay," Nayla explains.

"Wait. Is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet notices the picture on the computer at the distance.

"On the conspiracy website where users post evidence of close encounters," Raf said. "But we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with...," Raf explains as he started hacking the website to replace the bumblebee picture with a cat in an astronaut suit.

"Mars Cat says, 'take me to your feeder.'"

Ratchet laughs a bit at the cat picture and even Ravage laughs as well, but they stop as seeing the human surprise when they see the medic and feline minicon laugh.

"Ratchet and Ravage actually laughed?" Miko said.

Nightblade walks up to them after she got up from the floor, "You could say they were..."

Nayla and Nightblade begin to respond in sync, "... 'feline' it?" The two start laughing at the pun.

Ratchet shook his helm and he scoffs, "... uh."

"Boo... Get off the stage!" Ravage booed at his partner and human Nayla.

"Even Nightblade still had the terrible sense of humor," Jack said.

Ravage mumbles when he lay down on the floor, "You had no idea how Nayla taught Nightblade about the terrible humor she teaches about human cultures."

Topic aside. Jack looked at Optimus and he said, "Uh, Optimus, do you want to see something funny?" Seeing Optimus is looking at the monitor in check.

"No."

Nightblade knows what Optimus is looking for... he is trying to track down the Decepticon that will appear in the computer monitor.

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way." Arcee and Bulkhead walk over to Nightblade and Ratchet.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or loses his cool."

Ratchet responded, "While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have, and he was different before he was made a Prime."

Nightblade already knew who Optimus was since both he and Megatron told her in each time. Which is the reason she stays quiet and lets the Ratchet told them the history a bit about Optimus Prime.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked.

"Oh Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. Rather, one must earn it," Ratchet replied.

"So, different how?" Miko asked. "We talkin' party animal?"

Ratchet shook his helm, "No, no. Optimus was more like..." Ratchet looks at Jack who is looking at Optimus, "... Jack."

Nayla surprised softly, "Really?"

When Jack looked at Ratchet in surprises, "What? I'm nothing like Optimus-."

Suddenly the commlink beeped and it answered, "Prime!" As it is their liaison Agent Fowler responded, "Those Techites my department's been tracking-. We figured it was Meg on account of the stealth tactics until moments ago when security feeds at the pennington ebbs particles collinder capture this." When Fowler sent the picture on the monitor screen and Nightblade sees it and knows this Decepticon.

Nightblade muttered, "Soundwave..."

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cap," Miko says.

"The 'con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date," Agent Fowler replied.

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tesserat?" Ratchet reads out the details. "There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build..."

Nightblade responded, "The Space Bridge... they are planning to build the new one... but if I'm correct, they needed the ample power source. I don't know when they'll strike the last remaining on the list."

———————————————————

In sunrise, Nightblade been doing the notes since she stayed up all time and even her old notes since she had been writing at all times. She tried to figure out what Megatron is planning with the new Space Bridge. Even the dream she sees something, she couldn't make it up what her vision is telling her after she writes it up about it in her datapad. She asked Ratchet for the files of Covenant of Primus so she can study, and she even had the old data files she encrypted during her time in Cybertron. Aside from that, she decided to pause that decipher the history later.

"Prime, the 'cons really stepped in it this time. They hit a U.S. military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off till your team shows," Agent Fowler responded in the commlink.

Nightblade walks up to Optimus and others in the team. She hopes for joining the mission to stop Megatron and even she tried to overcome her fears.

Optimus said blankly, "Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at its zenith, and you know that I cannot condone even a single human casualty."

Agent Fowler sighs, "Fowler here. Evacuate all personnel immediately."

The Autobot leader turned to his team as he selected three teammates: Nightblade, Bulkhead, and Arcee when Ratchet open the ground bridge to the Military lab.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded.

The Autobots transformed into vehicle mode and start the engine to drive through the ground bridge. They arrived in the military lab and spotted the 'cons are about to run off with the ample power source. They transform back into Cybertronian mode and take out the weapons into their servo. Nightblade takes out both her blaster gun when her team opens fire at the Vehicons. The seeker Vehicons arrived in backup the ground Vehicons. She keeps firing at them and dodges the plasma shot while keep shooting. And so Nightblade switches the blaster gun to the sword, she deflects the shot back at the Vehicons carefully.

Team Prime has to begin to use hand combat to fight off the 'cons. Nightblade is surrounded by the Vehicons and she takes out her Misfire's blaster gun with her other hand. Each of Vehicons attempts to grab her but epically she smacked and shoots at each one of the time. She and the team got it cleared up in the military lab building. Suddenly the team hears the jet engine coming over there and Nightblade saw the jet until she put the blaster gun away and leaves her sword out. She stood by Optimus and ready to defend him and friends. The jet transformed into Cybertronian mode and it reveals Megatron who came to claim the power source.

"Optimus." Megatron looks at Nightblade who is defending them. "And of course, you brought Nightblade with... to use her against me."

Nightblade groans quietly as she knew he's wrong at all.

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy to fruition?" Optimus tried to convince Megatron.

"Why leave matters to fate if one can force one's own destiny?" Megatron said. Until he notices what he sees behind them. "Ah, speaking of fate..."

Nightblade thoughts confusingly, "What?"

Optimus, Nightblade, Bulkhead, and Arcee looks back behind them and seeing Bumblebee walks up to them with Raf carried around in his hands. Nightblade's optics widened and she gasped, "No..." Optimus shocked to see Raf is slowly dying when he's breathing. Nightblade walks up to Bumblebee to check Raf. "No, no..." Nightblade shuddered.

"Raf," Arcee took Raf as she carried him carefully. "He's breathing... barely," Arcee said worryingly. Nightblade gently touches Raf's forehead until she senses the evil energy is infecting his body.

"We got to take him to the base," Nightblade said.

"Ah-ha. It would seem I swatted a bee and squashed a bug," Megatron said darkly.

Nightblade becomes angry to hear that from him and she looked back at Megatron, "Don't you dare talk like that!"

When Bumblebee is furious and takes out his blaster weapons, Nightblade and Bulkhead notice the scout is buzzing. [Megatron!]

"Bee, no!" Bulkhead stopped as he restrains him.

The young swordwielder went in front of Bumblebee, "Bee! Don't! He's not worth it! He's not worth it! We can find a way to help Raf immediately!"

Optimus looked back at Megatron who chuckles darkly and then he realized. He contacted the base, "Ratchet, bridge us back now."

The ground bridge opened up behind Team Prime and Optimus commands, "Arcee, attend to Rafael and Bumblebee."

Optimus and Bulkhead aim their weapons at Megatron, but when Nightblade looks back at the ground bridge and prayed for Raf to be strong. Her optics were changed into silver after she blinked until she blinks again as her optic color revert to normal. Soon the warship is rendezvous to the military lab as it about to come to pick up Megatron who turns his helm up at the ship and the power source. A good chance for Optimus and the other two to go sneak into the ship whenever it land. Megatron then turned back at the Autobots who already disappeared and he thought they fall back into the ground bridge. At Optimus and the other two climbs up the lower wing of the warship before they took off.

——————————————————

Back to Autobot Base, Ratchet and the humans waits for their arrival when it comes to worrying and wondering what happens outside. Arcee and Bumblebee arrived with Raf carried by Arcee's hands, Nayla shocked by seeing the child has been hurt.

Nayla gasps, "Oh no..."

"Raf?" Jack surprised.

"No!" Miko shuddered.

Ratchet steps up and he asked shudderingly, "What happen?!"

"Megatron," Arcee answered.

"Quickly, into my laboratory."

——————————————————

Back to Optimus and others, they climbing up the wing to reach the landing area and their objective is to get the power source back from the Decepticon. Nightblade keeps climbing and she couldn't help but think of Raf who's going to die by the hands of Megatron. Bulkhead looks down at Nightblade and he asked, "Nightly, you are okay?"

Nightblade shook her head and she stops climbing. "No, I'm angry," she grumbled calmly since she's keeping her emotions checked. She resume climbing up to the top, Optimus sees Nightblade's optic color changing and changing of normal to silver, silver to normal when she blinks each time. 'Her optics changed to silver, it must be the sign.' He thoughts mentally himself. Optimus and Bulkhead keep climbing up.

———————————————

In the Autobot Base, Raf had the vital monitor for his heartbeat in checked and while the others are still holding on and Ratchet tried to find something to help him. Nayla checks his pulse and knows he's still stable as she keeps the hopes up.

"Rafael isn't responding. We must run diagnostics of his assemblage— Eh, vital statistics." Ratchet sighs in frustration, "Oh, my tools— they're all wrong!" Ratchet threw the tools away and causing the glass shatters.

Nayla said sadly, "Raf, stay strong."

Bumblebee buzzes sadly. [There's gotta be...]

Jack picked out his phone, "We need to call my mom."

"Your mother may be a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of Energon on the human body?" Ratchet asked.

"Wh— do you know anything about the human body?" Jack protested. Ratchet stays silent and knows Jack has the point. Jack contacted his mom, "Mom, it's urgent!"

"'The weak will perish.' Be strong, Rafael." Ratchet begged Raf who still unresponsive.

In a short time, Nayla opened the ground bridge to Jack's mother's location and seeing the vehicle came through. Jack's mom hops out of the car quick and Jack came by to see her.

"Mom, Thank—," Jack says.

"Grab my bag!" Jack's mother asked.

Nayla hops over the railing and went to check on Raf's condition. She is hoping to be able to help to assist Jack's mother. Seeing Ratchet is scanning Raf's body to see how the effects are in status.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment."

Nayla said, "That's not good, right?"

"If I don't get this boy stabilized now, he will not leave this table alive. Do you understand me?" June responds.

Ratchet is speechless so he backs out a bit. Jack brought over the bag of medical equipment for her to treat Raf. Until Bumblebee buzzes angrily. [Megatron will pay for this! If only I could've to save Raf from this happen!] When he slams his fist at the wall in rage and cause the surprises from Jack, Miko, and Nayla.

Arcee restrains Bumblebee to calm him down, "Bee, listen. You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner... harmed? Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check."

Nayla stepped up, "She's right, Bumblebee. None of it is your fault, it's Megatron. But in that time, Nightblade didn't lose hope for someone's who still alive when she says to herself. Remember you told me about it?"

Bumblebee looks down at Raf and he buzzes. [Yes, I'm sorry.]

—————————————————————

Back to Team Prime, the power source is guarding by the Vehicons when they heard the clanging from the ceiling. The three Autobots jump down and wipe every Decepticons in the room as they cleared the area. Nightblade kicks off the Vehicon off the edge and it got shocked. She guards the door against any bot that comes into the room.

Optimus contact Ratchet in the commlink, "Ratchet, how is Rafael?"

Ratchet answered, "It is too soon to know."

"He's in good hands."

"Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine," Ratchet confessed.

Nightblade listens through the commlink and she felt like it's her fault to let this happen to the poor human child. If she could've been there with Bumblebee and Raf in the first place, she would have protected the humans from their fate. But more importantly, why hasn't her vision told her what she gonna be seeing the future. She won't let this happen to make it loop the way again.

"Pull yourself together, old friend. Rafael needs you."

"And I have grown to need him..."

"We all need him..." Nightblade whispered sadly.

"Lock on to my coordinates and activate the ground bridge," Optimus commanded.

Bulkhead got the power source carried on his back and Nightblade still keeps a lookout at the door.

Bulkhead grunted, "Ready."

So the ground bridge opened by Bulkhead, Nightblade is ready to leave the warship.

"Bulkhead, return to Base. There is something... I must do," Optimus said.

Nightblade knows what's Optimus is planning for the next move after she realizes it.

"R— Serious?" Bulkhead said.

"I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over— that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet," Optimus explains. "Megatron must be destroyed."

Nightblade stuttered, "Wh-What...?!"

"W—But... All right, Optimus." Bulkhead said as he entered through the ground bridge.

"Optimus! There's gotta be another way without killing him!" Nightblade speaks to Autobot leader. "You and I know we can't afford it! We need to think it through this and then figure out what we can get him through his mind!"

"I known for the words of wisdom you speak, Nightblade. But there is nothing that I can do to make him change... the Earth is needed this invasion and domination to put in the end his madness," Optimus said. "There is nothing to make him see what we see. I am sorry, Nightblade. You must understand the view of his eyes. You are only the kind spark and wise to give wisdom to yourself and all of our sentient species as the Silver One would do. The bravery you face your fear against Megatron as warriors."

"I... I understand," Nightblade sighs in defeat.

"Return to base, Nightblade. Our friends needed you to be there for Raf," Optimus says.

Nightblade nodding her helm and went into the ground bridge to go see Raf. But she halted and gripping her hand so she heads back. She had to defy the order and went to stealth into the warship. Regretfully, Nightblade must help Optimus and something surprises her that she had found out that she's invisible. She doesn't know how she can do that when she ever think of is the focus. Of course, she didn't forget about being Outlier. So she sneaks her way out through the warship and hopefully to find him then wait for the right time to help her leader.

————————————————————

Back to the Autobot base, the Autobots and the kids watch to see any response from Raf. Nayla still praying and cause her anxiety about Raf's condition.

"Jack, help me get Raf to the car. He's going to the emergency room," June said when Jack comes to his aid.

"Miss Darby, your doctor's won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting him— not without a decade of study," Ratchet explains the situated.

"I don't have time to argue."

Nayla steps up, "Wait, Miss Darby." She looked up at Ratchet, "Do you find any effects of his condition?"

"The effects of an Energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but this is a human. I'm not getting any readings," Ratchet surprised. "How could I not have seen this?"

Nayla thinks through this... and then she realized, "You don't mean..."

"Rafael's been infected with Dark Energon."

The humans and Autobots shocking about this discovery that Raf's condition has infected with Dark Energon.

—————————————————

Back to the canyon, the volcano erupts and the storm cloud darkens the sky. Nightblade comes out of the warship at the top landing pad and transforms into jet mode while in invisibility so she landed to the ground after transform back to the Cybertronian mode. She hides behind the boulder and watched carefully. The ground bridge opened in front of Megatron who waited for the Prime to face the fight to the death. Optimus walks through from coming out of the ground bridge from the warship to Megatron's.

"Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity. One shall stand..." Optimus said.

"And one shall fall— You, Optimus Prime!" Megatron shouted darkly.

And so the battle between two leaders has begun, unaware of Nightblade is watching when she hidden.

———————————————————

At the Autobot Base, Nayla couldn't think of anything more about this but she ever think of Nightblade hasn't come back from Decepticon warship. She is getting worrying about her guardian and hopefully, she'll be back at the base safely.

"If Dark Energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it and fast, the only possible way I know," Ratchet examined Raf's condition.

"So the only way to help Raf... is Energon," Nayla answered.

Ratchet nodded and he picks up the Cybertronian medical tool, "I need Energon."

"Wait. You said Energon devastating to humans."

"Under normal circumstances, quite. But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head-on," Ratchet explains.

————————————————

At the Canyon of Volcano mountain, Nightblade watches the fight between Optimus and Megatron. The two are in close combat and shooting at each other. She couldn't watch but she has to witness the fight out of the fields. But she feels that something is wrong and her arms are shaken much. Her frame is stiff, as it like she is afraid for no reason. But the atmosphere is abnormal and she doesn't like to be in this area. She feels her senses the danger... she turned to the volcano and something disturb her. She felt her sense of... evil intensity is the presence among them and it got worse.

"I can sense evil... the destruction... but what?" Nightblade asks herself as her optics changed color to silver. Suddenly, she heard the sword clanging the noise and she turns to the fight.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the ancients. What was it they wrote— 'the weak shall perish'?" Megatron mocked darkly.

"Do not believe everything you read."

It hit her when she ducked down and takes out the datapad, and begin to draw nor writing on the dirt to find out what this prophecy. She's resume studying the history and legends since her training and learning the knowledge from Megatron and another data history she salvaged them from Cybertron in each city, and files that Ratchet given to her.

——————————————————

Meanwhile, in Autobot Base, Raf's heart monitor is beeping and gotten worse. Nayla checks his pulse quick and he's about to die.

"Ratchet, hurry! We're losing him!" Nayla cried.

Ratchet takes Bumblebee's Energon with the syringe infuser and then he set capsule into the machine.

"I need him over here now!" Ratchet orders.

Jack and Miss Darby push the medical bed into the containment chamber and set him down on the center until they leave the chamber immediately. Ratchet closes the chamber behind them and start-up it up. Everyone watches the chamber when the lights brighten the room. It took a few minutes. The chamber door opened after it finished the containment power. So the few humans and Bumblebee went in to check on Raf quick and they hope the Dark Energon infection is wiped clean from Raf's body.

"Raf?" Nayla called out to see he's responsive. Hearing Raf made a noise quietly and he opened his eyes.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing," Miss Darby responded.

Nayla sigh in relief, "Oh, Sweet Christmas."

"Bee..." Raf said weakly.

Bumblebee buzzes in relief. [Welcome back, Raf.]

Nayla and Miko made the group hugs to Raf gently.

"We're so glad you're all right," Nayla said happily.

Miss Darby is relieved and nod at Ratchet who finally helped the child from fate.

"Optimus, we did it."

Nayla let go of the hug and her thoughts, "Ratchet finally did it, Nightly. You can relieve your anxiety for now."

——————————————————

Back in the battle, Nightblade tried to theorize the history and legends while the leaders are still fighting. She has been working on the study and what she found the history of two brothers. One is Primus who is a creation for life and the other is Unicron who is a chaos bringer. Soon she studying about the Dark Energon that she senses the evil essence in Megatron's veins. She completed her study and discovered the shocking results. Nightblade knows why she senses and she knows why Decepticon is searching through the galaxy until they are here for thousands of years.

"The Chaos Bringer is... oh no," Nightblade shuddered.

Nightblade didn't hear the fight so she got up and went over the ledge to check. She soon saw Megatron is on the ground and got up on the floor. Optimus steps up and then he summons his blade. Readying to end the war and end Megatron's tyranny.

"My destiny!" Megatron said weakly until he got stomp back down by Optimus. "This isn't how it's suppose to end!"

"On the contrary, Megatron." Optimus raises his blade in the air slowly. "I could not have allowed this to end otherwise." Megatron's optics begin to widen and almost about to be mercy.

Back to her, the young femme senses something to disturb her and looks at the volcano, "He awakens...!" The Volcano begins to erupt the lava in the air. Suddenly, Nightblade looks back at them at the farthest distances when she hears the clanging and she gasps. Optimus shocked and his blade is gripped by Megatron's talons. She becomes shocked and he is too late to destroy Megatron in time. Her body is shaken and sensing the powerful evil flows in Megatron's veins. Her greatest fear... is becoming a reality again to witness the dark times.

————————————————

In Autobot Base, Nayla is wondering where Nightblade went off to after she checks her room. So she walks up to Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Arcee questioned.

"I didn't have a choice," Bulkhead said.

"It could be a trap." Ratchet replied. "We need to get a fix on his location."

"Bulkhead, was Nightblade with you when you arrived?" Nayla asked.

"Yeah, she is right behind me, and... you don't see her around?" Bulkhead said.

Both of them realize that Nightblade is still at the warship's location with Optimus.

"Sweet Christmas, what is she thinking?!" Native American girl exclaimed.

——————————————————

At the canyon, Megatron pushes himself up in his pede while gripping his servo on Optimus's blade when he growls. Nightblade is scared of Megatron who possessed the evil of the Dark Energon.

"How was it that you put it, Optimus? 'I could not have allowed this to end otherwise'?" Megatron mocked darkly and he broke Optimus's blade then stab him at the collar.

She still shocked when she sees what Megatron has become. Seeing he starts beating the Autobot leader, Optimus tried to fight back against him, but Megatron made the final blow the uppercut punch to send him over backward. Optimus still moving and he took out the sharp blade off of his collar, he tried to get up but he got stomped into the ground by Megatron. Nightblade gripped her servo harder and she couldn't move any longer to see Optimus is defeated by the warlord.

———————————————————

At the Autobot Base, Ratchet got the coordinate to Optimus Prime's signal in the monitor.

"I'm locked into Nightblade and Optimus' signal. Wait?" Ratchet shocked. "How is this possible?"

"What? What is it?" Arcee asked when she steps up.

Nayla looks at the screen of the map radar... and seeing two signals are by the danger zone of the volcano.

"We need to get Optimus and Nightblade out of there now!" Ratchet shouted.

——————————————————

At the canyon, Nightblade heard the volcano erupts again when she looked at it. Nightblade heard the whispers of the evil and it would want to get the revenge against... Primus.

Megatron laughs evilly, "Well, well. It seems the blood of Unicron I've been seeking is not out there, but rather right here."

"Dark Energon erupting from the Earth?" Optimus realized the discovery.

Megatron summons his blade and then he raises it in the air as he's about to kill Optimus to finished the war.

"Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from beneath the Earth?" Optimus questioned weakly.

"A question, Optimus, that you shall take to your grave." Megatron mocked darkly.

So she slides down the steep hill of the rocks and she launched herself to punch Megatron after Nightblade groans a bit as she had enough of staying idly to watch Megatron about to kill Optimus. Megatron backed away and looks up at Nightblade who arrived to save Optimus.

"Nightblade..." Optimus groans in pain.

Megatron sees Nightblade's optics have silver-colored and she doesn't seem to be unaware of her optic changed. The ex-Decepticon Lieutenant is defending Optimus from her former master.

"The silver-optic..." Megatron muttered.

The ground bridge opened up and Bulkhead launch at Megatron to push him away from Nightblade and Optimus. Nightblade got her chance and helped Optimus to get up on his feet, Optimus sees Nightblade's optics is now silver... and her traits she senses the evil she's aware of it. Seeing she is afraid of the evil presence from the volcano. Arcee came through from the ground bridge and she sees the volcano erupting the Dark Energon.

"Quickly! We must help her pull him through!" Ratchet alarmed.

"Hurry!" Nightblade shouted as they lift Optimus to pull through the ground bridge while Bulkhead is keeping Megatron occupied. "Bulk! Come on!" She yelled at Bulkhead who turned to them at the farthest distance. "We have to go!"

Bulkhead transformed into vehicle mode and start the engine to go towards the ground bridge, but he getting chased by Megatron who had his blade on fire. Bulkhead made it in the ground bridge until Nightblade takes out her sword to deflect Megatron's blade he strikes then she kicked him back away from it. She went into the ground bridge quickly and then she arrives at the Autobot Base when the ground bridge shuts off. Nightblade collapses her knees into the floor and she's panting much. She closed her optics and then reopen as her optic color changed back to normal from silver. Ratchet comes over to check on Nightblade and seeing she's okay but panicking made her feel unsafe in the sector.

"Nightblade, you are safe. Breathe your pipe slowly," Ratchet instructed her.

Nightblade shook her head and now breathe calmly as she's now feeling safe.

Then Bulkhead and Arcee carried Optimus carefully as they went over to the berth slowly. Nightblade looked up at Raf with Miss Darby. Nightblade smiles weakly, "I'm glad..."

Ratchet went to help them and bring Optimus over, "Easy, Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon."

Optimus looked up carefully and sees Rafael is finally cured of the Dark Energon infection, "I am not the only one."

Nightblade got up and went over to see Raf when she's happy about Raf is feeling better. Knew she didn't lose faith in him from the Megatron's electric blast since the time she saved Bumblebee and brought him over to other Autobots scout.

"Hey." Raf greeted Optimus.

"He's lucky to be alive," Miss Darby scowl at Optimus.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked.

"A volcano full..." Arcee answered.

"The question is, 'how?'" Bulkhead said.

"Not 'how'..." Nightblade shuddered.

"The question is, 'what?'," Ratchet responded. "As in, 'what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?'"

Nightblade's arm is shaken up and then she gripped her wrist to stopped shaking.

Miko asked, "The 'cons killed a unicorn?" The Autobots made the stare at Miko blankly in confusion as they don't know what this term 'unicorn' is about until the silence broke.

"Hate to break a silent, but what's a unicorn?" Nightblade questioned.

"White horse with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly?" Miko replied.

"You humans are strange. Nayla didn't inform me about that," Nightblade said.

"Unicron," Ratchet corrected. "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call Dark Energon, as legend would have it."

"So, you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" Miss Darby asked.

"Boogeyman?" Ratchet confuses about it.

"Now that I know Nayla told me about Boogeyman," Nightblade said. "It is a 'make-believe creepy person who hides in the closet'. That is what Nayla says."

"No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. Was. That is, well, I do believe he once existed. I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which... harmed Raf," Ratchet explains.

"I've heard enough. Jack, please, help me get Raf into the car," Miss Darby said.

Nightblade sees the vision of what happens... so she shakes her helm to clear it out and she warned her, "I don't think it'll be safe out there."

Miss Darby ignored Nightblade's warning and Jack replied, "Mom, I thought he was doing better."

"Raf needs to be examined by real doctors, and Raf's family needs to know what's happened." Miss Darby said harshly. "His real family."

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like they can." Jack protested.

"June, it deeply grieved me that I have failed." Optimus slowly getting up on his feet and he said, "But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends... or any human ever again."

June stopped and turn to him, "Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own survival!"

"Mom, Dark Energon is pouring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours." Jack replied.

"He's right... Dark Energon is getting bitter worse out there... Unicron will rise... someday... or some time..." Nightblade agreed with Jack.

"You're coming with me, all four of you, and they will not be coming back," June said to the kids and Nayla.

"I understand," Optimus responded politely.

"That's it? After all, we've been through together? 'See ya'? What about our freedom to choose?" Miko demanded.

"That may fly on their planet but not here on Earth. Get in." June ordered the kids.

Nayla said, "Miss Darby, you had no right to tell me what to do! I'm 20 years old who attended university and I've been learning survival. Beside... I can't leave my friends like Nightblade and the Autobots alone. Even I know I can depend on them who would help humanity to survive."

Nightblade surprises to hear from Nayla who is staying with her and the Autobots. Nayla walks to her side.

Miko scoffs in June as she agreed with the college girl, "And do you really expect me to ride in a non-transforming vehicle?"

"Miko, I'm serious."

"You're not my mother," Miko told her.

"Miko!" Bulkhead said.

"Neither are you!" Miko added to Bulkhead who surprised that she had a point.

"Well, I am yours. Let's go, Jack." June called out her son.

Arcee walks over and she said to Jack who turns to his guardian, "She is your mom."

Jack is having a tough time to make a decision for this between staying with Autobots or leave with his mother and Raf. He had finally decided and he looked up at his mother, "I'm staying... I'm sorry."

Nightblade knows Nayla, Miko, and Jack who can't go back to normal life... she knows there's no turning back but to keep moving forward to survive from the disaster. Seeing June's face changed and speechless when her son is staying with Autobots. She turned around and marched into the car. Nightblade is about to say something, but she knows Jack's mother won't listen to her about the warning outside she sees the vision of what will happen to her and Raf. Her and Bumblebee couldn't say goodbye to Raf... Nightblade hates goodbyes so she walked up to Bumblebee's side.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge," Optimus asked his medic.

"No, thank you." June declined the offer and then she drives away through the tunnel with Raf.

Nightblade patting Bumblebee's shoulder and she sighs sadly, "I know... I hate goodbyes too."

Until the moment ruined when the commlinks beeping and the screen pop up in the monitor.

"Prime, do you copy?" Agent Fowler responded in video com.

Optimus replied, "I hear you, Agent Fowler."

"Been watching the news? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches."

Nightblade walks over and she says, "We know about the volcano."

"And the quakes?" Agent Fowler asked. "Seven Major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption.. all over the globe on different tectonic plates, in theory, unrelated, if they hadn't happened..."

"... at the exact same time." Ratchet said.

"Check this out. More good news," Miko pointed at the TV and she turned up the volume.

As the news reporter explains about the storms and tsunamis in any coast and regions, lightning storms in the desert, and any other abnormal phenomena. Nightblade felt her helm is a little sore and she can barely focus on listening to others.

Agent Fowler responded, "Don't tell me your 'cons have built a weather machine."

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely," Ratchet answered.

Optimus replied, "I do not believe the appearance of Dark Energon at this point in time to be coincidental."

Suddenly Nightblade groans loudly in pain and kneels into the floor as she's gripping her helm with her both servos. The Autobots and human friends notice Nightblade is in pain at her helm. Ratchet checks on Nightblade and Bumblebee pull her carefully over to the berth. Nayla asked as she steps in, "Nightblade?!" Arcee and Bulkhead are about to come over to see Nightblade.

"Yip-yip-yip! Keep your distance away and wait for I say so!" Ratchet says. "Nightblade, are you still with us?" Ratchet asked Nightblade when Optimus checks her condition after Arcee and Bulkhead steps back.

Nightblade has been couldn't respond and started mumbling quietly, "The disturbance in the desert... Raf and Jack's mother are in danger... they're going to die any minute...!"

Bumblebee overheard her mumbling loudly when he's behind Optimus and Ratchet until he transforms into vehicle mode and drives off to go save Raf and June in the road. Ratchet gives her a sedative stasis a little bit to calm her down. He carefully checks her optics as he sees the silver-colored optical.

"Her silver-colored optics... how is that possible?" Ratchet questioned quietly when he used the flashlight to shine her optics in each.

"That might be a cause the disturbance of her phenomenal subconscious has becoming agitated when the Dark Energon exposed. She can sense the dark energy," Optimus explains.

"Just like the Silver One has that trait when she refuses to go the station where Dark Energon contains since she's a former high caste. If Chaos Bringer doesn't know about them and who's the new silver-optic user. Nightblade has to find a way to hide her optics for all time," Ratchet explains quietly.

"I understand, old friend," Optimus nodded.

——————————————————

A moment later, Nightblade's stasis sedative has worn off and got up in the berth carefully. She shooked her helm a bit and it still hurts when she still senses the evil intensity. But she manages to calm down and tried to control her processor to focus it on this feeling. Her helm feels better, Ratchet scans her brain activity and Optimus comes to see her.

"Are you feeling well?" Optimus questioned.

"Better... But I feel like I can't control my mind when I sense something that gone crazy," Nightblade explains.

"For luckily, nothing severe malfunction in your brain. You should be able to get back on your feet," Ratchet told her a condition.

"Before you stand, Nightblade, can you rebuild your visor?" Optimus asked Nightblade who nodded.

She took out her visor since it becomes brand new and put them on her faceplate. She responded, "For luckily I got this repaired when salvaging it from the scrapyard." She got up on her pede, so Ratchet and Optimus went back to the control center. The sword wielder is about to join them... she heard something echoing through that tremors from the ground layers. She looks around the surroundings and she tried to listen... it sounds like a pumping... pumping through like veins.

Bumblebee drive-in from the tunnel and opens the door for Rafael and June. They came back from the outside when the global weather is still dangerous to go out.

"Uh... we're back," Raf said.

Ratchet responded, "And we are glad."

Bumblebee transforms into Cybertronian mode and Jack went to check his mother.

"Are you all right?" Jack said worryingly.

"I will be... Jack..."

"Mom, I—" Jack said.

"I know. Me too." His mother interrupted and hugs his son. "But you're grounded till you're 30... 25."

Bumblebee went to see Nightblade and seeing her is feeling better since she has a processor ache a few minutes ago. [How are you feeling, Nightblade?]

"Shhh... I need to listen..." Nightblade shushed him quietly.

Ravage hops off her midsection and transform into the feline model, he listens carefully, and strangely he couldn't hear it what Nightblade heard.

"What have you learned, Prime?" Agent Fowler asked after he comes out from the elevator. "And you better not blow smoke up my oven-," Agent Fowler added until he sees Miss Darby is here. He chuckles, "Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

"Special Agent Fowler," June says.

Ratchet interrupted, "We have learned this— as with the so-called Magna from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the Earth's core, in fact."

"Quakes don't start there. Do they?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." Ratchet paused for the moment. "By the AllSpark!" Ratchet whispered. "If I convert these data points to audio files..."

"What? What is it?" Agent Fowler replied.

"Well, listen..." Ratchet instructed.

The audio play sounds of the pumping from the audio monitor, the Autobots, and humans listen carefully. Nightblade looks at the monitor when she listens. It is the sound of a heart beating.

"That's a sound... that's the sound I heard..." Nightblade whispered.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack answered.

"How is that possible? A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the Earth to pump except—," June explains.

"Blood of Unicron," Nightblade realized it.

"Okay, hold on. You mean something's living down there inside our planet?" Miko questioned.

Optimus responded, "I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science has suggested, but of Dark Energon."

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold," Ratchet added.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Agent Fowler said.

"That, I am afraid, was not foretold," Optimus answered.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" June wonders.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented. Before the beginning, There was Primus, and there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation... the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled... the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the 13, the original Primes who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of AllSparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again..." Optimus told the story to them.

"Until now," Nightblade said.

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber-'con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives," Agent Fowler suggested a plan.

"That's not how this gonna work," Nightblade disagreed.

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan," Optimus explains.

"Forming your Earth itself..." Ratchet added.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment," Arcee said.

Nightblade looks at Arcee and she nodded, "Exactly."

"Okay, well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, does he stretch and kapow! Earth poufs to dust?" Miko added.

Optimus stays silent as he couldn't explain these questions to his human friends.

"You don't know, do you?" Nayla said.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it," Optimus explains.

Nightblade put her hand on her helm as she senses the evil presence has disturbed something... or someone at the volcano where Decepticon's located. Optimus plans to go alone to meet Unicron... until he asked Nightblade to join his side and needing her ability of senses the Dark Energon's presence. So she accepted and ready for herself since she's still unaware of her silver-optic with her rare traits. But her faceplate is covered by the visor while she has to get used to it...

Later, Optimus and Nightblade walk through the canyon of the desert after they came through from the ground bridge. Keeping cautiously from the presence of Unicron.

"Be aware of the Dark Energon presence, we must be careful with us around within these canyons," Optimus advised to Nightblade.

"I'll try... all I can sense is weak, but I felt that... we are close to the part of his limbs," Nightblade said. She looked up ahead and she answered, "Right over here."

Optimus and Nightblade stop at the end of the path as they looked around the surroundings.

"This one has the most of the ground layers..." Nightblade responded.

Optimus says to Ratchet in commlink, "Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. Its terrain is rich in ore."

"So, what does that tell us?" Agent Fowler said in the background of the commlink.

Ratchet answers, "It follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron. His limbs, if you will."

"So, he did have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened," June says.

Nightblade senses the disturbance presence coming upon the area... in through these rocks. No. She senses the Dark Energon is among them... she takes out Misfire's blaster gun and her sword.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity." Ratchet notifies.

"I can sense it... he's here," Nightblade whispered.

Optimus nodded and he speaks in commlink, "Rest assured, Ratchet, We will proceed with vigilance."

As they heard the rock rumbling behind them and stare cautiously at the rock wall. Seeing the purple glows of the two eyes. The head-shaped of the Cybertronian or the Chaos Bringer has known Unicron. Nightblade cannot believe she would see the Chaos Bringer came to face and destroy Optimus, the last Prime. She maybe feels scared but feeling her bravery to face him.

"Do you know me, follower of Primus?" A Chaos Bringer asked the last Prime.

"Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer," Optimus responded.

"Good." Unicron moves to create his form of the body as stone from the cliffside. Nightblade and Optimus step back a bit as they stare at stoned Unicron. "Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer!" He roared.

Optimus summons his blades and he commanded, "Nightblade, return to base immediately."

Nightblade nodded and she starts run away from the cliffs, Unicron attacks Optimus as he created the clone of himself to go after Optimus' follower.

"Ratchet! I need the ground-," Nightblade said as she keeps running until she stopped by cloned Unicron, "Whoa!" She hops back away from him as the clone tackles the spiked arm at her when he missed. Nightblade walks back to Optimus who puts away his blades.

"He's not letting me go... he thinks I'm your follower," Nightblade whispered to Optimus.

Optimus pleaded, "I humbly request your ear, lord Unicron."

"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?" Unicron said.

"I make this appeal not for myself but for this planet which you constitute and the beings who inhabit it. Humankind relies upon you for life, sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness," Optimus explains for the requested.

"So, this humankind of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?" Unicron questioned Prime.

"Indeed," Optimus said.

"Parasites!" Unicron hissed. "They, too, shall know my wrathful hand... once I am finished with you!" He used the lightning power to strike at Optimus who got pushed back over the ground.

"Optimus!" Nightblade runs up to her leader and checks on him. She looked at Unicron and defend her leader in front.

"The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence. And thus, you and your follower shall fall," Unicron said darkly.

"Not going to happen!" Nightblade infuriated.

"That outcome is inevitable. But not on this day!" Optimus said loudly.

Both two Autobot takes out their guns and fires at the stoned Chaos-Bringer and then Nightblade slashes the clone who is behind them, she cut it in multiple times when the clone had fallen into pieces. Nightblade senses the Dark Energon is going to multiply and she backed up to Optimus' side.

"It's not over... I can sense it that there's more," Nightblade whispered to Optimus.

The area begins to rumbling and the Autobots keep their cautious as they stances in defense. The cliffside and the ground crumbles as the clones begin to coming out to form multiple bodies of Unicron.

"Yes, disciple of Primus, on this very day, for Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron!" The clones shouted.

"Optimus. Nightblade, have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?" Ratchet asked in comm link.

"Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Primes, and your prodigy shall perish." The clones of Unicron say at the same time.

"I take that as a yes. We are on our way," Ratchet responded.

"Negative. Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, Ratchet." Optimus summons his blasters in his servo. "Open the ground bridge for Nightblade. This fight must be mine alone." Optimus cover his faceplate.

"Ratchet, delay that order. It's not possible, Optimus. I can't get back to the base when I got involved as well," Nightblade said. "Just let me help for once-."

So the clones are about to attack the two bots who starts shooting at them, Optimus shoots them and Nightblade slashes them into pieces. They are still fighting off to survive the canyon in the cliff so they jumped out to the other platforms away from the crowd of clones. But they still keep coming and coming. Until Nightblade got slammed over to the ground and she got up behind the clone, she shots the head and the back multiple times. Optimus got slammed into the ground and he backflips away from the other. They backed to backed and they tried to fight them off away from the center. Unfortunately, Nightblade got smacked at her side and slide away from Optimus, the few clones restrained her. As Optimus tried to go saved Nightblade until then he got slammed into the edge and threw over to another platform. The young femme scout tried to fend off those clones but seeing her leader was restrained by the crowd of clones and other hops over to go finish him. "Optimus!" Nightblade cried.

Suddenly it got shot down by the shooter as both Optimus and Nightblade looked at the source of the shooter. Their team arrived from the ground bridge and Bumblebee shoots the other clones whom they restrained Nightblade who slash few clones with the sword. Nightblade shoots her blaster gun at the clone to freed Optimus with other teammates, she runs into them to regroup. They are holding the position to fight the clones, Bumblebee and Nightblade joined the combined force as the two scouts shoot and slash when Nightblade passed the sword to Bumblebee he swings the sword at the clone, she takes out her other blaster gun and shoot them into pieces, they keep passing the sword each other in combat. Optimus finished off the last one with his blades after helping Arcee and two scouts.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command? Take Nightblade and return to base." Optimus commanded.

Nightblade slashes the clone into three pieces, then she sheath her sword and switches her other hand to a blaster gun. She aimed and shoots the remaining clone who comes near.

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, Disciple of Primus," Unicron's clone spoked.

Arcee turned her head to Optimus, "Optimus, you're Unicron's target. Maybe you should consider returning to base."

Optimus explains a bit, "These Manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our base's shielding would only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk."

"Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once," Bulkhead said.

Nightblade growls softly as she kicks the clone out while shooting it over the edge. She turned to Optimus and she replied, "Optimus, don't you see why we are doing this, we aren't going to let it happen to you and everyone."

"Please! Listen to the reason!" The medic spoke into the communications, "If you don't survive, Optimus, I fear neither will this planet."

Optimus thinks over as he realizes the truth about the risking of earthlings' home. "Very well."

The Autobots have regrouped to the leader and prepared to fight for their lives. "Let's move," Arcee shouts as she charges to the side and jumps to the upper platform then shoots the clone Unicron out of the way. As for the team, they did the same to escape but Nightblade transformed to jet mode to fly out and assisting the team to clear the path to the upper level of the canyon when she fires the machine gun cannon at the manifested Unicrons. When they made it to the upper level of the canyon, Team Prime keeps shooting at the manifested Unicron clones while Nightblade keeps shooting in the sky. The team transformed into a ground vehicle to make a getaway from the swarmed manifest Unicrons, they run over each some while the young aerial/seeker keeps shooting when the clones fall.

Soon the path is cleared, unfortunately, the canyon mountain is fallen in pieces as it recreates the shape of the Unicron when the Autobot teams stopped their driving and transformed back into robot mode, they stare at the giant rock-shaped Unicron. Bumblebee buzzed questioningly. [Could this be Unicron?]

"No, not Unicron himself," Optimus steps up a bit in front. "But another of his manifestations," Optimus said.

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him," Bulkhead turns to Optimus, "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"All we can do. Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find the way to destroy him..." Optimus shares the plan with his team. And he walked forward, "Without destroying the very Earth upon which we walk." He summons his blaster cannons from the servo with the t-cog.

Nightblade agreed with Optimus. "I'll stick with the air to attack," She responds and starts firing the machine gun cannon at the gigantic manifested Unicron when she flew into the sky.

The Autobot leader starts shooting and the team transforms into vehicle mode to assist their leader as they went to go behind it and start shooting their weapon cannon.

But Nightblade notices Unicron is about to turn and slowly as heavily swung his spiked arm. "Bee! Bulk! Back away! He's going attacked you two!" She speaks through the comm. When they do what Nightblade, But they got smacked by his giant arm swung as they got sent over. Unicron looks up at the sky where Nightblade still firing the machine gun cannon, the manifested clone is using the other arm to swing toward her. "Oh scrap!" Nightblade begins to maneuver around to avoid it, and unfortunately, she got her wing hit by the tip of the blade as she screamed in pain. She's about to crash into the ground and then she went into the ground when it hit roughly and bounce, she went impact her t-cog back into robot mode and about to land again. But she got saved by somebody who caught her in soft land from getting slammed again. She grunted hurtfully and she tried open her optic when her piece of visor falls off... it was her former master Megatron. She couldn't stay awake and then she lost consciousness when she blacked out since she got slammed into the ground for the first time, very painful. Her frame is now motionless and she is now fully unconscious.

"Rest assured, Nightblade... my daughter," Megatron whispered as he set her over on his shoulder.

Then as earlier as Unicron target next is Arcee who is standing as she dashed around then transformed into motorcycle mode to try drive away from Unicron's attack, the manifest quickly swung forward at her and causes Arcee to loosen control and crashes through the ground. And last standing, Optimus charged forward to Unicron and stops while firing his cannon. It did not affect the damage to the manifest.

"Sword." Manifest Unicron swung his sword into the ground and sent over the boulders to stockpile on Optimus who stops shooting and hops back away from two rock but the last one caught him piled up into the trapped.

Soon Bulkhead and Bumblebee got up to stand up and saw Optimus was trapped inside the piled of boulders. They quickly resume attack their weapons and save Prime. While Optimus tried to break it open from inside the trapped rock.

"I am this world's past and its future." Gigantic manifest lift the foot up to prepare to destroy Optimus. "And as of this moment..."

Arcee got up and saw what Manifest is about to do, "No!" She cried.

"All Primes are simply past."

But the manifest got a shoot in the back of the head and falls backward into the ground. Optimus saw that and even the team saw that as well. [Who did that?] Bumblebee buzzes at his team.

"Wasn't me..." Arcee responded.

"Me either," Bulkhead replied.

Bumblebee used his free servo to contact, [Nightblade?] he bleeped as he received nothing from her.

Arcee begins to contact the base, "Ratchet?"

"What is it? What happened?" Ratchet responded in the commlink.

"I happened," the familiar voice echoes.

At the distance of damaged manifest, the dark lord reveals himself to the Autobot but he got fainted Nightblade carried over his shoulder pad. He leaps over into the sky and land into the ground close to them in distance.

"Megatron?!" Bulkhead keeps his arms up with the team.

[Nightblade?! What did you do to her?!] Bumblebee buzzes angrily at Megatron after he saw Nightblade fainted.

"King' con's there, too?" Miko said confusingly in comm.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron while taking Nightblade back to his warship," Ratchet muttered in comm.

"Don't be so sure. Megatron just saved Nightblade and Optimus' tailpipes," Arcee responded.

"I do no such thing, Autobot scout. My student has been knocked down on the crash after Unicron attack her in air," Megatron told him. He turns to Optimus as he walked to him when he stops... he aimed his fusion cannon at Optimus when Autobot team put up their weapons to aim at Megatron... But they don't want to hurt Nightblade who is held, hostage. But the dark lord raises his servo to help Optimus, unexpected turn event, Optimus reach his servo into his and got up into his feet. "It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter." He hands Nightblade over to them which it's Bumblebee who got her back to the team. "If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark."

"That option remains very much in play," Optimus responded.

"I would expect nothing less. However, I have a proposal." Megatron walked away in a few steps after he places his servo on his back. Then he turned to them, "Join me in defeating our shared enemy... Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer. And as a reward, you may keep Nightblade to your side."

The Autobot team surprised by his proposal and even convincing that he'll give up capturing Nightblade in equal.

"Hah! Absurd!" Ratchet scoffed. "Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side and let Nightblade go, why would it be ours?"

"Because Megatron's Pride would never allow anyone other than himself, to rule this planet," Optimus explains why he knew Megatron.

"You know me all too well, Optimus."

"You lead an army of 'cons," Bulkhead added. "Why come to us?"

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command, the power of a Prime." Megatron walked in a few steps a bit and points to Optimus who has the power of Prime.

Bulkhead scoffs, "Then I guess we don't need you."

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him," Megatron explains as he clenches his servo. "Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances, Autobot, Decepticon, no longer matters, not while Unicron lives." Megatron explains.

"The past always matters!" Ratchet shouted through comm.

That outburst causes Nightblade grunting as she tries to fight her way to wake up from the unconsciousness.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus asked.

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial," Megatron answered.

"And when our proposed shared mission is completed?"

"I will conquer this Earth... my way."

Arcee mutters quietly, "Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?"

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil," Ratchet speaks out in the comm.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken." Megatron added hissingly. "With each passing moment, the bringer of Chaos evolves, mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreck upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroy Cybertron?" Arcee scolded him.

"Make no mistake. This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule." He hissed.

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there? Drive?" Bulkhead mocked.

"There is only one way," Optimus knows the plan.

"Absolutely not! Ground-bridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough. But plotting a blind jump inside of the sentient being?!" Ratchet said logically. "Besides, direct exposure to that much Dark Energon will debilitate you. You haven't build up immunity as Megatron has."

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance."

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus questioned the dark lord.

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark..." he answered darkly. "The very heart of his darkness."

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee inquired.

Optimus turn to stare at Megatron for the moment until he turned his helm back to his team, "With the Matrix of Leadership."

At the Autobot base, the humans are confused about what is the Matrix of Leadership until the silence was broken.

"What is that?" Fowler questioned.

Ratchet spoked, "A vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the Primes."

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt?" Jack said. "I mean, where's Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?"

"Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him."

Nayla surprised, "I see."

Back to Team Prime...

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago, the very reason he now seeks to destroy you," Megatron pointed out to Optimus.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him into stasis," Optimus explains.

At the base...

"Hold on. If 'everything goes right,' Unicron's gonna stay down there?" Miko asked through the comm.

"Yeah, can't we siphon him out somehow?" Jack agreed with Miko.

"He's not in the Earth's core, Jack. He is the Earth's core," Raf said logically.

"Rafael is correct. Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been and always must be," Ratchet explains.

Meanwhile... the rocks rolled into the damaged boulders as it alerted the bots in the field. They watch the other rocks is rebuilding itself.

"We got another one," Bulkhead said while Bumblebee put Nightblade into his back to carry her.

"Ratchet, set the ground-bridge." Optimus contacts the base.

The gust is strong when the rocks rolled past them and the ground-bridge portal opened the rift by them. Arcee stops herself from entering, "Wait. We're opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?"

"And seriously, he's gonna risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead replied.

Megatron chuckles, "Hardly my nature." He looks up at Manifested Unicron, "Consider my offer, I shall keep it busy." He turned away from them and transformed into Cybertronian jet mode and blast off to the sky. "And help my daughter recovered when she safe..." he muttered silently.

The team went into the ground-bridge and Optimus is the last bot who comes in the portal.

When the team arrived at the base, Ratchet saw Nightblade is unconscious and some damage in the field she was attacked by Manifested Unicron. So Ratchet told Bumblebee to put her on the berth and he'll begin to repairing her damage after he told them she is fine but needed rest for the while he got his tools out to prepare. But Nightblade woke up in the nick of time and she got up quick as she gasps panicking until Ratchet put her back into the berth.

"Nightblade, hold still! I can't focus on repair your wing and arm."

She looks around and wonders why she's back in the base, "What happened?"

"Situation changed, Nightblade. We'll fill you in," Arcee said as she walks up to her berth.

After Arcee and Bumblebee explain Megatron's temporary proposal and letting her go would be equally convincing, but for Nightblade would not believe Megatron's words and she may always know her former lord won't let her off the hook.

"I don't believe him. I can believe his half of words he's telling a truth about Unicron need to be stasis and he won't let his pride go when he wants to rule the planet, but letting me go from capturing... I ain't buying it," She mellowed.

[I ain't buying it either. What happen to you?]

Nightblade tried to remember what happen and then she shrugs, "To be honest, I can't remember. All I remember was I got crashed into the ground after giant rocky Unicron attack me and I got crashed into the ground, harshly. But last I remember was Megatron... save me from getting hit again. That's all of it when I blacked out." She hisses as she twitches her arm when Ratchet finished repairing, "Ow."

"Only the mesh wound, your servo should be function properly."

When Nightblade got up and move her servo gently then she starts punching her servo on midair. She is quick as usual and she sighs silently in relief that she's got back up. A moment later, Optimus explains the situation of conflict as Nightblade and Nayla won't like a sound of it about Megatron is coming to the base.

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Megatron here?" Ratchet unamused.

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf?" June said angrily.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey." Optimus made sure of it, "Not one moment more."

"What's gonna stop the 'con from calling in an airstrike, if he knows where you live?" Agent Fowler questioned.

Nightblade answered, "By ground-bridging Megatron here."

Optimus nods at Nightblade who is correct. "He will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates."

"Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all your matrix energy is released?" Jack asked Optimus.

"The power within the matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner."

"But you have an idea, don't you?"

The humans, the Autobots team look straightly at Optimus who facing the deactivate ground-bridge portal. Nightblade felt little concern about what Jack said that makes her unease but knowing Optimus might be thinking of it... in time.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved... I have no choice but to proceed." The Autobot leader turn around and faced his team. "But you do."

The team includes Nightblade stays silence for the while to decide whether this mission will be suicide. They have their mind made up for the decision.

"Well, I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it..." Bulkhead responded. "For Miko."

"For Jack," Arcee spoke up.

[For Raf.] Bumblebee buzzes.

"For Nayla," Nightblade added.

Optimus nods his helm and he begins to contact Megatron in the comms, "Megatron, we are sending transport."

Megatron speaks through the comm channel, "You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus."

Nightblade grunted silently as she looks back to human and went to see Ratchet, "Maybe it'll best to put the humans to the other deck to hide from Megatron. It's a most I'm worried about," she whispered.

"That I agreed, Nightblade, tell them to go to the other station to hide."

"Agent Fowler, June, Nayla, can you take the kids to hide in another station and then come back here when Megatron's leave?" Nightblade said politely after she steps forward.

"Sure thing, partner," Nayla thumbs up.

"All right, everyone, let's move before Megatron arrived," Agent Fowler orders as they went down the ramp and then ladder to go the corridor. But Miko wants to remain in the control center until Nightblade grabs her then set her down by the corridor.

Miko grunted as she got pushed by Nightblade's palm, "No fair! I've never seen him!" She turned to Nightblade after the femme stops pushing her gently. "Why do we have to hide?"

"Because Ratchet and I said so, Miko, go with them," Nightblade doesn't want to argue with the human girl who finally walks away to join her friends. 'Kids...' she thought mentally. Suddenly she hears the ground-bridge activated as she assumes that Megatron is coming in the base and the good time she went to join the team side. She sees the Autobot leader steps forward to greet while the Dark Lord appears in their sight, walking towards him. The team takes out their weapons including Nightblade reach her handle of her sword as they stand guard and protect their leader.

The Dark Warlord has reached the base from the ground bridge when he stops, "So, this is where the magic happens. Quaint."

The humans and children are eavesdropping on them to hide in their corner, but Raf frowns as he glare at Megatron until he runs up to them. But Jack and Miko tried to stop him from coming out of the hiding spot.

Nightblade instinct kicks in and she looks back at Raf who comes in, "Scrap!" She thoughts mentally.

But when Megatron hears the footstep and looks directly at the floor where Raf comes in.

"You!" The child muttered and he got stops at the distance by Nightblade's foot gently slide to block him.

"That's close enough, Raf..." Nightblade said.

Megatron spoked as he turned to the humans, "Ahh! You're looking much better than the last time we met, little one." When Nightblade steps in front of humans and grips the handle to defend her humans. "Humans... resilient," he mocked.

Nayla comes up to get the kids, "Come on, Raf, it's not worth it." June comes to assist and escort Raf away from the team. While Jack and Miko are coming with them.

"And you. I never forget a face, even that of a human."

Jack turns to Megatron but he decides to walk away.

"And of course, Nightblade's human pet, I won't forget how she kept you safe," Megatron sees Nayla stops and she won't dare to turn her head at Megatron.

"Leave her out of it, Megatron," Nightblade hissed when she swung her arm to block his sight. "... she's not a pet, she's my friend..." she defends Nayla who still walking away.

"You double-cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget!" Miko shouted at him as she pointed out her finger at him. "Never!" Until Fowler quickly grab her to quiet down.

"That's enough, Miko!" Nightblade shushed her. "Fowler, get her out of here."

Optimus steps up a bit, "Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest."

Nightblade grunt silently as she wants to keep herself away from Megatron so she decides to escort the humans to safety. But she doesn't trust her former master and she may have known that he's up to something. By the corridor, Ravage impact from Nightblade's chassis plate and turn to her.

"Might need your help for the plan, Ravage. Megatron is up to something and I know it. I want you to remove the part of my memory from my brain again that relates to Autobot base," Nightblade told her feline Minicon friend.

"Nightblade, didn't you hear... Megatron is letting you go for sure. You'll be free bot from his shackle and even he won't be sending his soldiers to come and capture you," Ravage replied.

"But what if he's lying... you and I know what Megatron is gonna do after Unicron is put into stasis," Nightblade added. "Think about it, you know I'm right?"

Ravage thinks over in his thoughts and he rethinks the past for what he has done to Nightblade. He nods his head, "I have a bad feeling about this as well."

"All right, that's the only thing I want to be sure."

\--

5 minutes later, Ravage went into combine Nightblade's plating when her partner turned and went to join the team in the suicide mission. The time is perfect, Optimus comes over to regroup with others after the ground-bridge is activated and the coordinate is set to the bottom layers of inside Unicron, but not to the spark core it can't reach.

"Locked and ready," the old medic said.

Nightblade steps up a bit and notices Megatron stare at her but she giving him her glare, "You first."

"As you wish," Dark Lord mockingly bows his head and him about to went through the green portal. "And remember the training, Nightblade."

"I know... 'things I can't call you out for help when there's much danger,' but you won't let me handle it on my own," Nightblade frowned since she already has confidence in her protection.

When Nightblade changed her expression that she got nervous a bit and she sighs a bit while the team went through to follow Megatron so she is the last to went through the groundbridge. It took a moment they have arrived in the ground layers of Unicron. She steps up a bit by the team, she can feel the evil presence all over... but mostly she felt like that she and team are being watched while hearing the heartbeat of the veins. The servo of her arm is shaken up by her fears. Suddenly she felt the grip holding when she turns to the side at Megatron who holds her arm.

"Overcome your fears..."

Nightblade shoves her arm away from his grip and moves away from him in the comfort zone which she joined the team's side.

"So, how long before Unicron knows we're here?" Arcee inquired as she steps up a bit.

"Make no mistake, he already does..." The Dark Warlord begin to walk into the bridge and Autobots followed his lead to Unicron's Spark core.

The young swordwielder couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched by the unknown entity. 'Megatron is not lying... he knows we're here and... he might be...' She thoughts mentally as she looks up at the ceiling as she sees the glowing light when she stops, it moves into the massive space and stares straight at her. She gasps silently and she quickly went to regroup and finally caught up to them.

\--

It took a few minutes of walking, the Autobots are still following Megatron who is leading them to the core of Unicron's spark. Walking through the tunnels he leading... Megatron suddenly felt his processor is in pain, but Nightblade sense the greater intensity is rising within him after she went into his side to check. The phenomenal subconscious within her mind is trying to make a breakthrough when she felt something controlling her arm and she quickly grab it from getting her weapon, hearing the whisper that giving her the task to eliminate the evil threats who possessed the Dark Energon. She trying to ignore it and telling herself that Megatron is leading the team to put a stop of this Chaos Bringer. And finally, the whisper is gone and she finally has the will of her own.

"Unicron grows ever stronger," Megatron mumbled as he got up and resume to go through the tunnel.

Optimus and others are getting concerned that Unicron might be using him. As Nightblade lets go of her arm and vented out her air.

"How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?" Arcee inquired to her Autobot leader.

"We do not," Optimus said as he resumes following him. Nightblade and Arcee look at each other.

"If things go wrong, we're gonna have to prepare ourselves," the young femme responded as Arcee nodded and shifted her servo to the blaster. She felt like something is wrong with the corridor and she doesn't want to jump into the conclusion that something is... crawling.

As soon as Optimus finally caught up to his old friend, old sworn brother, and archenemy when his fellow Autobot was behind in distance away. Seeing Nightblade is looking back and walked slowly with a group. He turned to him who is facing forward.

"You must know that Nightblade is still pursuing the truth about her past, old friend... she still remembers in time when she was neutral members of Ascenticon," Optimus said quietly. "But lying to your own sparkling is too irresponsible you should never keep those secret from her."

Megatron growled quietly, "I did what I could do to raise my own sparkling, Prime. Nightblade doesn't remember about her carrier's fate, because I swore to my late sparkmate that I willing to protect her from the fate," he said. "My own child, Nightblade, doesn't remember everything about her past and herself because of her brain cog was damaged into memory loss."

"Until you made a vow of weapon you have given to her for the truth... as I said before, Megatron, your sparkling will pursue the truth of her past. She is more than meets the eyes like her carrier's."

The dark warlord turns his helm back at Nightblade who is following when he sees her optics as he sees normal colored optic that she's afraid... no, she is determined and brave like her carrier's traits... but her other traits she is angry like his. He turned forward and closed his optics shut for the bit. 'I'm already aware of that,' he thoughts.

\--

When they reached the last of the corridor's end, seeing they have reached to the destination where Unicron's spark core. While Nightblade can sense the evil essence is beyond through that giant sphere... but something she can't help herself to tried to ignore the whispers. It is a warning when she sees the vision of what Megatron will do next, fearing that Unicron will control him.

"Unicron's spark is near," Megatron told the group.

Arcee went up ahead in the bit and turned, "After you," Arcee said as the dark warlord went forwards the bridge... but he turned to Nightblade who is looking back at the tunnel. "I might need Nightblade who will come to my side... as the temporary bodyguard," he requested.

Some Autobots stare at her when they made a confused look as she is as well. Nightblade groaned a bit as she really doesn't like it to be bodyguard again. But Optimus nodded his request and the young femme sighs quietly in frustration as she got defeated and cannot argue with Optimus.

"Yaaaaay, I'm back to being the bodyguard... which is not good," Nightblade remarked sarcastically after she walked up ahead to go side with her former master. The three bots felt sorry for the young femme when she's doesn't want to be close to him. But they do need Megatron to go further into the bridge to Unicron's spark chamber for any traps.

They now resumed their way to the other side of the bridge in the front of the spark chamber. The green mech stopped when he felt a processor ache in his helm, which causes Nightblade to turn around and sees her friend getting dizzy by the Dark Energon. "Bulk!" She called to him as she's about to walk back... but she felt the grip on her arm is holding her back. She turned to Megatron who is gripping her arm to stay at his side. Growling at him as she shoved her arm around from his servo.

"My friends needed me!" Nightblade hissed.

"And you know what will happen to me if Unicron controls my will, Nightblade," Megatron said.

Admittedly Megatron is right about one thing for what Nightblade thought... and she also gives credit for Ravage who had a knowledge that the former master already knew that she's an outlier. Seeing her friends are helping Bulkhead escort their way. Before going back on track, she suddenly stopped and sense the evil intensity are coming. Even Megatron can sense that Unicron is plotting something against the intruder.

"He's preparing to expel us," Megatron warned Optimus as both leaders turned to Nightblade and they saw her optics are changed to silver.

Nightblade quickly draws her sword and blaster gun out, "We're about to be surrounding... the evil intensity is coming in closer," she added.

Once they hear the screeching noise from the bottom, top, and both sides are coming in close to them. The Autobots hurried to prepare their weapons and then they discovered the strange mechanical creature swarming when it comes toward them.

"What are those things?" Bulkhead inquired.

"As we are within Unicron's body, it stands to reason they are some sort of antibody," Optimus spoke to them and he changed his servo to cannon.

The swarmed of antibody creatures are coming to attack them and then the group started to firing their weapons at them from coming close. Some of the swarms are still coming or either getting shot down. Nightblade patted her midsection area and her minicon partner deployed in the front as the feline minicon took out the chaingun and fired up at the swarm. Seeing the swarm uses the weapons to fire them. The group hurried to shield themselves with their arms and resume to attack.

As the young femme swings her sword to cut those creatures in half and shoot directly at the optics. While Arcee does her thing, but Bulkhead still feeling nauseous when getting effected by the Dark Energon. The green mech is about to lose his balance and went over the edge, and he caught up in the edge with his free servo to hold on from falling. Both Bumblebee and Nightblade notices Bulkhead is about to slip.

[Bulkhead!] Bumblebee beeped as both young bots grab on his arms and they are going to try to pull him up.

"Hold on!" Nightblade groaned.

"Bee. Nightly, let me go," Bulkhead begged.

"Don't say that! We're going to pull you up, big guy!"

"I'll only take you both down with me!"

Both young bots ignored his words and they keep trying to pull him back. Suddenly, one of swarm got shot and fall straight toward Nightblade's back, and it hit her to pushed over the edge after the young femme turned around. Causing her to screech, "Aaahhh!" She is about to fall but stab the platform with her arm. Bumblebee keeps holding on Bulkhead's servo. [Nightblade!] Bumblebee called.

The young femme venting the air as she tried to lift her right arm to reach the edge but unable to move up when she feels her left arm is broken. "My left arm... is broken!"

"Her wing is clipped again, Bee! Save her!" Bulkhead said. "Just let go of me, kid!"

"Just keep holding on to him!" Nightblade said. "His life matters!"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee's servo is slipping and finally lost the grip, but Optimus finally caught his arm and he managed to save Bulkhead. Nightblade got her arm gripped by Bumblebee and pull her out of the edge. She quickly grabs her sword from it and resumes the fight against the swarm. She hisses hurtfully that her left arm broke again since Ratchet repairs her wing.

[Are you okay?] Bumblebee beeped as he checks her injuries.

"I'm okay," Nightblade responded as she going to ignore her pain.

They begin to sprint through the bridge to the spark chamber and regroup over to the door while Arcee made her way to go return to them. Once they finally reach the goal, Ravage merged into Nightblade's midsection while his partner still firing the weapon at the swarms with others.

The young femme turned to her former master who is clearing the path to the doorway, she sprints toward to join him as she switches the blaster gun to the sword. Now the two begin to slashing those sentient creatures, the young femme went on top of Megatron's back to roll and stabbing, she passed her sword to him when he grabs her sword to take them out from the side. He handed back the sword to the owner and then she suddenly grab it as Nightblade slashed to uppercut diagonally. But Megatron stopped fighting and then he starting groaning in agony, gripping his servos on his helm.

'Megatron, do as I command...' Unicron whispered into his processor. 'Destroy the prime!'

Nightblade turned to her former master as she sees he's in agony to fight off the control, "Megatron!" She called out as she went in front of him. "What's wrong with you!"

'The Prime's follower... eliminate who stand in your way!'

Megatron stared up at her faceplate as he tried to visions her as the femme, his sparkmate, and Nightblade's carrier, in blue and orange who had silver optics like Nightblade's. He growled loudly as he grabs her shoulder to move her away from him and shoots the creatures who are going to attack Optimus who turned to them.

"Unicron's spark... lies just beyond..." Megatron told them as he and the other two like Nightblade and Optimus followed him.

"How do we get inside?" Optimus inquired.

"By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we're not a threat," The warlord said as he refers to his Dark Energon he possesses in his spark chamber.

The group keeps fighting to hold off those antibody creatures coming close to them, and then Megatron got the door opened to go inside Unicron's spark chamber. He moves through the tunnel to go ahead.

"Autobots, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can," Optimus ordered as he went through to go inside the chamber. Unaware of Nightblade who went invisible to disappear as she followed Optimus and Megatron up ahead.

Few moments of reaching through the tunnel, Optimus finally reach the destination of the core of Unicron's spark. The outlier femme has arrived as well and she is stunned by the sight she sees the gigantic sphere she assume it's Unicron's spark.

"Sweet Solus Prime, it's huge!" Nightblade whispered.

"Optimus, swiftly!" Megatron warned Optimus.

When the young femme watches Optimus step forward and he is about to use the Matrix from his chassis compartment. But the energy force has stun both Optimus and Megatron. She glad that Unicron wasn't aware of her presence and stay hidden as she waited for the right moment. But seeing her former master is getting controlled by Unicron he is trying to resisting, gripping his helm and grunting in agony. Megatron got up on his pede and take his blade out from the gauntlet and Nightblade appeared in front of him when she out of nowhere from the invisible ability.

"Stop Megatron!" She shouted as her former master stopped going further.

'Persistence little worm!' His spark strikes the energy force at her back. She grunted in pain and falls into her knees into the floor.

"Nightblade... AAAAHHHHHHHH..!" Megatron growled as he tried resisting... causing him to put unconscious when he collapsed into the floor.

Optimus lifts his frame from the heavy gravity and starts calling the Matrix, "Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!"

"You cannot defeat me, Disciples of Prime. I am transcended physical beings... by my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos!" Unicron's Puppet foretold.

"Not while I still function, Unicron. The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour." Optimus finally got to stand and release the Matrix's power to repel Unicron's spark.

"No!" The puppet begins to use the fusion cannon and aiming at Prime... until he sees Nightblade got up quickly and she kicked his arm, but the puppet grabs her on the neck. Getting choked her pipes as she tried to breathe in.

"It's... over... Unicron!" Nightblade suffocated.

The energy wave is released by Matrix's power as it caused both Megatron and Nightblade to get knocked back into the floor. The young femme tried to stay conscious to see what happens to the end. Watching Optimus collapse into the floor from the drain power and seeing the Unicron's Spark is emitted in shock, started wailing in pain before he or his sparked vanished.

"We did it... everyone..." Nightblade smiled faintly before she lose consciousness into the deep slumber.

——————————————————

At Autobot Outpost, the earthquake begins to stop slowly after the weather and other natured stopped. Ratchet was covering the humans he protecting from the ceiling. The group of humans got up carefully from covering their arms.

"There could be aftershocks," June told them.

"Do you think?" Jack asked as he sees Ratchet nodded his helm.

"I do."

The monitor on the screen is back online and seeing the statues of Autobot members have revealed they're alive.

"Yes!" Miko cheered.

Nayla raises her fist in the air and she shouted, "Hoo rah!"

"Sweet!"

"Yes!" Fowler shouted before he hugged June quickly as Jack and Nayla noticed that in stunned. He quickly let go of her and chuckles embarrassingly.

———————————————

Megatron has finally regained his will from Unicron's control and sees Optimus Prime has awoken as well. He looked down and sees Nightblade is finally exhausted from the battle. But back to Optimus, he walked toward the Autobot leader and preparing to extinguish him. Optimus got up carefully and saw Megatron who got his blade ready.

"Where are we, Megatronus?" Optimus asked as his response stunned Megatron.

The dark warlord smirked as he has a plan for Decepticon's advantage and set his blade away. He helped him up to stand on the pede. "Don't you remember, old friend?"

When Optimus notices Nightblade is unconscious on the floor, "The young one... why is she... had the image of Headmistress Solarisblade the Silver One?" he inquired.

"... She is my sparkling Nightblade. And my sparkmate, Solarisblade, was killed by the Autobots," he told half of his lies as he is covering the truth about his sparkmate's death from him and he carries the young femme around his shoulder pad. They hear the noises from the doorway that smashed down after they looked back. The three Autobots came to help their leader.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"Why did he called me that?" Optimus(?) asked again.

The bots stopped in front. "What did you do to him?" Arcee demanded Megatron.

But Bumblebee notices Nightblade is being held captive by Megatron. [Nightblade!]

"Who are they?" Their expression is shocked and they don't understand why Optimus couldn't remember them. The Decepticon groundbridge has opened behind them out of nowhere for Megatron.

"Our mortal enemies. We're outnumbered! Go! I'll cover you!" Megatron turns him to groundbridge and aim his cannon at the Autobots. Optimus(?) look back in the last grasp and seeing Bumblebee is trying to call out him... but he immediately leaves the area to go the other side. Now Megatron has finally received Nightblade who is still unresponsive and went into the portal quick to his escape.

Both Autobots have lost their leader and friend who are now captive in Decepticon.

————————————————

In the Decepticon Warship, Nightblade was sent to the lab to prepare for psychic patch cortical when the leader was linked into her mind since Megatron announce every Decepticon in the ship about Optimus... no, Orion Pax who has no memory of being a Prime. Knock Out unlinked her back from the end and unlink Megatron's as well, he becomes enraged that Nightblade knew his plan to find the base was wiped again.

"Nightblade knew this would happen, unless..." Megatron turned to Nightblade as he notices her part of the midsection area was the minicon Ravage who manage to slip away and hide in the shadows. "The minicon has escaped!"

Unaware of Ravage who is hiding in the compartment and watches carefully when he sees the former leader give an order to find the Minicon outside the globe insight. And now he orders the Vehicons sent unresponsive Nightblade medical for repairs and then sent her to a cell. Whatever Ravage has to do something... he might have wait for the right moment to get his partner freed again.

"Hang in there, Nightblade... I will find the way to free you... in time," Ravage muttered softly after he watches Vehicons are taking her to the medical quarters.

~End of Chapter 14~

Bonus scene...:

Nightblade was walking through the corridor she remembers this corridor is the ruined academy in Vos city. She is walking her way to the last doorway and then she went to take a peek and sees the unfamiliar being who stood before her. Sees the memory of a femme who is mortally wounded and sees the large shadowy creature who is about to finish the femme off. Causing the young swordwielder to get scared much. That thing got two horns and the red optics who have done to the femme. It starts to turn towards Nightblade who just falls back and paralyzed on the ground. It about to attack attacking before it pounced.

Suddenly Nightblade started screaming when she finally got up from her nightmare she experienced the fear and pain. 'What was... that nightmare...?' She thoughts as she put her servo on her helm. Until she realizes that Nightblade was in the cell and... she's back to be trapped in Decepticon. "How long... was I out?" She asked herself.

To be Continued...


	17. Chapter 15: Orion Pax PT 1

It has been a day since Unicron's spark has been vanquished in the core of his spark chamber and the planet Earth has been saved from destruction. But now the time has been resumed in the usual way for Autobot and Decepticon in the war again. The leader of Decepticon has succeeded to capture Nightblade and manipulate Orion Pax to come to the warship. The new orders will be difficult to find a one Minicon, Ravage, who manages to slip away and hide away from the Decepticon. Ravage has been hiding in the shadows in the Warship and he was spectating the corridors, quarters, bridge, and other locations. He manages to sneak into the prison hab where Nightblade was hanging in the stasis bonds on the ceiling.

The feline minicon tried to call out his partner's name but something... was wrong with her and why is she didn't wake up from sleep mode. He is certain that young femme will wake up any sooner or later... and went over to the monitor and check the status of her Energon. Her vital was fine but... things got worse than he thought. Her brainwave is indicating the percentages of 75% to 50% that something is going on with her processor.

'Something is going on with her mind... would it be caused by the phenomenal interference?' Ravage thoughts about this rare thing. He soon hears something coming from outside so he quickly closes the monitor screen and then he hurried back to the hiding spot in the compartment.

He was surprised to see who came through the doorway. 'Could this be?!' Ravage thoughts.

It is only the Optimus... or Orion Pax who he believed, but he wasn't alone as he was being escorted by Megatron. He lowered his helm and peek at them to watch.

"As you may see, Orion... my youngling was manipulated by the warlord Ratchet and turn against me when she sided with the Autobot since she was left behind in the city," Megatron told him false information and he caress the unresponsive Nightblade's helm. "She is the best warrior I raise her... until now... I have no choice but to lock her in here."

The feline minicon would be growling at the former leader who told every lie about this kind of tale and he always knows how Nightblade and he escaped from Decepticon in decades ago. 'Lies... it is all lies... but at least he is honest about his sparkling but how dare he lied about Solarisblade was killed by Autobot,' Ravage thoughts. And suddenly he hears the noise from the monitor when it pops up on the screen... alerting the status of her brainwave is rising to 95% and comatose femme started to grunting loudly as she begins to struggling her frame violently and causing Megatron stepped back in shocked. Swinging her helm around as if something went wrong in her helm, screaming in agony she felt is pain.

"What is happening to her?" Orion Pax inquired.

Megatron can't waste time to answer and contact the medical doctor, "Doctor! Come to the brig! Immediately!"

A moment when Knock Out and Breakdown arrived quickly and the red medic begins to scan her to find the source of issues after his assistant release those bonds. Finally... the source is her brain cog while Breakdown restraint the prisoner who is still comatose but her body still shaking violently and making grunting noise in pain.

"She's having a seizure that was caused by her brain cog, we have to transfer her to the medical bay immediately," Knock Out told his master about her severe pain in her processor.

It shocked for Ravage that something in her mind is causing her to lose control over herself and he will question about later until he sees Orion Pax is standing when Megatron will resume his information for later. It will be the best opportunity to come over to him and see if he'll listen to him... hopefully. Watches the medic and assistant taken Nightblade to the medical bay, seeing Megatron went out to do other things after he leaves the brig. He begins to walk out of the compartment carefully and that didn't take long for Orion Pax who notices him in the presence.

"Minicon... here?" Orion Pax looks around a bit as no one was here except him and Minicon. He kneels into the floor and stares at Ravage, "What is your designation?" He questioned.

"... My designation is no important, Orion Pax," Ravage spoke to him.

"You know who I am?" The librarian asked again.

The feline minicon nods his helm, "I know a lot about you and Megatronus... or as I shortened his name 'Megatron'... what did he tell you before you came here?" Ravage questioned.

After Orion Pax told everything to him what he learned about Ratchet and Autobots is the cause of Cybertron becomes the dying world, Nightblade was brainwashed by the enemy, and he even explains about Solarisblade's death... that made infuriating so much for Ravage who would want to kill Megatron when he's in sleep mode. But knowing that Nightblade wouldn't want this, not like this.

"... He may be told you about him and his sparkmate Solarisblade since he wouldn't want anyone to know, hiding the secret from the public who wouldn't know their relationship and his true weakness. Do you really believe his words are worth the truth about what really happened to Cybertron and the surface... how he and Decepticon have become what you believe?" Ravage speaks.

Orion Pax becomes confused about what this feline minicon is saying such things, what was his intention to proof of his words. No, he knows Megatron very well since the Golden Age era. "I do not understand, little one? Are you saying Lord Megatron who has fooled me?" The librarian inquired.

"Believe what you want, Orion... because I know Megatron is the enemy of my enemy," Ravage told him.

"You are side with the Autobots and Warlord Ratchet," Orion stunned as he quickly steps back.

"That's true I am side with Autobot... but I only joined because of my mutual friend, partner, and comrade who I rely on my trust in Nightblade," Ravage said.

Orion confused by what he said, "You only joined because of Nightblade?"

The feline minicon nod his helm a bit, "I was once the Decepticon because of my former task is to spy on Nightblade for any suspicious as the redeemed myself so my former master sent me to act abandoned and then she took me in since after I failed to get information from the Autobot. Keeping an optics on Megatron's sparkling wasn't part of my task as I would rather be offline... but seeing her in her optics are likely reminded of her carrier... so then I realize that what she told me and change my life to live in the cruel world with Nightblade," Ravage explained.

"She would be worthy of choice to become the Prime if only we can save Cybertron from the disaster...," Orion said as he lowers his helm.

"No... there are hopes for that something will save the planet and stop this war," Ravage told him. "Because we had... new Prime is still living among us. Which it's Optimus Prime... I can't tell you more about him... because I can't trust you if you are still siding with Megatron... but I still need your trust in me that if you can a kept secret from everyone include Megatron about our conversation and my whereabouts."

The librarian thought over this for the while and he nodded, "I swear to you that secret is safe in me," he swore to him.

"Then we finally agreed, Orion. My designation is Ravage and I am on a stealth mission to rescue Nightblade and others... I must go before I've been found," Ravage told him as he is about to leave the brig turned his helm to him. "And you know what Nightblade would wait for herself before she escapes from this blasted warship? To see what the true colors... the truth she must witness her sight after she uncovers her blinds... think about it. You will see the truth behind those rustic dust that blinds your optics. Uncover the truth before it's too late..." The feline minicon opened the door in the monitor and he quickly runs away to go to other hiding spots, leaving Orion Pax to think about their conversation.

——————————————————

In the classroom at University building, Nayla has been falling behind her school work and her moods are dread and sad since it's been two months the Autobot team return from the surface of Unicron's core. She was devastated by the news that her guardian has been captured again and worse Optimus Prime has been reverted to the different bot who had turned out to be a librarian clerk as his former name is Orion Pax, his pre-Prime self. The Autobots have lost two members who are taken by Megatron. One thing she couldn't forget about what Optimus has left something to Jack he entrusted and he might have known something would come to this before heading to the mission to stop Unicron.

'If only Nightblade would've stayed with others...' Nayla thoughts as she put her face down on the table. The team is helpless but Ratchet is doing what he can do to save Optimus... and her guardian. She can't seem to find Ravage around, but she got a message from him that he will eventually get them back on his own as the stealth unit.

"You are falling behind your schoolwork, Nayla." She suddenly got up quickly and turned to her teacher, Eugene Dukes, who came over to the classroom. Nayla quickly changes her expression and smile faintly at her teacher.

"Hey Professor Dukes... yeah, sorry for that, I kept thinking about my friend in another state," Nayla told him about it a bit but she doesn't want to mention her alien friend from another planet.

The professor nods his head and sat down in the seat by her, "So I see that something happens in your mind when you are unable to work," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, her... name is Nyx Blades. She's a friend who I talked with her so much until... something bad things happens." Thinking hard about Nightblade who had taken by Decepticon... but she thinks positive thoughts that Ravage will get her out from that Decepticon. "But I do get faith in my other friends who will do their best to help my friend."

Professor Dukes smiled softly as he really understood his favorite student, "I am glad to hear that, Nayla Morrison," he said.

Suddenly Nayla got a text from Rafael as the message says he and Bumblebee are outside waiting for her. She closes the screen of her smartphone and packed her schoolwork quickly. "My ride is here, professor. I'll get my homework done tomorrow," she replied.

"Take your time, Miss Morrison, it is due in two days," the professor told her as his student nod and leaves the classroom to head off.

At the outside of the university's parking lot, Nayla walked in the pathway after she notices Bumblebee is waiting for her. She suddenly got bump into a different woman in a gray hoodie... she notices that a strange person is hidden her head when she saw is a... scar on her left cheek.

"Sorry..." the woman in the hoodie spoke to her as she heads over to the sports vehicle.

"Yeah... no problem," Nayla said to the hooded woman... she just shrugged and resume her way to enter into Bumblebee's compartment.

"How are things going to university, Nayla?" Raf asked.

"It turned out good, Raf... so any other news from the base?" Nayla replied as she sees her small friend shook his head when Bumblebee starts to drive over to Jasper.

———————————————

In the medbay, Nightblade hasn't been moving and doesn't make a rambling noise in the berth since the seizures caused her brain malfunction. Her body is still unresponsive as she had cables and medical device are hooked up on her frame. Since the red medic Knock Out tried his best to find any solution for Nightblade's condition and so putting her in stasis will be the only option to prevent her further pain... her brainwave in the monitor detects the disturbance of her processor is 55% and keeping her stabilized. When Ravage is there, he watches over Nightblade he hid under the vent compartment and waited for her to recover from the coma. And now he sees the familiar mech, Knock Out... came over to check in the patient's vital monitor? It is strange that he heard about that red medic was with Breakdown in the warship earlier not so long ago.

"Doctor." Knock Out quickly turned in shock as the feline minicon watches it and sees someone who came inside was Airachnid.

There is something strange about Knock Out that Ravage notices that... Knock Out's optic is... anger and fear...

'This is new... why's Knock Out is angry at her?' Ravage thought.

"Any chance for Nightblade's condition?" Airachnid inquired.

The red medic turned around and went into the monitor, "Still in comatose... what is it that you need?" Knock Out spoke with his angry tone.

"Thought I could tell the reports to Lord Megatron about his student's condition," the spider femme responded... for Ravage he knows that she's lying and might be planning to kill Nightblade in that spot. But knowing that Knock Out is there in the spot if she hadn't a chance to reach her.

"Well, you are interfering in my mind to focus on the prisoner... I suggest you leave and let me do my own." Airachnid frowns softly as she begins to walk away from the medical bay.

"Very well, Doctor... although I'm impressed that you hardly changed... makes me wonder what sort of doctor are you," Airachnid spoke to him and she finally leaves.

Ravage is amazed that the red medic made that spider femme keep out from getting close to the young femme. He watches Knock Out who had the syringe infusion and extract her Energon into the container, and he replace the container of the strange liquid into the syringe as it is now injected into Nightblade.

It's been fifteen minutes later, the red medic leaves immediately after he finishes his work... and it is a good opportunity for the feline minicon to hop off the hiding spot from the compartment. He went over to check Nightblade as he finds nothing out of ordinary things he sees. It was so strange that he was curious about what that doctor did? No matter, the feline minicon will go to check Orion Pax in other quarters. Suddenly Nightblade started screaming when she finally got up from her comatose, causing the minicon jumpscare and almost growling. Until he finally sees that Nightblade has finally awakened from her comatose. She looks around and notices that she's back into Decepticon's prison. "How long... was I out?" She asked herself.

"Nightblade..." The young femme looked down and sees Ravage who is stunned at her.

"Ravage... What happen?" Nightblade asked as she sees her partner jumping over to her arm when she caught him.

"Praise the AllSpark, I almost thought you won't be waking up... but now... you finally pulled through...," Ravage sobbed happily, the young femme smiles softly and patted his shoulder to reassure him that she finally awakened.

"I'm okay now... but let's not forget about how we can get out of this place," Nightblade said.

"Not yet, Nightblade... there's more you missed out... are you ready to listen?"

Nightblade looks into his eyes and knowing that she forgot that something important that Ravage has discovered during her comatose... so she nods her helm. "What did you find during your time as the spy?" She asked.

"Well... do you believe that Optimus is now pre-Prime?" Ravage asked.

~End of Chapter 14~


End file.
